Meu Querido Cunhado
by Tha F. T
Summary: Edward Cullen é lindo, cheiroso, gentil, inteligente, popular... O homem dos sonhos de qualquer garota, inclusive os meus... Só tem um probleminha: Ele é namorado da minha irmã.
1. Prológo

_Edward Cullen é lindo, cheiroso, gentil, inteligente, popular... O homem dos sonhos de qualquer garota, inclusive os meus... Só tem um probleminha: Ele é namorado da minha irmã._

**Prefácio**

Nós crescemos acreditando em contos de fadas. Passamos da infância para a adolescência esperando encontrar um príncipe em um cavalo branco. Nós somos educadas para respeitar a todos e, conseqüentemente, achamos que todos vão nos respeitar.

Mas não é bem assim que acontece.

Se eu fosse parar para contar as vezes em que eu chorei por um amor mal resolvido eu iria ficar aqui a noite toda. E o pior é que nenhum dos caras por quem eu chorei valia a pena.

Houve uma época em que eu era totalmente apaixonada por um cara super galinha. Eu gostava tanto dele que todo dia eu verificava sua página pessoal na internet. Certo dia, ele deixou a seguinte frase:

**Tenha cuidado por quem você derrama suas lágrimas, pois essa pessoa pode estar bebendo-as.**

Aquela frase foi extremamente importante para mim. Eu vi um fundo muito maior nessas palavras, e vi que, geralmente, era exatamente isso o que acontecia:

Eu chorava, me descabelava, amava até não poder mais e... Ninguém ligava para mim.

Desde então eu me enclausurei dentro de mim mesma. Toda a parte romântica e sensível de Bella Swan foi fechada e, por fora, eu demonstrava ser fria e dura na queda.

Eu consegui por muito tempo não me apaixonar. Até que eu conheci ele.

E é aí que a minha história começa.

XxX

**N/A: OI GENTE!**

**Bem, esta é mais uma história totalmente maluca que a minha pobre cabeça fabricou... Eu espero que vocês gostem!**

**Ela foi totalmente inspirada no clipe da música YOU BELONG WITH ME, da TAYLOR SWIFT... Até meu Edward é o carinha do clipe! Só minha Bella que não, obvio. Hehe.**

**Gente, eu peço, MUITO ENCARECIDAMENTE, que vocês deixem reviews se quiserem que eu continue...**

**Bem, sem mais enroladass... Vamos ao primeiro capitulo?**

**BEIJOS E OBRIGADA À TODOS QUE LEREM...**


	2. Capitulo Um

**Capitulo Um**

"Mãe! Ela que é a anormal e eu que tenho que pagar o pato?" – Minha irmã praticamente gritou, com aquela sua voz esganiçada de sempre. Eu não liguei e continuei ouvindo _You Belong With Me, da Taylor Swift_, no último volume no meu Ipod.

Aquela era minha música preferida do momento. E, por isso, eu não parava de repeti-la. Só havia ela na minha lista de reprodução... Mas o que eu podia fazer, se as palavras que eram cantadas pareciam ter sido feitas sob encomenda para mim?

Eu vi minha mãe andando até mim até que ela parou bem na minha frente. Eu rolei meus olhos até focalizar o rosto furioso de Renée Swan.

"Fala, mãe." – Disse baixinho.

"Bella! Pare de ser tão birrenta e vai logo se arrumar para nós podermos ir nessa formatura _em paz_!"

Eu estava cansada daquilo. Quem Rosalie pensava que era? Será que ela não podia ser hipócrita como sempre e convencer a mamãe de ir na sua formatura ridícula sem mim? Eu tinha certeza que ela não queria que sua irmãzinha anormal fosse de qualquer jeito.

"Mãe. Eu vou ficar bem aqui, sério. Vão logo vocês duas, ninguém vai notar minha falta."

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos azuis dela e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

"Bella! Você e Rosalie são _irmãs_! Quando vocês vão agir como tais?"

Minha mãe era o drama em pessoa. Eu tinha que me perguntar toda a hora o porquê dela ser psicóloga ao invés de atriz... Quero dizer, pela capacidade exorbitante que ela tinha em transformar algo simples em um dramalhão, você espera que ela canalize isso de forma produtiva, certo?

Minha mãe trabalhava para a prefeitura. Ela era psicóloga infantil e ganhava um salário tão baixo que a fazia querer desistir todos os dias. Ela só continuava trabalhando lá porque ela realmente gostava de ajudar as crianças.

Por outro lado, ela vivia dizendo que a casa dela era o perfeito inferno.

Ela e Rosalie, minha irmã mais velha meticulosamente perfeita e hipócrita, viviam tentando fazer uma mudança radical em mim. Elas tinham como meta pessoal jogar todo meu guarda-roupa na lata do lixo, somente pelo fato que eu nunca usava nada além de calças jeans e blusas velhas.

Mas, bem, eu realmente tenho mais coisas a pensar do que roupas novas certo?

"Mãe, vamos logo, deixa essa anormal ficar mofando aí."

Lógico que foi a Rosalie quem falou isso. Ela andou até a mamãe, colocou as mãos no ombro dela e tentou fazê-la andar. Minha mãe suspirou derrotada e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá. Eu encolhi minhas pernas cobertas por meu preferido jeans quando ela fez isso.

"MÃE!" – Rosalie gemeu. Ela sabia que minha mãe ia ficar ali até me convencer e, isso ia demorar muito.

Rosalie sempre foi a garota mais popular de toda a escola. Os cabelos loiros dela e os olhos azuis contribuíam muito para isso. Sua cintura finíssima e a quantidade absurda de bojo que aquela insípida tinha no sutiã também.

Nós éramos irmãs. Mas não tínhamos nada a ver uma com a outra. Enquanto Rosalie usava salto alto até para ir à padaria, eu nunca tirava meus tênis. Enquanto ela se maquiava como se fosse para um show todo dia de manhã, eu mal passava uma água no rosto. Eu me esquecia até de me pentiar.

Fisicamente, nós éramos até levemente parecidas. O formato da boca e o ângulo no nariz, talvez... Mas as semelhanças acabavam por aí.

Rosalie era bizarramente preocupada com a aparência, enquanto eu estava pouco me fudendo para isso. Eu tinha meu estilo próprio e, do mesmo jeito que ela repugnava o meu, eu repugnava o dela.

Eu nunca tinha tido inveja da Rosalie... Até ela começar a namorar _ele_.

Isso era o que mais doía. Esse era o verdadeiro motivo por eu não querer ir naquela maldita formatura. Eu já tinha que aturar meu príncipe encantado suspirar pela minha irmã oxigenada todos os dias, na sala da minha casa. Eu realmente não queria ter que ver meu príncipe encantado versão terno fazer a mesma coisa em uma festa.

Não mesmo.

E, era pensando _nele _que eu cantava os versos de You Belong With Me.

Edward Cullen... Esse era o seu nome. Filho do médico mais respeitável de Forks e de uma decoradora talentosíssima. Eu costumava espiar Edward treinando baseball depois da aula... Eu nunca havia visto ele de perto... Até aquele fatídico dia.

_Cinco Meses Atrás_

_Eu estava irritada aquele dia. Mais do que o normal._

_Estava absurdamente quente em Forks e, mesmo assim, não havia um pingo de sol irradiando a rua. Para completar, eu não havia visto Edward no treino aquela tarde._

_E, no caminho para casa, minha velha caminhonete tinha ficado sem gasolina, fazendo com que eu tivesse que empurrar ela sozinha por três quarteirões inteiros._

_Quando eu entrei na minha casa já passava da hora do jantar. Eu fui à passos de elefante até a escada e, quando eu finalmente estava subindo, eu escutei a voz da minha mãe me chamar._

"_Bella? Vem aqui, querida!"_

_Eu quis dizer pra deixar pra depois... Quis muito. Mas, com um ultimo ataque de bondade, eu girei e fui em direção à sala de estar da minha pequena casa._

_Logo que eu passei pelo batente da porta eu vi seus cabelos. Ele estava sentado no sofá, de costas para mim e minha irmã imbecil mexia em suas mechas bronze. Eu senti meu sangue ferver enquanto eu parava feito uma abobada no meio do caminho._

"_Bella! Olhe só... Este é Edward Cullen, o namorado da Rose!"_

_Edward se levantou no mesmo segundo, girando e olhando para mim. Ele era ainda mais lindo sem as luzes incandescentes dos corredores de Forks High School. Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar como nunca e seu sorriso reluzia em minha direção._

_Edward tinha um corpo maravilhoso – Ele usava jeans escuros e uma camiseta branca. Eu quase surtei ao perceber que meu uniforme xadrez estava ainda mais amarrotado do que de costume. _

_Eu não ousava quebrar o contato visual com Edward. Ele sorria para mim e eu tentava mexer minha boca, sem sucesso._

_E então a ficha caiu._

_Namorado da Rose?_

_QUE MERDA É ESSA?_

"_NAMORADO?" – Gritei surpreendendo a todos, principalmente Edward, que deu um passo para trás. – "E DESDE QUANDO ESSA OCA AÍ TEM NAMORADO?"_

_Rosalie me lançou o olhar mais mortífero de toda minha vida. Eu pude ver os punhos dela se fechando em duas bolas e o rosto da minha mãe ficar lívido._

"_Isabella Swan! Não chame sua irmã assim!"_

_Eu cruzei os braços e ri. Olhei para Edward e arqueei uma sobrancelha._

"_Não me diga que ela te enfeitiçou? Porque eu não vejo motivos para você gostar desse protótipo de Barbie..."_

_Eu quase vi Rosalie voar para cima de mim. Ela ficou tão vermelha que, se o Marshmallow não tivesse pulado no meu colo nesse exato instante, eu teria encontrado a luz._

_Marshmallow era meu gato branco, o meu único companheiro. Eu fiquei tão assustada com seu peso extra que eu tombei para trás, caindo sentada no chão._

_ÓTIMO, Isabella! Assim você conquista o cara..._

"_Ed." – Rosalie chamou de repente, e eu ergui os olhos para prestar atenção. Ela começou a rebocar o Edward dali. – "Anda, vamos para o meu quarto... Minha mãe é doente mental, você não tem obrigação de conviver com ela."_

"_DOENTE MENTAL?" – Eu joguei o Marsh pro lado e agarrei o braço da minha irmã. Ela me olhou como se fosse soltar faíscas a qualquer minuto._

"_É o que você parece, sua anta! Me larga agora!"_

_Eu ri. Bem alto..._

"_Eu só fiz algumas brincadeirinhas com você, maninha... Sinto muito se a carapuça serviu, né?"_

"_MÃE!" – Ela gritou._

_COVARDE!_

_Minha mãe praticamente me arrastou pra cozinha, sem antes dar um olhar de desculpas para o Edward._

_E aí, todo aquele sermão sobre "Eu-não-entendo-o-que-acontece-com-você-Bella". Eu já estava cansada dele, além de sabê-lo de cor e salteado._

_O meu único problema no momento era o fato de eu ser obcecada pelo, agora, namorado da minha irmã._

X-X

E foi assim o meu primeiro contato com Edward Cullen.

Nos cinco meses seguintes a isso, eu acabei ficando amiga do Edward. Nós conversávamos enquanto ele esperava minha irmã sair do seu banho de duas horas ou quando ele ia até a cozinha fazer uma boquinha no meio da tarde.

Eu descobri que ele adorava tocar piano e queria ser médico.

Eu descobri que ele era gentil e não fazia piadinhas idiotas sobre o meu visual.

Eu descobri que Edward Cullen era lindo demais, inteligente demais, foda demais para namorar a minha irmã imbecil.

Eu descobri que eu o queria pra mim.

E que eu não tinha a mínima chance de conseguir isso.

Então, me diz... Porque eu deveria ir atrás dele? Sofrer mais, vendo-o nos braços da Rosalie?

NÃO! Eu, definitivamente, não iria nessa formatura.

"PUXA ELA PELOS CABELOS, MÃE!"

Eu senti um puxão nos meus fios... Minha mãe tava mesmo fazendo isso? Ela achava que eu era o que, a Jane do Tarzan?

Eu abri meus olhos e vi as mãos brancas da minha irmã.

"LARGA MEU CABELO!" – Eu berrei, pulando pra cima daquele pompom cor de rosa ambulante. Ela deu um gritinho e foi quicando para trás, tentando se livrar das minhas mãos nada gentis no seu vestidinho ridículo de formatura.

"PAREM AS DUAS!" – Minha mãe gritou, me agarrando e me rebocando até meu quarto. Ela me empurrou e começou a fuçar meu guarda roupa, enquanto eu massageava a área apertada.

Meu quarto sempre foi meu porto seguro. Ele era terrivelmente bagunçado, mas essa era a essência. Todas as paredes tinham pôsteres das minhas bandas favoritas e minha mãe odiava isso.

Eu vi quando ela puxou um tecido preto de cetim e veio toda sorridente para cima de mim. Eu arregalei os olhos.

"EU NÃO VOU, PORRA!" – Ela me olhou de cara feia.

"VAI SIM."

"NÃO!"

"SIM"

"JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! MAS QUE MERDA, EU JÁ SOU MAIOR DE IDADE, SABIA?"

Minha mãe puxou minha blusa e arrancou ela do meu corpo. Eu me senti totalmente nua ali, só de sutiã e calça jeans, mas minha mãe não se preocupou com isso.

"TIRA A CALÇA DELA, ROSE!" – Ela gritou e eu vi minha irmã saltitar até onde nós estávamos. Eu dei um chute maravilhoso que atingiu bem o meio do seu vestido a lá Barbie. Ela berrou e pulou em cima das minhas pernas, me imobilizando. Minha mãe aproveitou e enfiou o vestido preto pela minha cabeça, enquanto a Rose abria o botão e, em um movimento bem rápido, puxou minha calça para longe do corpo.

Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: ISSO É TORTURA!

Onde está a liberdade desse país???

"Ai filha, olha como esse vestido ficou lindo em você..." – Minha mãe gemia enquanto se afastava de mim. Eu, totalmente irada com o ocorrido, apenas me limitei a olhá-la com raiva. Rose sorriu para mim vitoriosa.

"Vocês querem que eu vá nessa bosta? Eu vou! Mas depois não diga que eu não _avisei_."

Eu me levantei e fui até a penteadeira. Me olhei no espelho que havia ali e puxei os cabelos castanhos para trás, revelando minha face pálida.

"Rose, dá uma maquiadinha nela pra ela ficar lindinha."

"Linda? Só com plástica né mãe."

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

"Mãe, você não prefere que eu vá procurar onde a Rose deixou o cérebro dela?"

Rose me deu um peteleco e começou a passar um pó esquisito na minha cara. Eu tossi e ela já estava com outro negocio na mão, passando ele no meu olho.

Em cinco minutos ela já tinha acabado, graças a Deus. Quando eu me olhei no espelho, até que eu não estava tão ruim assim. Eu só odiava o fato do vestido ter um decote tão gigantesco.

Terminantemente contra colocar salto alto, eu fui de tênis mesmo. Ainda bem que o vestido cobria meus pés, se não Rose teria tido um ataque do coração ali mesmo.

Quando nós finalmente chegamos ao salão onde seria a formatura, Rose saiu correndo e me deixou sozinha com Renée. Eu agarrei o braço dela e nos seguimos até uma mesa vazia, nos sentando ali.

Era estranho não ter Charlie por ali. Charlie era meu pai e ele era chefe da policia local. Houveram alguns ataques suspeitos e ele teve que viajar para Seattle bem hoje. Depois de Rosalie ter um ataque de chororô, ele finalmente conseguiu ir em paz.

Minha mãe falava demais, assim como Rose, e era por isso que eu sentia falta do meu calado pai. Era melhor passar o tempo com ele.

O salão havia sido totalmente decorado da forma mais enjoativa que existe. Havia fitas vermelhas penduradas pelo teto, com laços gigantescos pendendo nas pontas. Em cada maldita mesinha havia um buquê rosa, eu me sentia mais em um casamento do que em uma formatura.

O palco situado bem no meio do salão estava super movimentado. As veteranas pareciam achar que quanto mais perto ficassem da urna, mais fácil elas seriam coroadas rainhas da formatura. Intimamente, eu já sabia que Rosalie seria a vencedora.

E, mesmo assim, eu rezava para que não fosse.

Como se fosse fácil aturar o ego dela sem mais esse titulo.

"Manhê!" – É só falar na praga...

Eu girei meus olhos e quase cai para trás ao meu deparar com aquilo: Edward-totalmente-deslumbrante.

Eu sorri pra ele... E ELE SORRIU PARA MIM!

Eu me levantei como se eu tivesse tomado um choque. Me lembrando rapidamente de quem eu era e da presença ilustre da loira aguada ao lado de Edward, eu tentei me recompor:

"Graças a Deus um ser pensante nessa festa!" – Eu disse sorrindo. Ele deu uma leve risadinha, mas minha irmã fez o favor de apertar o braço dele e ignorar a minha presença.

"Mãe, o Ed quer que você conheça os pais dele!"

Os olhinhos azuis dela, idênticos aos da mamãe, brilharam.

E os meus, totalmente castanhos e sem graça, iguais aos de Charlie, afundaram na escuridão da minha própria solidão.

Eu dei um passo para trás e voltei a sentar na cadeira. Minha mãe, por outro lado, saltou parecendo muito empolgada, e foi atrás de Rosalie, que arrastava Edward pelo salão.

Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Eu não devia ter vindo nessa festa.

Agora, ali estava eu: Sozinha, com um vestido ridículo, totalmente triste e afundada em meus próprios pensamentos.

"Bella!"

Era Jake. Jake era o ex namorado da Rose, mas mamãe odiava ele. Eu, por outro lado, o adorava. Ele vivia pregando peças na Rose, fazendo com que ela pagasse micos históricos toda hora.

"Eu estou alucinando, né?" – Perguntei sorrindo. Ele não entendeu.

"Que?"

"Jake, você é minha última esperança de não me afogar no ponche... Essa formatura está um saco!"

E ele riu. Cara, como eu adorava o Jake. Ele me puxou e nós fomos correndo dançar. A música que tocava era animada e nós fazíamos caretas enquanto dançávamos. Ele tentava, a todo custo, fazer cosquinhas em mim, mas eu não deixava, obvio.

Depois de três segundos nós cansamos e fomos para a mesa das bebidas. Nós resolvemos fazer um campeonato: Teríamos que ficar um contando piadas para o outro e, quando a pessoa risse, teria que beber.

Minha mãe voltou, comeu, bebeu, foi no banheiro, dançou sozinha, voltou denovo... E eu e Jake continuávamos brincando. Eu já sentia meus olhinhos virarem sozinhos, a bebida subindo à minha cabeça, as piadas mais idiotas estavam ficando cada vez mais engraçadas... Até que eu percebi que eu estava bêbada.

"Jaaake, eu estou bêbada."

Ele riu e então bebeu um gole.

"Seu idiota, isso não foi uma piada."

"Ah!" – Ele bebeu denovo. Eu dei um tapa na testa dele.

"Jake!"

Ele parou de rir e então olhou para o canto oposto da mesa – Onde minha mãe e Rose conversavam. Eu segui o olhar dele.

"Você ainda gosta dela, Jake?" – Perguntei baixinho. Minha relação com Jake era muito diferente da com Edward. Se ele gostasse ou não da minha irmã... Eu não ligava nada pra isso.

"Claro que não, Bells."

"Ah, parece."

Ele mordiscou os lábios tentadoramente. Até que Jake era bonitinho, viu...

"Bella, não se faça de boba, por favor."

"Boba?"

"É... Você sabe..."

"Não, eu não sei de nada, Jake. O que ela te fez?"

Ele riu, mas no meio do caminho soluçou, de tão bêbado que estava.

"Bella, você está curtindo uma com a minha cara? Você sabe muito bem que eu só terminei com a Rose porque eu me apaixonei por você."

OPA!

"AHN?!" – Eu gritei tão alto que minha mãe me olhou querendo me matar. Eu me levantei e comecei a rebocar Jake pelo salão, tentando ir para um lugar mais privado.

"TA MALUCO?" – Gritei assim que chegamos ao canto extremo do salão. Ele me olhava confuso.

"Claro que – hic – não, Bells. Rose – hic – me disse que – hic – tinha contado pra – hic – você..."

Eu gelei.

Meus Deus, me avisa o que fizeram com o mundo. O Jacob está MESMO se declarando para mim?

JURA, DEUS?

Eu engoli em seco. E que merda era aquela sobre a Rose? Eu não sabia de nada não!

"Ahn, Jake, eu acho que você bebeu... MUITO mesmo."

Ele pareceu assustado, agarrou meus ombros e me chacoalhou.

Eu vi tudo roooodar.

"NÃO BELLA! EU TE AMO!"

Meus olhos se fecharam no mesmo instante. Ele gritou isso tão alto, mas tão alto que eu já podia até ver as cabeças se virando para nós.

"O QUE?" – Ouvi uma voz feminina gritar.

"AHN?!", "HEIM?", "COMO ASSIM?" – Muitas outras.

Eu abri denovo os olhos só para constar que Jake continuava me olhando. Eu tinha que sair dali... Tinha que sair dali...

Olhei para o palco... Para o diretor ao lado do palco...

E saí correndo.

"DIRETOR!" – Gritei. Ele me olhou assustado e, quando viu que era eu, seu rosto se transformou em tédio.

Bem, ele não ia muito com a minha cara desde que eu joguei aquelas bombinhas na sala dele...

"DIRETOR!" – Continuei. – "EU PRECISO QUE O SENHOR APRESSE O BAILE! AGOOOOORA!"

"Senhorita Swan, você já é maior de idade para ficar bebendo desse jeito?"

"DIRETOR, SE O SENHOR NÃO APRESSAR EU JURO QUE FAÇO UM STRIP NO MEIO DO SALÃO!"

Ele deu um pulo e correu para o palco, agarrando o microfone e me olhando assustado.

"IREMOS CONTABILIZAR OS VOTOS PARA SABER QUEM SERÃO O REI E A RAINHA DA FORMATURA... AGORA! POR FAVOR, CANDIDATOS, SUBAM AO PALCO..."

E, foi, com muito alivio que eu vi os amigos do Jake o empurrarem para o palco, enquanto eu ia correndo para a mesa onde minha mãe estava e me escondia atrás dela.

"Isabella, para de beber filha..."

PORQUE TODO MUNDO ACHAVA QUE EU ESTAVA BÊBADA, MEU?

Saco.

Me sentei ao lado da minha mãe enquanto via os candidatos se enfileirarem no palco. Procurei por Edward e vi Rose arrastando ele... Ohn, ele tava com vergonha? Tão bonitinho...

"Quinze dólares que o Edward ganha." – Eu falei no ouvido da minha mãe. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu não aposto, Bella."

"Mãe, para de ser careta. Trinta dólares que o Edward leva."

Ela não me respondeu. Mala igual à filha.

A Rose, lógico. Eu não puxei ninguém porque sou extremamente legal e meus pais são muito chatos, os dois.

Ta, já parei.

"E o rei da formatura é..." – O diretor começou e tambores começaram a soar.

Eu olhei para Edward. Lindo em seu terno... Tão lindo quanto um anjo... Ai, Edward...

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

"EU SABIA!!!!!!!"

Ops, acho melhor eu me esconder depois do meu acesso.

E lógico que eu praticamente babei em cima da minha mãe enquanto eu via um Edward totalmente envergonhado ir pegar a coroa bizarra que ele teria que usar.

O diretor colocou ela na cabeça dele, amassando aqueles fios maravilhosos cor de bronze que ele tinha e mesmo assim ele continuou bonito.

"E agora... A rainha do baile será..."

Eu cruzei os dedos, na esperança de ver a cara da minha irmã ir ao chão...

"ROSALIE SWAN!"

Merda.

A loira aguada começou a chorar. FALSA! Ela foi saltitando até o diretor, colocou aquela coroa feia e de plástico e depois agarrou o Ed.

"Ai meu Deus, eu estou tão feliz." – Ela começou assim que pegou o microfone das mãos do diretor. – "Eu quero agradecer à todos que me amam, à todos que sentirão minha super falta ano que vem..."

Ai Jesus, desliga essa garota.

O diretor, ouvindo minhas preces, pegou o microfone das mãos dela.

"Er, nós vamos agora para a valsa oficial do rei e da rainha do baile!" – E depois empurrou o Edward e a Rose para a pista.

Começou a tocar uma música muito escrota e lenta demais. Eles tinham que dançar sozinhos ali... Eu heim... Edward não parecia estar muito confortável, mas a minha irmã estava praticamente pisando nos pés dele, então era bem compreensível o estado de ânimo dele. A música se arrastava e o meu estado de humor também. Eu fiquei tentando me esconder atrás da minha mãe, só pro caso do Jake resolver me ver e achar que deveria falar que me ama denovo...

"Agora, o rei e a rainha do baile vão dançar com os responsáveis um do outro, para demonstrarem a gratidão que nossa escola tanto preza!"

Ahn? Que merda era aquela que eu nunca tinha escutado na minha vida? Eu fiquei parada, olhando pra Rosalie sair em direção à mesa onde estavam os pais de Edward. Só uns segundos depois eu vi que o próprio deus grego em forma humana vinha em nossa direção. Ele parou a alguns passos da mamãe e sorriu.

"Me da o prazer dessa dança, senhora Swan?"

E a mamãe começou a dar risadinhas frenéticas.

Alguém explica pra ela que a idade dela não permite mais isso?

E aí eu vi uma mão masculina no ombro da mamãe. Eu olhei para cima e vi meu pai.

"Oi pai!" – Eu gritei feliz. Ele deu um sorrisinho para mim e passou a mão na minha cabeça como se eu fosse um cachorro.

"Garoto, acho que você não precisa dançar com a Renée."

Ops... Papai ciumentinho? Também, com um Edward... Eu tenho ciúme até do sabonete dele...

Minha mãe olhou para o meu pai de uma forma bem raivosa, mas depois ela suspirou e olhou para mim.

"Bem, então dança com a Bella, só pra não ficar feio..."

MÃE? TA MALUCA?

Edward assentiu e olhou para mim, estendendo a mão.

"Vamos?"

Eu gelei. AI MEU JESUIS, EU QUERO TOCAR NAQUELA MÃÃÃÃÃO!

Eu praticamente pulei em cima dele, ao invés de simplesmente pegar sua mão. Ele deu uma risadinha baixa e começamos a andar em direção à pista, onde Rosalie chegava com o Doutor Cullen (que era maravilhoso como o filho, diga-se de passagem). Ela olhou para nós com uma cara tipo "O que essa jumenta ta fazendo com você?", mas não perguntou nada.

Edward parou e virou para ficar de frente para mim. Uma outra música lenta começou a tocar, mas dessa vez eu achei ela totalmente linda.

(http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v= Q6bARIaMhCM&feature = related) – I'll be There – Michael Jackson {junta tudo na URL..}

Edward olhou para mim com seus incríveis olhos verdes e sorriu. E eu virei manteiga nas mãos dele. Eu sorri de volta, enquanto ele levava minha mão esquerda até seu ombro e a outra, ele entrelaçava com a dele. Ele colocou a sua na minha cintura e me puxou um pouquinho mais para perto dele.

"Você sabe dançar, Bella?"

Eu não respondi.

"Eu gosto dessa música." – Falei enquanto ele começava a dar os passinhos e eu o seguia.

"Isso é bom."

Eu assenti.

"Tão calma que me dá até sono." – Eu disse. Ele subiu a mão que estava na minha cintura até minhas costas e me puxou para mais perto dele.

"Acho que com você eu não preciso ficar nessa posição chata de dança, né? Vem, me abraça."

EU CHOREI.

Ou quase, JURO que deu muita vontade. ELE ESTAVA PEDINDO MESMO QUE EU O ABRAÇASSE?

Eu juntei minhas mãos em volta do pescoço dele e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu sentia minha barriga roçar com a dele e as mãos firmes dele em volta da minha cintura.

Eu podia ficar daquele jeito pelo resto da vida. Todos meus sentidos aguçados, como se entendessem que eu estava nos braços certos.

Eu e Edward nos movimentamos um pouco mais, apenas seguindo o ritmo da música. Eu fiquei de olhos fechados, tentando gravar tudo na minha mente.

E, então, sem mais nem menos, mãos frias e irritantes me tiraram dali.

"O que...?" – Eu comecei, mas depois vi que era a aguada da minha irmã. A música já não era mais a mesma, e havia um monte de casais ao nosso lado, dançando também. Minha irmã lançou um olhar feio para mim e agarrou o Edward, enquanto eu ficava ali... Sozinha. Eu ainda dei uma última olhada em Edward, mas minha irmã estava sugando seus lábios de uma forma tão grotesca, que o coitado mal podia abrir os olhos.

"BELLA! HIC..."

AH NÃO...

Jake me agarrou e começou a me apertar na tentativa de dançar igual a Edward. A diferença é que ele estava a um passo de quebrar minhas costelas.

"Jake, menos..." – Eu gemi no meio dos braços dele. Eu senti algo molhado escorrer no meu pescoço, onde o Jake estava com a cara enfiada. Ele estava mesmo chorando?

"JAKE, PORQUE TU TA CHORANDO?" – Eu berrei indignada. Ele me soltou e assoou o nariz na própria gravata.

"Ah, Bella... Eu também não sei... Vem cá, vem..."

Bêbado é foda.

"Jake, eu não vou aí. Não mesmo."

Ele começou a chorar mais.

MERDA de solidariedade. Eu fui até ele e tentei esconder o fato de ele estar se descabelando igual a uma criança.

"Jake, não chora, você vai se arrepender disso amanhã..."

Mas ele só começou a chorar mais depois que eu falei isso.

Sério, eu tinha que parar de me preocupar com as pessoas.

Porque, depois de ver o estado bizarro do Jake, eu tive que ter a brilhante idéia de levá-lo para casa? POR QUÊ???

Mas foi isso que eu fiz. Então, lá estava eu, tentando dirigir a moto dele, com ele agarrado à mim, molhando minhas costas com suas lágrimas e eu tentando não mostrar totalmente minha calcinha sentada daquele jeito naquela moto gigantesca.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei a nossa volta. Graças aos céus não havia nenhum estudante por ali, e eu poderia levar Jake sem a foto estar estampada nos jornais amanhã. Eu liguei a moto, rezando para que minhas aulas de direção de moto ainda estivessem frescas na minha cabeça.

Coloquei minha cabeça para funcionar... Ligar, tirar do neutro, embreagem... Não era muito diferente de carro. Ainda bem que eu vim de tênis...

O motor rugiu e eu acelerei. Jake tomou um susto e agarrou minha cintura tão forte que se eu não estivesse segurando em algum lugar a moto tinha ido e nós teríamos caído igual merda para trás.

"PORRA, JAKE, FICA PARADO!" – Eu gritei enquanto ganhávamos velocidade. Ele deu um gemido e chorou mais ainda.

Eu ignorei isso e todo seu chororô no percurso. Quando eu finalmente parei a moto, em frente à pequenina casa que Jake dividia com o pai dele, eu me arrependi na mesma hora.

Como eu voltaria pra casa?

"O-Obriga-hic-do, Bella... Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer pra te – hic – recompensar."

"Acredite, eu não quero nada, Jake. Espero que você nem se lembre disso amanhã, pra ser sincera."

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluca.

"NÃO! Eu tenho que lembrar... Bella, aonde tem um papel? Me empresta uma folha..."

Ele ficou olhando pra moto dele e eu quase achei que ele fosse procurar por um papel ali. Eu estava quase rindo quando ele saiu correndo em direção à casa dele e voltou, trazendo um livro nas mãos.

"Escreve aqui, Bells."

Eu olhei pro livro. Em letras garrafais havia o titulo: "Receitas".

"Eu não vou estragar seu livro de culinária, Jake."

Ele soltou um muxoxo e então, ele mesmo começou a escrever.

"Pronto: Agradecer à Bella por ter cuidado de mim." – Ele leu muito orgulhoso. Eu assenti e olhei por cima de sua cabeça...

"Agrundibir uj Birula irp Cuijidudu dum Mihnim." – Eu li, sentindo uma gargalhada vir... Ela vinha, vinha, vinha...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" – Veio.

Jake ficou me olhando confuso.

"Ta ótimo, assim Jake!" – Eu disse entre risadas. Ele sorriu, parecendo gostar e jogou o livro no chão, vindo para cima de mim.

"Eu já sei como te agradecer, Bella!"

"Indo dormir, boa noite, Jake."

"NÃO!"

Ele agarrou meu pulso e me puxou contra ele, colando nossos lábios.

Merda, merda, merda.

"SAI FORA, JAKE!"

Eu sai quicando para trás, tentando não ficar no campo de visão daquele bêbado maluco.

"Bella, eu vou te dar uma noite quente de sexooo, você não quer?"

Piada, né?

"LOGICO QUE NÃO SEU RETARDADO! VAI DORMIR!"

Mas ele não fez isso. Ao contrário, ele pulou em cima de mim, tascando beijos melados em toda parte do meu rosto que ele conseguia alcançar.

"Bellinha, vai ser muito bom, você não sabe quantas noites eu transei com a Rosalie querendo que fosse você..."

ECA!

QUE NOJO!

"JAKE, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!"

Mas quem disse que ele saiu? Meu Jesuis, eu nunca ouvi falar de pessoas que ficavam burras quando bebiam... Eu comecei a bater no peito do Jake, tentando escapulir pelos seus braços, mas ele não parecia nem perceber que eu estava ali.

"Jake!" – Eu chamei. – "O que é aquilo ali? Acho que a sua moto está querendo te falar alguma coisa..."

Os olhos negros do Jake se abriram e ele me soltou, procurando por sua moto.

Eu aproveitei a deixa e sai correndo dali, nem me tocando que seriam quilômetros até minha casa. Eu corri, corri e corri, tentando sair do campo de visão daquele bêbado maluco e apaixonado o quanto antes.

Até que eu percebi que isso não daria em nada.

E, agora? Ta vendo o que dar ser boazinha? Você se ferra, parada em uma estrada, a quilômetros da sua casa, da escola, sem nenhum celular em mãos e com as pernas doendo.

Eu sou uma azarada mesmo.

Comecei a andar de novo. Eu andei por uns cinco minutos quando eu finalmente vi a luz.

E dessa vez, contrariando todas as recomendações da minha mãe (ela sempre manda eu ficar longe da luz, se um dia eu vir uma), eu corri para ela.

Porque, minha luz se baseava em um casebre iluminado por uma lâmpada e um orelhão bem no meio.

"OBRIGAAAADA!" – Eu gritei sozinha quando alcancei o orelhão. Eu peguei o infeliz e coloquei no ouvido.

Merda... Qual era o numero da minha mãe mesmo?

Não fazia a menor idéia.

E o da Rose?

Muito menos! Pra que eu ia querer saber o numero da Rose? Não tinha ele nem na memória do meu celular!

E o do meu pai?

Ah, ele não tinha celular.

Eu tentei, em vão, ligar pra casa.

Chamou, chamou, chamou... É, elas não tinham voltado ainda.

Porque eu tinha que ter uma memória tão ruim assim? Eu não sabia o numero de ninguém? Pra falar a verdade, até no meu eu me enrolava...

E aí minha mente estalou. Eu sabia um número... O do Edward.

Eu havia decorado numa tentativa de ficar mais próxima à ele. Eu lembro até que uma vez eu brinquei de falar todos os números em sequências diferentes.

Mas eu não iria ligar pra ele... Não iria me sujeitar a ser motivo de piada, né?

Olhei ao meu redor... Escuridão... Grilos cantando... Eu heim...

Peguei o fone novamente e comecei a discar para o Edward.

Tocou algumas vezes...

"_Chamada à cobrar... Diga seu nome e a cidade de onde está falando... Tum-rum."_

"Bella... Ahn, Forks." – Isso adiantava em alguma coisa?

O barulho absurdo de musica alta invadiu meus tímpanos e eu tive que afastar um pouquinho o telefone da orelha. O barulho foi diminuindo e eu percebi que Edward devia estar indo para o banheiro, ou coisa assim... Ai, como eu queria escutar a voz dele...

"Alô?" – Ele perguntou.

"Edward? É a Bella!"

O telefone ficou mudo.

"Bella, sua mãe está louca atrás de você."

Ops...

"É uma longa história que se ela souber, ela me mata, Edward. Eu estou no meio da estrada que liga La Push à Forks."

"E o que você está fazendo aí?"

"Edward, você quer mesmo bater papo? Eu estou te ligando a cobrar, lembra?"

"Ah é. Eu vou te buscar então."

JESUIS, ME AMARROTA QUE EU TO PASSADA!

"NÃO!" – Eu gemi. – "Não precisa se incomodar eu... Eu só preciso que minha mãe..."

"Mas você não disse que ela ia te matar se soubesse? Eu te pego e agente volta e você fala que estava atrás da escola."

Ai meu anjo salvador.

"Ah... Então... Então ta... Eu to no quilometro oito..."

"Tudo bem, me espera aí."

E desligou.

Eu escorreguei até o chão, tentando entender que em alguns minutos eu iria estar no mesmo carro que o Edward.

Será que ele iria trazer minha irmã aguada chata e sem sal?

Eu sempre invejei quando ela entrava toda saltitante no volvo brilhante do Edward e eles iam sei lá para onde.

Sempre quis entrar também...

Eu estava divagando enquanto esperava e divaguei tanto que ele precisou buzinar para eu perceber que ele estava ali na minha frente.

Eu me levantei e corri para a porta aberta.

"Edw... Hey, você não é o Edward!"

Um homem gorducho me olhava de dentro do carro. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, tentando imaginar o porquê de o Edward mandar um cara que eu nem conheço me pegar.

"Quanto você cobra, gostosa?"

AHN?

Ele tava achando que eu era PROSTITUTA?

"RALA DAQUI, MANÉ!" – Eu berrei enquanto pulava de raiva no lugar, indo pra longe do cara. Ele fez uma cara de abobado.

"Ahn?"

"EU NÃO SOU PROSTITUTA SEU BEZERRO DESMAMADO!"

Ele pareceu – _finalmente_ – entender.

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?"

ELE QUERIA MESMO MANTER UMA CONVERSA COMIGO?

EU MEREÇO!

"DA LICENÇA? EU GOSTO DE VIR AQUI PENSAR NA VIDA..." – Eu berrei irritada.

"Ahhh! Eu também! Não quer entrar pra gente pensar na vida juntos?"

Ahn? O que aquele cara tava falando?

"Porque você acha que EU entraria no SEU carro...?"

Que cara estranho. Não falava coisa com coisa.

Ele assentiu e saiu do carro, e quando ele finalmente chegou perto de mim eu percebi que ele era muito, muito mais baixo que eu.

E olha que eu era baixa.

"Ah querida, porque você está pensando na vida?" – Ele perguntou. Eu quiquei pra longe dele, com medo que ele fosse me agarrar sei lá... Apesar de que com seus míseros 1.55, com um chute ele sairia rolando...

"É... É... Eu fui levar um amigo... HEY, O QUE VOCÊ TEM A VER COM ISSO?"

Ele suspirou e se sentou de perninhas cruzadas no chão.

"Eu não sei também... Queria tanto desabafar... Sabe, todo mundo sempre me julga de imbecil por causa da minha altura... Ninguém entende que a culpa não-é-minha!"

Eu assenti.

"Eu sei como é isso. Todos me julgam por causa da minha aparência também."

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

"Qual o problema com a sua aparência? Você parece uma super modelo."

Eu ri.

Até que ele era legalzinho, vai...

"Bem, essa roupa foi colocada em mim pela minha irmã, a sucessora da Barbie."

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas depois fechou.

"Sabe, eu tenho um irmão gêmeo que tem 1.80. A minha vida inteira eu achei que ele deve ter roubado meus genes de altura quando nos estávamos na barriga de mamãe... Ninguém acredita em mim..."

Me diz senhor, eu tenho cara de telefone? Porque raios aquele infeliz tava desabafando comigo mesmo? Ah é, porque ele resolveu pensar na vida junto comigo... Mas sério, eu nunca chamei ele pra nada.

"Bem, é... É sempre uma opção né..." – Eu disse vagamente, concentrando meu olhar na mata escura do outro lado da pista.

"BELLA?" – A voz maravilhosa de Edward me chamou. Eu me ergui em um pulo.

"Minha carona!" – Eu disse para o baixinho estranho. Ele assentiu e se levantou também.

"Tudo bem. Foi um prazer... Bella?"

"É. Ahn... É. Vou indo... Ahn... Nunca se esqueça que você ainda pode crescer... Ahn, tenta se espreguiçar toda vez que acordar..."

Prazer, Isabella _Dicas _Swan.

Ele sorriu para mim.

Eu girei e fui encontrar Edward, que havia parado não muito longe dali. Eu corri e quando o vi, quase surtei de felicidade. Ele andou alguns passos, enquanto eu corria em sua direção.

Sem mais nem menos, eu o abracei.

Eu queria e aquela era uma chance. Foda-se se minha irmã aguada estava no carro vendo tudo.

Ele fez um carinho singelo em meus cabelos e começou a me puxar em direção ao carro.

"Qual era a do baixinho?"

"Ele tem problemas com... Altura."

Edward abriu a porta do acompanhante e eu sorri ainda mais, percebendo que minha irmã não estava ali. Escorreguei para dentro, sentindo o cheiro de Edward naquele pequeno local. Ele em dois segundos já se sentava ao meu lado.

"Agora, me explica o que você estava fazendo aqui, sozinha, Bella."

Gelei.

"Eu vim trazer Jacob."

Ele deu uma risadinha abafada.

"Eu vi como vocês estavam íntimos na festa... Estão tendo algo?" – Ele sorriu e eu quis me jogar pela janela.

"NÃO!" – Berrei e o carro fez um leve zigue zague. Merda, eu precisava controlar meus surtos.

"Ah, que pena."

PENA?

Ele quer que eu me jogue mesmo, né?

"Porque pena?"

"Bem, vocês formariam um casal legal, Bella. Eu sempre achei que você é muito legal para ficar sozinha."

Ah claro... Então quer me fazer o favor de me fazer companhia, tipo assim... Para sempre?

"Edward, eu realmente acho que você não tem nada a ver com isso."

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpe."

"Ahn... Não, tudo bem, é só que... Eu e o Jacob... Ahn... Não mesmo."

Ele assentiu.

"Mas isso ainda não explica o porquê de você estar aqui, sozinha."

"ENTÃO..." – Comecei, olhando para minhas próprias mãos. – "Ele estava chorando... totalmente bêbado... Aí eu resolvi trazer ele pra casa antes que... sei lá, ele fosse chamado de gay pelos outros..."

"Ah."

"E, bem... Eu acabei vindo na moto dele e... Não tive como voltar."

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas maravilhosas dele.

"E porque você não voltou na moto dele? Ou pensou nisso antes de ir?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Sei lá, Edward, não costumo pensar tanto assim antes de fazer algo... Eu só... Faço."

Ele riu.

"Bem a sua cara mesmo, Bella."

HEY... COMO ASSIM?

"Não me leve a mal, mas... Você é muito impulsiva. É uma boa coisa."

"Estou vendo... Tão boa que eu tive que ligar para o meu... Cunhado. No meio da formatura dele, em que ele foi coroado rei!"

Edward não respondeu de imediato.

"Eu não fazia questão disso."

"É claro que não. Mas Rosalie morria se não fosse assim."

Ele trocou a marcha e acelerou o carro, mas não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

"Imagino que sim. Rose liga muito para isso."

Eu me remexi no banco.

Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu, sem virar o rosto, olhava seu perfil.

Sério, isso devia ser proibido. Existir pessoas com rostos tão perfeitos, narizes lindamente empinados, cabelos em tom bronze displicentes e bocas tão carnudas e vermelhas, enquanto outras, como eu, eram absolutamente normais.

Eu bufei irritada.

"O que foi, Bella?" – Ele perguntou.

"Ahn, nada. Só um pouco cansada de tanto drama na minha vida."

Edward deu uma breve risada musical.

"Oh, você parece tanto com Rosalie falando assim."

Hey! Isso era uma ofensa?

"No meu mundo isso é ofensa."

"Desculpe, retiro o que disse."

Eu ri e ele logo me acompanhou.

"Sabe, vocês vivem se chingando, mas eu sei que no fundo vocês se amam."

"É, pena que está tão no fundo que eu ainda não achei."

Que idéia mais maluca essa do Edward. Eu e Rosalie só nos aturávamos porque vivíamos na mesma casa.

"O problema é que vocês duas tem personalidades fortes demais."

Eu olhei para ele com curiosidade.

"E qual você prefere?" – Eu perguntei em um rompante, me chingando no segundo seguinte. Eu vi Edward morder o lábio inferior, enquanto trocava de marcha novamente, visivelmente desconfortável.

"Desculpe, não precisa responder."

Ele girou os olhos muito verdes e me olhou.

"Não, é..." – Ele começou, voltando a olhar para a estrada. – "É só porque... Bem, eu prefiro personalidades como a sua."

Eu tenho um coração? Porque ele está batendo tão rápido no momento que eu acho que ele vai saltar pra fora a qualquer segundo.

"Oh. Então... Porque fica com uma pessoa como ela?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Acho que é porque eu não te conheci primeiro."

Eu gelei. Involuntariamente, levei minha mão até o peito, tentando acalmar meu coração que batia em uma velocidade ninja.

Edward viu meu movimento e deu uma risadinha baixa e gostosa.

"Estou brincando, Bella!"

Ah... Sabe quando você tinha cinco anos, ganhava um pirulito e quando você ia dar a primeira lambida sua mãe tirava ele de você falando que aquilo ia causar caries?

Pois é... Eu me senti assim.

"É claro que estava. Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Desculpe, Bella... É que eu também não sei."

"O que?"

"Eu não sei por que estou com a Rose."

Minha respiração pausou por um segundo. O que aquilo significava?

Eu olhei para frente e vi os contornos da escola. Droga, já estávamos tão perto assim?

Edward estacionou o carro e eu sai antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta para mim. Eu andei rapidamente até a porta de entrada, mas antes que eu pudesse entrar, a mão quente de Edward circulou meu pulso e me parou.

Eu girei e encontrei ele me olhando fixamente.

"Sim?" – Perguntei.

"Desculpe."

Eu não respondi de imediato.

"Não precisa me pedir desculpas por isso... Eu não ligo para o seu relacionamento com a Rose."

Eu queria gritar que o amava e que ela era uma idiota, mas eu seria uma besta se fizesse isso. Tentando encontrar a coerência necessária na minha cabeça, eu apenas girei e corri para dentro do salão, deixando Edward sozinho ali.

Logo que encontrei meus pais, eu disse que havia cochilado no jardim de trás. Minha mãe não acreditou muito mas, meu pai, entendendo a deixa, disse que era melhor irmos embora.

Antes de sairmos, vi Rose aos beijos com Edward. Ele parecia um pouco acuado, mas eu tentei não ligar.

Esse amor platônico só estava me deixando cada vez pior. Porque será que meu coração não compreendia que aquilo era impossível?

Mesmo que Edward e Rose terminasse, seria muito difícil, se não impossível, que Edward concordasse em me namorar e voltar a olhar para a cara da Rose e dos meus pais.

Eu estava em um caminho perdido. Sem volta, sem saída. Não havia futuro para esse amor e eu tinha que lidar com isso.

Agora só faltava dizer isso ao meu coração.

**N/A: Vinte e Uma páginas de WORD... E se alguém aí **_**gostou**_** e tiver a coragem de não deixar nem um comentáriozinho dizendo isso, eu vou ter que entender que existe pessoas muito mal agradecidas neste mundo!**

**Agora, deixando a canalhice de lado... Vamos comentar, né, minha gente?**

**BEIJOS!**


	3. Capitulo Dois

**Capitulo Dois**

"ACORDA PIRRALHA!"

Eu senti meu corpo inteiro chacoalhar. Tum, Tum, Tum... Puta merda!

Abri os olhos e focalizei tudo embaçado. Mas o terremoto não parava... E eu, pra abrir o dia com chave de ouro, estava com dor de cabeça.

"PORRA, ROSE, PARA DE ME SACUDIR..." – Eu gritei e a minha irmã querida saiu quicando para trás. Eu cocei meus olhos antes de jogar as cobertas no chão e me levantar em seguida. Eu fui, igual sonâmbula, até o banheiro. Eu só podia escutar, bem ao longe, a vozinha irritante da Rose falando algo atrás de mim, mas eu não escutava nada.

Quando eu já tinha feito toda a higiene matinal e ela continuava tagarelando, como se nós não estivéssemos em um banheiro, foi que eu finalmente olhei para cara dela, ergui minha mão e dei um peteleco na sua testa.

A anta parou no mesmo segundo de tagarelar e ficou me olhando curiosa.

"Porque você fez isso, Bella?"

Eu dei de ombros e passei por ela, voltando para o meu quarto. Lógico que ela me seguiu. Eu fui tirando meu pijama no meio do caminho e joguei no chão.

"Bella, eu to falando com você!"

"Jura? Achei que fosse mais um dos seus monólogos, desculpa Rose..." – Eu respondi em uma voz entediada enquanto procurava alguma camiseta usável no meu guarda roupa. Assim que eu vi uma preta surradinha que eu adorava, eu puxei e enfiei ela pela minha cabeça.

"Você vai mesmo usar isso? Ah, deixa pra lá. Você escutou o que eu falei?"

Eu neguei e ela bufou parecendo irritadíssima.

"Ai Bella, ninguém merece você. Escuta bem: Os pais do Edward vão vir jantar aqui em casa hoje e eu quero que você se vista decentemente pelo menos uma vez na vida, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Eu juro, Bella, que se você fizer o que eu estou pedindo eu não te dirijo a palavra por um mês."

Eu olhei para ela e uma luz se formou na minha cabeça. Um mês sem falar com a Rose? Meu Deus, quando eu tive essa oportunidade maravilhosa? Tipo... Nunca? Eu sorri bobamente para ela e a antinha percebeu que eu já estava no papo.

"E então... O que me diz?"

Eu a olhei desconfiada. Rose era uma matraca ambulante, como eu teria minhas garantias que ela não falaria comigo por um mês?

"Eu quero aquela sua blusa rosa bizarra que você tanto idolatra."

Ela arregalou os olhos azuis para mim, deixando sua boca cair em um perfeito "O".

"Você quer usar AQUELA blusa essa noite?"

Ahn? Do que ela tava falando?

"Claro que não sua idiota! Eu quero ela como garantia!"

"Garantia? Bebeu pinga, Bella? Garantia do que?"

Ai que menina lenta...

"Garantia de que você não vai mesmo falar comigo durante um mês sua lesma. Se você falar, eu dou a blusa pro Marsh brincar."

Eu vi as pupilas da minha irmã dilatarem.

"Nada feito."

Eu ri. Bem alto.

"Então ta... Espera só pra ver como eu vou aparecer pros seus sogrinhos... Ah, eles vão me a-do-rar..."

"NÃO!" – Ela gemeu e eu percebi que a batalha estava ganha.

Eu mal me contive de felicidade quando a Rose correu pro quarto e me trouxe sua blusa rosa ridícula. Eu a peguei, guardei em um lugar secreto (em baixo do meu colchão) e desci saltitante as escadas.

O trato, infelizmente, só começaria amanhã, porque segundo a Rose hoje EU precisaria cumprir o trato e ela teria que estar presente para verificar.

Eu não gostei, mas aceitei. Um belíssimo mês me esperava e isso era tudo que eu conseguia pensar.

Eu estava tão feliz que resolvi ir até a clareira.

Ok, explicação sobre o que é a clareira em questão.

Eu moro em Forks desde que me entendo por gente. E sempre fui meio porra louca, então, quando eu era bem pequena resolvi me embrenhar na mata e acabei perdida. Eu andei, andei e encontrei a clareira. Lá é lindo, tem até sol, coisa que nunca aparece em Forks. Da pra ver o céu todinho, sem nenhuma nuvem na frente e é por isso que eu gosto tanto de lá. Além do que é muito tranqüilo e nunca ninguém me incomoda lá.

Eu peguei as chaves da minha picape velha e dirigi até lá. Estacionei e fui andando até chegar no meu lugar mágico. Assim que eu cheguei, eu inspirei o ar puro, tirei meu livro preferido da mochila, estiquei uma toalha e me deitei, enquanto lia pela quarta vez o capitulo cinco de Crepúsculo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu passei ali, apenas sentindo a brisa gostosa tocar meu rosto, o sol esquentar minhas costas e as letras daquela historia tão envolvente entrarem na minha mente. Eu apenas fui ficando, sem nem perceber que o sol já estava se pondo...

"Bella?" – A voz aveludada de Edward me chamou. Eu gelei no lugar... Edward? Céus, será que eu já estava no estagio de alucinar? Edward NUNCA poderia estar na clareira...

Eu me levantei e girei, encontrando exatamente Edward olhando para mim. Ele estava com uma pólo branca e calças jeans, parecendo tão clean e bonito que eu quase babei ali mesmo.

"Oi alucinação." – Eu disse. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. Que bonitinho, até na minha mente ele consegue ser sedutor.

"Bella, eu vim te buscar."

Eu ri baixinho.

"Ah claro."

Ele andou até mim e eu senti mesmo seu calor... Nossa, eu podia ter alucinações assim mais vezes né?

"Bella, eu estou aqui mesmo... Você sabe né?"

Eu assenti e ergui minha mão, tocando sua bochecha quente e corada. Ai que delicia! Ele tem uma pele tão perfeita... Que alucinação boa... Acho que vou me aproveitar disso...

Eu dei um passo para frente e fiquei realmente perto dele. Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas juntas, parecendo não entender a situação.

Eu deixei minha mão cair até a curva de seu pescoço e alisei a pele dali. Edward mordeu o lábio inferior e eu pensei seriamente em beijá-lo.

Afinal, que mal teria?

Porém, antes que eu finalmente concretizasse meu desejo, tirando todo o proveito daquela alucinação terrivelmente real, a boca de Edward abriu e ele disse, de forma bem clara:

"Bella, Rose que me mandou vir aqui atrás de você."

M-E-R-D-A.

Eu acabei de descobrir que "ROSE" tem um sinônimo... Ele é: PEDRA NO MEU SAPATO.

Eu me afastei bruscamente dele, sentindo todo o sangue se acumular em minhas bochechas e eu percebi que eu devia estar terrivelmente vermelha. Eu girei e juntei minhas coisas rapidamente.

"Desculpe, eu achei mesmo que era uma alucinação, eu... Só quis ver se era real..."

Edward sorriu enquanto tirava a mala das minhas mãos.

"Tudo bem... Só vamos logo porque a Rose estava soltando faíscas pelo telefone... Ela disse que você não estava cumprindo um trato..."

Ah... Ué, mas ainda não era hora do jantar, era?

O caminho até a estrada foi silencioso. Edward quis me levar e, por mais que eu quisesse, eu não podia deixar minha picape querida ali sozinha. Então eu me despedi dele e segui rumo à minha casa, tentando esquecer de como sua pele era macia e quentinha...

"BEEEEELLAAAAAAA!" – Rose estava sentada nos degraus quando eu cheguei. Ela se levantou e correu até mim, praticamente me tirando da picape.

"ROSE, SUA MALUCA, ME SOLTAAAA!"

Mas ela não me soltou. Ela ficou resmungando algo como "São quase seis horas e você ainda parece uma anormal..." e "Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando achei que você fosse cumprir...".

Ela parou na frente da porta do quarto dela e eu tentei soltar suas garras do meu braço, mas ela me ignorou e girou a maçaneta.

O quarto de Rose era rosa.

MUITO rosa.

Sério, eu ficava cega ali dentro.

Todas as paredes eram pintadas de rosa, a cama tinha colcha rosa, a cortina era rosa, o carpete rosa... Enfim...

Ela me empurrou e eu sentei na cama dela, me jogando para trás. Eu via enquanto ela andava do guarda-roupa para a penteadeira, me deixando totalmente sozinha ali.

Maldita hora em que fui concordar... Eu já estava sentindo a sessão "Barbie-Bella" começar...

Eu fechei meus olhos e mergulhei na escuridão, grata por sair do rosa.

_Doze Anos Antes..._

_Um trovão ecoou e eu gemi enrolada nos meus lençóis coloridos. Tentei ficar quietinha desde que mamãe havia fechado a porta, tentando esquecer que os trovões existiam e que podiam a qualquer minuto entrar pela janela e me perseguir até me eletrocutar..._

_Ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava com seis anos de idade._

_Eu ouvi outro trovão e meu corpo tremeu involuntariamente. Merda, eu estava mesmo chorando? Eu nem havia percebido... Eu rolei na cama, sentindo meu querido ursinho Pooh ser amassado no processo. Eu rolei de novo e tentei encontrar uma luz naquele quarto escuro..._

_Outro trovão e... Ahhhh, eu não ia agüentar ficar ali sozinha._

_Joguei minhas pequenas perninhas pra fora da cama e saltei. Pé ante pé, andei até a porta, girei a maçaneta e sai para o corredor escuro. Eu fui até a porta ao lado da minha e empurrei, entrando no quarto de Rose._

_No quarto da minha irmã mais velha, estava tudo muito quieto. Engraçado como ele parecia tão mais seguro do que o meu próprio. Eu andei decidida até a cama no meio do quarto e saltei para cima, engatinhando até onde o montinho que se chamava Rose estava._

_Eu vi os cabelos loiros da minha irmã e puxei as cobertas, me enfiando ao seu lado. Ela despertou na mesma hora, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente e tomando um susto em me ver ali._

"_Meu Deus! É você, Bella?"_

_Eu assenti, enquanto pegava sua pequena mãozinha e juntava com a minha. Ela ainda me olhava confusa mas não desgrudou nossas mãos._

"_O que aconteceu?"_

_Um trovão ecoou e eu gemi baixinho. Ele fez um "Ah!" e me puxou contra si. Eu me confortei no corpo tão pequeno quanto o meu e me senti mais segura ali._

"_Tudo bem, Bella, trovoes são só lá fora." – Ela disse e eu fiquei mais calma. _

_Rose fez carinho em meus cabelos durante aquela noite. Ela fez até que eu dormisse e esquecesse dos trovoes. Quando eles finalmente passaram, eu não quis sair dali._

_Aquela noite, eu fiquei realmente feliz por ter uma irmã como Rose._

_Fim da Lembrança_

Eu abri meus olhos, não entendendo o porque de lembrar daquilo. Olhei para o lado e vi a cara da minha irmã compenetrada em algo no meu busto. Eu me arrastei para longe dela e ela desviou o olhar para meu rosto.

"Que é, Rose, virou lésbica?"

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Não idiota, estava só tentando saber qual o tamanho do seu sutiã."

Eu contorci os lábios. Eu tinha meus próprios sutiãs e não pretendia usar um dos dela. Até porque tinham mais bojo que tecido neles...

"Nem adianta que sutiã seu eu não uso. Anda, me dá logo as roupas..."

"Ahn? Você tem que tomar banho antes né sua fedida!"

"HEY! Fedida é você..." – Eu resmunguei, mas me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Depois de ter devidamente tomado meu banho, eu voltei para o quarto de Rose, sabendo que iria me arrepender. Ela usava o computador quando eu cheguei, mas logo deixou ele de lado e veio até mim.

"Eu estava vendo umas maquiagens ótimas na internet." – Ela falou sorridente.

"Ah, Rose, você não vai me fantasiar igual à você, né? Seus sogros vão achar que é problema de família se você fizer isso..."

Ela me olhou com uma fúria tão grande que eu quase ri.

"É sério, pensa que eu posso ser a única esperança deles que o seu filho com o Edward não tenha problemas mentais..." – Eu zombei mas tenho que admitir que foi difícil falar de filho.

Rose me ignorou. Ela me sentou em uma cadeira e puxou meu cabelo para trás. Passou um creme, depois um pó, depois começou a remexer nos meus pobres olhos, depois finalmente na boca e...

"PRONTO!" – Ela gritou e eu abri os olhos assustada. Credo, ela não podia avisar baixinho?

Eu já ia virar pra me olhar quando ela me puxou até seu guarda roupa. Havia um vestido todo florido que eu, particularmente, odiava em evidencia.

Ela puxou o vestido e olhou pra mim.

Oh, merda.

"Esse aqui vai ficar uma graça."

Uma graça vai ser o rosto dela desfigurado!

"SEM CHANCE. EU ODEIO VESTIDOS ROSE!"

Ela rolou os olhos. Putz, logo mais eles vão descolar, de tanto que ela faz isso...

"Cala a boca e se lembre do nosso trato. Você veste, eu não falo. Lembra?"

Maldição!

Eu peguei o maldito vestido e coloquei, sentindo ele colar em todas as partes do meu corpo. Rose ainda me fez calçar umas sandálias bizarras e eu quase cai quando fui sentar de novo, para ela começar a trançar várias mechas do meu cabelo.

"Meu Deus, Bella. Você está quase parecida comigo assim!" – Ela disse em uma voz surpresa e eu quase chorei com aquela informação.

Sério, se eu estava parecida com ela... Eu podia me jogar pela janela.

Eu me arrastei até o espelho e olhei para a imagem refletida.

Eu realmente achei que fosse Rose.

Quero dizer, se cortassem minha cabeça, eu estava completamente igual à Rose. Como eu nunca percebi que nossos corpos eram tão parecidos? Eu levei minhas duas mãos até meus seios e os apertei. É... Eram meus mesmo. Engraçado que pareciam grandes naquelas roupas...

Eu ignorei isso e olhei pro meu rosto.

Puta MERDA!

"ROSALIE." – Eu grunhi. Ela me olhou inocente. – "Como eu vou tirar essa MERDA dos meus cílios?"

SÉRIO... TINHA UMA TINTA NELES! Eu podia ficar CEGA, não podia?

"Com água, Bella. Ai, como você faz drama, é impressionante..."

Eu empinei o nariz e continuei minha avaliação. O cabelo até estava legal... É, eu tinha gostado do cabelo. E só.

"Querida irmã." – Eu falei enquanto girava para ela. – "Eu acho melhor você não falar MESMO comigo durante esse um mês... Porque depois DISSO, sua blusa está entre a vida e a morte..."

Rose apenas sorriu e me enxotou dali, falando que agora seria a vez dela ficar maravilhosa.

Eu ri.

No andar debaixo, tudo já estava pronto. Inclusive meu pai. Ele assistia o jogo com roupas não usuais. Eu fui até ele e me sentei ao seu lado, mas ele não desviou os olhos para mim.

"Pintou o cabelo, Rose?" – Meu pai perguntou.

OPA!

"Pai. Sou eu, a Bella."

Ele girou os olhos e me olhou parecendo assustado.

"Filha? Porque está vestindo isso?"

"É exatamente o que eu estou me perguntando, pai... Exatamente."

Eu peguei o pote de pipoca que ele comia e comecei a devorar, enfiando várias pipocas na boca ao mesmo tempo. Eu vibrava junto com meu pai, quando o time marcava pontos, enquanto minha mãe ia de um lado para o outro atrás de nós.

Quando o relógio marcou oito horas a campainha tocou e, no mesmo instante, minha mãe e Rose estavam lado a lado na sala. Meu pai olhou para mim e nós demos risadinhas cúmplices, enquanto nos levantávamos e íamos até o hall.

Rose abriu a porta e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Edward. Ele parecia ainda mais lindo com sua camisa preta, os cabelos bronze cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Ele entrou e atrás dele vieram seus pais.

O homem, Carlisle, era muito bonito. Loiro e parecendo um modelo.

A mulher, Esme, era tão bonita quanto. Ela tinha o rosto em forma de coração e os cabelos eram sedosos e iam até seu ombro.

Atrás deles, veio um outro homem. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e cacheados, covinhas nas bochechas e os mesmos olhos verdes de Edward.

"Esse é Emmet, meu irmão." – Edward apresentou e minha mãe se apressou a beijá-lo no rosto. Meu pai apenas ergueu a mão.

"É um prazer." – Ele disse quando se inclinou para mim e beijou meu rosto. Eu não fiz nada, apenas fiquei ali, parada. Ele voltou para o lado dos pais e sorriu.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã tão bonita, Rose." – Ele disse. Minha mãe deu risadinhas e eu corei feito uma pimenta, tentando evitar o olhar de Edward.

"Oh, sim. Mãe, pai... Essa é Bella. Ela é um ano mais nova que a Rose."

Eu assenti, ainda sem olhar em seus olhos. Droga, porque eu não virava uma abelhinha nessas horas? Eu sentia meu rosto queimar de tanta vergonha.

"Bom, então vamos jantar?" – Minha mãe perguntou feliz. Ouvi murmúrios de consentimento e logo fui empurrada para a sala de jantar.

Eu me sentei e puxei o prato para frente, enquanto olhava as pessoas indo para seus lugares.

Edward se sentou exatamente na minha frente e Emmet, o irmão dele, ao meu lado. Eu engoli em seco e tentei, discretamente, arrastar minha cadeira para o lado contrário.

O jantar foi silencioso demais. Quero dizer, eu estou acostumada com a Rose falando sem parar, eu xingando ela, minha mãe gritando com a gente e o Marsh latindo sem parar.

Entre uma garfada e outra, Esme resolveu iniciar uma conversa.

"Então, Bella, você pretende fazer faculdade de que?"

Eu engoli a comida e olhei para o rosto de Esme.

"Eu não quero fazer faculdade."

Minha mãe até engasgou. Pô, era a verdade... Faculdade parecia tão chato...

"Ah, ela não é uma piadista?" – Rose perguntou. Eu rolei meus olhos, mas não respondi como eu queria.

"Bella apenas não sabe o que fazer mesmo, Esme. Mas é claro que ela irá fazer faculdade. Alias, ela tem ótimas notas na escola."

MENTIRA!

Eu passava raspando tipo... Sempre.

Eu tentei ignorar toda essa mentira à minha volta e comi tudo o mais rápido possível. Assim que dei a ultima golada no meu suco de laranja, eu me levantei.

"Eu vou para a sala." – Resmunguei e minha mãe me deu um olhar um pouco chateado, mas eu nem liguei.

Afinal, ficar na sala sozinha era bem mais confortável. Sério... Eu já estava surtando com o Edward na minha frente. Eu liguei a TV e comecei a passar pelos canais, parando em um ou outro de vez em quando.

"Bonito vestido, Bella."

Ops... Olhei discretamente para trás e lógico que era o Edward que estava ali, me olhando fixamente com aqueles benditos olhos verdes maravilhosos. Ele sorriu para mim, rodeou o sofá e se largou ao meu lado.

Eu inspirei todo o cheiro másculo de seu perfume, me perdendo naquele momento.

"Agora, falando sério, Bella... O que é isso que você está vestindo?"

Merda... Eu sabia que não devia ter aceitado esse acordo.

"Rose prometeu que se eu vestisse isso ela não enxeria meu saco por um mês..."

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas e depois deu uma risada alta.

"É claro que ela não vai! Ela vai viajar para conhecer a faculdade, esqueceu?"

Ahn?

Ah! A viagem que Rose ia fazer com as amigas... Por um mês...

AH!!!!!!!!!

EU-NÃO-ACREDITO-QUE-ELA-ME-ENGANOU.

Senti o sangue subir para meu rosto, meus dedos começaram a tremer e eu me levantei em um salto. Edward ria da minha cara mas eu nem liguei. Fui marchando até meu quarto, tirei aquele vestido nojento, enfiei minhas piores roupas, baguncei o cabelo e empastei meu olho com uma maquiagem muito preta. Depois, para completar, passei batom vermelho na boca e fiz questão de borrar muito.

"Ótimo." – Murmurei para o espelho antes de tirar a blusa da Rose do esconderijo e

rasgar ela em duas.

Ah, aquela infeliz ia aprender a não me enganar!

Eu desci a passos de elefante para o andar inferior novamente, constando que todos estavam na sala de estar olhando para a TV. Dei um sorrisinho e fui até eles, limpando a garganta para que tivesse minha presença anunciada.

A primeira coisa que escutei foi o grito agudo de Rose. Depois minha mãe colocou as mãos nos olhos e pareceu que ia chorar. Eu vi que Emmet tentava controlar as risadas e Edward me olhava achando graça.

Esme e Carlisle me olhavam como se eu fosse uma aberração.

Perfeito.

"Desculpem, eu fui tirar minha fantasia e colocar minhas roupas normais." – Eu fui até Esme e ergui minha mão. – "Toca aí!" – Eu falei feliz. Ela foi apertar e eu tirei a mão, levando até meu peito e fingindo tocar um violão. – "Deixa que eu toco sozinha!" – Completei, sabendo que aquela era a pior piada do universo. Esme ainda me olhava sem entender nada quando eu pulei no colo de Carlisle e tasquei um beijo melado na sua bochecha. Ele arregalou os olhos e se inclinou para trás, tentando ficar longe de mim.

"ISABELLA!" – Minha mãe gritou e tentou me pegar para me tirar dali. Eu sai rapidinho e fui até Rose, peguei seus cabelos e mostrei aos pais do Edward.

"Ta vendo isso aqui?" – Perguntei apontando para os fios loiros. – "É tudo oxigenada, ta?"

Rose soltou um berro ainda mais alto e tentou me estapear. Eu me esquivei e fui até Emmet, que não parava de rir nem um segundo.

"SUA ANORMAL, EU VOU TE MATAR!" – Rose gritou enquanto se descabelava.

Eu fiz cara de choro e olhei para a Esme.

"Ta vendo como eu sou tratada, dona Esme? Aqui em casa a Rose só sabe gritar comigo e me chamar de anormal... Ela fica me forçando a vestir aquelas roupas feias e se eu não faço o que ela manda ela me arranha to-di-nha!"

Esme abriu os lábios e formou um perfeito "O". Eu tentei não sorrir mais foi impossível. Ela estava caindo direitinho!

"A minha vida toda foi assim, sabe, dona Esme... Rose é uma irmã muito, muito má."

Esme olhou para Rose que se descabelava no canto. Minha mãe, já não agüentando mais a situação, me puxou pelos cabelos e começou a me arrastar em direção ao quarto, tentando se desculpar com Esme e Carlisle ao mesmo tempo.

"Me desculpem, ela não tomou os remédios hoje..." – Minha mãe tentava, inutilmente, dizer. Eu ainda queria saber quais eram esses tais remédios, mas minha mãe apertava a mão na minha boca.

Quando minha mãe me empurrou para o quarto e fechou a porta, eu sabia que estava ferrada, mas nem me importava. Rose era uma idiota e ela merecia isso que eu fiz com ela. Alias, eu estava pouco me fudendo para o que os sogros dela achassem de mim...

Aquela noite eu fui dormir cedo. Eu não quis escutar minha irmã ciscando por ali, nem minha mãe perguntando o que ela tinha feito de errado comigo. Eu ignorei tudo e fechei os olhos, caindo em um sono profundo e só acordando no dia seguinte.

Não estava sol quando eu me levantei, mas o tempo não era dos mais frios. Eu me contentei em poder usar minha blusa branca fina de mangas preferida e, sem nem me olhar no espelho, desci rumo ao café da manhã.

Minha mãe fazia cara de enterro, meu pai e Rose já haviam ido para o aeroporto, onde ela iria embarcar para ficar um mês longe das minhas vistas. Ou seja, eu estava no paraíso.

Enfiei um pãozinho na boca no mesmo momento em que minha mãe sentava ao meu lado e puxava a minha mão, fazendo com que eu tivesse que olhá-la. Eu rolei os olhos e virei o rosto, encarando-a.

"O que?" – Perguntei de boca cheia. Ela ignorou as migalhas que voaram diretamente para ela.

"Bella, querida, nós precisamos conversar."

AH NÃO...

É isso que dá ter uma mãe psicóloga... Ela vive querendo CONVERSAR...

"Mãe, eu já sei o que você quer. Sério..."

Mas ela me ignorou.

"Bella, você tem que entender de uma vez por todas que humilhar as pessoas não te torna mais forte. Porque você faz isso, querida? Você não resolve nada assim, só causa mais discórdia. Você não entende que resolver por conversa é o melhor caminho? Agir como pessoas civilizadas? Como você acha que ficou a cara da Rose depois do que você fez?"

"Mãe, eu não estou nem aí pra Rose. Ela me fez de trouxa e eu não ia deixar isso passar em branco."

Minha mãe se remexeu na cadeira.

"O que ela te fez?"

"Ela fez um acordo comigo, mas da parte dela estava furado, mãe!"

Minha mãe rolou os olhos.

"Oh, Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Será que você não pode ser um pouquinho mais madura?"

"Não! Aí ela ia achar que ela venceu! Nananinanão."

"Bella, essa sua mentalidade não vai te levar a lugar nenhum."

Ai que saco! Eu me levantei sem nem terminar de comer e sai trotando para minha picape.

"Essa minha mentalidade está, no momento, me levando para longe daqui. Tchau, mãe!"

Eu não tinha realmente para onde ir. Quero dizer, as aulas haviam acabado e eu nem tinha trazido meu livro para rumar para minha clareira favorita.

Eu escutei meu celular vibrar no banco do passageiro e o coloquei no ouvido.

"Bella?"

"Oi?"

"É o Jake."

Ah... Droga, achei que ele não fosse se lembrar...

"Fala, Jake."

"Então... Tem um recado muito estranho aqui no meu livro de receitas..."

"É uma nova lingua que você aprendeu ontem, Jake."

"É?"

"Baleies."

O telefone ficou mudo.

"Bem, estava só brincando, seu bobo... Fala, como você está se sentindo depois daquele porre de ontem?"

"Ahn, um pouco enjoado. Bella, você pode passar aqui?"

Eu olhei para a estrada na minha frente.

"Tudo bem, me dê cinco minutos."

E desliguei.

Pelo menos eu tinha algo pra fazer, né?

Em cinco minutos eu estava estacionando na frente da casa de Jake. O mesmo me esperava na frente, sentado no chão. Ele sorriu quando me viu e eu fiquei aliviada por ver meu velho amigo em seu estado natural.

"Eaí." – Saudei enquanto dava um soco de brincadeira em seu peito. Ele sorriu e torceu minha mão.

Nós fomos até a garagem dele, onde nós costumávamos passar muito tempo. Eu adorava ficar olhando Jake montar seus carros.

Ele estava particularmente empenhado em um motor destruído quando ele resolveu fazer a fatídica pergunta.

"Então, Bells. Bem... Eu meio que me lembro de algumas coisas de ontem."

Ops.

"Ah é? Não se esqueça que bêbados sempre inventam situações, Jake..."

Ele assentiu.

"Mas essa eu tenho quase certeza de ter sido real."

"Ahn..."

"Bem, eu meio que te beijei nela."

Minha garganta secou de repente. Estranho, né?

"Eu realmente acho que ISSO foi uma alucinação, Jake."

Ele se levantou e andou até mim. Merda, em que hora ele tinha tirado a camisa? Eu nem sabia que podia haver tantos quadradinhos em uma barriga... Aquilo parecia era um tanque, isso sim...

"Bella..."

"Jake..." – Eu repeti, tombando o dorso para trás. Merda, porque ele estava chegando tão perto assim? Eu podia até sentir seu cheiro amadeirado...

Ele ergueu uma mão até meu rosto e acariciou minha bochecha esquerda.

"Sabe, Bells... Você é tão linda..."

Ah, NÃÃÃÃÃO.

Eu agarrei a mão dele e a arrastei para longe do meu rosto.

"Jake, por favor. Nós somos amigos, lembra?"

Ele assentiu.

"Sim, mas... Bella, eu não posso lutar contra meu coração."

Eu senti um aperto... Eu sabia bem como era isso.

"Jake... Você não gosta de mim. Isso é tudo uma ilusão. Quero dizer, você era namorado da minha irmã..."

Jake colocou o indicador sobre meus lábios, e eu senti ele estremecer.

"Bella, o que Rose tem a ver?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Quando os garotos viam ela, eu geralmente era esquecida."

Ele sorriu.

"Você nunca poderia ser esquecida, Bella. Além de você ser tão linda quanto ela, você tem uma personalidade muito mais intensa."

Oh, mamãe que o diga...

"Jake, eu acho que... Você está viajando."

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se afastou.

"Tudo bem, eu entendi. Você gosta de outra pessoa não é?"

Ops...

"Ahn..."

"Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Quem é ele?"

"Eu não gosto de ninguém, Jake."

Ele andou de novo até onde eu estava, mas dessa vez apenas se sentou ao meu lado.

"É do Edward?"

Coração? Você ainda está aí?

"Obvio que não! Ele é meu cunhado, Jake!"

Ele riu ao meu lado e encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de nós.

"Eu também era e me apaixonei por você."

Meu, desde quando ele se declarar apaixonado por mim ficou tão normal? Quero dizer, eu ainda estou duvidando disso!

"É dele, não é?"

Eu não respondi.

"Edward parece ser um cara legal."

Eu me remexi no lugar e tentei não olhar para Jake. Mas foi impossível, porque ele simplesmente pegou meu rosto e girou para ele.

"Bella, eu não vou desistir de você. Eu te amo."

MEU DEUS.

Eu não devia ficar pelo menos feliz? Quero dizer, não era comum eu escutar isso de uma pessoa sóbria...

"Jake, eu..."

"Não precisa falar nada. Até porque eu sei que você não vai falar o que eu quero escutar. Anda, Bella, me deixa pelo menos tentar?"

Eu mordi os lábios. Droga, porque eu não tinha lido um manual antes de vir pra cá? Meu ex-cunhado se dizendo totalmente apaixonado por mim, inventando que vai lutar pelo MEU amor? E o que eu faço agora???

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você."

Ele sorriu.

"Ainda bem que eu não sou você, então..."

O resto da tarde foi um pouco desconfortável. Eu tentei ficar bem longe de qualquer assunto que envolvesse corações quebrados, mas vez ou outra, Jake me surpreendia com olhares estranhos. Cansada daquilo, eu resolvi ir embora.

"Mas, Bells..."

"Ahn, é que eu tenho mesmo que passar na Alice, Jake..."

E ele finalmente me deixou ir.

Eu não passei na Alice realmente... Até porque ela não estava em casa. Alice e Jasper, seu namorado, haviam saído de férias na noite anterior. Eu sabia disso porque ela me fez ajudá-la a carregar suas três malas até o aeroporto (eu tive que levar duas na minha picape).

Eu acabei indo mesmo para casa. E chegando lá, me enfurnei no meu quarto, na esperança de não ser incomodada tão cedo.

E eu realmente não fui.

Uma semana se passou e eu mal via a cor das ruas. Uma nova segunda-feira despontava no céu quando eu resolvi acordar, colocar algo diferente dos meus pijamas e sair de casa.

"Mas aonde você vai, Bella?" – Minha mãe perguntou entre um gole e outro do seu café. Eu dei de ombros, pois eu realmente não sabia.

Como estava cedo e eu queria ir em algum lugar, resolvi ir até o cinema em Port Angeles. Tive que ir até lá porque em Forks não havia um. Ainda bem que não era muito longe... Já passava das três da tarde quando eu finalmente achei uma vaga e consegui ir até o cinema.

Assim que eu coloquei os pés na rua, eu me amaldiçoei por ter escolhido roupas tão leves. Eu estava com uma blusa larga de botões xadrez e shorts curtos demais. Minhas coxas estavam todas à mostra, e com o vento gelado que estava ali, eu sentia minha pele eriçar conforme eu corria para o cinema.

Eu comprei meu ingresso e minha pipoca. Era estranho ficar em uma fila cheia de casais enquanto você só tem um pote de pipoca nas mãos, mas eu nunca liguei muito para isso, então tentava não pensar em Edward a cada cinco segundos.

"Hey?" – Um garoto me chamou. Ele estava atrás de mim, com os braços enrolados na namorada loira.

"Sim?" – Perguntei.

"Você pode guardar nosso lugar? É que precisamos ir ao banheiro..."

Eu olhei bem pra cara deles. Ir ao banheiro? Juntos?

Para o bem deles eu esperava que não tivesse câmeras por lá...

Eu tentei deixar isso de lado e assenti. Eles sorriram para mim e saltitaram até o banheiro.

"Hormônios..." – Resmunguei sozinha. Um segundo depois as portas foram abertas e eu comecei a andar... É, pelo visto a rapidinha deles ia lhes render um pedaço a menos no filme.

Eu me sentei em um lugar muito bom. Era bem no meio e no alto. Eu podia ver tudo dali. Sentei de pernas cruzadas, puxei meu blusão, tentando cobrir as partes descobertas da minha coxa e comecei a prestar atenção nos trailers.

"Com licença..."

Eu nem olhei para o individuo... Até que ele se sentou ao meu lado.

Com a quantidade exorbitante de cadeiras vazias, eu tinha que ver o porque do infeliz sentar bem ao meu lado.

Eu girei meus olhos e focalizei a pessoa ao meu lado. Seu rosto estava particularmente oculto pela penumbra, mas eu ainda pude ver o nariz reto e empinado e a boca carnuda.

Oh, Deus. Ele era mesmo gato ou eu estava alucinando?

O garoto, provavelmente percebendo que eu estava o fitando, girou o rosto para mim.

"EDWARD?!" – Gritei. Várias pessoas reclamaram.

O infeliz sorriu para mim.

"Oi Bella."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?!"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Vim ao cinema... E você?"

Idiota.

"Na mesma sessão que eu e ainda se sentou ao meu lado... Completamente por acaso? Vai desembucha..."

Aquilo estava muito esquisito. Quero dizer, não é como se eu não estivesse gostando. Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu achava que ele iria ter que parar pra respirar a qualquer segundo. Porém, eu tinha que tentar entender que aquilo não poderia ser apenas uma coincidência.

"Ok. Eu te vi na fila e resolvi procurar por você aqui dentro. Mas te encontrar aqui foi coincidência."

Eu suspirei.

"Sei..."

Ele olhou para a tela e depois de volta para mim.

"Não sabia que você gostava de assistir terror sozinha, Bella. Rosalie não assiste nem Jogos Mortais."

Bem típico da minha irmã mesmo...

"Eu gosto." – Respondi satisfeita. Ele sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto admirava.

"Bem, então não vou precisar te emprestar minha mão para ela servir de aperto inflável, não é?"

Ahn? Peraí, essa seria uma ótima idéia...

"É..." – Respondi meio sem saber o que falar. Nesse momento o filme começou e nós nos calamos.

"Foi bom te encontrar aqui, Bella. Ver sozinho ia ser muito chato."

"Acho... Que eu digo o mesmo."

Nós sorrimos e então nos focalizamos no filme.

Havia muito sangue e gritaria. Eu até tentava prestar atenção, mas a respiração de Edward era tão mais interessante... Eu me peguei olhando para ele diversas vezes, articulando planos de tropeçar e cair em cima dele... Pena que nada fazia muito sentido.

A atriz principal estava sendo decapitada quando eu tive a brilhante idéia.

A mão de Edward repousava no apoio. Eu podia fingir que me assutei e foi um reflexo agarrar sua mão, não é?

Ótimo!

Agora era só esperar pelo próximo susto e...

MERDA! Ele tirou a mão do apoio.

"Edward?" – Murmurei.

"Hum?"

On, até murmurando ele era bonitinho...

"Quer fazer uma brincadeira?"

"Agora?"

"Não, amanhã... Lógico que é agora."

"Mas e o filme, Bella?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Tem a ver com o filme!"

Ele me olhou parecendo curioso. Deu os ombros.

"Fala."

"Me da sua mão."

Ele ergueu a palma e girou para mim. Eu quase chorei de emoção. Encostei nossas mãos e a minha pele gelada entrou em contato com a dele, quentinha, causando um turbilhão de sensações em mim.

"Ok. Agora, nós teremos que ficar com as mãos assim... Porque aí, quando tiver um susto na tela, nós poderemos perceber quando o outro se assusta ou não..."

Ta, eu sei. Aquela foi a idéia mais bizarra, idiota e ridícula que eu já tive.

Mas foi a única ok? E uma idéia e melhor que nenhuma, não é? Edward não pareceu muito empolgado com a brincadeira, mas, também não desgrudou nossas mãos.

Eu acabei com o tiro saindo pela culatra, pois volta e meia minha mão tremia e ele me olhava dando risadinhas. A dele, porém, não tremeu nem nas cenas mais chocantes.

Eu já estava cansada de ouvi-lo rir de mim, quando o filme finalmente acabou e os créditos apareceram na tela. As luzes se acenderam e eu me levantei, conseqüentemente puxando Edward junto comigo, já que estávamos de mãos dadas.

Eu olhei para aquela cena com emoção.

Edward, com seus cabelos bagunçados, olhos espremidos devido a luz repentina e os lábios inchados, já que ele deveria ter mordido no decorrer do filme. Totalmente perfeito e de mãos dadas comigo... Uma garota tão sem sal. Eu sentia as correntes elétricas passarem por todo meu corpo, enquanto ele me olhava sugestivamente.

Ah, querendo largar minha mão... Lógico.

Eu desafrouxei o aperto, mas ele continuou apertando. Um segundo depois ele esticou os dedos e puxou sua mão, me dando um sorriso lindo.

Edward me acompanhou até a saída do cinema. Eu virei para ele, enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do meu minúsculo shorts e sorri.

"Então... Obrigada pela companhia..." – Falei meio sem jeito.

"Já está me dispensando, Bella?" – Ele zombou.

ORRA! Quem seria louca de dispensá-lo?

"Ué... O filme acabou, não é?"

"Mas ainda é cedo e eu não tenho nada pra fazer em casa."

Eu ponderei a situação. Ahn... Ponderar? Tá maluco? Eu aceitei na hora que as palavras saíram da boca dele.

"Então... Vamos?"

Ele assentiu e nós começamos a andar, lado a lado.

Era engraçado como eu me sentia bem ao lado de Edward. Parecia que tudo ia dar certo, que meu dia ia ser bom... Enfim, que de uma forma ou de outra eu iria sorrir.

Eu senti inveja das pessoas.

Inveja porque elas provavelmente achariam que nós tínhamos algo, enquanto eu não podia pensar isso já que... Bem, eu sabia a verdade.

Sabia que nós éramos cunhados... Que palavra horrível...

"Então... Seus pais me odiaram muito?" – Perguntei. Ele deu uma risadinha baixa.

"Oh, não... Eles... Bem, Emmet gostou de você."

Eu ri. O fato dele não ter falado o que os pais dele acharam de mim ficou muito explicito que eles simplesmente me odiaram.

"Seu irmão? Alias, eu nem sabia que você tinha irmão."

"Emmet é três anos mais velho que eu, ele já está na faculdade."

Eu assenti.

"Entendo. Ele não namora?"

"Não... Porque?"

Ahn? Foi só uma pergunta, baby... Hehe!

"Sei lá, só perguntei por perguntar."

Ele não disse nada.

O sol estava quase se pondo e o vento frio ficava cada vez mais cortante contra minhas coxas nuas. Eu estremeci quando um vento particularmente forte passou por nós.

"Frio?" – Edward perguntou.

"É... Eu achei que estava calor..."

"Nós podemos entrar em algum lugar se você quiser."

Eu olhei para os lados e vi um restaurante.

"Pode ser...?" – Perguntei apontando o restaurante com o queixo. Edward sorriu, circulou meu pulso com seus dedos quentes e me arrastou até lá.

"Boa noite." – Uma garçonete com um cabelo muito cheio saudou assim que nós sentamos na primeira mesa vazia que encontramos. Eu estava tão feliz por estar em um lugar quentinho, que nem lembrava que deveríamos comer algo.

Edward deu uma boa olhada no cardápio e eu vi a garçonete praticamente babar em cima dele. Viada de merda, ele tinha namorada!

"Hey, ele tem namorada, será que você pode babar um pouquinho mais longe?" – Eu deixei escapar antes de pensar. No mesmo instante me arrependi, pois Edward e a garçonete focalizaram os olhares em mim e eu me senti pequenininha...

"Desculpe." – A garçonete disse. – "Quando decidirem o que querem, me chamem."

E saiu andando.

Edward porém continuava a me encarar.

"O que é? Ela estava praticamente babando _em cima _de você! Eu te fiz um favor, além de só ter falado a verdade."

Ele pareceu sair do transe e sorriu.

"Oh... Rosalie. Eu fiquei tão absorto nas suas palavras que não me lembrei dela."

Eu deveria ficar triste porque o namorado da minha querida irmã disse que se esqueceu dela?

Deveria?

Pois eu estava muito FELIZ!

Só tentei não demonstrar isso, lógico.

"Tudo bem, mas eu estava."

"É, mas acho que a garçonete acha que _você _é a minha namorada."

Eu me remexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Merda, porque eu tinha falado aquilo...

"Desculpe, eu não quis te constranger. Eu posso ir lá e explicar."

Ele pareceu indignado.

"Do que você está falando? Eu não me importei nem um pouco."

Coração? Oi?

"Ah." – Balbuciei. Ele disse mesmo aquilo? Como eu deveria interpretar? Alguém me passa um dicionário?

Ele rolou os olhos pelo cardápio.

"Acho que vou querer o prato número oito, e você?"

Ahn?

O jantar foi muito calmo. E gostoso... A comida de lá era realmente boa. Assim que nós dois já estávamos devidamente preenchidos e quentinhos, Edward pagou e nós resolvemos sair.

A noite já havia caído quando nós voltamos para o clima congelante de Port Angeles. Eu tremia involuntariamente enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao cinema novamente, onde meu carro estava.

"Bella?" – Edward parou e me chamou. Eu olhei para ele sentindo meus dentes trincarem de frio.

"O-O que?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para os lados. Eu não entendi muito bem, até que ele envolveu minha cintura e me puxou contra seu corpo quente. Ele também não usava nenhum casaco, por isso não tinha como me ajudar no frio, a não ser com seu próprio corpo.

E era isso que ele estava fazendo.

Eu inspirei o cheiro gostoso que provinha dele, tentando marcar aquilo na minha memória. Quando eu finalmente estava conseguindo, ele me puxou e começamos a andar, dessa vez, o frio totalmente esquecido por mim.

"Melhor assim?" – Ele perguntou. Eu assenti timidamente.

Cinco minutos depois, nós chegamos onde minha velha picape estava. Eu queria pular para dentro dela e me reconfortar no quentinho, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar Edward...

"Não quer entrar? Eu te levo até seu carro."

"Não precisa, não está a mais que duas quadras daqui, Bella."

Eu assenti um pouquinho desapontada.

"Escuta," – Ele começou, enquanto eu pulava para dentro da picape. – "Eu gostei muito de hoje... Obrigado."

E então, beijou minha testa.

Eu sorri bobamente, querendo prolongar ao máximo aqueles segundos. Edward era tão fofo...

Ele se despediu e começou a andar, saindo do meu campo de visão.

E eu ainda fiquei ali... Parada, esperando meu coração parar de bater tão forte.

**Continua...**

**Geeeente! Eu amei as vinte e seis maravilhosas reviews que recebi :D Muito obrigada meeeesmo! É muito bom saber que tem pessoas que leram o que você escreveu... É gratificante. ;)**

**Vou agradecer de uma maneira geral pois daqui a exatos CINCO minutos meu namorado vai buzinar denovo na minha orelha, falando que nós já estamos atrasados pro cinema... Haha, então:**

***MUITO OBRIGADA* à **Lady Sanctorum, Josie, Mandiinhaaa Cullen, Mary, Betina Black, Alline Vianna, Alice Cullen, Kah Reche, Jessika Sant'Iago, Gika Salla, Raissa Cullen, Lívia Marjorie, julieide, Jess Cullen, Zia Black, Nat, Cinthia, Gabi-b, Ellen C., Mary Cullen, Germanaaa, Jeh Bar e Maarii.

ADOREI demais reconhecer nomes das minhas queridas que comentam em Caricatura... Obrigada mesmo gente, por virem ler essa nova fic. Eu espero que vocês continuem gostando!

Eu queria TANTO, mas TANTO poder agradecer uma por uma, mais isso implicaria ter que postar o capitulo SÓ amanhã, então eu acho que vocês preferem o capitulo ao invés de respostas né? Hahaha, mas no próximo capitulo eu respondo do jeitinho que eu gosto!

BEIJOS

***e não se esqueçam de deixar a review!***


	4. Capitulo Três

_Capitulo Três_

Mais uma semana se passou sem que eu me desse conta.

O sol estava cada vez mais escasso e o tempo só parecia congelar a cada minuto em que o inverno se aproximava. Eu bufava, enquanto espremia minhas mãos na tentativa de formar algum calor.

"Bella? Jake te ligou."

Oh não... Eu vinha trabalhando nisso há exatas duas semanas. As tentativas incansáveis de Jake eram irritantes, e as minhas desculpas estavam ficando repetitivas demais. Eu precisava de uma nova desculpa rápido antes que ele ligasse e minha mãe me passasse o telefone, mesmo eu tendo explicado para ela que o correto seria sempre dizer que eu não estava.

"Ok." – Foi tudo que respondi.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e me olhou reprovadoramente.

"Você não vai retornar de novo, Bella?"

Eu parei de trocar de canal e olhei para a cara da minha mãe. Alô? Que eu saiba ela odiava o Jake.

"Mãe, o que aconteceu com seu ódio mortal pelo Jake? Você vivia aconselhando a Rose a ignorar os telefonemas dele!"

Minha mãe rolou os olhos. Ela vestia um vestido que provavelmente coubera nela nos anos 80, mas eu ainda achava isso bonitinho.

"Bella, eu só acho que ele gosta mesmo de você. Quero dizer, ele está ligando há duas semanas, sem ter nenhum êxito, não é?"

Eu assenti. Droga, eu odiava ter minha vida pessoal tão exposta para a minha mãe.

Afinal, ela é psicóloga! Você espera que ela analise cada maldito passo que você dá.

Eu não queria nem pensar o quanto eu escutaria se ela por acaso duvidasse dos meus sentimentos pelo Edward... Arght.

O telefone soou e minha mãe correu para atender. Eu me levantei no mesmo minuto, sinalizando um corte no pescoço para ela.

Esperava que ela entendesse que se fosse Jake... Eu NÃO estava!

Minha mãe atendeu com uma vozinha baixa, provavelmente tendo vergonha por fazer aquilo com Jake. Mas assim que a pessoa começou a falar, sua feição suavizou e ela até projetou um sorriso no rosto enrrugado.

"Oh, é tão bom te escutar, Alice."

Eu sorri involuntariamente. Era Alice? Eu estava morrendo de saudades daquela pequena vadia.

No bom sentido.

Eu pulei até minha mãe e arranquei o telefone dela.

"Alice?" – Perguntei.

"Ahn... Bella? Eu estava conversando com a sua mãe, você não percebeu?"

Oh... Alice adorava conversar com gente velha. Juro que eu não entendia de onde saia o entusiasmo tão estranho dela quanto à isso.

"Fala sério, eu sei que seu objetivo final era eu. Como foi a viagem?"

Ela se esqueceu da minha mãe em um segundo.

"OH! MAL POSSO ESPERAR PRA TE CONTAR! FOI TOTALMENTE DEMAIS..."

E... Prontos para uma sessão mortífera de Alice descrevendo cada maldito passo que ela e Jasper deram? Ahn... Eu também NÃO!

"Alice, contente-se em dizer por cima, por favor."

Ela soltou um muxoxo, mas, concordou. Por fim, depois de muito lenga-lenga, ela me perguntou o porquê de eu estar evitando Jake. Eu bati na testa involuntariamente – Quase havia me esquecido que Jake e Jasper eram amigos.

"Não é nada demais. Apenas não tenho tido muito tempo..."

"Oh, sim. Edward me contou que te encontrou sozinha no cinema, Bella... E não queira me enganar, eu aposto que você ficou com a bunda quadrada de tanto ver TV todos esses dias."

Eu não falei nada. Como assim Edward havia comentado isso com ela? Será que ele comentara mais alguma coisa?

"Anda, hoje nós todos vamos em um bar super legal que abriu em Port Angeles. Você vem com agente, não vem?"

Eu olhei para o teto.

"Ahn, Jake vai?"

Ela se assustou com a pergunta e perguntou novamente o que havia entre eu e Jake para eu estar evitando-o. Eu disse que assim que a visse eu contaria, pois na atual circunstancia não teria como.

Ela não entendeu então eu tive que murmurar bem baixinho: "Minha mãe está por perto.", e ela disse: "Oh, então tudo bem. Passo aí as oito."

Eu assenti, não sei porque, e desligamos.

As oito em ponto eu já estava pronta. Estava desconfortável por estar de botas ao invés dos meus confortáveis tênis, mas eles haviam sumido inexplicavelmente. Lógico que eu sabia que era culpa da minha mãe, que, inesperadamente, queria que eu engatasse um namoro com seu ex-genro odiado.

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Só o que eu conseguia pensar era se ela sentiria o mesmo se por acaso eu ficasse com Edward.

Mas depois me lembrei que as chances de ficar com o Edward, ele estando ou não com Rose, eram mínimas.

A buzinada de Alice me tirou de meus devaneios e eu corri para o porshe amarelo canário da minha amiga. Jasper já estava lá, com todo aquele estilo quietão dele.

Devo confessar que eu não me dava muito bem com Jasper.

Não era nada contra ele em si... Bem, ele só era quieto demais!

Jasper tinha dezoito anos e já ocupava um cargo na delegacia que muitos caras não conseguiam nem aos cinqüenta. Até meu pai se assustava com o caráter e a competência dele. Papai dizia que ele era de outro mundo.

Eu era muito mais especifica e dizia que ele devia ser um psicopata.

Alice odiava quando eu o chamava de "Psico", mas era involuntário...

Enfim, a ida até Port Angeles foi animada. Alice não parava de tagarelar e eu ria das expressões de Jasper quando ela falava algo que o envergonhasse. Assim que paramos em frente ao tal bar, eu saltei para fora, analisando a quantidade de pessoas apinhadas ali.

"Não tem muita gente, não?" – Perguntei dando uma risadinha nervosa. Alice nem me escutou, apenas me puxou pelo pulso, se enfiando no meio das pessoas.

Alice era completamente maluca. Nem eu sei como eu havia me tornado amiga dela, já que éramos tão diferentes. Com ela era tudo muito simples: Se ela gostasse de você, em dois minutos te trataria como se fossem amigas há séculos.

E talvez foi por isso que eu era tão ligada à ela.

Eu não precisei passar pelo estagio vergonhoso do conhecimento, já que de uma hora para outra ela sabia tudo da minha vida.

Assim que nós entramos no bar, vimos que lá dentro as coisas estavam muito mais calmas. Vi Jacob em uma mesa ao centro e Alice correu para lá, puxando Jasper atrás de si. Eu andei mais discretamente, até porque as botas, mesmo sem salto, me incomodavam um pouco.

"Olá." – Disse.

Jacob sorriu imediatamente. Quase vi seus olhinhos brilharem.

Vi Emmet, irmão de Edward em uma ponta da mesa. Ele acenava feliz para Jasper e eu deixei minha boca cair de susto quando vi o Psico demonstrar afeição por ele também. Quero dizer, ele era tão sempre na dele...

Alice se sentou e me puxou também, mas antes eu vi Edward. Ele estava parado no bar, suas costas delineadas pelo casaco cinza-chumbo e a calça que caia perfeitamente bem em suas pernas. Os cabelos, totalmente displicentes, apontando em todas as direções.

Eu senti meu corpo todo vibrar quando ele girou, seu olhar encontrando o meu. Ele segurava dois martinis, e enquanto andava até nossa mesa, eu vi seus lábios perfeitos formarem um sorriso.

"Bella." – Ele saudou e me ofereceu a bebida. Eu aceitei, sem nem imaginar quem serial o real destinatário dela. Jacob me olhou curioso, mas eu mal dei atenção. Apenas engoli todo o conteúdo, tentando pensar em algo para falar com Edward.

Mas eu não pensei.

Acabei passando a maior parte da noite com Jacob em meus ouvidos, tagarelando sobre coisas bizarras, como filmes românticos e Rose.

Eu seguia Edward, que parecia completamente descontraído no meio de Emmet e Jasper. Eles pareciam amigos de infância, o que eu não duvidava que fosse. A noite inteira passou e com ela eu engoli várias bebidas de todas as tonalidades possíveis, na esperança de encher a cara e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"BELLA!" – Alice gritou de repente em um determinado momento. Jacob parou seu monologo sobre carros e olhou para ela assustado, enquanto a morena me puxava até o pequeno palco situado no meio do bar.

"Vamos dançar." – Ela disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu quiquei para trás.

"Ta maluca? Eu não danço nem que me paguem." – E marchei de volta para a mesa. Quando eu estava quase chegando, eu escutei a voz de Alice... Dez vezes mais alta. Ela estava mesmo falando no microfone?

Olhei pro psico e vi que ele estava assustado olhando para algo atrás de mim, provavelmente Alice. Engoli em seco antes de girar e ver aquela cena.

Alice estava em cima do palco... O microfone na mão, olhando diretamente para mim. Ela parecia completamente bêbada.

"Beeeeella..." – Ela começou. Eu trinquei os dentes.

"Bella frangote! Bella frangote! Não tem nem coragem de vir aqui dançar um pouquinho, remexer essa bunda que Deus te deu..." – Ela falava com a maior naturalidade.

Eu senti meu sangue ferver, fui fechando o punho...

E quase achei que fosse sair fumaçinha pelos meus ouvidos!

QUE PORRA É ESSA?

"Vem, Bellinha, não tem coragem de dançar! Fica sempre na escama..."

Eu marchei até ela, subi no palco ao seu lado e a empurrei para o chão. Ela começou a rir escandalosamente enquanto eu vislumbrava todo o bar olhando diretamente para mim.

Mil vezes merda. Pra que eu fui subir nesse bagulho?

Escutei palmas das pessoas e percebi que eles esperavam que eu dançasse. Uma música ridícula começou a tocar... Parecia música de strip tease...

Eu dei um sorrisinho afetado e comecei a mexer os quadris.

"UUUU..."

UUU? Peguei o microfone.

"QUEM FOI O IMBECIL QUE VAIOU? QUERO VER VOCÊ SUBIR AQUI E FAZER MELHOR, MANÉ!" – Gritei. O bar inteiro explodiu em risadas. Eu puxei um garçom que vinha com uma bandeja de bebidas e peguei dois copos. Engoli tudo de uma vez, sentindo minha cabeça rodar.

E então, me sentindo quase fatal, girei, ficando de costas para as pessoas. Coloquei as mãos na minha cintura e fui descendo elas, conforme o ritmo na musica. Rebolei e ouvi uma aceitação geral. Depois girei e continuei a dançar. Fechei os olhos, tentando me mover apenas pela batida.

"QUE DELICIA!", "AH, SE EU PEGO...", "NÃO QUER DANÇAR LÁ EM CASA, GRACINHA?"

Eu escutava as frases, mas, não sabia bem como responder. Eu estava engolindo meu terceiro copo em menos de cinco minutos, e tudo parecia mais lento...

De repente, um homem que eu mal consegui ver o rosto, subiu no palco e começou a se esfregar em mim. Eu me afastei no mesmo segundo, mas ele me puxou e começou a rir... Eu tentei olhar para o seu rosto... Lentamente, suas feições feias deram espaço para o rosto lindo de Edward.

"Edward..." – Eu murmurei baixinho e contente. O homem nem escutou, ele apenas roçava em mim. Eca... Porque Edward estava sendo tão... Escroto?

Eu deixei ele ficar ali, mal escutando as vozes ao meu redor.

"Agora chega."

Abri os olhos. ESSA era a voz do Edward! Girei e desejei não ter feito isso. De repente, senti que cambaleava e caia do palco.

Felizmente, um par de braços fortes me agarraram, antes que eu tropeçasse e caísse direto no chão. Afundei o rosto no pescoço do desconhecido e reconheci o cheiro de Edward imediatamente. Apertei meus braços ao redor dele, tentando grudar igual chiclete.

"Edwarddd, você veio dançar comiiigo?" – Perguntei bobamente. Eu podia escutar vagamente que Edward conversava com alguém... Mas eu não distinguia nada.

"Vou levá-la e ponto." – Escutei e logo em seguida senti que meus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Alguns segundos depois eu estava sentada confortavelmente em algo macio.

"Bella?" – Lutei contra minha vontade de dormir e abri os olhos. Era mesmo Edward! Meu anjo...

Eu sorri.

E ele enfiou algo doce na minha boca... Era um bolo? Cuspi tudo na cara dele.

"Ahn, obrigado por isso." – Ele disse, mas sua voz estava divertida. Eu me empertiguei no mesmo segundo, parecendo acordar finalmente. Pedi desculpas, mas ele disse que estava tudo bem, que eu tinha apenas que comer para melhorar antes de chegar em casa. Eu engoli tudo que ele me deu: Doce, pão, mais um doce... E depois uma coca.

Eu estava bem melhor quando ele resolveu ligar o carro.

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntei de repente.

"Você resolveu dançar no palco e estava quase dando para um cara."

Senti minha garganta entalar.

"Sério mesmo?"

Ele sorriu divertido e eu senti o medo que havia se instaurado em meu peito diminuir um pouco.

"Ok, estava mais parecendo um estupro."

Eu ri.

A viagem até minha casa passou rápido. Era engraçado como todo o tempo que eu passava com Edward, fosse em silencio ou conversando, passava rápido demais. Eu sempre me sentia triste antes mesmo de me despedir dele, porque simplesmente o fato de ter que fazer isso me entristecia.

Quando ele estacionou na frente da minha casa, totalmente apagada, eu contorci meus dedos na coxa e mordi o lábio inferior.

"Está tudo bem?" – Ele perguntou. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Você parece nervosa." – Ele continuou. Eu olhei para ele e fixei meus olhos nos seus. Ele cheirava tão bem...

"Bella..."

"Sim?"

Ele se aproximou, mas seu olhar não estava em mim. Ele olhava algo na altura da minha boca... Seria... A PROPRIA?

Eu prendi a respiração enquanto ele se aproximava. Ele ergueu a mão e tocou em um ponto abaixo do meu queixo. Em seguida me mostrou um pedaço de bolo em seus dedos e sorriu para mim.

Ah, lógico. Ele estava apenas tirando uma sujeira... O que mais ele estaria?

Eu realmente havia achado que ele iria me beijar? Era tão ridículo... Ele tinha Rose.

E então, antes que ele pudesse se afastar o bastante para que eu virasse e saísse diretamente para meu quarto, eu senti os lábios quentes dele pressionarem os meus.

Assim mesmo. Do nada, ele estava me beijando.

Bem nos lábios.

Eu arregalei os olhos e gelei no lugar. Aos poucos, senti meus olhos se fechando e pude desfrutar daquela sensação maravilhosa de ter Edward tão junto à mim. Eu inspirei fundo e, gentilmente, entreabri meus lábios, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Foi com um arrepio inexplicável que ele simplesmente passou sua língua quente e macia pelo meu lábio inferior. Eu gemi baixinho, me entregando à aquela sensação.

Ele pararia agora? Se afastaria e diria que foi um erro? Eu estava pronta para essa rejeição?

Todas essas perguntas passaram pela minha cabeça.

Mas a próxima coisa que eu senti não foi nada disso. Eu senti a língua dele entrando pela minha boca, acariciando-a por dentro, enquanto suas mãos fortes e quentes apertavam minha cintura. Ele escorregou para mais junto de mim, enquanto eu, vagarosamente, levava uma mão até seus cabelos, sentindo sua textura contra meus dedos.

Eu arfei com aquela sensação maravilhosa de posse, estar mechendo em seus cabelos bronze sem sua objeção... Poder desfrutar daquele pequeno ato.

Toda minha mente estava nebulosa, enquanto eu sentia seus lábios ditarem um ritmo alucinante junto ao meu. Senti estrelinhas explodindo bem na frente de meus olhos fechados e uma sensação de paz invadir meu peito.

Eu estava pronta pular no seu colo e senti-lo totalmente colado à mim quando ele se afastou. Eu ainda fiquei alguns segundos parada, os lábios em concha, esperando sentir os dele novamente. Foi quando uma brisa leve passou pelo meu rosto que eu percebi que ele não ia voltar.

E, junto com essa percepção, eu senti meu coração afundar de um modo grotesco. Eu perdi o ar e senti meus canais lacrimais se prepararem para um dilúvio. Engoli o choro, abri os olhos e vi a postura de Edward.

Ele estava com os olhos fechados e mordia fortemente o lábio inferior. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em bola e ele parecia que iria chorar a qualquer minuto.

Merda, eu beijava tão mal assim?

Voltei a sentar ereta no banco do passageiro e, sem dizer uma palavra à ele, simplesmente abri a porta e sai, o vento gelado batendo direto contra meu rosto. Eu senti uma lágrima cair e depois outra e, antes que eu conseguisse subir os degraus que davam para a minha pequena varanda, eu já estava chorando igual à um bebê.

Enfiei a chave na porta com muito esforço. Quando eu estava pronta para abri-la e me afogar nas minhas próprias lagrimas, eu senti Edward atrás de mim.

"Bella." – Ele sussurrou. Eu gelei no lugar, mas não virei para encontrar seu olhar.

Eu achei que ele fosse começar a dizer que sentia muito, que se enganou, que estava bêbado ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Eu estava preparada para qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

Mas não aquilo.

Porque ele, simplesmente, não disse nada. Ele apenas passou seus braços pela minha cintura e me abraçou, colando seu peito às minhas costas. Ele encostou o queixo no meu ombro e, depois de alguns segundos, eu deixei que minha cabeça caísse para ficar na curvatura do seu.

Eu sentia o coração de Edward bater nas minhas costas, sentia seu cheiro maravilhoso e estava muito certa da firmeza de seus braços na minha cintura.

Tudo isso, porém, estava errado.

E, por mais que eu estivesse feliz por estar ali com ele, havia um pedaço do meu coração que sabia que ele provavelmente estava bêbado o bastante para fazer aquilo.

Eu solucei alto e ele plantou um beijo no meu ombro, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse por inteira. Como reflexo talvez, lágrimas e mais lágrimas começaram a transbordar dos meus olhos.

Eu não sabia o que pensar e nem queria fazer isso. Eu queria apenas ficar quieta.

E então, sem me perguntar nada, Edward girou a maçaneta e me conduziu até meu quarto. Por um momento, eu achei que ele fosse entrar no de Rose por engano, mas ele entrou no certo. Ele me empurrava gentilmente, até que eu parei exatamente na frente da minha cama. Eu deitei e puxei a manta até o queixo. Eu achei que aquilo fosse melhorar mas, no momento em que minhas costas não estavam mais em contato com o peito de Edward, tudo só piorou.

Eu agarrei seu pulso antes que ele pudesse sair dali.

"Fica." – Foi tudo que consegui dizer. Ele não respondeu, apenas retirou os sapatos e deitou na cama ao meu lado. Eu girei e senti a ponta do meu nariz tocar na dele.

Merda, porque aquilo parecia ser absolutamente certo, se eu sabia que era exatamente o contrário?

Ele se acomodou melhor e seus lábios acabaram roçando nos meus. Involuntariamente, eu joguei meu corpo, pressionando meus lábios contra os dele novamente.

Oh, sim, aquilo era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Porque os lábios de Edward cabiam perfeitamente junto aos meus.

Porque sentir a textura de seu cabelo era como o céu em minhas mãos.

Porque o modo como nós respirávamos parecia tão sincronizado como as batidas irregulares dos nossos corações.

E porque, quando nós finalmente nos afastamos, eu não me sentia culpada. Eu apenas me sentia feliz.

**XxX**

Eu não sei exatamente em qual ponto da noite eu acabei adormecendo. A ultima coisa de que me lembro foi de ter sentido uma felicidade plena beijando Edward. Eu abri os olhos sonolenta enquanto percebia que o céu mal passara a ficar claro.

Edward ainda estava ali.

Ele estava MESMO ali.

E aquilo parecia tão... Perfeito.

Eu me esgueirei para fora dos seus braços, percebendo que ainda estava com as exatas roupas do dia anterior. Eu passei os olhos pelo quarto e vi uma fotografia.

Era minha e de Rosalie. Eu estranhei, pois aquilo não deveria estar ali, eu nunca tinha fotos da aguada no meu quarto. Fui até a foto e a virei, percebendo que havia algo escrito.

_Me desculpe pelo acordo. Espero que sinta minha falta! _

_Rose._

Apertei os lábios, sentindo uma pedra afundar dentro de mim. Porque eu nunca havia visto aquilo? Devia estar lá desde que Rosalie fora embora, duas semanas atrás.

Eu esfreguei os olhos, tentando ver algo certo.

Eu nunca gostei muito de Rose, ela sempre havia sido uma vadia.

Mas ela não merecia ser traída. E fora exatamente aquilo que eu fiz.

Eu andei até Edward e o cutuquei.

Vi ele se remexer para depois abrir os olhos sonolento.

Oh, visão do céu...

"Ahn... Bella." – Ele murmurou. Eu assenti.

"Sim. Desculpe por ontem a noite, nós estávamos bêbados, isso não vai acontecer novamente, eu sinto mui..." – Mas ele não deixou eu terminar a frase, pois ele se levantou e passou por mim.

Eu o segui e vi que ele colocava os sapatos.

"Vamos esquecer tudo?" – Perguntei receosa. Eu nunca iria esquecer aquilo, mas isso era o que ele devia querer. Esquecer que, em um momento de loucura, beijou a irmã bizarra da namorada.

Ele coçou o queixo antes de olhar para mim. E quando o fez, senti que todos os meus pelos se arrepiaram juntos.

"Eu não estava bêbado, Bella."

Foi tudo o que ele disse.

Eu abri ligeiramente meus lábios, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas nada saia. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

"N-Não?"

Ele negou.

"Então... Porque... Me beijou?"

Eu vi os olhos dele se estreitarem antes que ele respondesse.

"Eu... Queria."

Agüenta coração!!!

"Você _queria _me beijar? Quero dizer, você não achou que eu era Rose?"

Ele deu uma risadinha abafada.

"Mas é claro que eu não achei que você fosse Rose. Eu já disse, eu não estava bêbado. Nem um pouco."

Assenti sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

Ele olhou para o relógio e depois anunciou que era melhor ir embora antes que meus pais acordassem. Eu concordei imediatamente e até me ofereci para levá-lo até a porta, mas ele disse que sabia o caminho e que era melhor eu voltar a dormir.

Eu assenti, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê.

Os meus sonhos foram repletos de imagens grotescas, em que Rose me matava a punhaladas. Ela gritava que eu era uma vadia, que não agüentava vê-la feliz. Eu dizia que não tinha culpa, que eu não mandava no meu coração e então ela ria bem alto e falava: _E quem disse que você tem coração?_

E depois Edward sempre aparecia e a beijava apaixonadamente, bem na minha frente.

Quando eu acordei, às duas da tarde, eu suava frio e minha respiração era muito rápida.

Eu tirei as roupas de ontem, enfiei um blusão velho e desci as escadas, ainda um pouco entorpecida pelo sonho.

"Bella? Tudo bem?" – Minha mãe perguntou assim que eu sentei na mesa. Eu disse que estava tudo ótimo e que estava morrendo de fome. Ela me empurrou um prato, o qual eu comi sem muito entusiasmo.

Por fim, ela foi para o trabalho, me deixando sozinha em casa.

Eu estava inquieta; Andava de cima para baixo, de um lado para o outro...

Até que resolvi entrar no quarto da Rose.

O antro rosa parecia ainda mais rosa daquela vez. Eu olhei para todos os detalhes e até senti um remorso no peito, mas não muito grande.

A verdade é que era exatamente isso que eu queria sentir: Remorso.

Mas eu não sentia. Não me arrependia por ter beijado Edward... Muito pelo contrario, eu queria beijar mais e mais e talvez nunca parar de beijar.

Eu olhei para a foto que estava em um porta retrato particularmente feio em cima da penteadeira dela.

Rose sorria abertamente, totalmente jogada em cima de Edward, que apenas tinha os lábios curvados. Eles eram lindos... E combinavam de um jeito físico.

Ambos eram estonteantes. Não haveria muito segredo sobre como seriam os filhos deles.

Argth... Filhos.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que eles combinavam tanto fisicamente, não eram nadinha parecidos em personalidade. Edward vivia agüentando os berros de Rose, os mimos e tudo mais que ela sempre fez. Ser chata, para Rose, era algo bom.

Ela vivia achando que todos tinham que agüenta-la simplesmente porque ela era bonita.

Bem, eu não achava isso.

De repente, uma musiquinha chatinha começou a soar. Eu olhei para a direção dela e vi que, em cima da cama, havia um pequeno aparelho.

Era o celular dela!

Andei até lá e o peguei. No visor, estava uma palavra clara: "Amorzinho".

Engoli em seco. Rose havia esquecido o celular e agora Edward estava ligando para ela?

O que ele queria? Contar pra ela?

Não... Muito provavelmente queria enche-la de mimos, para ela não pensar nem por um segundo que ele poderia te-la traído.

Não que algum dia em sua vida ela imaginaria que seu namorado a trairia... Comigo.

Tomada por uma coragem vinda sabe se lá daonde, eu apertei o Send.

"_Rose?" _– Eu escutei a voz de Edward perguntar. Eu adorava sua voz...

"_Rose, é você?" _– Ele voltou a perguntar. Eu não respondi e então, sem mais nem menos, desliguei.

Eu ainda fiquei um bom tempo olhando para o aparelho cor de rosa chiclete nas minhas mãos. Eu fiquei tão absorta naquilo, que nem percebi que minhas mãos tremiam.

Pensei várias coisas. Uma delas foi que Edward não me ligava... Ele ligava para Rose.

Não importava o quanto eu estivesse feliz com ele e como o remorso simplesmente não me atingia.

Atingia à ele. Ele sim estava arrependido.

Porque ele preferia Rose.

Assim como todas as outras pessoas existentes na terra.

Andei pé ante pé até a janela entre aberta. Olhei para baixo... Era uma boa altura.

E então joguei o celular.

Eu me senti realmente melhor com aquilo. Eu sabia que quando Rose visse, ela simplesmente iria me jogar pela janela também. Ela surtaria, gritaria, mas depois tudo iria passar.

Era sempre assim com ela. Tudo passava, porque segundos depois ela arranjava algo melhor.

Eu não.

Quando minha mãe chegou e me arrastou para ver um programa chato de reality show com ela, eu já estava um pouco melhor. Havia uma tristeza enorme dentro do meu peito, uma raiva contida talvez? Eu não sabia explicar.

"O que está acontecendo, Bella?" – Minha mãe perguntou.

"Nada." – A resposta foi automática. Ela rolou os olhos e pegou minhas mãos entre as suas. Ela sempre fazia aquilo para que eu fosse forçada a olhar para ela.

"Me conta, filha."

Eu avaliei minha mãe. Eu deveria contar?

A resposta foi simples: Não.

Droga, ela me mataria!

Eu bufei e me levantei, indo para a cozinha. Resolvi fazer um bolo. Saiu uma merda, o infeliz nem cresceu. Depois, insatisfeita com isso, resolvi ir lavar o banheiro. Não sei porque tive essa idéia infeliz, porque quando eu olhei pra privada, eu desisti na mesma hora.

Encontrei minha distração mesmo brincando com o Marsh. Eu jogava a bolinha e ele pegava, trazia para mim. Eu arrancava da boca babada dele e jogava de novo.

E eu passei duas horas fazendo isso.

Eu estava quase formando uma tendinite quando meu pai chegou e eu resolvi jogar cartas com ele.

E assim passaram-se mais uma semana.

Totalmente sem noticias de Edward.

Diferente disso, porém, Jacob fez questão de me ligar todos os dias. Todos mesmo.

Até que, ontem eu finalmente resolvi aceitar. Afinal, antes de ficar louco, ele era um puta amigo para mim, certo? Antes de querer me conquistar a todo custo.

E foi por isso que exatamente as sete e trinta eu estava pronta esperando ele chegar.

Ele chegou com três minutos de atraso e eu fiz questão de frizar isso para ele. Ele só riu e quando eu disse que estava falando sério, ele me deu um tapinha leve na nuca.

O caminho até o tal restaurante chinês que ele escolheu foi divertido. Ele ficava contando piadas e eu, tentando demonstrar um ótimo humor, ria delas.

Apesar de estar com Jacob, eu não conseguia tirar Edward dos meus pensamentos.

Eu não entendia isso. Parecia que aquele maldito havia gravado seu toque na minha cabeça, volta e meia eu me via pensando nele, na textura da sua pele, na fragrância de seu corpo... Mas que saco!

Eu sacudi minha cabeça.

Edward não me queria. Ele queria Rose... E eu era uma idiota por estar pensando nele.

Decidida a ficar com Jake, eu peguei sua mão e entrelacei à minha assim que nós saímos do carro. Ele pareceu muito feliz com isso, mesmo que eu achasse que sua mão quente demais era muito grande para cobrir a minha.

O jantar foi agradável. Eu comi um monte de rolinhos, bolotinhas e trocinhos que eu nunca vi na vida. Bem dizia a minha mãe: "Colocou na frente da Bella, ela traça."

Recusar comida não era mesmo comigo.

"Aí a professora perguntou: E o que você faz quando vê um buraco?, e eu respondi: Cai, professora."

Jacob estava relatando uma de suas super experiências, enquanto nós andávamos calmamente pelas ruas movimentadas do centro de Port Angeles. Deus, eu vinha tanto naquela cidade que praticamente a conhecia mais do que Forks. Eu dei uma risadinha para o último relato de Jake, enquanto ele debilmente explicava que a professora queria uma resposta como "Desvio do buraco, é lógico.". Eu senti uma brisa fria passar por mim e apertei meus braços contra meu corpo, coberto apenas por um fino tecido de algodão e calça jeans.

"Está com frio?" – Jacob me perguntou de repente. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e notei que ele se aproximava... Oh, merda.

Abraçar Jake não era ruim... Mas também não era demais. Eu me limitei a repousar minhas mãos gentilmente nas costas dele enquanto ele me apertava contra si.

Seria essa a hora de um beijo? Eu não sabia... E nem tinha vontade de fazer isso.

"Bella... Eu te amo..."

Céus, eu já havia escutado aquilo umas vinte vezes! Seria muito feio se eu perguntasse se o disco dele arranhou?

"É... Obrigada, Jake."

E então ele me beijou.

Não vou dizer que quis afastá-lo, mas também não quis abrir os lábios. O beijo superficial estava ótimo por enquanto. Ele se mexia diante de mim e eu apenas roçava meus dedos em seu braço. Aquilo era meio tedioso.

"Obrigado por isso." – Ele disse assim que afastou seus lábios do meu. Eu sorri.

"Tava no script." – Soltei. Achei que ele fosse ficar bravo, mas ele apenas me beijou mais uma vez. – "Isso também estava?" – Ele perguntou entre beijos. Eu assenti calmamente.

O resto da noite se baseou nisso. Jake colando seus lábios nos meus e eu sorrindo forçadamente. Quando eu finalmente desabei na minha cama, não muito mais tarde, eu não estava nem um pouco surpresa de não me lembrar muito bem da noite.

Não fora importante.

No dia seguinte, assim que eu acordei, Alice pulava na minha cama.

"MÃE, TEM UMA ANÃ NA MINHA CAAAAAMA!" – Eu gritei assim que abri meus olhos. Alice parou rapidinho de pular e colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo bico.

"Eu to brincando, antinha. O que faz por aqui tão cedo, heim?"

Ela voltou a sorrir.

"Você e Jake, hã?"

Oh... Isso.

"Ah é."

"Me-conta-tudo."

"Não tem o que contar, Lice." – Eu me arrastei até o banheiro enquanto ela me seguia. – "Nós nos beijamos e só."

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"E só? E você viu estrelinhas?"

Eu pensei em Edward. Um sorriso bobo e involuntário se formou nos meus lábios.

"Vi sim."

Não era mentira, era? Só estávamos falando de pessoas diferentes. Achei que isso seria um bom método: Responder as perguntas de Alice pensando em Edward.

Alice pareceu aprovar totalmente meu método, já que ela ficou muito satisfeita com as respostas. Quando ela finalmente foi embora já passava das seis da tarde e ela me fizera prometer que iria sair com ele novamente. Isso ficou meio estranho, porque eu falei: "Se eu pudesse!" e ela respondeu: "Eu aposto totalmente que ele vai te chamar."

Eu estava evitando o telefone. Não queria que Jake me chamasse. Mas então, quando o telefone tocava tanto que eu mal podia me concentrar, eu resolvi atender.

"Oi."

"Bella?"

Gelei. Era a voz do Edward... Era o Edward!"

"Ahn. Edward... Como vai?"

"Bem e você?"

Eu disse que também. Ele, parecendo estranhamente constrangido, perguntou o que eu iria fazer hoje a noite. Eu respondi que nada. Ele então falou:

"Abriu um novo Mc Donald's perto daqui, quer ir tomar um milkshake comigo?"

Eu respondi tão rapidamente que adoraria ir, que acho que ele se assustou um pouco. Porém, menos de meia hora depois eu já estava devidamente pronta.

Assim que ele estacionou o carro na frente de casa, eu já sentia um frio na barriga. O que ele queria me chamando para sair? Será que ele estava cansado de ficar sozinho e resolveu que queria dar mais umas beijocas em mim? Eu não iria achar ruim, mas... Algo dentro de mim dizia que Edward não era esse tipo de cara.

Eu entrei no carro dele e ele sorriu timidamente para mim. O caminho até o Mc Donald's era curto e eu o gastei remexendo no porta luvas dele. Ali havia de tudo: Desde óculos escuros até camisinhas.

Eu puxei um pacote e olhei atentamente, achando que era bala. Eu percebi que ele me olhava envergonhado.

"O que é..." – Eu comecei, mas quando ia terminar a frase li a palavra _Preservativo _e então calei minha boca rapidinho.

Nós chegamos, pegamos uma mesa e pedimos nossos milkshakes. Era estranhamente confortável estar ali com ele, como se nós fossemos namorados e não cunhados.

"Você gosta de Mc Donald's?" – Perguntei. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, seus fios bronze parando deliberadamente em frente aos seus olhos. Eu ergui minha mão para ajeitá-los e assim que o fiz, senti um arrepio percorrer minha pele.

Tentei controlar minha própria vontade de juntar nossos lábios. Merda, eu nem havia percebido como sentia falta daquilo.

Fechei os olhos com força enquanto puxava a maior quantidade de milkshake que consegui. Quando minha língua estava praticamente anestesiada devido à temperatura do milkshake, eu finalmente parei.

"O que?" – Edward perguntou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Eu fiz uma careta.

"Gelado demais."

Ele riu.

Eu gostava da risada dele. Muito. Descansei o queixo na mão e olhei para ele profundamente. Oh, céus, como eu queria olhar sempre...

"Você se arrependeu, não é? Foi por isso que me chamou aqui?"

"Do que você está falando?"

Merda. Ele não deveria me avisar da tática "vamos-fingir-que-nada-aconteceu"?

Engoli qualquer vestígio de vergonha que existia em mim e falei, em voz bem clara:

"Do beijo, Edward."

Eu vi como suas pupilas ficaram menores quando eu falei aquilo.

"Eu não me arrependi."

Engoli em seco.

"Então... Nós não vamos falar sobre aquilo?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Apenas se você quiser."

"Eu acho que eu quero."

Ele assentiu, terminou seu milkshake e se levantou. Depois ele estendeu sua mão para mim. Eu aceitei, sentindo a textura familiar e gostosa, enquanto o seguia até seu carro.

Nós nos acomodamos e ele começou a dirigir. Em um determinado minuto, perguntei aonde estávamos indo. Ele disse: "Em algum lugar bem perto da sua casa, para o caso de você querer fugir de mim."

Eu ri. Quando eu iria fugir dele? Mas resolvi não falar nada.

Nós paramos a uma quadra da minha casa. Ele desligou o carro, tirou o cinto e virou o tronco para mim.

"Eu soube que você e Jake se beijaram."

Ahn?

"Ah... Não... Foi nada."

Ele não pareceu acreditar naquilo, porque rolou os olhos assim que eu falei isso.

"É claro que não. Eu quase não tive que ficar uma hora no telefone enquanto ele me contava detalhadamente cada detalhe de como seus beijos são _quentes_."

Eu senti meu rosto queimar. Meu Deus! Que merda foi essa? E depois falavam que as mulheres eram fofoqueiras, não é?

Edward fez um som esquisito; Parecia vir de dentro de seu peito.

"Ok, foram só alguns beijinhos sem importância."

Ele me regulou.

"Nós não íamos discutir sobre... Nós?" – Percebi como essa ultima palavra saiu com facilidade da minha boca.

Edward assentiu.

"Você estava bêbado..." – Comecei. Ele negou.

"Eu já disse que não estava. Eu beijei você perfeitamente consciente disso, Bella."

Assenti. Oh, céus.

"Ok. Mas então concordamos que foi um erro. Eu estou disposta a aliviar sua barra, não vou contar nada para Rose, ok. Está tudo bem mesmo."

Ele bufou.

"Do que você está falando? Você parece que fala grego, Bella. Eu não te entendo na maioria do tempo."

Ahn? Quem falava grego por aqui, hã? Ele continuou:

"Eu não me arrependi de ter te beijado. Apenas acho que não foi correto com a Rose. Eu... Não quero que você alivie minha barra. Se você quiser contar, vá em frente."

"Não! Quero dizer, Rose nunca me perdoaria."

"Claro que perdoaria. Vocês são irmãs, Bella."

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

"Você não conhece mesmo a Rose, não é?"

Ele parecia impaciente.

"Escuta, eu não quero falar da Rose." – Ele inclinou-se e eu senti seu perfume maravilhoso. Ele colocou suas mãos em volta do meu rosto e parecia que o local formigava.

"Eu fiquei a semana inteira tentando achar um motivo para isso, mas eu não consegui. Bella, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu... Eu preciso te beijar. _Agora._"

Eu senti um bolo se formar na minha garganta, mas tudo isso foi esquecido assim que meu tão esperado sonho se transformasse em realidade:

Edward havia mesmo dito que queria me beijar? Que não parava de pensar em mim? Uma súbita onda de prazer me invadiu, meu coração bombeava tão rápido que eu tinha medo que ele saísse pela boca a qualquer minuto.

Boca essa que estava muito ocupada massageando os lábios de Edward. Eu abri meus lábios e rodeei cada canto da boca dele, presa em meus próprios desejos.

Nós estávamos ambos arfantes e corados quando ele se separou milímetros de mim. Eu encostei minha testa à dele e esperei que ele falasse algo.

"Eu morri de inveja de Jacob. E só depois percebi que era ciúme. Eu nunca senti ciúmes antes, Bella. Por ninguém."

Eu sorri e abri meus olhos. Os de Edward estavam tão perto que eu podia contar todas as variações de verde que existiam em suas irís.

"Eu só sai com ele porque achei que você estivesse arrependido de ter ficado com a irmã feia da historia."

Ele colocou um dedo nos meus lábios.

"Eu nunca te achei a irmã feia, Bella. Pare de se auto nominar assim. Eu sempre te achei tremendamente linda e com muito mais atitude que Rose."

Eu sorri amargamente.

"Então... Porque namora ela?"

Ele me olhou profundamente.

"Eu não sei. Ela apareceu na minha vida e em um dado momento eu estava pressionado contra ela, no meio da escola. Todos esperavam que eu a namorasse e foi isso que eu fiz."

Eu me afastei dele e senti seus braços me apertarem, um pedido silencioso de que eu ficasse ali. Porém, eu continuei me afastando, até que eu pudesse ver seu rosto completamente.

"Ela é minha irmã." – Falei sem nenhuma emoção.

"Eu sei. Desculpe por isso. Eu..."

"Não posso controlar." – Completei a frase para ele. Depois eu sorri.

"É estranho, mas eu não consigo sentir o mínimo de remorso. Não consigo achar que isso é errado."

Ele acariciou meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos, curtindo a sensação.

"Eu sinto isso também."

Eu respirei fundo. Aquilo estava sendo o paraíso... Um mundo paralelo. E quando Rose voltasse? Ele continuaria comigo? O que aconteceria conosco?

O resto da noite passou muito mais rápido do que eu esperava. Eu e Edward conversávamos, mas apenas sobre coisas banais. Quando estava tarde o bastante para minha mãe ligar no meu celular, eu resolvi ir a pé até em casa. Edward quis me levar até lá, mas eu disse que era só um quarteirão. Ele bateu o pé, mas, eu fui mais chata quanto à isso. Sai marchando, sozinha, em direção à minha casa.

Eu estava me sentindo uma vencedora quando, ao girar a maçaneta, percebi uma massa de cabelos bronze voltando o quarteirão. Ele havia MESMO me seguido?

Inexplicavelmente, eu gostei disso.

O dia seguinte foi normal. Sem noticias de Edward. Contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, Jacob apareceu na minha porta e me fez o favor de passar toda a tarde ao meu lado. Eu consegui o enxotar antes das seis, na esperança de que Edward me ligasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

No outro dia também não.

E assim se passaram cinco dias. Totalmente sem noticias dele. Eu pensei em ligar, mas parecia não ter razão para isso. Afinal, o que éramos?

Cunhados depravados?

Eu não conseguia me auto intitular, nada parecia fazer jus ao que eu sentia por Edward.

Foi na manhã do sexto dia depois da ida ao Mc Donald's que Alice me ligou toda espalhafatosa, dizendo que eu tinha a obrigação de ir até a casa dela, pois mais tarde teríamos uma super hiper mega blaster festa. (Palavras dela!)

"E aonde é essa tal festa, Alice?" – Perguntei enquanto enrolava o fio do telefone nos meus dedos.

"Na casa do Edward."

E, depois do meu momento gelo total, eu finalmente consegui encontrar a voz dentro de mim para falar "Ok" e, uma hora depois, estacionar minha velha picape em frente à sua casa.

Alice morava em um pequeno sobrado alaranjado, que mais parecia ter sido retalhado do que construído. Havia tentativas de canteiros com flores por toda parte; Alice gostava muito de inovar, mas nunca se deu muito bem com terra e paciência com certeza não era uma de suas virtudes. Ela normalmente ficava cansada de esperar a flor florescer e esquecia de regá-las.

Eu bati três vezes na porta antes que Chico, o gato preto e branco de Alice, aparecesse sabe se lá de onde.

"Chicão!" – Eu grunhi baixinho para ele, meio que imitando um miado. O baixinho foi só pra ninguém me escutar fazendo isso mesmo.

Chico deu uma cabeçada carinhosa em meus tornozelos enquanto a porta se abria e Alice aparecia, com um gigantesco sorriso.

"Até que enfim!" – Ela disse. Eu suspirei alto, sabendo que minha sessão tortura iria começar.

E não deu outra. Alice tentou colocar coisas rosas, azuis, verdes e amarelas em mim. Eu neguei tudo, falando que estava ótima com minha blusa roxa. Ela não ficou feliz e acabou me entregando um vestido púrpura, cheio de babadinhos.

"Nem fudendo." – Foi tudo que eu falei.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Bella, você quer ou não ganhar o coração do Jake?"

Eu pensei em dizer se o coração dele estivesse assado ou frito, não mudaria em nada minha vida, mas resolvi ficar quieta e acabei escolhendo uma blusa no imenso closet dela, só pra ela ficar feliz e parar de encher meu saco.

Ela ainda pintou meu rosto, penteou meu cabelo, e quase fez um segundo furo na minha orelha, só pra colocar um maldito brinco cheio de pontas.

Duas horas depois, ambas estávamos prontas.

"Bella, me espera na sala. Não toca muito no rosto, se não estraga."

Eu andei igual múmia até o sofá e sentei.

A casa da Alice cheirava a gato. Mas eu gostava dali. Era algo tão natural, parecia tão... Alice.

Não havia nenhum toque do psico por ali e isso era bom.

Eu nunca entendi a relação da Alice com o psico. Ela vivia dizendo que eles se conheciam há muito tempo, mas... Porra, quando se tem dezoito anos, não se pode conhecer um namorado há "muito" tempo.

"Vamos?"

Eu assenti, enquanto fomos para o porshe amarelo canário dela. Ela dirigiu igual uma louca durante vinte e cinco minutos.

O som que provinha da humilde mansão que Edward chamava de casa, era energizante. Alice começou a pular no assento do carro, enquanto estacionava. Ela saltitou até a porta, me deixando sozinha no jardim frontal. O que foi até bom, já que eu estava esperando a coragem vir, para poder entrar.

"Bella?" – Eu levei um susto ao escutar meu nome, mas acabei relaxando e olhando para trás.

Bem ali, com uma cerveja na mão e um sorriso nos lábios, estava Emmet, irmão de Edward. Eu dei um sorrisinho para ele, me lembrando do nosso ultimo encontro catastrófico. Ele devia me achar uma maluca sem causa.

"Tudo bem?" – Ele perguntou.

"Ah sim... ótimo... Maravilhoso..."

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha grossa dele e eu percebi que era igualzinha à de Edward.

"Como está Rose?"

"Eu que te pergunto. Não vejo a jararaca desde que ela foi embora."

Ele riu.

"Coitadinha da lambisgoia."

Eu arregalei meus olhos, enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha, como uma criança que achou seu amiguinho que também gosta de Pokémon.

"Você também não gosta dela?"

"Mas é claro que não! Ela tem uma ervilha no lugar de cérebro, fala sério."

"Oh meu Deus!" – Eu bati palminhas, uma perfeita idiota. Ele ofereceu a cerveja e eu aceitei, dando um grande gole.

"Você não prefere ir... Pra dentro da festa?"

Eu olhei curiosa para a mansão.

"É tão grande que da medo."

"O que? A casa?"

Eu assenti.

"Sabe... Elas costumam não morder..."

Eu assenti, mesmo sabendo que ele estava zuando com a minha cara, mas resolvi segui-lo, já que ele estava se dirigindo para a porta. Assim que entramos eu não consegui ver nem um misero local sem uma pessoa, então tive que pedir licença a cada passo que dava.

"BEELLLAA!" – Alice gritou de algum lugar. Eu girei minha cabeça e a vi, acenando, do alto da escada. Eu segui para lá e assim que cheguei vi que Jasper estava ao seu lado.

"Bella, Jacob ainda não chegou! Mas não fique triste, ok? Bebe isso!" – Ela me empurrou uma garrafinha de algo verde limão. Eu olhei aquele troço esquisito e comecei a imaginar quais seriam os ingredientes.

Antes que eu pudesse beber, a garrafinha foi tirada da minha mão. Eu olhei para o lado e ali estava Emmet, engolindo todo o conteúdo.

"É liquido, eu bebo!" – Ele rugiu feliz. Eu ri da cara de bocó dele.

"Veeeem, Bells, vamos passear."

E então, sem mais nem menos, ele me colocou nas costas dele, enquanto descia as escadas a todo vapor.

"PUTA QUE PARIU, ME COLOCA NO CHÃO SEU INFELIZ!" – Eu gritava, mas ele nem ligava. Eu estava vendo a hora em que o chão viria na minha direção.

Ou ao contrário.

"Emmet, que merda é essa?"

Eu achei que ele estivesse falando de mim. Mas depois de pensar um pouquinho, acho que era só o fato de Emmet estar com alguém nas costas que era uma merda. Ele me colocou no chão e eu, totalmente descabelada e vermelha, fitei o rosto de Edward. Ele parecia ter sorrido quando falou com o irmão mas, ao me ver, seu sorriso foi caindo.

"Bella?" – Ele perguntou.

"Não, o bicho papão."

"OPA, ESSA FOI Ó-ÓÓÓTEMA!" – Emmet rugiu rindo muito alto. Eu dei uma risadinha tipo "Hehe".

Edward olhava de mim para Emmet. Cansada daquilo, eu agarrei seu pulso e comecei a puxá-lo dali, pronta para encontrar algum lugar vazio. Eu tinha que conversar com ele. E seria hoje.

Como não achava nenhum lugar, eu acabei subindo as escadas. Edward me seguia, mas não trocava uma palavra comigo. Quando eu cheguei no alto e parei, ele continuou andando. Eu o segui.

Nós paramos em frente a uma porta e ele a destrancou. Nós entramos e, no momento seguinte, eu percebi que estávamos no quarto dele.

O cômodo era grande, moderno e em tons de azul petróleo e branco. Havia uma cama gigantesca bem no meio, uma TV na ponta e cortinas escuras tampando as janelas. Ou sacada... Eu não saberia dizer.

Edward fechou a porta e o barulho de musica diminui consideravelmente.

Eu girei para ele e apontei meu dedo em seu peito, olhando-o com toda fúria que eu guardei na ultima semana.

"Você é um _retardado_."

Ele deu um sorriso torto, tirou minha mão de seu peito e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Eu senti um arrepio involuntário, mas não me deixei abalar.

"E porque você acha isso, Bella?"

Oh, céus! Como era bom ouvir meu nome sair de seus lábios...

"Como porquê? Você... Você falou aquilo tudo para mim e não me procurou mais! Quero dizer, eu entenderia se você estivesse arrependido, mas... Porra, você falou _aquilo tudo _e do nada simplesmente _some_?"

"Eu sinto muito."

Eu bufei.

"O que você quer afinal?"

Ele apertou minha mão, presa à dele.

"Quando eu estou com você ou quando eu estou sozinho?"

Heim?

Ele pareceu entender que eu boiei legal e começou a explicar, a voz contida e firme.

"Quando eu estou longe de você, eu quero esquecer tudo isso e continuar com o maldito namoro com a _sua irmã_."

Meu coração gelou.

"E quando eu estou... Com você... Eu só quero esquecer que realmente existe uma vida lá fora. Eu só quero te beijar. É só isso que eu penso."

Eu engoli em seco.

"Então você quer me usar, é isso?"

Ele negou, parecendo espantado.

"É claro que não! Muito pelo contrário, Bella. Eu acho que eu seria um filho da puta com você e com a sua família se simplesmente trocasse Rose por você. Mas quando te tenho tão perto, eu não consigo me controlar."

Eu me soltei dele e andei até a janela, arrastando a cortina e vendo que havia uma sacada ali. Fiquei tentada a abrir e me jogar, mas Edward veio atrás de mim e segurou meu pulso.

"Por favor, não me julgue pelas minhas palavras. Eu não consigo _explicar _o que eu sinto. Eu não te liguei depois daquele dia porque sei que se eu continuar te ligando e falando com você, não vou conseguir viver em paz."

Eu girei e senti meus olhos marejarem.

"Você quer que eu me afaste?"

"NÃO!"

"Mas não foi isso que você fez até agora, porra? Eu só vou te ajudar nessa MERDA!"

É, quando eu ficava nervosa a tendência era os palavrões virarem ponto final.

Ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos e eu vi seu lábio tremer.

"Bella, me desculpe. Eu não sei o que fazer."

Eu respirei fundo.

"Eu também não."

Ele sorriu ligeiramente e eu tive que sorrir também. Estávamos os dois literalmente fodidos.

"Você não sabia que eu vinha nessa festa?" – Perguntei de repente.

"Eu queria que você viesse, mas esperava que o não o fizesse."

Eu mordi meus lábios.

"E quando Rose voltar?"

Ele se afastou de mim.

"Eu não sei."

"Você vai ficar com ela. Ela é sua namorada."

"Mas eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça, Isabella. Eu mal consigo pensar em outra coisa que não tenha você no meio! Eu não sei o que fazer."

Eu sentei na ponta da sua cama. Era macia... Eu queria sentir o cheiro que havia ali. Lentamente, me deitei.

Edward foi até mim e se deitou ao meu lado. Ambos ficamos olhando o teto branco.

Eu queria chorar. Realmente queria. Era impossível, eu não estava conseguindo manter minha mente parada. Eu pensava em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que achei que fosse explodir.

"Eu queria ter te encontrado antes, Bella."

Meu coração palpitou agradavelmente.

"Eu fiz isso."

Ele elevou o tronco, se apoiando no cotovelo e olhou para mim. – "Como?" – Perguntou.

"Eu te olhava no treino de baseball depois da aula. Todos os dias."

Os olhos verdes dele se arregalaram e eu senti meu rosto ficar quente. Muito quente.

"Porque você não foi falar comigo?"

Eu ri.

"O que você acharia de mim se eu fosse?"

Ele fez um bico charmoso.

"Eu te convidaria para sair, é claro."

"Fala sério, Edward. Você é o cara mais gato e desejado da escola, não iria simplesmente sair comigo só porque eu fui até você depois do seu treino."

Em um momento, eu estava falando isso. No outro, Edward estava em cima de mim, nossos narizes se tocando e seus braços em volta da minha cabeça.

"Você é linda." – Ele praticamente soletrou as palavras. Eu engoli em seco e concordei, sem saber o que falar.

E, no instante seguinte, eu estava aos beijos com Edward Cullen novamente.

Totalmente vulnerável a ele, pois era exatamente isso que ele fazia comigo: Eu deixava de ter controle sobre minhas emoções.

Eu senti a mão dele descer suavemente pela lateral de meu braço, enquanto seus lábios massageavam os meus.

E então, assim como começou, tudo terminou.

Edward estava em pé, de costas para mim. Sua mão amassava seu cabelo de uma forma grosseira, enquanto ele parecia estar tentando recuperar o auto controle.

Assim como eu.

Ele girou. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão de profunda dor.

"Eu sinto muito. De novo."

Eu não respondi.

"Bella, eu acho que a única forma de eu ser correto com você, será se nós pararmos por aqui."

Oh meu Deus.

Ele estava _mesmo _fazendo aquilo comigo?

Eu podia sentir meu coração quebrando em mil pedaços enquanto eu me levantava, sem dizer uma única palavra, e corria para fora daquele quarto.

**Continua...**

_Oi gente!_

_Eaí, estão gostando? Eu estou adoraaaaando! Espero que vocês também ___

_Estipulei uma meta de reviews que é __**50**__, estamos em 38 no momento. Se eu receber as 12 que espero, eu posto! _

_Bem, quero agradecer as 11 reviews que recebi... Obrigada mesmo, gente. Eu adoro qualquer tipo de comentário, nem que seja somente um: Oi, to acompanhando!_

_Brigada mesmo!_

_Ah e gente: Quem quiser falar diretamente comigo, pode me mandar uma msgm privada, que eu respondo assim q eu ver, ok?_

_Beijos!_

_*não esqueçam de comentar*_


	5. Capitulo Quatro

**Nota: "Quanto à mudança no nome da FIC."**

_Galerinha do meu Brasil... Eu mudei o nome da fic pelo simples fato de que: EU VI MAIS UMAS CINCO FICS COM O MESMO NOME! Geeeeente, assim não dava né? Até eu me confundia, e olha que eu sou a autora! Hahaha! Por isso achei esse nome melhor. Espero que vocês gostem. ___

_Quero agradecer gigantescamente pelas reviews lindas, maravilhosas e cheirosas que recebi. Me sinto TÃO mais animada à escrever quando vejo as reviews que chega a ser doentio, gente! Haha!_

_**Higina Martins dos Reis**__, Bruna, __**josellyn cullen**__, cááh, __**Lara masen**__, manuuu (eu vou cobrar! Haha!), __**Natalia marques**__ (antes de falar em fics viciantes olhe para as suas viu? Uahua!), tod chan (nem AMO suas reviews!),__**jessika sant'iago**__, Luana cullen (essa ta no comeciiinho!! Eba!!) __**dada cullen**__, Lívia marjorie__**, ise cullen**__, tha;o), __**Andy masen**__, Laís h__**, rosaliehaledecullen**__, daidoji-chan, __**Nat**__, Alice cullen, __**thaty malfoy**__, gabi-b, __**cinthia**__ sepulveda, __**Anna clara**__ (fikei emocionada³³! *.*), ANA, __**mandiinhaa Cullen**__:_

_Meu SUPER OBRIGADA! Se não fosse por vocês essa fic não iria CONTINUAR... VALEUZAO, MENINAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Grande beijo e espero que curtam o capitulo!_

**Capitulo Quatro**

Preto.

Essa era minha nova cor astral.

Eu me arrastei até o gigantesco espelho que havia no banheiro que eu dividia com Rose. Da cabeça aos pés, eu vestia preto.

Puxei o capuz do casaco para cobrir melhor o rosto. Minhas calças jeans eram tão negras e coladas que pareciam se fundir com minhas coxas. Os tênis gastos e encardidos eram meros detalhes nessa minha produção.

Eu sabia que deixaria todos de cabelo em pé.

"Oh meu Deus." – Foi a primeira reação esperada, a de minha mãe, assim que ela entrou no banheiro. Eu ri baixinho, enquanto ela começava a tentar puxar o capuz.

"Mãe, da um tempo." – Disse. Ela parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento.

"Mas... Porque _tanto _preto, filha?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Estou indo para um velório."

Ela levou a mão à boca que formava um "O" em seu rosto.

"Bella, não fale assim! Nós estamos indo buscar Rose no aeroporto e não em um velório!"

"E o que eu disse? Um velório..."

Despreocupadamente, fui até a viatura berrante de papai e me joguei no banco traseiro. Não muito tempo depois, ou talvez eu tenha dormido enquanto esperava, meus pais entraram no carro e papai começou a dirigir.

Nós estávamos, realmente, indo buscar Rose no aeroporto. Como a "perfeita família feliz".

Eu bati o pé e falei que não iria. Eu quase chorei para ficar em casa, mas não adiantou. Mamãe praticamente me jurou que se eu não fosse, eu não teria mais um tostão emprestado dela.

E, bem, isso seria muito complicado.

Então, aqui estava eu, fingindo dormir enquanto ia buscar a causa dos meus problemas. Minha irmã loira oxigenada folgada, chata e saltitante. A definição de caos para mim tinha um nome: Rosalie Swan.

Eu sabia que Edward iria também. E, no fundo, eu até queria vê-lo.

Não que eu quisesse vê-lo aos beijos com minha irmã, mas isso era melhor do que não vê-lo. Edward havia me evitado desde o dia da festa em sua casa e, desde lá, eu me enclausurado em um mundo esquisito, que eu mesma criara. Tudo para não derramar nenhuma lágrima.

Eu passava os dias praticamente vegetando, lendo mais livros do que bibliotecária mal comida da biblioteca municipal de Forks. Eu praticamente vivia por meio dos livros, quase como uma planta. Mas, ao invés de precisar do sol para fazer minha própria fotossíntese, eu tinha as letras...

Ok, isso não dava muito certo e eu acabava aceitando as gororobas que minha mãe trazia no meu quarto.

"Porque ela está assim?" – Escutei papai perguntar baixinho. Eu quis rir dessa tentativa dele de que eu não escutasse. Quero dizer, eu estava bem atrás deles!

"Eu não sei, Charlie. Bella anda tão estranha, fico me perguntando onde foi que erramos..."

Ouch. Essa história não, por favor, mamãe!

"Bella sempre foi muito especial."

Ah, pronto. Agora eles vão conversar sobre me mandar para um sanatório?

"Eu acho que talvez o que falte à Bella é um namorado."

"Renée!" – Papai exclamou, cheio de razão.

"O que foi? Você pensa que só porque ela não veste roupas curtas como Rose, ela não quer um namorado também? Deus bem que podia mandar um outro Edward para Bella..."

"Renée, não me faça pensar na minha filhinha como um imã de garotos sem pudor."

"Charlie, menos."

"Menos? Bella ainda é muito jovem para isso!"

Ah, mas que merda.

"Ei. Eu estou acordada, ok? Podem parar de falar sobre mim?"

E eles se calaram. Com a graça divina, devo acrescentar.

Nós chegamos ao aeroporto não muito tempo depois. Mamãe ficava a todo minuto procurando por Esme, a mãe de Edward. Eu fiquei me perguntando o que ela fazia ali. Quero dizer, eles podiam esperar Rose ir até a casa deles, eu tinha certeza de ela não iria demorar para fazer isso.

Afinal, uma das características mais marcantes da minha querida irmã era o puxa-saquismo desgraçado que ela tinha.

Eu me arrastei até um banco que havia ali perto e sentei. Minha mãe continuava procurando por algum sinal dos Cullen e eu realmente não precisava disso.

Eu sabia que no momento em que a cabeleira loira de Rose entrasse no campo de visão de Edward, todas as minhas esperanças seriam jogadas ralo à baixo. Seja qual fosse o momento emo em que ele estava quando me beijou, eu sabia que aquilo ia passar no segundo que ele olhasse para Rose. Não havia como não passar e uma prova disso é que ele realmente não me viu mais depois da conversa em seu quarto.

_MÚSICA: La La Land – Demi Lovato_

"Não está feliz com a volta de Rose, querida?" – Meu pai perguntou, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

"Tanto faz."

Ele olhou para onde minha mãe estava sugestivamente.

"Ela é muito entusiasmada, não é mesmo?"

Assenti.

"Aposto que Rose está morrendo de saudades de você."

"Pai. Fala sério... Eu não me importo com isso."

"Ah, eu sei. Você, graças a Deus, puxou a mim."

Ele acariciou minha bochecha e eu fechei os olhos instintivamente. Talvez do que eu realmente precisava era apenas um carinho. Alguém se importando comigo...

"Eu queria poder gritar..." – Murmurei sozinha, mas sabia que papai escutaria.

"E porque não o faz?"

Eu abri meus olhos.

"Acho que mamãe surtaria e me mandaria de vez para o sanatório se eu fizesse isso."

Ele sorriu.

"Eu não deixaria que levassem minha pequenininha."

"Pai! Eu não sou mais tão pequenininha assim..." – Eu estiquei minhas pernas, como se quisesse mostrar o tamanho delas para ele.

"Para mim sempre será... Pequenininha e muito quebrável."

Eu ri, apertando sua mão gentilmente.

"Obrigada, pai."

E então eu me levantei. Olhei ao meu redor... Havia tantas pessoas andando para ali... De um lado para o outro, sem dizer nada. Aquele clima estava pesado demais.

Subi no banco, estiquei os braços para cima como se me espreguiçasse... Olhei para o meu pai, que sorria cúmplice para mim. Sorri de volta... Abri meus lábios... Tomei fôlego e...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gritei alto. MUITO alto. Senti todo o ar do meu pulmão saindo junto com meus gritos e isso foi_ tão_ bom. Foi como se eu finalmente estivesse jogando para fora meu desespero, minhas tristezas.

Extravasando meus sentimentos.

Quando minha voz já não passava de um fiapo, eu desci do banco, coloquei a mão no peito e comecei a rir descontroladamente. Meu pai ainda sorria para mim, mas todos os outros rostos me olhavam assustados. Eu abri meus olhos com muita dificuldade, pois meu maxilar doía de tanto rir.

"Bella!!!" – Ouvi minha mãe gritar e isso só me fez rir mais. Eu estava, com certeza, parecendo uma completa lunática, mas eu não ligava.

Eu precisava daquilo.

"Oh, Renée, ela está com alguma dor?" – Escutei Esme perguntar. Elas estavam muito perto de mim. Me controlei e endireitei a coluna, abrindo os olhos e focalizando minha visão.

Esme e minha mãe me olhavam completamente confusas. Carlisle estava logo atrás. Eu não via Edward em lugar nenhum, mas, de alguma forma, eu podia sentir que ele estava por ali.

"Esme?" – Perguntei. Ela deu um sorriso fraco. – "Onde está Edward?"

Ela pareceu se assustar com a minha pergunta. Até eu me assustei um pouco. Mas eu precisava vê-lo. Eu simplesmente precisava ir até ele e falar o que eu sentia, não podia ficar por baixo... Eu precisava colocar todos os pingos nos is antes que Rose chegasse e ele passasse o resto da vida achando que eu chorava pelo que ele havia feito.

E mesmo que isso realmente acontecesse, eu não iria deixar que ele pensasse isso. Não mesmo.

Esme apontou para algum ponto atrás de si, e eu o busquei com o olhar. Foram longos segundos até eu o achar:

_Música: The Climb – Miley Cyrus_

Ele estava encostado em uma pilastra, os cabelos bronze reluzindo, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do jeans. O moletom verde musgo que ele usava parecia ser tão fino e impecável que chegava a doer os olhos. Eu percebi que seus olhos olhavam diretamente para mim.

Me levantei e corri até ele, sem me importar com o que os outros iriam pensar. O chão escorregadio do aeroporto era um perigo para mim, mas eu não iria me preocupar com aquilo naquele momento. Tudo que eu precisava era passar por aquela distancia, e dizer tudo que eu precisava falar para ele.

Quando eu estava a poucos passos dele, eu senti meu pé escorregar e fui aos embalos até onde ele estava. Eu o vi prender os lábios antes de se mover, levando as mãos para frente do corpo como se quisesse me amparar. Eu desviei de suas mãos e quase cai por isso, mas não deixaria que ele fosse gentil.

Eu não precisava dele e tinha que mostrar isso.

Eu olhei fundo em seus olhos e tremi. Dei um passo até ele, segurei seu braço com toda a força que continha em meus dedos finos e trêmulos. Eu só esperava que ele não percebesse isso.

Fiquei na ponta do pé para encará-lo. A mão dele voou para a minha cintura e hesitou antes de tocar o local. Eu respirei fundo.

"Foi tudo um terrível engano, não foi?" – Eu falei aos murmúrios. Ele apertou ainda mais os lábios, como se quisesse prender as palavras dentro da boca.

Eu ri nervosamente antes de continuar.

"Não se importe em me evitar, Edward. Eu realmente não acho que mereça um tratamento tão baixo vindo de você."

Eu vi a pupila dele dilatar; Seus olhos estavam quase negros.

"Você vive a sua vida... E eu vivo a minha. Ok?" – Ele não disse nada. Eu dei um ultimo apertão em seu braço. – "Sem ressentimentos. Boa sorte com a minha irmã."

E, dizendo isso, me virei e corri novamente para o banco, enquanto as lágrimas lutavam para sair de meus olhos.

Depois disso, Edward não veio mais falar comigo. Mamãe e Esme não paravam de perguntar se estava tudo bem e, quando viram que não conseguiriam tirar nada de mim, foram interrogar Edward.

Felizmente, assim que elas chegaram onde ele estava, Rose apareceu, totalmente saltitante e mais loira do que nunca. Eu juro que um dia aquela garota fica sem cabelo.

Assim que ela me viu, ela me esmagou em um abraço quebra-ossos. Eu falei "Menos, Rose." Mas, como ela não me soltou, eu usei minha velha tática: Apertei ela também.

"Ai!" – Ela gemeu enquanto eu, diabolicamente, tentava realmente quebrar suas costelas.

E então ela se afastou. Sempre funcionava.

Eu não olhei a recepção de Edward à Rose. Apenas girei meu corpo e fiquei conversando com Charlie e Carlisle. O último ainda me olhava com certo receio.

E, como desgraça pouca é bobagem, nós saímos dali e fomos direto para uma pizzaria abafada. Eu me sentei na ponta da mesa, puxando meu pai para junto de mim.

"Oh, Bella... Você vai ficar ai?" – Esme perguntou. Eu olhei para trás e para baixo.

"Qual o problema com esse lugar?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu só acho que você vai ficar mais confortável com outras pessoas de sua idade."

E ela apontou Edward e Rose, que se sentavam nesse instante.

Meu olhar se cruzou com o de Edward e eu logo desviei.

"Eu estou ótima aqui para falar a verdade, Esme."

"AH, BELLA!" – Minha irmã gemeu com a voz esganiçada. Eu olhei para ela e ela ergueu as mãos para mim. – "Senta aqui do meu ladinho!"

Argth. Era mais do que óbvio que Rosalie estava tentando concertar minha imagem para Esme. Ela queria que eu fosse a irmãzinha menor que amava e idolatrava ela.

"Não, obrigada." – Eu respondi. Ela fechou a cara por alguns segundos, mas depois achou algo muito mais interessante no nariz de Edward.

É, eu também sempre achava coisas interessantes por ele. Mas tratei de não pensar nisso.

Eu comi um total de treze pedaços de pizza. Esme achou isso muito interessante porque, a cada vez que eu botava mais um pedaço em meu prato, ela arregalava os olhos e eu podia ver o sorrisinho falso que ela tentava dar.

Agora eu não podia nem mais comer em paz.

Quando, finalmente, mamãe concordou que deveríamos ir embora, e eu já estava indo em direção à viatura, Rosalie resolveu abrir sua grande boca e lançar uma merda no ar:

"Porque não vamos todos até a casa dos Cullen ver as fotos da viagem? Oh, a faculdade é tão linda e lá eles tem retroprojetor, mamãe..."

Quando ela começou a acariciar o ombro da Renée eu sabia que a luta estava perdida. E quando, meia hora depois, estacionamos na frente da mansão que os Cullen chamavam de casa, eu sabia que minha noite seria um fiasco completo.

Rosalie havia tirado 453 fotos. E ela esperava que nós apreciássemos e comentássemos sobre todas. Lógico que, na altura da décima foto, eu encostei minha nuca no sofá e fechei os olhos; Se eu tivesse sorte, conseguiria tirar uma soneca.

"E aqui sou eu séria na frente do portão principal." – Rose dizia. – "E aqui sou eu sorrindo na frente do portão principal. E aqui sou eu me preparando para entrar no portão principal... E aqui..."

"Chega porra, não precisamos de legendas repetitivas!" – Eu disse. Mamãe apertou meu braço tão forte depois disso que eu aposto que ficaria uma marca.

Eu estava realmente quase dormindo quando Rose passava da centésima foto. E, de repente, tudo ficou escuro. Eu olhei para onde minha mãe devia estar, sentada ao meu lado.

"O que foi isso?" – Ela perguntou. Ouvi alguém se levantar.

"Que estranho... As luzes de emergência deviam ter acendido." – Edward respondeu. Eu vi sua sombra andar até a janela e arrastar as cortinas. Só então percebi a quantidade exorbitante de chuva que caia lá fora.

"Está chovendo muito." – Ele falou e Rose soltou um gritinho. – "Oh, e agora, como vamos ver as fotos sem luz?" – Ela perguntou chorosa.

"Onde está meu celular? Preciso ligar para a companhia de luz." – Esme tagarelava e eu senti alguém pisar no meu dedão. Soltei um palavrão baixinho.

Depois de meia hora e de muitas ligações e várias velas acesas, Carlisle desligou o celular e anunciou que havia ocorrido um problema no recebimento central de luz e toda a cidade estava no mesmo problema. Não havia, portanto, luz nas ruas.

"O jeito será vocês dormirem aqui." – Esme disse, parecendo contente. Rosalie deu palminhas.

"Essa é uma idéia maravilhosa!"

O que? Ela andou bebendo? Fala sério, eu não podia dormir ali! Já não bastava eu ESTAR ali?

"Nem fudendo!" – Eu esbravejei. Todos me olharam revoltados.

"Então mexa suas pernas e vá andando para casa." – Rose falou. Eu assenti e comecei a andar em direção a porta.

"Bella! Aonde você pensa que vai?"

"Pra casa! Eu sei o caminho!"

"É longe, Bella." – Edward falou. Eu senti meus músculos congelarem, mas não parei de andar. Abri a porta e fui indo para fora, até achar a porta que dava para a saída. Eu escutava muitas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo, umas me xingando e outras me pedindo para esperar. Eu não dei ouvidos à nenhuma delas.

Não queria e não iria dormir sob o mesmo teto que Edward Cullen. Não mesmo.

Assim que eu abri a porta principal, uma rajada de vento congelante atingiu meu rosto. Ainda chovia muito e eu havia esquecido este detalhe.

Ouvi vozes muito mais próximas e sabia que era agora ou nunca. Prendi minha respiração como se fosse literalmente entrar na água e impulsionei meu corpo contra a chuva forte que caia.

Os pingos eram grossos e dolorosos quando entravam em contato com o casaco fino que eu vestia. Eu puxei o capuz contra meu rosto, esperando que isso adiantasse em alguma coisa. Por fim, enquanto corria pelos jardins encharcados dos Cullen, mal conseguia ver um palmo além de mim.

Assim que cheguei na viatura, eu tentei abrir a porta. Estava trancado! Merda. O jeito seria ir a pé. Olhei para o céu e não consegui ver muita coisa, já que uma gota entrou no meu olho quando ergui o rosto. Eu massageei o local e me encostei-me à viatura molhada e gelada.

Merda!

Porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado para mim? Porque eu não me apaixonei por um poste? Seria tão mais fácil e simples! Eu poderia passar meus dias sentada ao lado do poste, decorá-lo e desenhar coisas em seu corpinho fino e roliço. Eu não teria nenhuma concorrência, pois haveria outro poste exatamente igual na próxima esquina. Tudo seria fácil.

Mas não! Eu tinha que me apaixonar pelo namorado da minha irmã.

Que, no momento, fazia o possível para me evitar a todo custo.

Eu senti lágrimas saindo dos meus olhos. Lágrimas que eu evitei tão fortemente. Me senti boba e fraca e, enquanto a chuva lavava o caminho que as lágrimas faziam, se confundindo uma com a outra, eu tentava entender o porque de tudo aquilo.

"Bella." – Eu olhei para cima e, logicamente, ali estava _ele_. Os lábios ainda mais carnudos e vermelhos que nunca, o cabelo totalmente molhado, assim como o rosto. Ele me puxou contra si e me abraçou. Eu sabia que estava chovendo muito e que estava muito frio, mas ali, nos braços de Edward, parecia tudo tão... Quente. Eu desejei permanecer ali pelo resto da minha vida, inalando o cheiro másculo dele, enquanto meu nariz roçava na curva de seu pescoço desnudo e gelado.

"Não faça isso comigo." – Ele murmurou no meu ouvido, e eu, mesmo sem saber do que ele falava, assenti.

Ele me puxou até a casa novamente, que agora estava parcialmente iluminada por velas. Edward me soltou assim que minha mãe me alcançou. Ela começou a estapear meu braço e eu sai correndo, indo para onde meu pai estava. Como ele me olhou com cara feia, eu também sai de perto dele.

Felizmente, quando cheguei perto de Esme, ela segurou meu braço gentilmente e me levou até um quarto no andar superior. Eu entrei aos tropeços, já que o quarto estava totalmente enegrecido.

Ela apontou uma porta e disse: "Tome um banho bem quente. Não demoro muito, vou pegar roupas para você."

E então saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu percebi que estava molhando o carpete e corri para o banheiro. Tirei minhas roupas e tomei uma ducha, quente e relaxante. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como a água estava quente se não havia luz, mas resolvi não pensar sobre isso, apenas aproveitar aquela ducha relaxante.

Eu sai e tateei a cama atrás de roupas. Achei um pequeno monte e fui colocando-as, sem saber se estava tudo do lado certo. Quando já estava completamente vestida, sai pelo corredor, descendo as escadas em direção as vozes. Quase rolei algumas vezes, mas sempre conseguia me segurar no corrimão.

Assim que cheguei na sala de estar novamente, a vi toda iluminada por velas. Havia até mesmo um abajur ligado.

"A luz voltou?" – Eu perguntei assustada, apontando para o abajur. Todos olharam para mim e arregalaram os olhos.

"Então?" – Eu voltei a perguntar depois de um tempo.

"Oh, não... É a bateria." – Esme respondeu, vindo até mim e colocando um braço em meu ombro. – "Você ficou linda com essa roupa, Bella!"

E então eu finalmente olhei para baixo. Ali, eu conseguia ver perfeitamente a finíssima blusa azul petróleo e a calça apertada. Eu via cada contorno do meu corpo sendo bizarramente exposto.

"EPA!" – Eu gritei de repente, puxando a blusa para longe da minha barriga. Esme agarrou minha mão, talvez ela achasse que eu fosse tirar ali, na frente de todos.

Poxa, eu só queria fazer com que a blusa alargasse um pouquinho... Hehe.

Eu respirei fundo e passei os olhos pela sala. Edward estava ali, com Rose ao seu lado. Parecendo perfeitamente bem juntos... Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los melhor... Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que não adiantaria em nada.

Eu ainda tive que ficar ali, respirando o mesmo ar que eles por cerca de meia hora. Até que Esme foi até a janela e, ao ver que a chuva continuava tão forte quanto antes, falou:

"Bom, então acho melhor irmos dormir."

E todos a seguimos, Charlie levando o abajur à bateria consigo.

Esme foi nos mostrando quartos que poderíamos usar. Eu acabei ficando no que tomei banho e, tudo que eu fiz, foi ir diretamente para onde a cama estava e me joguei lá, caindo no sono logo em seguida.

Ao que me pareceu muito tempo depois, eu acabei acordando. Eu olhei em direção à janela e percebi que ainda era noite, independente do horário. Puxei meu celular da mesinha de cabeceira e vi que não passava das três da manhã.

Ainda rolei uns bons vinte minutos na cama, tentando esquecer os roncos que meu estômago proferia. Foi quando eles se tornaram insuportáveis e bem sonoros que eu me levantei e sai do quarto cuidadosamente, vagando até a cozinha dos Cullen.

"Merda de casa gigantesca." – Eu resmunguei depois de tentar a terceira porta errada. Que droga, onde estava essa cozinha, afinal? Eu estava quase desistindo de tentar achá-la quando finalmente a encontrei. Entrei, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Agora, só o que faltava era achar a geladeira.

Eu estava indo muito bem, andando pela cozinha escura, sem quebrar nada nem gritar muito alto. Eu estava quase me parabenizando quando uma elevação muito grande me fez tropeçar e cair de joelhos no chão.

"Outch!" – Eu gemi. Senti o monte se mexer e prendi a respiração. E se fosse um ladrão? _Puta merda_!!!

Eu apertei meus olhos, mas não consegui ver nada além do monte que parecia se embrenhar. Meu Deus, eu tinha certeza que era um ladrão! Ele estava mesmo achando que eu iria deixá-lo ali, impune? NÃO MESMO! Afinal, eu era filha de um chefe de policia! Sangue justo corria em minhas veias!

Eu fui andando de costas até que sentir algo as pressionando. Tateei e peguei a primeira coisa solida que encontrei – Uma maçã.

Andei pé ante pé até que estava a mais ou menos dois metros do ladrão e...

POFT. – Joguei a maça com toda a minha força no monte.

"AI!"

Eu havia acertado a maça bem na testa no infeliz! BEM-FEITO!

O monte se levantou e eu peguei outra maçã, pronta para minha próxima pontaria. Quando ele começou a andar até mim eu levantei minha mão.

"Espera, Bella! Isso dói!" – Edward disse em uma voz clara. Eu congelei minha mão no ar enquanto meu cérebro trabalhava.

Oh meu Deus, quais eram as chances de eu encontrar Edward na cozinha?

Uma em vinte mil? Ok, não tantas, já que eu estava na casa dele mas... PUTA MERDA, QUE AZAR!

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Eu perguntei exasperada, tentando identificar seu rosto na penumbra.

"Eu moro aqui, Bella." – Ele respondeu. Aiii, que resposta mais besta. Joguei a maçã bem no meio da barriga dele e eu ri baixinho ao perceber que ele se contorcera de dor.

"Puta merda, menina do capeta! Para de jogar essas maçãs em mim!"

Eu não consegui segurar e ri alto. Era engraçado ver Edward assim... Tão... Solto... Tão sem... Rose.

E foi só de lembrar dela que meu humor se foi junto com a brisa.

"É sério, quais são as chances de você estar aqui bem na hora que eu venho? Uma em um milhão?" – Perguntei ironicamente.

"Eu estava dormindo sentado, Bella..."

Eu abri minha boca.

"Porque você estava dormindo aqui se você tem uma cama muito mais confortável lá em cima?"

Ele deu de ombros. Ou pelo menos pareceu que fez isso.

"Rosalie está dormindo nela."

Oh não. Que merda... Não queria falar dela. Dei as costas para ele e procurei pela geladeira. A encontrei bem perto de mim e a abri. E então, como mágica, uma luz irradiou dela e eu quase senti vontade de chorar de felicidade.

"Oh, a luz voltou." – Edward resmungou e andou até mim. Dessa vez, ao olhar para ele, eu pude ver parcialmente seu rosto perfeitamente simétrico.

"É... Ahn, você ainda não me respondeu por que está dormindo aqui."

Ele passou os olhos pelo meu rosto, mas logo os desviou.

"Eu e Rose brigamos."

Um monstrinho maldoso e pervertido começou a dançar dentro do meu peito.

"Oh... Não me diga."

Ponto para Isabella! Agora ele com certeza vai acreditar na sua integridade moral.

"Não foi grande coisa. Eu só acabei deixando-a pensar no quarto e vim fazer um lanche."

"Há quantas horas?"

Ele pareceu envergonhado com a minha pergunta, pois baixou os olhos para os pés e não me respondeu imediatamente.

"Talvez duas."

Eu abri a boca em sinal de espanto.

"É a sua casa, pelo amor de Deus. Vá buscar o que é seu!"

"O que é meu?"

Eu bufei. – "Sua cama, é lógico!"

Edward sorriu vagamente. Eu não via graça alguma... Alguém tinha que botar limites na Rose, por céus.

"Bella, você não entendeu nada. Eu não sei se quero voltar para lá."

Eu achei uma torta que parecia suculenta, agarrei um garfo e dei uma grande mordida.

"Sofás são mais interessantes que chão de cozinha."

Ele assentiu. – "Posso ficar em paz na minha cozinha, por favor? Ou você quer dar mais algum palpite?"

Eu rolei os olhos. – "Você deve ter uns dez quartos de hóspedes por aqui. Vá para um deles."

"Temos dois e ambos estão ocupados."

Oh! _EU_ era o estorvo. Merda.

"Vá para o quarto que eu estou que eu durmo no sofá então."

Ele coçou a cabeça. – "Você pode parar de tentar dar soluções por alguns minutos? Minha cabeça já está doendo."

E então eu ri baixinho. Droga, será que eu não seria nunca capaz de ficar emburrada perto de Edward? De onde ele tirava esses poderes de acabar com todas as minhas barreiras?

Antes de todo esse enrolamento começar, eu costumava passar horas pensando sobre como um cara tão legal quanto o Edward foi namorar justo a Rose. Quero dizer, minha irmã tinha miojo na cabeça, eu estava quase certa disso. Enquanto ele era engraçado, ela era forçada... E as diferenças iam muito além disso.

"Anda, me da um pedaço dessa torta."

Eu dei uma garfada e ergui minha mão, oferecendo o garfo à ele. Porém, ao invés dele pega-lo com sua mão, ele o fez com os dentes.

Edward olhava nos meus olhos enquanto sugava a torta. Eu sentia meu corpo inteiro tremer enquanto ele fechava os lábios, mastigando calmamente, sem desviar o olhar.

Depois, quando ele finalmente desviou suas orbes do meu rosto, eu pude respirar novamente. Eu fiz isso tão alto que acho que ele até percebeu, mas não comentou nada.

"Er..." – Comecei. – "Acho melhor você voltar para o seu quarto."

Ele me olhou com curiosidade. Por fim, depois de alguns segundos, balançou os ombros e assentiu.

"Vamos então?"

_Pro seu quarto? Mas e minha irmã?_

Ele deve ter percebido minha hesitação, pois logo em seguida ele acrescentou:

"Eu te acompanho até seu quarto, Bella."

Ah! Era bom demais pra ser verdade mesmo...

Nós subimos calmamente. Eu fui me guiando pelo contorno do corpo de Edward para evitar deslizamentos nas escadas. Ele parou em frente à porta entreaberta do quarto onde eu dormia e repousou seu olhar em mim.

"Então acho que é isso. Boa noite..." – Murmurei. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder.

"É... Boa noite, Bella."

Nesse instante, um trovão rugiu alto lá fora. Eu prendi o grito na garganta, mas o pequeno pulo de susto foi impossível conter. Levei as mãos à boca e meus olhos se fecharam instintivamente.

Quando eu reabri meus olhos, Edward continuava ali, olhando preocupadamente para mim.

"E-Está tu-tudo be-bem." – Eu gaguejei. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um passo à frente, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Você tem medo de trovões?" – Ele perguntou baixo, mas em um tom claro.

_Pronto! _, pensei. Ele devia estar achando que eu era uma idiota a essa altura. Uma idiota infantil que tem medo de trovões. Era mesmo tudo que eu precisava na minha vida...

"NÃO!" – Falei um pouco alto. – "É só que eu me assustei... Mas é algo normal, não é medo..."

Edward assentiu e então tirou as mãos dos meus ombros. Oh, merda. Eu preferia que ele continuasse com elas ali.

Eu já estava com um pé dentro do quarto quando um novo trovão rugiu no céu. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu tropeçava nos meus próprios pés e caia de joelhos no chão, Edward voltou e entrou no quarto atrás de mim.

Ele agachou-se ao meu lado, ao invés de me ajudar a levantar. Quando eu o vi sentado ali, me endireitei o mais rápido que consegui. Eu ainda tinha os joelhos doloridos e minhas mãos latejavam quando ele voltou a falar comigo.

"Baita susto, hã?" – Ele perguntou. Eu bufei.

"Ok, ok. Eu tenho um certo desconforto com trovões, mas que mal há nisso? Aposto que você tem medo de alguma coisa."

Ele sorriu divinamente.

"Para falar a verdade não gosto muito de elevadores."

Oh, por essa eu não esperava.

"Sério?" – Perguntei sem pensar. Ele sorriu ainda mais para mim.

"Totalmente."

Nós ficamos alguns segundos apenas olhando um para o outro. Era incrível como Edward tinha o ângulo perfeito entre o nariz e a testa...

"E porque você ainda está sentado aqui comigo?" – Perguntei.

"Eu não sei. Acho que me sinto obrigado a ficar com você até os trovões passarem."

Eu mordi meus lábios.

"Não precisa."

"Não me importo. Não tenho sono."

Como assim ele não tinha sono? Quero dizer, eu estava totalmente desperta por conta da presença dele ali, mas eu tenho certeza de que no momento em que ele saísse pela porta eu dormiria ali mesmo, no chão.

Um outro trovão rugiu, desta vez muito mais potente e prolongado. Senti todas as células do meu corpo se contraírem. Edward, percebendo meu ato, ergueu uma mão, como se quisesse me acalmar, mas ele não a levou até mim; Ao contrário, hesitou no meio do caminho para logo em seguida deixá-la cair novamente para o lado de seu corpo.

E então, subitamente, eu senti vontade de chorar.

Eu queria lutar contra isso, mas parecia impossível. Só que agora não tinha chuva para que eu pudesse esconder as lágrimas, muito pelo contrário: A partir do momento em que eu começasse a soluçar, meu rosto inteiro se transformaria em uma grande bolota vermelha, meus olhos inchariam e eu não conseguiria respirar.

Prendi minha respiração, esperando que as lágrimas fossem contidas também.

"Bella?" – Edward me chamou. Ele parecia assustado. – "Bella, você ta ficando meio roxa... O que você está fazendo? Você está prendendo a respiração?!"

Eu soltei todo o ar de uma vez só. MERDA, como ele tinha percebido?

Eu estava pronta para me xingar mentalmente por ser tão obvia quando senti uma lágrima descer pela minha bochecha.

_Oh, não, por favor, NÃO!_

Eu limpei a lágrima, mas logo já havia outra e mais outra e quando eu dei por mim não conseguia mais enxugar. Edward estava com as duas mãos erguidas em minha direção e antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu já estava com os braços dele em volta de mim e meu rosto pressionado contra seu peito.

Eu inspirei, completamente feliz, o cheiro que provinha de sua camiseta. Eu já não sentia as lágrimas caindo, nem conseguia escutar o barulho da chuva lá fora. Para falar a verdade, o corpo de Edward contra o meu havia agido como uma anestesia.

"Calma, não precisa chorar, está tudo bem... São só trovões. Eles... Estão bem longe de... Nós."

Eu assenti, mal me lembrando dos trovões. Ele me apertou com mais força e eu sorri involuntariamente. Como aquele abraço era gostoso...

Eu queria, ou melhor, necessitava chegar até seus lábios. Um único beijo e eu já estaria feliz, mas eu precisava sentir sua boca novamente. Eu tentei escapar de seu abraço, mas ele me mantinha ali, imóvel.

"_Edward? Bella?"_

A voz fina e irritante que proferiu essa frase me fez congelar. Todo o sentimento de felicidade e calmaria que estava em meu corpo se dissipou em um milésimo de segundo, eu senti os braços de Edward afrouxarem e, por mais que eu quisesse me esconder ali, eu sabia que devia tomar a dianteira da situação.

Rosalie havia nos pego no flagra.

Eu girei meu rosto e focalizei a figura alta e loira da minha irmã. Ela estava parada na porta, vestindo uma camisola curta e branca. Deslumbrante. Eu quase tive ânsias.

"Não é o que você está pensando." – Eu disse na minha costumeira voz firme, que parecia desaparecer quando eu estava com Edward. Eu me soltei totalmente dos braços dele e me levantei, desamassei a roupa e só então olhei para minha irmã.

Rose não me olhava com fúria... Ou com a raiva natural de alguém que tivesse presenciado uma cena como esta. Ou com ciúmes... Ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

Ela me olhava apenas com curiosidade.

E isso me enervou totalmente. Quero dizer, eu era assim tão feia ao ponto dela achar humanamente impossível eu estar tendo um affair com o namorado dela?

"Eu estava com medo dos trovões e comecei a chorar. Edward viu e me abraçou, para me ajudar." – Resolvi explicar de uma vez.

Rose rolou os olhos até Edward, que continuava no chão, com o olhar totalmente perdido entre nós. Eu bufei irritada. Porque aquele projeto de loira tinha que ser tão chato e lento?

"Oh, claro. Você ainda não superou isso, Bells?" – Ela perguntou irônica. Eu ri sarcasticamente.

"Melhor do que não superar a burrice né irmãzinha? Agora se me dá licença, eu queria mesmo dormir."

Eu apertei os dedos na porta e esperei que ela saísse do meio do batente. Ela olhou para Edward e fez um gesto com a mão para que ele fosse até ela.

"Edward?" – Eu chamei depois de vários segundos. Ele pareceu finalmente sair do transe e se levantou, andou até nós e então saiu.

Ele foi direto para o quarto e Rose o seguiu como um fiel cachorrinho.

Totalmente irritada, eu bati a porta com força atrás de mim, escorregando até o chão e deitando ali.

O teto parecia completamente interessante nesse momento. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando fixamente para cima, só o que eu me lembro foi de cair no sono ali mesmo, deitada no chão.

XxX

Quando eu acordei, na manhã seguinte, todos os meus músculos doíam. Eu sentia cada célula ferver enquanto eu movimentava algum membro. A cada passo eu soltava um lamurio e, quando eu finalmente cheguei na enorme mesa de jantar dos Cullen, eu estaquei.

"Nossa, Bella, que cara horrível." – Minha irmã, como sempre, sincera ao extremo. Eu sorri sarcasticamente e me arrastei até a cadeira ao lado da minha sorridente mãe.

"Está uma delicia!" – Ela exclamou, olhando para Esme. A mesma sorriu de volta para mamãe, com aquela expressão _É a terceira vez que você fala isso_.

O que, conhecendo minha mãe, devia ser mesmo.

Edward não estava muito longe de mim. Sentado ao lado de Rose, ele mantinha os olhos baixos e comia minimamente. Eu não o vi levantar os olhos nem por segundo, nem quando falavam com ele.

Eu, papai, Rose e mamãe agradecemos a estadia e rumamos para nossa casa. Assim que chegamos, eu corri escada a cima, querendo mais que tudo afundar o rosto do meu travesseiro e dormir por vinte e quatro horas seguidas.

Porém, como nada é perfeito nessa porcaria de casa, assim que eu subi o último degrau a gralha da minha irmã começou a gritar desesperadamente.

"VOLTA AQUI, ISABELLA!" – Ela grasnou. Eu bufei, rolei os olhos, pedi aos céus que tudo isso fosse mentira, mas... Ela continuava gritando.

Eu girei e olhei para ela enfurecida no andar de baixo.

"PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR!" – Rose gritou, saltando os degraus e puxando meu braço.

"Rose, eu realmente não estou a fim de te ouvir falar sobre cremes e maquiagens..."

"Ai, idiota, não é sobre isso. É sobre o Edward."

A noite anterior veio em jato na minha mente. Oh, merda. E agora aquela lesma ia fazer o que?

"Ah, não me amola que eu não sou alicate, Rosalie. Me deixa ir dormir em paz."

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha perfeitamente pintada dela.

"Que piadinha mais sem graça, Bella. Anda, eu não vou comer nenhum pedaço seu. Vamos logo pro meu quarto."

AH, ta bom que eu ia me enfurnar no covil das cobras com _A cobra_ dentro. Nem pensar! Me soltei das garras dela e sai correndo em direção ao meu quarto. Fui aos tropeços até minha maravilhosa cama e me joguei com tudo lá, sentindo toda a maciez que eu tanto almejei.

Imediatamente, meus olhos, abertos à protesto, se fecharam completamente. Eu me deixei levar por uma repentina sensação de calma, paz...

"ISABELLA!!!!!!!"

Era ela. A peste.

Ela pulou em cima de mim. EM CIMA DE MIM!!!

"SAI DE CIMA SUA ANTILOPE!" – Eu gritei com todas as minhas forças. Ela começou a rir e deslizou para o lado, se deitando na cama também.

"Porque raios você continua na minha cama?" – Eu perguntei bem pausadamente, para ver se ela entendia. A loira aguada só riu enquanto olhava as próprias unhas.

"Já disse, quero conversar."

"Irmãzinha querida do meu coração, você pode conversar com qualquer pessoa no universo, então VAZA!"

Ela girou de lado e fez um biquinho bizarro.

"Mas eu quero conversar com a minha irmãzinha."

"Cadê o Marshmallow, heim? Ele adora escutar seus monólogos!"

"Ele é um cachorro, Bella. Eu preciso de alguém como você."

"Não, você não precisa. Você precisa da mamãe, que além de adorar seus papos é psicóloga."

Ela fez um gesto esquisito com as mãos.

"Mamãe nunca entenderia. Eu preciso de alguém que vá me falar exatamente o que acha, sem me invejar. Só você não me inveja, então _tem _que ser você!"

Nossa. Prepotência mandou um oi!

"Eu só quero DORMIR, mas que merda!"

E então eu afundei meu rosto no travesseiro novamente. Pena que, as orelhas, eu não podia enfiar também. Já que no instante seguinte ela desembestou a falar.

"Ai Bella, eu estou tão confusa. Quero dizer, eu realmente amo o Edward. Ele é lindo, gostoso, rico, popular e, menina, você precisava ver o tamanho do..."

"ROSALIE!" – Eu tive que tirar meu rosto e gritar isso, porque eu nunca mais seria a mesma se ela completasse aquela frase.

"Oh, desculpe. Enfim, você deve saber que ele é muito gostoso, mesmo você sendo estranha desse jeito. Aliás, Alice me falou que você está com o Jake! Vocês combinam _super,_ Bella, eu dou minha aprovação."

Ah, que lindo. E o namorado dela, será que ela me dá "aprovação" também?

"Bom, mas o que eu quero mesmo dizer é que... Bem, eu conheci alguém nessa viagem, Bella."

Ok, agora meu sono realmente foi passear. Eu levantei o rosto e olhei fixamente a cara branca da Rose.

"Conheceu? O que isso quer dizer na sua língua?"

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Ai, Bella, nós ficamos."

Eu abri a boca assustada. AQUELA MALDITA TEVE CORAGEM DE TRAIR O EDWARD?

"Você BEIJOU outra pessoa?"

Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Ai, como você é infantil, Bella. Não só beijei como fiz outras coisas. Foi um mês fora, né!"

E me deu um tapinha amigável.

Eu tive vontade de pegar o pulso dela e torcer até quebrá-lo. Vadia! Puta! Ridícula! Azeda! MAU-CARÁTER!

Não satisfeita em trair, ela transou com outro cara! E o pior é que ontem estava cheia de amor pra dar! NAJA!

Ela deve ter percebido que eu estava prestes a explodir, porque ela falou:

"E você nem ouse contar nada disso para ninguém, ouviu, Isabella? Eu acabo com a sua raça!"

"OPA!" – Eu gritei, realmente enfurecida. – "TÔ TREMENDO!"

Ela me lançou um olhar mortífero.

"Bella, fica quieta e deixa eu terminar a história?"

Ela não esperou que eu respondesse.

"Bom, então. Ele é totalmente lindo, o James. E muito gostoso. Mas Edward é também. Eu não sei qual eu prefiro, Bella. Estou pensando em ficar com os dois... Eles moram longe o suficiente para nunca se encontrarem."

Foi aí que meu queixo realmente caiu.

E então, com instintos totalmente reprimidos, eu simplesmente pulei em cima da minha própria irmã. Eu agarrei Rose pelos ombros e a sacudi, como se ela fosse um saco de batatas. Ela se debatia, mas eu havia a prendido com minhas pernas.

"MAS O QUE É ISSO?" – Minha mãe gritou, correu até nós e me tirou de cima dela. Enquanto eu era afastada do meu alvo, eu continuei movendo meus braços, como em piloto automático.

"ISABELLA, PARA COM ISSO!" – Minha mãe gritava, porque, na minha fúria, eu estava a machucando também. Logo os braços que me prendiam foram trocados, agora a força três vezes maior do meu pai me imobilizava.

"PARA... PARA... _BELLA_!" – Meu pai tentava. Ele começou a me arrastar para fora dali e, ao fundo, eu só conseguia escutar Rose chorando e fazendo um drama enorme. Mas ela não ia ficar assim.

"ME SOLTA, ESSA GAROTA É UMA VADIA!" – Eu gritei. Meu pai me soltou, mas não pelo meu pedido. Ele ficou estupefato com a forma que eu xingara Rose.

Apesar de sempre soltar impropérios, nunca havia a xingado assim. Minha mãe também parou o que fazia e me olhou, uma fúria em seus olhos azuis.

"Isabella, como pode chamar sua irmã de... De..."

"É o que ela é!" – Eu emendei. Rose chorava falsamente na minha cama, seu rosto totalmente vermelho e arranhado.

"Essa infeliz..." – Eu apontei e só então vi que tremia. – "Traiu o Edward e _quer continuar traindo_!"

As reações foram diversas: Mamãe soltou um gritinho, meu pai pareceu entrar em um transe ainda maior e Rose se pôs a chorar ainda mais.

E então, com a maior cara de pau do mundo, Rosalie apontou o dedo para mim e falou:

"Você está mentindo."

Eu abri minha boca pelo espanto. Ela seria mesmo falsa a este ponto?

"Ta maluca, garota? VOCÊ ACABOU DE CONFESSAR!"

Ela se agarrou à Renée e começou a suplicar:

"Mãe, eu nunca contaria uma coisa assim pra Bella, nem se fizesse mesmo! Ela está mentindo! Mentindo porque não quer ser a única anormal na família!"

_VAGABA_!

"CALA A BOCA, SUA IDIOTA!" – Eu vociferei e avancei, mas papai me segurou.

E então minha mãe falou:

"Bella, nós precisamos conversar."

XxX

Renée falou tanto, mais tanto, que meus ouvidos doíam até agora. E olha que já estava quase na hora de dormir novamente.

Eu afirmei até o fim da conversa que o que eu disse era verdade. Mas mamãe, muito cautelosa, preferiu ficar no lado "neutro".

"Neutro? Que porra é essa, mãe? Sua filha é uma vadia, ponto. Não tem lado nenhum!" – Eu repeti mil vezes.

Por fim, minha mãe quis que eu prometesse que não ia sair falando isso para ninguém. Eu ri, dizendo que só minha morte faria com que eu não contasse para o Edward quem a namorada dele era, mas minha mãe simplesmente ameaçou me prender dentro de casa se Edward soubesse disso pela minha boca!

E tudo que eu pude falar foi: Isso é injustiça. E das bravas.

Rose sumiu o dia todo. Eu só pude concluir que ela foi se esconder na aba de Edward, não permitindo assim que nenhum sinal meu chegasse à ele. E quando eu finalmente fui dormir aquela noite, eu senti como se eu tivesse um fardo pesado demais para os meus ombros.

No dia seguinte, resolvi ir até Port Angeles. Logo seria o aniversário de Alice e eu queria comprar um livro para ela. Como não havia livrarias em Forks...

Coloquei uma blusa simples e calças jeans escuras. O percurso que devia ser de meia hora, eu fiz em uma hora e vinte, por conta da lerdeza anormal da minha caminhonete. Assim que cheguei, fui direto para a livraria, comprei o livro e de quebra comprei um outro para mim.

"Bella!" – Eu girei e meu olhar recaiu sobre Jacob. Jesus, o que ele estava fazendo em uma livraria?

"Oi Jake." – Eu tentei acenar, mas logo ele havia me puxado e me apertava contra seu peito. Depois de muito custo, consegui me livrar de seus braços e fui direto para o caixa.

"Que bom te ver por aqui, Bella!" – Ele falava. Eu apenas assentia.

"Pois é. O estranho é você nesses lugares."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Billy queria um livro novo de culinária, mas eu esqueci o nome então... Acho que vou indo sem nenhum mesmo."

Jake me acompanhou no pagamento e até quis pagar por mim, mas eu neguei gentilmente. Era estranho ver meu ex-cunhado, pelo qual eu nunca tive nenhum interesse, tentar me agradar dessa forma.

"Ahn, Jake?" – Perguntei, quando uma brilhante idéia surgiu na minha cabeça. Nós estávamos caminhando pela calçada.

"Fala."

"Bem, você namorou a Rosalie, certo?"

Ele fez uma cara de: "Nossa, _agora_ você descobriu a América", mas eu não liguei.

"Prossiga."

"Bem, por que vocês terminaram?"

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Bella, eu ainda estava um pouco lúcido quando te disse o porquê, na formatura."

Eu puxei pela minha memória... Deus, o que ele havia falado na formatura? Eu só conseguia me lembrar de ter dançado com Edward e depois dele indo me buscar...

"Eu te disse que terminei com Rose porque eu gostava de você, Bella."

Ah... Agora que ele falou, eu lembrei.

"Ah... Mas... Era verdade?"

Ele apenas assentiu. Eu senti meu rosto tomar uma tonalidade de vermelho e desejei não ter perguntado aquilo.

"Ok. Bom... Mas então não foi traição da parte de nenhum, não é?" – Finalmente perguntei o meu propósito.

"Oh. Se Rose me traiu, eu não sei, mas eu não a trai."

É claro que ela deve ter traído. Vadia! Eu estava com tanta raiva dela que meus punhos se fechavam sozinhos.

"Jacob." – Eu chamei.

"Sim, Bells?"

"Eu tenho um plano e você tem que me ajudar nisso."

XxX

O plano _Desmascarando Rosalie Swan _tinha mais falhas do que a sobrancelha da minha avó. Jesus, enquanto eu e Jake líamos tudo que havíamos escrito até agora, eu via milhões e milhões de maneiras de tudo dar errado. Mas decidi contar com a sorte.

Jake havia aceitado até bem demais a revelação que eu lhe fiz. Ele apenas disse, em uma voz calma e grossa: "Bem, Rosalie é muito deslumbrada com sua própria beleza."

Mas, pelo menos, ele concordou em me ajudar. Até agora o plano estava falho demais, mas eu prometi que iria trabalhar nele durante a noite e foi o que eu fiz.

A única pessoa que falava comigo em casa era meu pai. Ele não havia me dito em palavras que acreditava em mim, mas seus gestos demonstravam que sim.

Mamãe, por outro lado, permanecia calada. O que era MUITO, considerando que nós estamos falando de Renée Swan. Quero dizer, minha mãe não cala a boca em dias normais.

"Mãe, me passa a manteiga?" – Eu perguntei e ela apenas olhou para mim, apertou os lábios e me ignorou. Eu tive que me levantar, circular a mesa e pegar a maldita manteiga.

E os dias foram passando. Já fazia uma semana desde que eu armei o barraco lá em casa e tudo permanecia na mesma. Rosalie praticamente acampou na casa do Edward, o que me irritava muito, mas eu tentava ignorar.

Era sábado quando mamãe entrou no meu quarto.

"Se arrume, nós vamos sair."

Eu larguei o livro que estava lendo e olhei para ela.

"Oi! Lembrou que tem uma filha?"

Ela rolou os olhos. – "Não estou brincando, Isabella."

Minha mãe tentando ser brava é uma imagem engraçada. Ela fica tremendo os lábios, como se fosse desabar a qualquer minuto.

Eu assenti e me levantei. Enfiei qualquer coisa e rumei em direção à sala, onde ela já me esperava.

"Vo-Você dirige." – Ela balbuciou e eu simplesmente segui até minha velha picape.

"E posso saber onde estamos indo?"

"Er... Siga para o hospital."

Eu pisei no freio tão forte que o carro morreu no meio da pista. Ao invés de religá-lo, eu larguei o volante e girei todo meu tronco para o lado da minha mãe.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Rose." – Foi tudo que ela falou.

"Oh meu Deus, ela morreu?" – Eu perguntei, um pouco assustada. Pô, ela ainda era minha irmã, lembram?

Minha mãe me olhou horrorizada. – "Claro que não, Bella! Apenas dirija, você está impossibilitando o transito!"

Eu olhei no retrovisor só para constar que não tinha mais nenhuma alma viva naquela estrada. E olha que era a principal de Forks. Enfim... Liguei o carro e segui até o hospital, pisando propositalmente no acelerador.

Eu não queria admitir, mas estava mesmo um pouco preocupada. Uma coisa é você ter uma irmã vadia viva, outra bem diferente é ter uma irmã vadia morta. Eu sou muito nova para ficar órfã de irmã!

Assim que estacionei no hospital, saltei e corri para a recepção. Mamãe vinha atrás, caminhando MUITO lentamente, e eu me perguntei se ela queria que a filha morresse mesmo. Afinal, vai que a recuperação de Rosalie dependesse da minha presença??

"Qual o quarto de Rosalie Swan?" – Sai perguntando, porque se eu fosse esperar minha mãe chegar ali...

A enfermeira olhou no computador e depois sorriu para mim. – "É no 305."

Eu sorri falsamente e sai correndo, pegando minha mãe no caminho e a puxando. Eu queria chegar rápido, mas nem eu sabia o porquê. No fim, acabei parando na frente da porta 305.

"Não vai entrar, Bella?" – Minha mãe perguntou e eu mordi os lábios nervosamente.

Eu levei minha mão até a maçaneta e a girei, sem fazer a menor idéia do que eu iria encontrar do lado de dentro...

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora**

GENTE!

Jesus, apaga a luuuuz! No mesmo dia vocês atingiram minha meta, de 50 reviews! Fiquei SUPER, HIPER, MEGA, BLASTER feliz, mas ainda não tinha o capitulo pronto e revisado né gente! Mas, bom Deus, eu amei receber mais reviews do que o esperado! *.* E, por isso, me esforcei para trazer o capitulo pra vocês rapidinho... Até que eu não demorei TAAANTO, né?

Booom, e antes que me assassinem falando: QUE BELLA HIPOCRITA! Gente... minha personagem é cheia de defeitos e esse é um deles, ta? Uahuahua .

**Meta de Reviews para próxima atualização: ****80**

Será que consigo? Espero que sim! =)

Conto com vocês!!!!!!


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**Boa noite, meus amores!**

**Preciso falar que eu AMEI termos chegado na minha meta de 80 reviews? E o melhor, ultrapassamos e chegamos a ****94 ****reviews maravilhosas, cheirosas, gostosas etc e tal! Hahaha!**

**Eu preciso deixar que registrado que eu simplesmente vibro com cada uma que recebo, é muito importante para mim. Obrigada mesmo gente! AMEI!**

**Fiz o possível e o impossível pra terminar esse capitulo rápido, revisar e postar aqui pra vocês hoje pq amanhã meu PC irá pro hospital =/ Tadinho, ele sempre volta nu em pelo... Aí não ia sobrar nadinha pra contar história.**

**Quero que todas vocês se sintam abraçadas e espero realmente que gostem deste capitulo. Peço desculpas desde já para eventuais erros ortográficos e lembrando que o dedo de ninguém vai cair se deixarem reviews!**

**Super beijo!**

_Capitulo Cinco_

Eu queria matar alguém.

Não era possível. Não mesmo. Eu ainda estava esperando que alguém virasse para mim e falasse: "_Hey, pegadinha do malandro_!" ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso.

Eu não acreditava no que estava bem na minha frente.

Rose, deitada em uma cama, com as usuais vestes brancas e feias de hospital. O rosto dela estava meio verde e ela tinha uma bacia do lado, então acho que ela estava vomitando constantemente.

Até aí, tudo bem... Quero dizer, _bem _não, mas era o que eu esperava.

O que eu não acreditava era no _porque_ dela estar ali.

Porque a razão para aquele projeto de loira estar deitada naquela cama de hospital, vomitando as tripas era o simples fato de que ela...

Eu não conseguia nem pensar em uma coisa dessas.

Ela tinha colocado _silicone_.

SIMPLES ASSIM!

"Eu não acredito nisso." – Foi tudo que eu consegui falar. Rose, que ainda não havia me visto ali, levantou o olhar e me olhou temerosa.

"Oh, você veio me visitar, Bella?"

Eu senti meu coração palpitar. Não era possível, meu bom Deus...

"SUA IDIOTA, EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA A BEIRA DA MORTE!" – Eu gritei, assustando a enfermeira que estava verificando alguma coisa nos monitores ao lado da Rose. A coitada da enfermeira tratou de sair correndo dali antes que sobrasse pra ela.

"Bella, não grita comigo, eu estou doente!"

"DOENTE? ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM É CRÔNICO! FALTA DE SIMANCOL!"

Ela arregalou os olhos e fez um gesto amplo, mostrando todo seu corpo.

Eu andei a passos largos até ela e enfiei a mão no seu peito mil e uma vezes maior.

"Sua idiota, porque você não fez um transplante de cérebro ao invés de colocar silicone??? Seria mais útil! E você não está doente, você fez isso por pura futilidade! Eu não acredito que o Edward concordou com isso."

Ela fez um bico e olhou para além de mim.

"Eu não concordei." – Edward falou da porta. Eu senti meus nervos congelarem, assim como os olhos de Rose. Provavelmente ela estava pensando na burrada que havia feito, já que, nessa cama, ela não conseguiria me impedir de contar a verdade à ele.

Eu girei e dei de cara com ele. Nem as luzes fluorescentes do hospital conseguiam deixá-lo feio, era impressionante.

Edward sorriu vagamente para mim. Trazia um copo de café nas mãos. Ele andou até onde eu estava, puxou minha nuca e estalou um beijo na minha testa. Eu senti o local arder, mas antes que eu pudesse avaliar alguma coisa, ele já havia se afastado para sentar na poltrona ao lado da cama de Rose.

Ao vê-los ali, juntos, meu sangue ferveu. As palavras coçavam em minha língua, eu não podia deixá-lo ali, aturando ela, sabendo que ela o traía descaradamente.

Ok, eu sei que ele também a traíra... _Comigo_ ainda por cima... Mas isso não vem ao caso, já que Rose PRETENDIA ter um affair com o cara e eu e Edward estávamos nos empenhando para ficar longe um do outro.

E então eu percebi que eu estava realmente raivosa. Pessoas ruins e falsas como Rose namoravam caras como Edward e ainda colocavam silicone enquanto eu continuava sendo uma tábua... Eu não conseguia encontrar a justiça do mundo naquele momento.

Eu bufei irritada.

"Porque você está aí deitada?" – Perguntei curiosamente. – "São só peitos, vem, levanta." – E ergui minha mão pra ela. Edward deu uma risadinha e eu não entendi o porquê.

"Idiota, eu não posso me mexer muito se não eles entortam..."

"Ahn?"

"Ahn o que?"

"Eles entortam? Como?" – Perguntei, totalmente maravilhada com aquela nova informação. Rose fez um gesto vago com as mãos.

"Estão muito maleáveis ainda."

Eu imaginei uma linda cena em que eu apertaria os peitos da Rose e eles ficariam cheio de marcas de dedos, igual massinha de modelar...

"Bella, você não quer ir comigo na lanchonete? Aproveitando que sua mãe está aqui, eu mal tive tempo de pegar um café e já tive que subir correndo... Queria comer algo." – Edward perguntou, já se levantando.

E então duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Mamãe, do canto do quarto, pulou e gritou: "NÃO!" E Rose tentou pular também, acabando meio sentada na cama meio pra fora. Edward se assustou com aquilo e se apressou a empurrar Rose de volta a posição inicial.

"Há algum problema, senhora Swan?"

Háhá, sai dessa mamãe.

"Não... É só que... Eu posso lhe acompanhar, se quiser..." – Renée disse, dando um sorrisinho bem amarelo.

"Ah, mãe, imagina, eu vou com o Edward. Você tem que ficar com sua filhinha... Vamos, Edward?" – Perguntei, totalmente sarcástica. Eu vi os olhos da mamãe ficarem pequenininhos e Rose apertava tanto o lençol que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, sai puxando Edward para fora do quarto.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, o soltei. Os arrepios que ele me causava eram perigosos demais.

"O que foi aquilo?" – Ele perguntou, visivelmente confuso enquanto entravamos no elevador. Eu dei de ombros, um pouco nervosa.

Ele não perguntou mais nada. Nós andamos lado a lado até a lanchonete, um local quente e mal cheiroso. Enquanto Edward ia diretamente para o caixa, eu sentei em uma mesa.

Eu olhei para a péssima combinação de roupas que eu havia feito. Droga, essa calça nunca me favoreceu. Bufei, tentando ignorar esse detalhe e foquei meu olhar nas costas de Edward.

Era impressionante que mesmo vestido de maneira tão simples, com calça jeans e blusa preta de mangas, ele ainda parecia um super modelo. Ele estava com os ombros um pouco curvados, o que demonstrava totalmente o seu desanimo. Ele voltou, não muito tempo depois, trazendo uma bandeja cheia de comida.

"Você disse que não estava com fome, mas mesmo assim comprei essas frutas para você." – Ele apontou um pequeno amontoado de frutas. Eu ri baixinho e puxei uma maça.

Hm... Isso me lembrava algo. Que envolviam eu e ele na cozinha da casa dele.

Senti o sangue se concentrar nas minhas bochechas quando lembrei disso. Ignorei esses pensamentos e voltei meu olhar para Edward, que olhava cobiçosamente para o prato enorme de comida na sua frente.

"O que você está esperando?" – Perguntei.

"Eu só estou tentando me lembrar há quanto tempo não como."

Eu ri.

"Desde quando?"

"Acho que desde ontem no almoço. Meu Deus!" – E então ele colocou uma enorme garfada na boca, fechando os olhos e parecendo se deliciar totalmente com aquilo.

Eu descansei o queixo na minha própria mão enquanto observava ele comer. Era bonitinho até fazendo isso... A maneira como os fios bronze caiam-lhe sobre os olhos e ele dava uma leve sacudida para tirá-los dali. E seus dedos brancos e bonitos ao redor do cabo do garfo...

_Vrumm, vruum._

Heim? Tem alguma coisa tremendo em mim! Será que é meu coração? Nossa, não sabia que eu era tão potente assim...

_Vrum, vruum._

Ah! É o celular.

Eu puxei o celular e abri o flip, em baixo da mesa. Era uma mensagem do Jake.

_Como anda o plano DEROSA?_

Levei um tempinho pra processar. De rosa? De rosa o que? Que eu saiba era "Desmascarando Rosalie Swan."

Ah! Eram as primeiras silabas: **De**smascarando **Ro**salie **Sa**wn Nossa... Como o Jake era bobo.

_Acabei de descobrir que Rose está no hospital. E não foi nada por causa do plano! Ela colocou silicone._

Menos de dois minutos depois...

_Não acredito! Porque essa idiota não colocou antes de terminarmos?_

E foi aí que eu resolvi ignorar o Jake.

"Ahn, então... Edward?"

Ele levantou os olhos e engoliu.

"Pode falar."

Eu sorri. Merda, eu não tinha NADA pra falar.

"Então, foi você quem quis que Rosalie colocasse silicone?"

Eu tentei evitar, mas eu simplesmente precisava saber. MESMO!

Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos cintilaram.

"Não... Ela acordou e resolveu que se ela não colocasse o mundo iria acabar."

Eu assenti.

"Isso é a cara dela. Eu fiquei sabendo que eles usam umas agulhas enormes... Sem falar que o peito dela pode ficar parecendo uma massinha a qualquer momento, né?"

Edward riu e eu senti que tinha falado besteira.

"Não que VÁ ficar!" – Emendei rapidamente, tentando ignorar as imagens tentadoras na minha mente.

Ele assentiu.

"Acredito que não vão. Mas ficaram grandes demais... Espero que seja só inchado."

"Você... Prefere... Menores?" – As palavras quase não saíram da minha boca.

"Eu só... Acho que tem que combinar com o resto... Do corpo da garota."

Eu enrolei um fio de cabelo desesperadamente. Aquilo estava vergonhoso. Tratei de mudar de conversa.

"Ahn... E o tempo que ela passou fora... Vocês... Se falaram?"

"Ela me ligava quase todos os dias. Por que?"

Ele não me olhava quando respondeu. Devia achar que eu estava falando sobre nossos beijos... Mal sabe ele.

"É só uma curiosidade."

Eu me sentia realmente mal. Todas as células do meu corpo dançavam o coro: "Pule em cima dele, HEY! Pule em cima dele, HEY!", mas a minha consciência maldita me dizia que isso não era certo. Enquanto meus dedos tamborilavam nervosamente na mesa, tentando controlar os impulsos retardados do meu corpo/consciência, Edward não falou nada.

Ele acabou de comer e eu também. Nós andamos calmamente até o quarto, enquanto eu me xingava mentalmente a cada passo. Minha chance de contar logo tudo para ele e pular em seus braços estava se acabando a cada passo que eu dava...

Eu tentei analisar as circunstancias o mais friamente possível.

_Contar acarretaria:_

_*Ira de Renée. (e junto viriam as conseqüências monetárias.)_

_*Provavelmente Edward não acreditaria em mim._

_*Ele não me querer quando eu pulasse em cima dele._

_Não contar acarretaria:_

_*Ter que lidar com impulsos frenéticos do meu corpo._

_*Ter que aturar minha consciência falando que contar era o certo._

_*Não poder ir até o fim com o plano DEROSA._

Quando eu estava tentando organizar isso tudo na minha pobre cabeça, eu vi que estávamos a menos de cinco metros da porta do quarto de Rose. Meus pés pararam involuntariamente e eu fechei a cara, totalmente indisposta a entrar e olhar para ela novamente.

"Bella?" – Edward me chamou, ao perceber que eu estacara ali.

"Eu não vou entrar aí."

Ele assentiu.

"Ok. Quer que eu pegue algo lá dentro pra você?"

Eu pensei e pensei, mas não tinha nada meu lá dentro. Então simplesmente neguei, sabendo que nossos segundos juntos estavam contados.

"Então... Ta." – Eu praticamente murmurei isso. Ele andou até mim e parou tão perto que pude sentir a onda agradável de calor que provinha dele.

"Tchau, Bella."

"Tchau..."

Nós ainda ficamos alguns segundos, apenas olhando um para o rosto do outro.

Eu queria tanto ele que chegava a doer. Desviei o olhar e o fixei no ante braço dele. A pelugem dourada me chamou atenção... Era tão... Bonito. Até isso, Deus? Sacanagem...

Eu fechei os olhos, resolvendo que esse era o caminho mais certo. E então, quando os abri novamente, simplesmente sai dali, sem olhar para trás.

Meu coração protestou com meu gesto, mas eu não podia ficar ali e arriscar um contato a mais. Desviar era minha única opção.

Enquanto eu entrava na minha caminhonete, eu liguei para o Jake.

"Bella! Como está Rose?" – Ele perguntou assim que atendeu.

"Jake, eu estou indo para aí. O plano DEROSA já está totalmente arquitetado e pronto para ser posto em ação!"

XxX

Jake não parava de trombar "involuntariamente" comigo. Eu já estava totalmente saturada daqueles esbarrões e quando eu estava a um milímetro de mandá-lo ir passear na China, ele lançou a seguinte frase:

"Mas porque é mesmo que você está tão interessada nisso, Bells?"

Eu tirei os olhos dos recortes de jornais e olhei para ele.

"Só acho que Rose está sendo injusta."

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, não acreditando muito em mim.

"Mas ela é sua irmã. Você prefere ficar contra ela e a favor do Edward?"

Eu mordi o lábio.

"Eu prezo a justiça e ela está do lado do Edward." – Eu não consegui não me sentir uma hipócrita falando aquilo. Quero dizer, EU também havia traído! Minha irmã!

Mas eu me arrependi daquilo.

OK! Eu NÃO me arrependi, mas pelo menos não passei de beijos, ao contrário da Rose-vadia.

"Jake, não enche. Só continua procurando o que eu te pedi."

E assim ele fez. Ainda bem.

Quando eu finalmente voltei pra casa, já se passava das seis e trinta. Mamãe estava lá e, quando me viu entrar, ela veio quicando até mim.

"Você não contou, não é?" – Perguntou.

"Por acaso Edward terminou com a Rosalie?"

"Não, mas..."

"Mas nada, mãe. Isso já explica que eu não contei."

Ela pareceu ponderar por um segundo. Eu aproveitei e subi correndo, me trancando no quarto.

Foi só duas semanas depois disso que Rose já estava em casa. Ela ainda tinha algumas ânsias, além de ter manchas roxas em seus peitos tamanho extra grandes. E o pior é que ela parecia ter esquecido totalmente nossa discussão e, passava a maior parte do tempo entrando no meu quarto sem permissão.

"Bella, vê aqui pra mim se essa manchinha está muito preta? O médico falou que elas iam sair, mas desse jeito..."

Eu olhei irritada para uma minúscula rodela negra no seio direito de Rose.

"Rose, você quer parar de me perguntar isso? Pelo amor de Deus, eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você entrou nua no meu quarto. Sério, eu estou tendo pesadelos com isso."

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Ah, Bella... Você sabe que eu não posso perguntar isso pro Edward, ele iria ficar louco se me visse cheia de manchas... E, alias, eu estou subindo pelas paredes..."

Eu prendi minha respiração.

"Não termina a frase. A mancha é minúscula, vai sair logo. Agora, VAZA!"

Ela sorriu e saiu andando calmamente.

Ninguém merece. MUITO MENOS EU! Que saco. Fechei a porta do quarto e coloquei minha música mantra acalma leão.

_Música: Não sei o nome, é minha mãe que não para de tocar ela aqui em casa... Enfim, o link é: .com/watch?v=bWyImhRofUM Gente, essa música é coisa de doido... Tu fica paradão.. UHAUHAU.._

Eu reconheci o ritmo calmo e fui andando em direção a minha cama. Quando senti meus tornozelos baterem na madeira, simplesmente deixei meu corpo cair. Eu não sabia se iria dar certo e para falar a verdade estava em um dilema gigantesco com a minha própria consciência.

Afinal, quem era eu para julgar?

Eu não passava de uma mal agradecida? Que traía a própria irmã, beijando seu namorado. Eu queria que os Deuses entendessem que a culpa não era minha. Quero dizer, era impressionante a forma como meu corpo parecia ter vida própria na presença do Edward. Eu suspirei pesadamente, girando e ficando de barriga para cima da minha cama. Droga, porque minha vida não podia ser mais simples?

Porque eu não podia me apaixonar por Jake? Ou pelo velho e bom poste da esquina?

É claro que não... O cunhado é a melhor opção mesmo.

Reconheci as notas finais da lamuriação cantada que eu chamava de música e fui me arrastando até ficar de pé. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e dirigi até minha clareira. Ali, eu esperava ficar em paz.

Assim que finalmente consegui me embrenhar o bastante na mata para ver minha clareira, sai correndo, ansiosa por chegar no meu local sagrado. Em decorrência disso, caí três vezes, me levantando logo em seguida e cambaleando até lá.

Assim que cheguei, senti o sol morno esquentar minha pele pálida. Fechei os olhos, abri os braços enquanto a brisa suave balançava meus cabelos. Ali, eu me sentia em paz.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, sozinha, esperando que minha mente e espírito estivessem em sintonia. Eu estava saturada de tantos problemas, tantos lamurios, tantos desgostos... Eu só queria ter um namorado que me amasse, que me fizesse ser capaz de dizer coisas bonitas e melosas sem me sentir ridícula. Mas aquilo parecia tão longe de mim, que me causava dores profundas no peito.

Pensei em Rose e sua sorte exacerbada. Tinha um anjo em suas mãos e o traía descaradamente. Pensei em Edward e em como ele devia me odiar.

Isso era o que mais doía.

Puxei meu celular do bolso e abri a agenda. Desci nome por nome até chegar no dele.

_Edward_

Era apenas isso que estava escrito em letras garrafais. Eu vislumbrei o número dele, o único que eu sabia de cor e que me ajudara na formatura. Sorri com essa lembrança descabida.

Queria poder apertar o SEND e falar que estava ligando só para ouvir sua voz. Eu não tinha mesmo percebido o quanto queria escutar sua voz...

O quanto eu queria que aquilo fosse possível.

E então, como um súbito animo, me perguntei: E porque não?

Porque não poderia ligar? Eu não precisava realmente falar algo... Só escutá-lo. Só isso já bastaria.

Cheia de um repentino animo, coloquei meu celular para ser visualizado como "Número Indisponível". Respirei fundo, um sorriso brincando em meus lábios. Enfim, quando já estava devidamente de pé e pronta para escutá-lo, apertei o Send, como eu tanto almejava.

Tocou... Tocou... Tocou...

É... Talvez ele não fosse mesmo atender.

Tocou... Tocou...

"_Alô?"_

Eu congelei no lugar. Ele havia atendido! Oh meu Deus, e a voz dele continuava tão linda como sempre.

"_Tem alguém aí?" _– Ele perguntou. Eu prendi meus lábios com os dentes, me impedindo de responder.

Escutei o silencio por alguns segundos.

"_Olhe, se há alguém aí, sinto muito, mas não estou conseguindo escutar. Por favor, se for importante peço que ligue novamente."_

E então ele desligou.

No fundo, eu esperava ter falado alguma coisa.

No fundo, eu esperava que ele soubesse que era eu.

Mas tudo isso só no fundo, porque eu não fiz nada para que isso acontecesse. Eu era uma idiota sem atitude alguma. Eu me fazia de muito forte, fingia que não precisava de nada nem de ninguém, mas, por dentro, eu era apenas uma adolescente problemática e respondona, que estava totalmente apaixonada por um garoto impossível.

E, por causa disso, fazia coisas idiotas, pensava como uma idiota e agia como tal.

E seria assim para sempre se eu não fizesse nada a respeito.

E, nesse momento, eu tomei uma decisão.

Não importava o amanhã. O que eu precisava era realizar meus desejos... Agora.

_Música: A Thousand Miles- .com/watch?v=Sg0CeRog-yQ&feature=fvw_

Minha velha caminhonete nunca passo dos 90 km/h, mas, naquele fim de tarde, eu tentava, a todo custo, fazê-la chegar aos 130 km/h. Foi por isso que, em vinte minutos, eu derrapei para parar em frente à incrível mansão de Edward.

Saltei do carro ao mesmo tempo em que corria pela estradinha que dava exatamente na porta da frente. Eu só podia esperar que Edward estivesse em casa. Bati na porta enfurecidamente, mas depois de três minutos, não havia sinal de movimentação e, foi por isso, que dei a volta, esperando achar alguma janela para subir.

Havia apenas um cano muito mal pregado, mas que por hora serviria. Me agarrei à ele e subi, extremamente desajeitada, até uma sacada no segundo andar. Assim que consegui pisar no plano novamente, percebi que estava em um quarto de adolescente, mas não era o de Edward. Espiei e vi que só poderia ser o quarto de Emmet, mas ele não estava lá. Abri as janelas silenciosamente e corri pelo quarto, chegando até a porta em cinco segundos. Quando a abri, senti ranger, mas nada fiz quanto isso. Apenas sai para o corredor e segui para onde sabia ser o quarto de Edward.

Bati uma vez.

Duas, três.

E então abri.

O quarto estava exatamente igual. E Edward não estava ali. Um súbito desanimo me assolou, mas mantive meu foco e me sentei em sua cama macia. O cheiro dele estava por todos os lados, me fazendo perceber o quanto eu havia ficado viciada naquilo.

Onde ele estaria? Será que estava muito longe?

Peguei meu celular e resolvi ligar para ele.

Demorou um tempinho, mas enfim, começou a tocar.

Bem do meu lado.

Eu girei o rosto aterrorizada, só para ver o moderno aparelho celular de Edward vibrar na mesinha de cabeceira ao meu lado. Por alguma razão, meu patético plano pareceu idiota e sem sentido. Eu escutei passos não muito longe dali e só então fui perceber a porta fechada da suíte de Edward.

Ele estava ali.

Ele iria abrir a porta.

A qualquer momento.

E me veria ali. E perguntaria o que eu estava fazendo ali... E o que eu responderia?

Que eu queria agarrá-lo. E então ele me acharia uma perfeita idiota e nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

Meu coração tamborilou dentro do meu peito e, então, tudo se passou em câmera lenta.

A maçaneta do banheiro girou e a porta foi aberta. Uma pequena nuvem densa saiu de lá e o cheiro forte de Edward assolou minhas narinas.

Eu vi seu contorno esbelto, os cabelos bronze molhados apontando em diversas direções, a boca cheia e vermelha...

"Bella?!" – Edward perguntou, seus olhos verdes abertos como nunca. Eu engoli em seco e dei meu melhor sorriso.

"O-Oi, Edward. Como foi o banho?"

COMO FOI O BANHO?

MAS QUE MERDA FOI ESSA?

"Foi... Bom. Bella, o que você está fazendo no meu quarto?"

Eu senti todo meu sangue se concentrar nas minhas bochechas. O que eu falaria para ele? O que?

De repente, minha brilhante idéia de agarrá-lo pareceu sem sentido. Eu podia sentir todas as células do meu corpo tremendo.

"E-Eu... Eu também não sei!"

Ele amarrou mais firmemente a toalha na cintura e deixou cair a que cobria seu peito. Se eu estava sem palavras antes, agora eu estava totalmente incapaz de raciocinar.

O tórax forte de Edward estava totalmente desnudo, me fazendo ter uma visão magnânima de todos os gomos de sua barriga firme e branca. Eu segui uma teimosa gota escorrer de seus cabelos e passear livremente por sua barriga, chegando no cós da toalha e parando por ali.

E aí dela se fosse mais para baixo! Gota safadinha.

Levantei meus olhos da toalha e notei que Edward me olhava confuso.

"Rose está bem?" – Ele perguntou. Merda, porque ele tinha que falar de Rose logo agora?

De repente, eu percebi que era obvio que ele se preocupasse com a Rose. Afinal eles eram namorados e ele iria, para sempre, associar minha figura com a dela.

Só me restava saber o que eu esperava fazer ali.

"Eu acho que fui abduzida." – As palavras saíram antes que eu conseguisse reprimi-las.

"O que?"

Eu apertei meus dedos.

"É, eu não sei como cheguei aqui, Edward! Foi tudo inconscientemente."

Oh meu Deus, essa era a pior desculpa de toda a minha vida.

"Bella..."

"É sério! Acho que foi algo que eu comi... Eu posso usar seu banheiro?"

Ele parecia confuso demais, mas assentiu. Eu pulei e sai correndo em direção ao banheiro branco, chique e totalmente embaçado de Edward.

Ali, o cheiro de sua colônia masculina estava muito, muito mais forte.

E, conseqüentemente, eu mal conseguia pensar.

Apoiei minhas mãos na pia e fechei os olhos.

Pensa, Bella... Pensa...

Mas nada vinha à minha mente.

"Bella?" – A voz abafada de Edward perguntou, do outro lado da porta. – "Já estou saindo!" – Gritei de volta.

Por fim, resolvi passar água bem gelada no rosto e acabei saindo, dando de cara com um Edward, agora devidamente vestido.

"Bella... A historia de ter sido abduzida..."

"Ok! Era mentira. Eu vim aqui por livre e espontânea... Pressão."

"Pressão?"

Engoli em seco.

"É! Meu pai... Charlie!"

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda caqui que usava.

"O que tem?"

"Ele me pediu para vir aqui!"

"E porque...?"

Puxei uma mecha dos meus cabelos nervosamente.

"Eu também não sei! Edward, porque você é tão curioso, heim? Logo, logo Charlie manda instruções do que eu devo fazer..."

"Bella, você não está em um daqueles seriados de suspense que você gosta de assistir. Não vai achar códigos nem armadilhas pela casa. Anda, fala logo, o que _você quer exatamente_?"

Ele apertou os olhos enquanto dizia isso, com uma mistura de sorriso e seriedade no rosto. Ele parecia estar realmente curioso com a minha resposta e isso só me deixou ainda mais ansiosa.

"Eu..."

"Você?"

"Eu vim por que..."

Ele andou um passo para perto de mim, ficando absurdamente perto.

"Por que..."

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Bem fundo.

"Porqueeuprecisodasuaajuda."

Eu falei isso tão rápido que quase achei que ele não fosse entender bulhufas. Porém, assim que abri meus olhos, vi que ele me olhava carinhosamente.

"Vou adorar te ajudar. O que você precisa, Bella?"

"Bem... É o Jake."

Sim.

Sou uma estúpida. Mas foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça!

Edward soltou um muxoxo e sua posição se tornou anormalmente fria.

"O que tem ele?"

Eu mudei o peso da perna, consciente da enrascada que eu estava me metendo.

Mas, merda, eu não podia falar para ele que a razão de eu estar ali é que eu queria beijá-lo. Ele iria me xingar... Depois de tudo que ele fez para me manter bem longe dele, eu não podia simplesmente chegar e me mostrar totalmente apaixonada por ele.

"Eu quero sair com ele."

Eu vi a pupila de Edward se dilatar e quase achei que ele fosse começar a gritar.

"_Sair_?" – Ele perguntou. Eu apenas assenti, ciente da grande merda que eu estava fazendo.

Edward passou a mão pelos fios bronze, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados do que o normal. Ele fechou os olhos e depois de um segundo os abriu novamente.

"Acho que Jake está bem interessado em você. Você não precisa da minha ajuda para sair com ele."

Ele disse isso de uma forma tão seca que eu quase me arrependi de ter perguntado. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo bravo por ter me achado ali, em seu quarto, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Eu engoli em seco, pensando em meu plano inicial, muito mais convidativo do que esse plano reserva ridículo que eu havia inventado.

"O fato é que... Eu preciso que você e a Rose saiam junto comigo. Você sabe, eu tenho medo que Jake resolva me estuprar em um cantinho qualquer..."

Edward soltou um sonoro: "Puta que pariu, Isabella!", mas eu fingi não ter escutado.

"Bella, porque você acha que o Jacob vai te estuprar? E desde quando você precisa de guarda-costas? Eu não estou entendendo você."

Eu mordi a parte interna da bochecha, na busca de algo mais normal para falar. Porém, não vinha absolutamente nada à minha mente perturbada. Só que eu poderia tirar proveito daquilo e colocar em prática o plano DEROSA.

"Vamos lá, não vai tirar pedaço, vai?" – Perguntei.

"Bem..."

Eu sorri tortamente para ele, na mais bizarra imitação de seu próprio sorriso.

"Ok." – Ele falou, sentando-se na cama e apoiando a testa nas mãos. Ele parecia exausto daquela forma.

Eu andei até ele e me sentei ao seu lado.

"Edward, eu... Eu... Não precisa ir se não quiser. Você parece completamente exausto. Aconteceu algo?"

Edward levantou o rosto e sorriu para mim, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos. Ele estava _sim _preocupado com algo... Eu só não fazia a mínima idéia do que seria.

Será que ele desconfiava de Rose?

"É algo com a Rose?"

Ele engoliu em seco.

"Ahn... Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas não vamos falar disso, Bella. Quando você vai chamar o Jake para sair?"

Eu olhei para o relógio... Peguei o celular e disquei o número do Jake. Edward me olhava boquiaberto, provavelmente por causa da minha atitude.

A conversa com Jake foi rápida. Ele já sabia que isso iria acontecer, só não esperava ser tão de repente. Por sorte, ele não tinha nenhum plano, e concordou se encontrar conosco às 8:00, em um restaurante pequeno no centro de Forks.

Eu me despedi de Edward, completamente irritada comigo mesma e com minha covardia. A razão para eu ter ido ali era beijá-lo! Mas não... Eu tive que dar para trás e ficar morrendo de medo do que ele iria achar.

Mas, afinal, quem não iria temer? Pelo amor de Deus, a Rose tem silicone! Como se o rosto dela já não bastasse para humilhar os seres humanos normais.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, mal olhei para o rosto dos meus familiares. Só subi correndo e me enfiei no banheiro, levando uma hora pra sair de lá. O que era considerado rápido para os parâmetros da minha irmã.

Assim que eu coloquei os brincos e decidi que já estava pronta, Rose entrou no meu quarto, com seus super peitos esticados em baixo de uma blusa vermelha.

"Quer dizer então que vamos sair os quatro?" – Ela perguntou sorrindo. Eu revirei os olhos.

"Pois é..."

Ela não se contentou e veio até mim, colocou as mãos brancas nos meus ombros e me fez olhar fixamente para o espelho na nossa frente.

E ali, comigo devidamente penteada e com Rose com cara de quem acabou de acordar atrás de mim, nós estávamos...

_Parecidas_.

Como irmãs deveriam se parecer.

Eu fiz uma careta e me desvencilhei do aperto dela. – "Você não vai se trocar?" – Perguntei. Ela pegou a escova que estava em cima da minha penteadeira e começou a passar pelos cabelos loiros oxigenados.

"Eu vou assim... Minhas outras blusas não cabem nos meus seios."

E eu quase ri disso.

Quase.

"Então ta, vamos logo..."

Eu sai andando em direção à porta, mas como Rose não veio, eu parei e a olhei.

"Sua bestinha, nós não vamos na sua picape caindo aos pedaços, né? Edward está vindo nos buscar."

Opa.

Opa.

OPAAAAAAAAA!

Fudeu.

"NÃO! Eu vou na minha picape então, nos encontramos lá."

"Ah, Bella, para de ser cri-cri. Que coisa infantil, vamos logo todos juntos, assim se você tiver sorte, Jake te trás aqui depois."

"Não viaja, Rose! Eu não vou dar pro Jake! Não sou igual à você!"

Rose arregalou os olhos e crispou os lábios. Eu dei um passo para trás, ciente de que a qualquer minuto...

"MENINAS! EDWARD ESTÁ AQUI EM BAIXO!" – Renée gritou a plenos pulmões do andar inferior. Aproveitando a deixa, eu sai correndo, deixando Rose totalmente irada para trás.

Quando eu cheguei na sala, eu estava com o coração batendo a mil, devido à minha pequena corrida. Porém, assim que estaquei meus pés e o vi, eu senti meu pulso triplicar.

Edward não era apenas um garoto gato.

Ele era o Deus da beleza em pessoa. Aqueles infelizes que passam dez vezes na fila da beleza antes de nascer. Jesus, apaga a luz, acende, apaga, acende...

Seus cabelos bronze estavam cobrindo-lhe parte dos olhos verdes que cintilavam em minha direção. O tronco, perfeitamente coberto por uma blusa de botões e a calça jeans escura torneava suas pernas. Eu me perdi na imensidão alva de sua pele, enquanto o via sorrir para mim.

"Oi Bella." – Ele falou com a voz rouca. Eu senti arrepios vindo de partes que até Deus duvidava.

"E-Edward." – Respondi grogue. Renée parecia tão absorta quanto eu na beleza monumental dele.

"Amor!" – Rose, a estraga prazer gritou, saltitando e cobrindo o rosto perfeito de Edward com o seu.

Eu virei o rosto, mas a cena já havia sido presenciada, então não adiantou muito. Uma náusea repentina tomou conta do meu corpo e eu fui, a passadas pesadas, para fora de casa.

"Hey, Bella, espera..." – Edward gritou, mas eu não o escutei. Marchei até seu volvo e estaquei ali.

Minutos mais tarde, o casal veio em minha direção. Rosalie perfeitamente pendurara no pescoço de Edward, e ele mantinha um sorriso fraco.

Quando seus olhos pararam em mim, ele mexeu a cabeça e deu de ombros, como se falasse: "_Eu não tenho como evitar_."

Mas talvez ele só tenha cacoete e não queria falar nada daquilo. O que era bem mais provável.

A viagem até o restaurante foi rápida, o que eu agradeci imensamente. Nós chegamos, pegamos uma mesa, pedimos aperitivos e depois de vinte minutos Jacob ainda não tinha chegado. Eu já estava começando a soltar fogo pelas ventas, tendo que aturar os constantes carinhos explícitos da minha irmã à Edward.

Quando ela já estava com uma perna por cima da dele, as mãos totalmente escoradas em seu peito e os lábios a poucos centímetros de seu pescoço, eu resolvi me pronunciar.

"Rose, por favor, vá arrumar um quarto."

A postura de Edward ficou rígida, e estava mais que claro que ele também não estava gostando muito daquilo. Rose bufou, totalmente irritada e se endireitou na cadeira, arrumando a blusa na frente do tórax no percurso.

"Não seja chata, Bella, nós estamos te fazendo um favor."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Hey! Desculpem o atraso, pessoal..." – Era Jake que já ia se sentando na cadeira vaga ao meu lado. Eu dei meu melhor olhar mortífero para ele, que apenas correspondeu com um sorriso cheio de dentes.

"Não é educado deixar uma garota esperando, Black." – Edward disse calmamente. Jake o ignorou.

"Então, Bella..." – Ele pegou minha mão e a apertou entre as dele. Merda, ele estava saindo totalmente do planejado! Não era para ele me cantar! Era para nós efetuarmos a primeira parte do plano DEROSA!

"Er, vamos pedir?" – Perguntei, tentando escapar das garras de Jake. Edward assentiu imediatamente, chamando o garçom.

Nós pedimos e em questão de poucos minutos a comida chegou. Rose reclamou até das tripas do seu macarrão, como sempre.

"É mesmo um lugarzinho sem futuro." – Ela comentava asperamente, enquanto comíamos. Discretamente, eu chutei a canela de Jake.

"Ai!" – Ele gemeu e eu quis me enterrar no prato de comida na minha frente. Será que aquele idiota não ia perceber nunca que ele já devia ter começado a por em prática o plano?

Jake me olhou confuso e eu abri os olhos, querendo indicar o plano. Ele apenas me olhava com as sobrancelhas juntas, como se dissesse: "_Porque é que você me chutou, sua maníaca?_"

Eu bufei, completamente irritada, e me levantei. Os três me olharam sincronizadamente.

"Onde você vai?" – Rose perguntou.

Eu apontei para Jake.

"Você vem comigo." – Falei entre dentes. Edward se levantou no mesmo segundo.

"Aonde? Bella... Você se esqueceu do porque vir conosco aqui? Porque quer se afastar com ele agora?"

Oh meu santo pai. O que era aquilo agora? Por mais que todas as minhas células gritassem: Edward, você é lindo! Eu não podia deixar aquilo desse jeito. Mordi os lábios e ergui minha mão na direção de Jake.

"É rapidinho." – Falei para Edward enquanto Jake atacava minha mão como um tigre ataca um bife. Eu sai rebocando ele dali, mas não até muito longe. Cerca de cinco metros depois eu parei e meti o dedo no meio de seu peito musculoso.

"Seu idiota, porque você ainda não começou a fazer _aquilo_?" – Perguntei.

"Aquilo? Aquilo o que?"

Ok, eu mereço.

Eu espalmei minhas mãos nas bochechas do Jake e apertei o mais forte que eu consegui.

"O plano!"

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Ahhh! Tinha me esquecido completamente!"

Eu tentei ignorar isso... Tentei mesmo.

"Ok, só faça logo!"

E depois marchei de volta para a mesa. Jake, finalmente cumprindo o plano, foi na direção da cozinha.

"Bella, porque você estava com as mãos no rosto do Black?" – Edward perguntou assim que eu me sentei. Eu o encarei, completamente confusa. Porque ele parecia estar com... Raiva?

"Edward, quanto tato! Deixa de ser chato... Não é só porque o Jake é meu ex namorado que você tem que odiá-lo tanto assim. Bellinha merece descobrir os prazeres do sexo antes que isso que ela tem no meio das pernas crie teias..."

Eu engasguei com minha própria saliva diante daquilo. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que aquela ameba disfarçada de ser humano tinha falado. Por favor, alguém me dá um controle que eu quero rebobinar essa fita!!!

Edward, ao lado de Rose, parecia ter adquirido um novo estado: O de múmia.

"TU TA QUERENDO MORRER, ROSALIE?" – Eu berrei alto o bastante para o restaurante inteiro ouvir. Rose me fuzilou com o olhar, mas eu nem liguei. Me levantei, agarrei os cabelos dela e a fiz me seguir, enquanto eu ia diretamente para o banheiro feminino.

Nós chegamos lá e eu a larguei. Ela quicou até parar em frente a pia.

"Meu Deus, Isabella! Quanta brutalidade! É por isso que você ainda é virgem!"

Eu quis chorar... DE RAIVA!

"SUA PAMONHA SEM CEREBRO, PORQUE VOCÊ FOI FALAR AQUILO NA MESA?"

Ela fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

"O que tem demais? Edward sabe que você é virgem."

Ok, nessa hora eu arregalei tanto meus olhos que achei que eles fossem saltar.

"Vo-Você... Você... CONTOU PRA ELE?"

Ela cruzou os braços.

"Ele que perguntou."

Eu comecei a tossir.

"Co-Co-COMO?"

Rose deu um impulso e sentou na pia. Ela puxou uma mecha do cabelo e começou a enrolar nos dedos.

"Ta, ele não perguntoooou... Eu estava falando que você é muito fechada e bruta e que devia ser uma frigida na cama... Então ele falou que essas coisas não eram da minha conta, mas eu disse que como você era virgem, eu não tinha mesmo como saber... Aí ele falou, com uma cara de espanto danada: "A Bella é mesmo virgem?", e quando eu assenti ele deu um sorrisinho e respondeu que não poderia ser diferente."

Eu fiquei olhando para Rose enquanto ela contava aquilo como se fosse a última fofoca da pracinha. Depois que ela terminou e ainda deu um sorrisinho pra cima de mim, eu simplesmente andei até ela, peguei seus pulsos e os torci.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIII!" – Ela gemeu e eu a soltei. Depois, com toda a cara de pau que Deus me deu, eu falei: "E vê se para de ficar falando de coisas que não te interessam! Se você quer mesmo saber, eu nem sou mais virgem..."

O que era uma tremenda mentira.

Mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Eu sai do banheiro totalmente descontrolada. Quero dizer, que história era aquela de "_Não poderia ser diferente?_" , não entendi e não gostei! Ele quis dizer que eu era muito tapada para alguém querer me levar pra cama?

Quando eu cheguei na mesa, só Edward estava ali. Eu me sentei, sem o olhar, afinal, eu estava muito brava.

"Ahn..." – Ele começou. – "Onde está Rose?"

Eu olhei para ele e arqueei uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

"Não sei, porque você não vai procurá-la?"

Ele abriu os lábios perfeitamente cheios dele em surpresa, mas eu não o deixei falar nada.

"Olha aqui, Edward, sobre aquela coisa que você perguntou para Rose se eu era, eu tenho que deixar bem claro que não é nem um pouco da sua conta, ok? Porque o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer... Bem... Só diz respeito à mim!"

E então eu me calei, percebendo que eu não havia puxado o ar em nenhum intervalo de palavras. Edward me olhava, visivelmente constrangido. Ele levou seu corpo para frente e disse, bem baixinho:

"Se eu prometer esquecer tudo que a Rose disse... Nós ficamos bem?"

Eu apertei os olhos, desconfiada.

"Você não vai esquecer _mesmo_."

Ele se endireitou e ficou me olhando por longos segundos antes de responder, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

"É, talvez não. Mas nós não precisamos falar sobre isso."

E aí, fui eu quem assentiu. Afinal, aquilo era o melhor que eu iria conseguir.

Rose chegou e se sentou. Eu não a olhei... Às vezes eu realmente me perguntava se uma de nós era adotada, porque nos simplesmente não poderíamos compartilhar os mesmos genes.

Eu olhei para a direção da cozinha e vi Jake lá. Dei um OK com as mãos e ele se atrapalhou todo, puxando o garçom que estava parado ao seu lado.

O garçom e Jake vieram andando calmamente até nós. Eu estava tão nervosa que a cada passo que eles davam eu pulava na cadeira. Rose já estava começando a me olhar estranho quando o garçom parou ao seu lado.

"Mandaram isso para a senhorita." – Ele disse bem baixinho, entregando um guardanapo dobrado para Rose. Enquanto isso, Jacob fingira tropeçar em algo invisível e caíra exatamente em cima de Edward.

"Puuuuuutz, foi mal, cara!" – Jacob se segurava para não rir, enquanto se levantava e dava palmadinhas no ombro de Edward. A belíssima camiseta de botões do Edward estava com uma mancha gigantesca de suco, que Jake havia deixado cair ali.

Edward bufou e se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro para limpar aquilo.

Exatamente como no meu plano.

A expressão de Rose ao ler o bilhete foi esperada: Ela empinou o nariz e deu uma risadinha, como se falasse: "_É tão duro ser bonita."_. Eu rolei os olhos enquanto esperava a ação dela.

"O que tem nesse papelzinho aí, Rose?" – Perguntei. Ela escondeu o papel no bolso e respondeu:

"Não é nada demais, querida. Estava pensando em ir embora mais cedo..."

No papo.

O que estava escrito no papel, era: "_Rose, preciso muito falar com você. Por favor, me siga até os fundos do restaurante imediatamente. É muito importante. – Jake."_

E ele foi. Eu contive minhas risadas quando ela resolveu ir ao "banheiro", mas foi em direção à "cozinha".

Segundos depois dela ter sumido atrás de Jake, Edward voltou.

"Onde estão os dois?" – Ele perguntou, e eu vi que ele segurava a blusa longe da barriga. Ai, Ai, porque ele não tirava de uma vez, né?

De repente, eu percebi que era a hora de colocar meu plano em ação. Era bem fácil o que eu tinha que fazer, mas por algum motivo, mentir tão descaradamente para Edward me parecia... Doloroso.

Eu tentei deixar esses pensamentos de lado, enfiando na minha cabeça debilitada que iria ser para o bem dele.

"Não sei, mas eu estou com uma dor horrível no joelho! Acho que eu torci enquanto voltava pra mesa. Será que tem gelo por aqui?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Acho que sim... Vou pedir pro garçom..."

"NÃO!"

Edward voltou o olhar para mim, totalmente confuso. Eu me pus em pé em um salto e, dois segundos depois fiz uma careta falsa de dor.

"Vamos até a cozinha, é mais rápido."

"Bella, é só pedir..."

"POR FAVOR?"

Ele se levantou e me estendeu o braço. Eu agarrei, contente e feliz por ter uma chance de me aproximar dele. Fiz minha pior encenação de manca enquanto andávamos em direção à cozinha.

"Tem certeza que não era melhor você ter ficado lá sentada?"

"Claro que não, mamãe sempre diz que a solução dos seus problemas é encará-los de frente."

"Bella, não é muito inteligente encarar um joelho torcido... Se é que isso existe... Você tem certeza que é no joelho essa dor?"

Eu não respondi, apenas apertei mais forte seu braço quentinho e confortável. Nós chegamos na porta da cozinha e logo eu vi as costas largas de Jake, quase escondido por uma porta que dava à uma área.

Eu comecei a puxar Edward para lá.

"Não, mas acho que pra pedir gelo é por ali, Bella..." – Ele dizia, apontando a geladeira. Eu o ignorei e continuei puxando ele.

"_Como assim?" _– Ouvi a voz arrastada da minha irmã. Dei uma tosse muito forçada e foi a deixa para o que aconteceu em seguida.

Jacob agarrou o rosto da minha irmã e colou no dele, em um beijo esquisito e mal formado. Eu estaquei no lugar, tentando ter certeza de que Edward podia ver. Olhei para o rosto dele e me assustei com sua expressão.

Os olhos tão verdes de Edward estavam frios e vidrados na cena escrota em nossa frente. Eu ainda segurava seu braço, mas parecia que se eu o soltasse, ele iria cair sem sustentação alguma. Apertei gentilmente o braço dele, enquanto assistíamos minha irmã envolver os ombros de Jake com seus braços finos e brancos.

Eu girei meu corpo e fiquei na ponta dos pés. Levei meu rosto até que pudesse falar bem baixinho, no ouvido de Edward:

"Vamos embora?"

Ele pareceu só então sair do transe. Ele me olhou assustado, sua boca carnuda entre aberta. Eu tive vontade de fechá-la com meus próprios lábios.

Por dentro, eu lutava contra uma estranha sensação: Eu estava feliz, por Rose ter caído no plano e correspondido Jake. Isso era a prova máxima de que a primeira parte do meu plano havia dado completamente certa. Agora só faltava a segunda, que era eu levar Edward dali e convencê-lo a terminar com Rose.

Porém, por mais que eu pensasse que isso poderia realmente dar certo, eu simplesmente não conseguia levar isso adiante. Apesar de eu ter falado as palavras para irmos, eu tinha muitas duvidas se conseguiria tirar os pés dali. Eu comecei a ficar com raiva de mim mesma, por estar cedendo à meus sentimentos corretos e ficando ali, parada.

Mas nada disso teria me preparado para o que veio a seguir. Eu esperava socos, chutes, palavrões... Tudo...

Menos lágrimas.

Uma grande lágrima brotou nos olhos de Edward e escorreu por suas bochechas. Foi apenas uma, que foi seguida por outra, no outro olho... E pronto. Foram só essas duas pequenas lágrimas solitárias, mas elas conseguiram levar ao chão todos os meus esforços.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, então deixei meu corpo agir sozinho. Eu limpei as duas lágrimas de Edward e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, descansando minha testa contra sua têmpora. Seus braços pareceram finalmente tomar vida e ele me abraçou tão forte que eu achei que fosse quebrar. Mas nada disso me importou.

Na nossa frente, Jake e Rose continuavam se beijando, totalmente alheios à nós.

Eu girei e tirei Edward dali o mais rápido que consegui. Falei para o garçom que Jake iria pagar tudo, peguei as chaves do volvo e nós dois fomos em direção ao estacionamento.

Meu plano havia dado certo, mas _aquilo _era totalmente errado. Eu respirei fundo, antes de começar a falar.

"Edward, eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

Ele fechou a porta do motorista com estrondo antes de olhar para mim.

"Eu vi, Bella. Não tem o que falar."

Eu fechei os olhos, me perguntando o porquê de eu estar pensando em contar.

"Você viu." – Comecei. – "Mas foi minha culpa."

"Você não fez eles se beijarem, Bella."

Eu neguei.

"É claro que não, mas eu pedi pro Jake beijar ela."

Edward arregalou os olhos. Eu podia ver confusão em seu rosto.

"Co-Como? _Porquê_?"

Ok, essa seria a hora que eu devia falar que Rose o traía?

"Não importa agora, Edward. O que importa é que a culpa é toda minha, eu que armei tudo isso. E meu joelho está ótimo, eu nem sei se joelhos se torcem mesmo..."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os totalmente.

"Isso não muda o fato de que ela o beijou também."

Eu bufei. Ele tinha mesmo que complicar minha vida?

"Alô? Eu estou te contando que armei para você quase terminar seu namoro! Porque você ainda não está tentando me estrangular?"

Ele não falou nada por alguns longos segundos. Quando ele voltou a falar, eu pude finalmente soltar o ar que eu prendia sem perceber.

"Não consigo achar que você fez isso por maldade, Bella."

E, aquela frase, me fez sentir um arrepio da cabeça aos pés.

Eu queria pular em cima dele e beijá-lo. Era tudo que eu mais queria. Mas eu não podia... Porque, se eu fizesse isso, eu seria tão falsa como Rosalie. E eu não queria isso.

"Desculpa." – Foi tudo que eu consegui falar antes de sentir lágrimas grossas caindo pelo meu rosto. Edward sorriu fracamente para mim e impulsionou seu corpo para frente. Quando nós estávamos a centímetros de distancia, ele deu um beijo em cada um dos meus olhos. Eu apreciei aquele contato com todas as minhas forças.

"Eu acho que eu tenho é que te agradecer. Rosalie o beijou também. Acho que tudo que eu preciso é ficar longe dela por hora."

E, enquanto dizia isso, ele deu partida no carro e nós logo estávamos em movimento.

Eu puxei minhas pernas para cima e enrolei meus braços em volta delas. Eu queria ficar encolhida, precisava de abraçar algo. Eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Eu queria tirar aquele sentimento do meu coração.

Quando Edward estacionou na frente da minha casa, eu tive que fazer muito esforço para me mexer. Ele deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para mim, me ajudando a sair de lá. Enquanto nós íamos até a entrada principal, ele não soltou minha mão.

"Então é isso. Me desculpe mais uma vez." – Eu falei baixinho, apertando involuntariamente a mão dele.

_Música: Next to You – Jordin Sparks_

Edward soltou minha mão e eu estava pronta para protestar, quando ele encontrou minha nuca e enfiou seus dedos nos meus cabelos, fazendo carinho ali. Eu senti um prazer bom com aquilo e fechei meus olhos.

"Obrigado, Bella."

Eu abri meus olhos novamente e vi que Edward estava extremamente perto de mim. Ali, na varanda da minha casa, eu estava sentindo a respiração do namorado da minha irmã bater contra minha bochecha.

Eu podia estar em uma situação _pior_? Acho que não.

Ele aumentou o ritmo das caricias em minha nuca e eu senti que a qualquer momento eu iria cair em seus braços. Ele olhava fixamente para os meus lábios, mas isso não era nem de longe desconfortável.

"Bella?" – Ele murmurou e sua voz parecia de alguém que sentia muita dor.

"Hm?" – Ronronei, pois foi tudo que consegui vocalizar.

"Eu acho que vou te beijar agora."

Em um instante, meus olhos se abriram. Meu corpo inteiro ficou em alerta e minhas células gritavam impropérios, pedindo contato imediatamente.

Minhas mãos, que estavam até agora ao lado do meu corpo, voaram para a cintura de Edward. Eu toquei levemente o local, sentindo a textura gostosa de seu corpo. Eu o vi fechando os olhos e os meus se fecharam em sincronia.

No momento seguinte, os lábios dele pressionavam os meus.

E eu estava no paraíso.

Ele deu uma leve mordida no meu lábio inferior, como se pedisse passagem, e eu a concedi. Nossos hálitos e línguas se encontraram e choques prazerosos partiram por todo meu corpo. Eu enrolei meus dedos nos cabelos sedosos dele, enquanto ele me puxava para junto de si.

Eu queria aquilo.

E parecia tão absolutamente certo para mim.

Eu não sei realmente quanto tempo aquilo durou. Pareceu rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo. Em um segundo eu estava com os lábios colados aos de Edward, e no momento seguinte, a porta da minha casa estava aberta e Charlie Swan estava parado lá, com seu robe de dormir, e uma expressão abobalhada no rosto.

_Fudeu._

_CONTINUA!!!!_

**POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR...**

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR UMA REVIEW PRA MIM!**

**É MUITO IMPORTANTE!**

**BEIJOS!**


	7. Capitulo Seis

**N/A: Eu adorei todas as reviews. Gosto tanto de recebê-las! Por favor, não deixem a preguiça tomar conta ok? Qualquer comentário, bom ou ruim, é um incentivo.**

**Espero que gostem deste capitulo. E não me matem antes do tempo, por favor!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capitulo Seis**

A figura do meu pai parado na porta de entrada, totalmente estupefato com a cena que ele havia acabado de presenciar, rodava na frente dos meus olhos.

Eu queria enfiar meu rosto em algum lugar bem escuro e fundo. Eu queria poupar Edward daquilo ou então fazer uma lavagem cerebral no meu pai. Eu queria sair correndo e não ter que explicar nada.

Mas eu sabia que eu não podia fazer nada disso. Porque aquilo ali na minha frente estava realmente acontecendo e a opção "_Apagar_" não era aceita em vidas reais.

Por fim, eu abri minha boca e me pus a falar.

"Pai, não é nada do que você está pensando." – Ótimo, Isabella... Assim você vai longe.

"Bella..." – A voz do meu pai estava fraca e um pouco rouca. Eu senti um aperto no peito, por estar fazendo-o passar por aquilo. Quero dizer, sua filha beijando o cunhado... Ótimo! Realmente ótimo... Coisas que pais querem ver todos os dias...

Eu ergui minha mão. – "Pai, eu posso mesmo explicar. A culpa é..."

"Minha." – Edward se pronunciou e eu rezei para que estivesse tendo uma alucinação. Meu Deus, o que ele queria? Que meu pai sacasse sua arma e atirasse na cabeça dele?

Os olhos castanhos de Charlie focalizaram Edward e eu o olhei completamente confusa. Edward, por outro lado, parecia extremamente sereno. Ele não sorria, mas também não parecia estar com medo de Charlie... Ou da arma dele.

"Chefe, a culpa foi inteiramente minha. Eu sinto muito por isso. Bella..." – Ele girou seu corpo e olhou para mim. – "Peço que me desculpe. Isso não irá voltar a acontecer. _Nunca mais_."

E eu fiquei subitamente triste com essas palavras. Porque eu vi, nos olhos de Edward, que ele realmente planejava levar isso a sério.

Na imensidão verde dos olhos dele, eu pude ver a culpa que ele realmente sentia por isso. Eu quis gritar que quando dois não querem um não faz, mas a minha voz demorava para sair.

"E você acha que tudo se resolve _assim_, moleque?" – Meu pai disse, sua voz bem mais alta agora. Eu pude ver a raiva correndo pelas veias de Charlie.

"Você... Você estava _traindo _Rose com _Bella_! O que você tem nessa cabeça? O que você quer, afinal? Você só pode estar maluco para fazer isso! Saia imediatamente daqui e não volte nunca mais! Eu não quero você com a Rosalie... Muito menos com a Bella! SUMA DAQUI! AGORA!"

Eu vi Edward apenas assentir com cada palavra dura que meu pai mandava para ele. Eu quis gritar para meu pai parar e dizer que não era nada daquilo... Que ele estava fazendo tudo parecer muito pior... Mas, quando eu parei para analisar as acusações dele, eu percebi que, querendo ou não, ele estava certo em sua essência.

A mais pura verdade.

Assim que Charlie gritou para Edward sumir das vistas dele, Edward assentiu, lançou um último olhar para mim e saiu dali, arrancando com o volvo rapidamente. Meu pai, assim que o volvo de Edward sumiu, agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para dentro.

"Bella, nós precisamos conversar." – Ele falou.

"Pai..."

"O que você estava pensando, Isabella? Ele te agarrou?"

Eu neguei imediatamente.

"É claro que não... Eu... Eu quis!"

Charlie arregalou os olhos.

"Você _quis_? ISABELLA! Rosalie é sua irmã!"

Eu estava farta daquilo. Mas que merda!

Eu me joguei no sofá e cruzei os braços, ainda olhando para Charlie.

"Olha aqui, a culpa não é minha que Rosalie agarrou logo o garoto por quem eu era apaixonada, ok?"

Charlie pareceu ainda mais surpreso.

"Você já gostava dele?"

Eu assenti.

"E você não vê que ele só está te usando, Isabella? Ele está com sua irmã e tem coragem de te beijar na frente da nossa casa... Você não acha que se ele gostasse de você, ele largaria sua irmã?"

Eu não respondi. O que ele quis dizer? Seria possível que Edward estivesse me usando...?

E então a luz se fez.

É lógico que era possível. Até demais. Porque, puta merda, ele tinha até chorado por ela.

Ele não me queria e isso ficou bem claro no momento que ele passou a me evitar. Eu que fui idiota e não joguei esse amor infeliz que eu sentia por ele para longe. Mas que saco! Eu não era nada... Ele preferia Rosalie como todos os outros garotos no universo e eu não podia fazer nada para combater isso. Essa era a mais pura verdade.

Essa era a minha vida.

Eu senti Charlie me abraçando e só então percebi que estava chorando litros. Eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas e me afastei de Charlie, correndo escada acima.

Tudo que eu precisava naquele momento era ficar sozinha.

XxX

"Você CONTOU pra ele?" – Jake praticamente gritava ao telefone, enquanto eu contava os acontecimentos da noite anterior para ele... Tirando o fato de que Charlie havia nos pego no flagra e que eu tinha beijado Edward.

"Contei Jake. Mas não contei que Rose ficou com o carinha lá na faculdade."

Ele bufou do outro lado da linha.

"Isabella, você é muito complicada, pelo amor de Deus. Você tem que contar logo isso pro Edward, de uma vez!"

"Eu não posso, Jake. Eu só... Eu não posso. Ele que descubra sozinho, eu cansei disso."

"Você vai esquecê-lo, então?"

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida. Desde quando Jake sabia que... Que eu gostava de Edward.

"Não tenho o que esquecer, Jake... Ele é só meu cunhado, mas a vida é dele e os problemas também."

Jake deu uma risada sarcástica.

"Conta outra Isabella... Todo mundo já percebeu que você arrasta o bonde pra ele. Quem você quer enganar?"

Depois disso, toda a tentativa de humor que eu consegui juntar foi por água abaixo. Eu desliguei e desci para almoçar, dando aleluia por não ter que ver o rosto acusador de Charlie lá. Eu ainda teria que dar um jeito de escapar dele no jantar...

"Bella?" – Rosalie me chamou enquanto eu passava pelo seu quarto, indo em direção as escadas. Eu estaquei no lugar e olhei para dentro do quarto absurdamente rosa da minha irmã. Ela estava sentada na cama, o rosto inchado e os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo rosto.

Ela ergueu a mão e me chamou. Eu respirei fundo e entrei, totalmente vulnerável. Sentei ao seu lado na cama e ela desatou a chorar no mesmo segundo.

"O que...?" – Perguntei, sabendo que Edward devia ter tido... Uma conversa com ela.

Ela abriu a boca e começou a despejar tudo de uma vez só:

"Ed-Edward veio aqui mais cee-cedo... Ele... Ele terminou TUDO comigo, Bella! TUDO!"

Eu mordi os lábios.

"Rose, nós te vimos com o Jake, ontem."

Ela chorou ainda mais.

"Foi um momento de fraqueza, Bella! Fraqueza!"

Eu não falei nada.

"Eu... Eu não queria traí-lo... Eu o quero, Bella, eu o amo."

Eu neguei... De repente eu estava com raiva da minha irmã. Raiva porque ela tinha seu mundo perfeito e estragava tudo. Raiva porque ela estragava o que eu queria ter e achava que era injustiça.

"Você o traiu Rosalie. Você não o merecia. Você o traiu não uma, mas várias vezes e com mais de um garoto. Você é uma vaca, falsa e prepotente. Você tem tudo nas mãos e joga tudo fora. E ainda tem coragem de achar... Que tudo é uma _injustiça_?"

Ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados. Seu nariz ainda estava vermelho, mas ela parecia em transe com as minhas acusações. Eu respirei fundo assim que terminei e me levantei.

"NÃO!" – Ela gritou de repente. Depois, ela simplesmente pulou em cima de mim, ficando de joelhos e abraçando meu quadril.

"VOCÊ TEM QUE ME AJUDAR, BELLA!" – Ela gritava e eu tentava me soltar daquela maluca.

"Me larga, Rosalie!" – Eu repetia sem parar, mas ela não fazia o que eu pedia.

"LARGA!" – Gritei e desferi pequenos chutes nela. Finalmente ela me soltou, chorando ainda mais.

"Bella! Por favor... Eu não vou mais traí-lo... Eu... Bella!" – Ela chorava compulsivamente. E eu? Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Ali, na minha frente, minha irmã parecia realmente arrependida. Acabada... Como se o término com Edward fosse realmente algo que quebraria ela em vários pedaços... E talvez... Só talvez fosse mesmo.

Eu pensei no meu amor por Edward. Eu não tinha duvidas de que ele era gigantesco, mas e o de Rosalie? E se, mesmo traindo-o, ela o amasse tanto quanto eu? Ou pelo menos o amasse um pouquinho... O bastante para serem felizes?

Edward a amava. Isso era fato. E ele devia estar morto de vontade de tê-la de volta... Porque ela era perfeita para ele. O tipo de padrão de beleza indicado para alguém como Edward.

E foi aí que eu percebi que eu não tinha a mínima chance. Por mais que eles estivessem separados, Edward não me amaria. Eu não passava de uma simples... Tentação?

Respirei fundo e me ajoelhei, ficando na mesma altura de Rosalie. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e ela fungou alto.

"Você pode ficar com ele de novo. Se você realmente o amar."

"Eu o amo!" – Ela disse.

"Então não poderá traí-lo de novo."

Ela assentiu, enxugando as lágrimas insistentes que caiam.

"Eu não vou mais, Bella. Eu vou me exilar em uma ilha com ele e seremos felizes. Você precisa me ajudar a reconquistá-lo, Bella."

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Rose. E ilhas são caras, então desista dessa idéia."

Ela começou a chorar novamente.

"Bella, eu preciso ter alguma idéia... Eu... Eu preciso dele!"

Eu rolei os olhos... Aquilo estava me deixando cada vez pior. Eu podia sentir a tristeza emanando de mim e aquilo não era bom.

"Isso você tem que descobrir sozinha então. Eu... Boa sorte, Rose. Ele te ama, não será tão difícil reconquistá-lo."

E, dizendo isso, saí do quarto de Rose. Peguei minha velha picape e fui para o único lugar que eu gostava no mundo: A clareira.

XxX

A barra da minha calça jeans estava completamente suja. Quando eu finalmente consegui pular vários caules e cheguei à minha clareira, um sentimento quente invadiu meu peito.

_Ele estava ali_.

Andei calmamente até onde ele estava sentado, de costas para mim. Seus cabelos bronze reluziam à luz do sol e ele parecia... Pensativo demais.

"Pensando?" – Perguntei de repente. Ele empertigou o corpo e girou o rosto para mim. Deu um sorriso fraco.

"Bella..." – Murmurou. Eu sentei ao seu lado e a luz do sol começou a banhar meus braços gradativamente.

"É bom aqui não é? Calmo... Longe de tudo..."

Ele assentiu.

"Um lugar para fugir do mundo." – Ele completou meus pensamentos com essas palavras.

Nós ficamos cerca de cinco minutos calados, apenas olhando a vasta vegetação que crescia na nossa frente. Quando Edward finalmente voltou a falar, eu levei um pequeno susto.

"Terminei com a Rose."

"Eu sei. Ela... Está muito triste."

Ele não respondeu.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" – Perguntei.

"Eu não sei. Fui um canalha, Bella. Só quero concertar isso ficando longe de... Problemas."

"Isso quer dizer... Ficar longe de mim e da Rose?"

Ele assentiu ainda sem olhar para mim.

"Por quê?" – Perguntei de repente. E então ele finalmente me olhou. Eu senti seus olhos verdes perfurarem os meus. Eles estavam tristes e cintilavam para mim, denunciando que Edward havia chorado.

Sofrido.

"Eu... Eu acho que não sei lidar com... _Amor_."

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Ele a amava, assim como eu suspeitava.

"Eu... Eu contei para ela que a traí também."

Oh... Aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

"Contou?"

"Não falei com quem. Ela sorriu quando eu falei isso e disse: "Então estamos quites."."

Aquilo era tão Rose.

"Bem... De certa forma... Errar é humano. Você não pode se martirizar por isso... Você a ama e tem que passar por cima disso, entender que o amor é mais importante que orgulho. Agora vocês dois erraram e aprenderam e então isso não irá mais acontecer." – Falei tudo em uma única golfada de ar. Meu coração parecia ser estraçalhado a cada palavra e meu canal lacrimal rugia, querendo se desmanchar em lágrimas, mas eu tentava, a todo custo, controlar isso.

"Você... Quer que eu volte para Rose?" – Ele perguntou parecendo ligeiramente confuso.

"Sim." – Disse baixinho, contrariando totalmente minha verdadeira vontade. Edward pareceu se surpreender com aquilo e, de certa forma, seu olhar ficou ainda mais triste.

Ele virou o rosto, voltando a focalizar o horizonte.

"Isso muda tudo, então."

Eu respirei fundo. – "Você vai voltar pra ela?" – Perguntei.

"Não." – Ele foi direto ao ponto.

Merda! Eu estava aqui, me despedaçando aos poucos para fazê-lo parar de sofrer e era assim que ele me retribuía? Com mais _orgulho_ ainda?

De repente, meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. No segundo seguinte, o de Edward tocava sem parar.

Eu abri minha caixa de mensagens e li:

_Bella, venha imediatamente para casa. Aconteceu uma coisa muito importante. Beijos, Rose._

Eu fechei a tela e olhei para Edward. Ele murmurava palavras no celular.

"Não... Eu não vou... Não posso... Não, Rose... Não..."

Me remexi inquieta no lugar. Então, coloquei a mão sobre o antebraço dele. Ele me olhou imediatamente.

"Aceite. Eu vou também." – Murmurei e depois de alguns segundos apenas me olhando e deixando Rose totalmente no vácuo, ele assentiu.

"Ok, estou indo." – E desligou.

Eu respirei fundo, sentindo todo o ar não poluído dali. Alguma parte do meu corpo me dizia que aquilo era o final... Que era minha última chance de beijá-lo.

Mas eu não faria isso.

Eu levantei e já estava pronta para sair dali quando Edward agarrou meu pulso e me fez girar em sua direção.

Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos fortes e másculas e deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Eu estremeci com o contato e arregalei os olhos.

"Aqui e agora..." – Ele começou. – "Estamos em um sub-mundo, longe de tudo... Nessa clareira." – Eu apenas assenti, pois também achava que a clareira não fazia parte desse mundo complicado.

MÚSICA: PRETTY BABY – VANESSA CARLTON

"E... Nesse momento, Bella, _eu não sou mais seu cunhado_."

Ele finalizou a frase e um arrepio prazeroso passou por todo o meu corpo. Sorri involuntariamente e Edward me seguiu, dando o mais lindo de todos os sorrisos na face da terra.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e nossos narizes se tocaram. Eu prendi minha respiração.

"Eu _tenho certeza _de que vou te beijar... _Agora_."

E então ele realmente me beijou.

Eu prendi os lábios dele entre os meus, enlaçando minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Edward me puxou e eu senti meus pés deixarem o chão. Ele apertou minha cintura e eu enrosquei minhas pernas em seu corpo, enquanto enfiava meus dedos pelos fios bronze dele.

_Ele não era meu cunhado._

Essa frase martelava em minha cabeça e eu não conseguia pensar em Rose ou papai... Não me lembrava direito do porque de eu ter falado para ele voltar com Rose. Nem me lembrava do fato de que ele estava me usando.

Ali, naquele momento perfeito, a única coisa que eu sabia era que ele não era mais meu cunhado.

Nossas línguas se encontraram e eu suguei todo o gosto que continha ali. O beijo se tornou rápido e cheio de paixão, como um beijo de despedida.

O que, provavelmente, era.

Ele deslizou as mãos das minhas costas e prenderam minhas coxas. Eu estremeci com seu toque e ele, percebendo isso, sorriu entre o beijo. Nós nos afastamos milímetros para puxar ar e ele disse, em uma voz rouca e baixa:

"Isso tudo é tão inacreditável."

Eu concordei no mesmo segundo. Porque essa era a palavra certa.

_Inacreditável._

"Porque você não apareceu antes na minha vida, Isabella Swan?"

Ele apertou minha coxa e eu estremeci novamente. Dessa vez, acabei escorregando de sua cintura e ele prendeu meu corpo com suas mãos no meu quadril.

Esse movimento, porém, acabou me acomodando contra uma parte pulsante de seu corpo. Uma parte rígida e... Extremamente prazerosa.

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar quando percebi onde eu estava e tentei erguer meu corpo. Edward, percebendo o que eu estava tentando fazer, deu um sorriso torto e me ajudou, para logo depois colar nossos lábios novamente.

"Não vamos perder tempo." – Ele disse e eu assenti, enrolando nossas línguas.

A percepção de que Edward estava excitado comigo, me fez sentir um prazer nunca antes sentido. Algo como perceber que um homem maravilhoso como Edward me desejasse fez alguns instintos primitivos aflorarem em mim. Eu me enrosquei ainda mais em seu corpo quente e másculo, querendo que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Minha mente passava flashes desconexos na minha cabeça e eu não estava entendendo nada. De repente, percebi que eu estava cada vez mais quente e que meu baixo ventre parecia pulsar, querendo alguma fricção. Eu parei o beijo e olhei para o rosto de Edward, que ofegava diante de mim.

Com cuidado, escorreguei novamente, sentindo sua ereção contra meu sexo.

Era _aquilo _que eu queria.

Fechei os olhos, absorvendo aquela sensação. Edward fez o mesmo, soltando um leve gemido.

Eu me deliciei com aquele som. Ele havia gemido... Por mim. Todo meu corpo se arrepiou e eu quis gravar isso em minha mente para todo o sempre.

"Sua boca está... Inchada e... Vermelha..." – Eu disse vagarosamente, tendo consciência de que era algo idiota a se reparar. Edward, porém, somente sorriu largamente para mim. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e puxou com delicadeza.

"A culpa é sua..." – Ele murmurou e eu ri disso. Eu havia deixado seus lábios vermelhos... Aquilo era impressionante demais para entrar em minha cabeça.

Ele passou os dedos pela minha bochecha e eu fechei os olhos apreciando a sensação.

"Eu adoro a cor da sua pele." – Ele beijou minha bochecha. – "E seu nariz..." – Um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. – "Seus olhos e principalmente sua boca."

Meus lábios foram tomados pelos seus e eu não pude evitar de sorrir.

_Eu estava no melhor momento da minha vida._

De uma hora para a outra o beijo se tornou rápido e envolvente novamente. Eu e Edward parecíamos competir quem se enroscava mais um no outro.

Em um dado momento, ele deitou na grama, mas eu só percebi isso quando meus joelhos tocaram o chão. Eu apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito e continuei o beijando, tendo sã consciência de que eu estava literalmente em cima de Edward. Eu podia sentir todos os seus músculos rígidos sob meu corpo.

Eu afastei meu rosto do dele e apreciei a vista. Ele continuou com os olhos fechados, as bochechas coradas e os cabelos bronze totalmente bagunçados. Eu tirei alguns fios que estavam em seus olhos e encostei meus lábios sobre os dele novamente.

Minha mão direita resolveu percorrer a extensão de seu peito. Eu o toquei cuidadosamente, roçando apenas as pontas dos dedos. E então, de repente, Edward segurou minha mão.

Eu engoli em seco. Ele não havia gostado?

Mas, ele simplesmente escorregou minha mão junto com a sua, e as enfiou em baixo de sua blusa.

Eu senti a pele quente da barriga dele, tão sedosa e macia sob minhas mãos ásperas. Um misto de excitação e medo surgiu em meu peito e eu, vagarosamente, fui subindo por sua barriga e chegando ao seu peito, que subia e descia rapidamente. Inspirei profundamente, sorrindo em seguida.

"Bella..." – Edward murmurou em uma voz rouca. Em seguida, minhas costas estavam pressionadas contra a grama e Edward cobria toda a extensão de meu corpo com o seu. Eu enrolei nossos pés, não entendendo como aquilo poderia ser tão perfeito.

_Como eu parecia me encaixar nele._

Ele roçou os dedos na parte mínima exposta da minha barriga e eu esperei, pacientemente, enquanto ele a subia e fazia carinhos circulares em minha barriga, agora nua. Eu arfei e ele, percebendo isso, me calou com um beijo.

Eu já estava me sentindo completamente entregue à ele, à aquele momento... Eu estava à mercê de Edward Cullen.

E então, algo nos tirou de nosso momento perfeito. A campainha do celular de Edward e o meu, ao mesmo tempo. Nossas bocas se descolaram e eu senti falta da de Edward imediatamente. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Acho que..." – Ele começou. Eu puxei meu celular do meu bolso.

Olhei o visor...

_Casa_

O coloquei na orelha enquanto via Edward fazer o mesmo.

"Oi?" – Atendi. E quando escutei a voz do outro lado meu corpo inteiro gelou.

"Isabella?" – Era Charlie. – "Eu sei que você está com o Edward. Eu quero você em cinco minutos aqui em casa. OS DOIS!"

E então ele desligou. Eu continuava segurando o celular no ouvido quando Edward foi até mim e levantou meu queixo.

"Era Rosalie. Parece que aconteceu algo bem importante mesmo."

Eu assenti. – "Temos que ir." – Falei baixinho.

Não havia mais clima e, meu momento maravilhoso com Edward parecia ter sido em um mundo distante e muito mais feliz. Enquanto nós íamos até a estrada novamente, nem eu nem Edward abrimos a boca. Ele ia na frente, tirando os galhos do caminho, e eu ia atrás dele.

Ele dirigiu na minha velocidade ridícula de 60 km/h do meu lado, em seu volvo. Minha picape era tremendamente mais barulhenta que seu carro novo e brilhante, mas no momento, eu não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser na voz irritada do meu pai.

Eu estacionei a picape e saltei, esperando Edward chegar. Nós fomos juntos até a porta da frente e eu abri, entrei e Edward veio atrás de mim.

E então, quando eu cheguei na sala de estar, eu vi o caos que estava ali.

Rose estava sentada com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Minha mãe chorava compulsivamente em um canto e meu pai olhava fixamente para a lareira, a arma presa no seu cinto.

Dei um passo para trás e murmurei: "Ele está armado."

Edward engoliu em seco.

"EDWARD!' – Rosalie berrou tão alto que Forks inteira deve ter escutado. Ela saltou do sofá e correu igual foguete até Edward, saltando em cima dele.

"Rosalie, larga esse infeliz _agora_." – Charlie falou, parecendo realmente irritado. Eu andei até o sofá e me joguei ali, esperando que o bafafá começasse. Minha mãe, ao ver Edward ali, só começou a chorar e fungar mais alto ainda.

Rose soltou Edward de seu abraço mata-urso e o puxou até o meio da sala. Ela pegou as duas mãos dele e deu um sorrisinho bizarro. Só faltava um refletor em cima dela pra parecer uma cena ridícula de teatro mal feito. Eu cocei a cabeça, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível... Quero dizer, eu _não queria_ ver reconciliação porra!

"Wow, dá pra falar logo o que vocês queriam? Porque eu não to afim de ver Rose pedindo perdão..."

Mamãe chorou ainda mais e meu pai me lançou um olhar mortífero.

"Acho melhor você contar de uma vez, Rosalie." – Papai falou. Rose assentiu e disse, em uma voz esquisita:

"Edward, eu estou _grávida_."

E, de repente, meu mundo desabou.

XxX

Se me perguntarem alguma coisa do que foi dito na sala de estar da minha casa, depois da revelação bombástica de Rosalie, eu não vou conseguir explicar. Porque eu simplesmente não me lembro de nada. Eu entrei em um transe, um estado vegetativo que ninguém conseguia obter nada de mim. Eu via as bocas se movendo, Rosalie gesticulando, mamãe chorando, mas não entendia nada...

Por fim, quando eu finalmente voltei ao meu estado normal, eu simplesmente me levantei e corri para minha velha picape, sem dar explicações a ninguém. Eu dirigi o mais rápido que eu consegui, só parando quando cheguei na casa de Alice.

"Como assim morar aqui?" – Ela me perguntou enquanto fazia carinho no Chico, o gato branco e preto dela. Eu funguei alto e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Rose está grávida." – Murmurei baixinho, arrastando o Chico pra mim e apertando ele no meu peito. Alice abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não falou nada. Por fim, ela simplesmente assentiu e disse que eu poderia ficar por quanto tempo eu quisesse.

A simples idéia de voltar pra casa me causava arrepios. Eu não queria saber o que foi resolvido... Eu não queria ter que entender que agora Edward _nunca _mais seria meu. Ele sempre seria meu _cunhado_, o _pai _de um sobrinho. Eu teria que conviver com isso para sempre, mas... Por algum motivo estranho, eu achava que meu coração ainda não estava preparado para tanto.

Eu passei o dia todo vagando pela casa de Alice, arrumando, limpando e trocando as coisas de lugar. Ela gritava comigo, dizendo que gostava da bagunça dela e eu nem ligava. Volta e meia, quando eu não tinha nada o que fazer, eu puxava a Mel (a outra gata anti-social dela) e fazia carinho nas suas costas até que minhas mãos ficassem dormentes.

Já estava escuro quando Alice me pediu para descer, porque ela tinha feito um jantar especial para mim.

Jasper estava lá. Eu sempre o achei tão psicopata que nunca me preocupei em conversar direito com ele. Então, quando eu me sentei na pequena e redonda mesa de jantar, tudo que eu disse foi um "Boa noite".

"Boa noite, Bella." – Ele respondeu. Eu dei um sorrisinho fraco pra ele.

"A Alice fez lasanha." – Ele comentou. Eu ergui a cabeça e o olhei. Deus, eu nunca havia sequer considerado que Jasper poderia puxar papo com alguém.

"Ela está ficando boa nisso." – Respondi.

Mamãe me ligou. Ela estava completamente louca. Disse que eu era irresponsável, porque sai sem dizer nada. Eu só falei que não queria ser daquela família estranha naquele momento e desliguei na cara dela.

O dia seguinte foi tão estranho quanto o anterior. Alice resolveu que eu estava emitindo forças muito negativas pra sua casa e me arrastou para Port Angeles. Lá nós fomos a umas 10.000 lojas de roupa e em uma livraria. Eu comprei um livro e resolvi que iria mergulhar nele, fingindo que eu era a heroína e não Bella Swan, a garota azarada.

"Bella, você pode por favor tirar essa cara de enterro do rosto?" – Alice me perguntou enquanto pisava fundo no acelerador. Eu neguei.

"Não, eu vou ser _tia_."

Alice bufou. – "Ok, isso não é o fim do mundo."

"O pai é Edward!"

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Essas coisas acontecem, Bella. Eu sei que você gostava muito dele, mas às vezes dar uma chance para outra pessoa é a coisa certa a se fazer."

Eu dei de ombros. – "Prefiro sofrer em uma cela de morcegos com cobras e centopéias assassinas do que deixar outro cara me beijar."

Alice riu alto.

"Você é tão absurda. Porque você não dá uma chance para o Jake? Ele faz tudo por você."

"Porque eu não gosto dele."

"O amor vem o tempo."

"Alice, se eu quisesse essas frases, eu teria comprado um livro de auto-ajuda."

Ela pareceu magoada e eu quase fiquei arrependida.

"Só quis ajudar."

Ok, aí eu realmente fiquei arrependida.

"Olha, Alice, desculpe. Eu... Só estou chateada."

Ela olhou para mim e piscou demoradamente. Oh, não... Eu sabia o que isso significava! CHANTAGEM!

"Então posso convidar Jake para ir jantar lá em casa hoje?"

Merda.

XxX

Minha vida era tão... Bizarra.

Quero dizer, porque era mesmo que eu estava sentada ao lado do Jake, enquanto ele praticamente babava em cima de mim?

"Bella, fico tão feliz de você ter me chamado... Eu... Eu gosto muito de você."

Eu assenti.

"To sabendo..."

Ele não pareceu se chatear com isso.

"Bella, eu acho que nós podemos fazer isso dar certo..." – Jake colocou sua mão grande na minha bochecha. Eca... – "É só você querer."

Ok, mas eu definitivamente NÃO queria. Fingi que ia espirrar e sai do aperto de suas mãos.

"Jake... Er... Ta frio aqui fora, né?" – Nós estávamos nos jardins de trás da casa de Alice. De repente, eu vi Jasper passando pela cozinha... Ok, eu tinha um medo tremendo daquele psicopata, mas ele era minha única chance!

"JAAAAASPER!" – Gritei. Ele colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta e eu o chamei com os braços. Jake me olhava, não entendendo nada. Jasper foi até nós.

"Ta frio aqui, né?" – Perguntei. Jasper demorou uns segundos pra me responder... Talvez pensando no porque de sua namorada ter uma amiga tão idiota e ainda abrigar a mesma.

"Para falar a verdade... Eu não estou com frio. Você quer um casaco, Bella?"

EU me levantei em um pulo. – "Ótima idéia! Vou lá em cima pegar!"

Jasper cruzou os braços e fez um bico esquisito.

"E você por acaso sabe onde tem casacos?"

Eu dei de ombros. – "No armário?"

Ele fechou os olhos e eu imaginei que ele devia estar pedindo paciência aos Deuses. Bem, em todo o caso, eu simplesmente falei pra ele vir junto comigo.

Eu fingi estar escolhendo um dos milhares de casacos que Alice tinha, enquanto Jasper apenas me olhava do batente da porta.

"Bella?" – Ele perguntou de repente. Eu larguei o casaco que eu fingia analisar e me virei para ele. Sorte a minha, ganhava mais tempo!

"O quê?" – Perguntei.

O loiro ainda ficou me olhando durante alguns segundos. Por fim, ele se sentou na cama e entrelaçou as mãos no colo.

"Acho que precisamos conversar."

Oh meu Deus! Ele iria querer que eu fosse embora! Eu não podia ir! Quero dizer, eu sei que a casa era dele, mas a minha casa estaria totalmente insuportável no momento! Oh meu Deus!

"Jasper, por favor, não negue teto à uma desabrigada..." – Eu choraminguei. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo confuso.

"Do que você está falando?"

Eu mordi o lábio. – "Nada! Anda, fala o que você queria."

"Ahn... Ok. Bem, eu tenho que te confessar que Charlie me contou o que está acontecendo na sua casa."

Eu abri um pouco a boca. Desde quando Charlie era tão fofoqueiro? Achei que Jasper era só um subordinado de Charlie na delegacia e não um companheiro de fofocas!

"Ah... Então..." – Eu comecei um pouco encabulada.

"Sei que Rosalie está grávida de Edward e que Charlie viu vocês dois aos beijos."

Eu senti meu rosto ferver.

"A diferença é que... Eu também sou amigo de Edward."

Eu me sentei na cama ao seu lado, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

Jasper focalizou seus brilhantes olhos azuis em mim e eu quase não vi nenhum brilho psicopata ali. Aquilo era novo para mim.

"Bella, Edward se recusou a voltar a namorar Rosalie por causa desse filho. Ele não entende como isso foi acontecer e Charlie está o pressionando muito. Ele quer que Edward e Rose casem."

Eu arregalei os olhos. Casar? CASAR?

"Oh meu Deus!" – Gritei e agarrei as mãos do Jasper. As apertei e ele pareceu não gostar muito, mas não disse nada. – "Jasper... Eles vão se casar! Eu sei como meu pai pode ser quando está bravo... E ELE TEM UMA ARMA!"

Jasper tirou as mãos das minhas e apertou meus braços. Eu parei de resfolegar e olhei para ele.

"Bella, fica quieta, por favor? É isso que eu estou tentando te dizer. Edward não quer e não vai casar com Rosalie. Você não entende, não é?"

Eu neguei.

"Só entendo que Charlie tem mesmo uma arma. E Edward tem medo dela."

Jasper me largou, se levantou e deu uma pequena volta no quarto. Por fim, ele parou na minha frente e disse:

"Bella, eu não queria que fosse eu a te falar isso, mas você precisa saber. Edward... Gosta de você."

E quando ele disse isso, eu fiz a coisa mais estranha que eu podia imaginar fazer. Eu ri. Alto e escandalosamente.

"Você só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara!" – Eu disse entre risadas. Jasper não ria... Nem ao menos sorria.

Com medo que ele fosse tirar um facão a qualquer minuto, eu parei de rir.

"Você... Está falando... Sério?" – Perguntei, sentindo um súbito ânimo tomar conta do meu corpo. Uma pontinha de esperança em um mar de tristeza. Jasper apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ele quer você e não sua irmã. Então tire sua bunda dessa cama e vá até a casa dele conversar com ele."

E ele não precisou falar mais nada. Eu sai correndo, sem nem me despedir de Jake. Eu falaria com ele depois.

A viagem até a casa de Edward foi rápida. Eu fui no limite de velocidade do meu velho carro e consegui chegar dez minutos antes do esperado.

Parei na soleira da mansão e toquei a campainha insistentemente. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, a porta se abriu.

"Bella?" – Emmet parecia surpreso em me ver. – "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu estralava meus dedos compulsivamente – "Preciso falar com seu irmão." – Falei.

A expressão de Emmet se iluminou. – "Você vai correr atrás dele também?"

Eu juntei as sobrancelhas. – "Do que você está falando?"

Ele fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

"Como seu pai fez. Ele estava mesmo muito irado com Edward. Eu também não fiquei muito feliz com essa história de ser tio... Pareço velho."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Só me deixe entrar, Emmet."

O grandalhão deu um sorrisinho sacana. Oh, merda. Aí vem coisa.

"Tem que acertar uma piada para poder entrar!"

"O quê? Desde quando? Comeu merda, Emmet?"

Ele fingiu não me escutar.

"O que a vírgula disse para entrar na festa dos pontos?"

Eu não estava acreditando naquilo. Quantos anos aquele pamonha tinha? SETE?

"Sei lá Emmet. Me deixa entrar." – Eu tentei passar pelo lado dele, mas ele fez uma super barreira ridícula.

"Emmet, eu nunca fui boa de piadas!"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Caramba, Bella, se você não consegue nem acertar uma piadinha como você espera conquistar o meu irmão?"

Eu senti algo gelado congelar meu coração e arregalei os olhos, fitando a figura sorridente do Emmet. MERDA, do que ele estava falando? Aquilo era um verde? Oh, meu Deus, eu deixei tudo tão na cara assim?

"Ta maluco, Emmet?" – Perguntei com o resto de dignidade que me sobrava. Ele rolou os olhos e mudou o peso de perna.

"Vocês são dois pamonhas que pensam que me enganam... Sinto informar que estou a anos-luz de vocês, gatinha! Anda, diz logo qual é a resposta da piada ou não entra!"

Eu esfreguei os olhos, tentando imaginar um jeito de sair daquela situação. Eu deveria negar? Ah, que raiva! Resolvi pensar em uma resposta decente para aquela piada esquisita.

"EU NÃO SEI, PORRA!" – Gritei. Emmet apontou o chão. "Senta e pensa." – Ele disse.

Ah mas que insuportáveeeeeeel!

Eu me sentei na escadinha e apoiei o queixo nas mãos. Ponto? Vírgula? Festa?

De repente, vi Emmet sentado ao meu lado.

"Você não devia estar protegendo a porta?" – Perguntei. Ele negou.

"Sou mais rápido que você."

Eu bufei.

"E se eu tentar e errar, o que acontece?"

Ele pensou por alguns segundos.

"Sei lá, quem erraria essa piada?"

Eu quis falar: EU! Mas me contive.

Eu me levantei.

"Eu desisto Emmet. Vou embora."

O grandalhão levantou também e disse:

"É assim que você desiste dos seus sentimentos, Isabella?"

Eu parei, mas não voltei meu olhar para ele. Ao contrário, continuei fitando os jardins maravilhosos da Esme.

"Você tem que pensar nisso como uma grande piada, essa é a graça da vida... A resposta sempre está bem na sua frente, é só você ter persistência e saber como chegar ate ela."

Eu engoli em seco. Desde quando Emmet era poético? Fala sério! Mas contrariando qualquer coisa, eu estava realmente achando uma lógica naquilo... Eu respirei fundo e virei, ficando de frente para Emmet novamente.

"E porque eu não posso ter... Uma ajuda?"

"Para encontrar o caminho para a resposta certa?"

Eu assenti. Que conversa estranha.

"Você tem duas opções, Bella. Encontrar pelo modo mais fácil, que é pedindo ajuda, ou você mesma conseguir a resposta."

Eu enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e mordi o interior da minha bochecha.

"Bella! PORRA! Eu não tenho o dia todo! O ponto disse: Ah, seu segurança... É que eu estou de gel!" – Emmet disse.

E depois disso aquele retardado começou a rir descontroladamente. Ele fechou os olhinhos e apertou a barriga.

Que cena bizarra.

Eu cruzei os braços. – "Emmet, tem certeza que a piada era assim?"

O grandalhão parou de rir e olhou para mim, ficando sério.

"Ahn, agora você me pegou..."

Alguém interna esse antílope, por favor!!!

"Ok, posso passar?"

Ele olhou para mim por alguns segundos.

"Ah... Edward não está aqui, Bella!"

Minha boca foi parar no chão.

"COMO NÃO? EU FIQUEI AQUI PRA QUE ENTÃO? EMMET, QUE RAIVA, VOCÊ VAI VIRAR PICADINHO DE MUSCULOS!"

E dizendo isso eu avancei contra ele, me joguei e nós dois caímos no chão. Eu comecei a estapear aquela parede de músculos e Emmet só ria em baixo de mim.

"CALMA JACK CHAN!" – Ele gritou enquanto ria. Eu tentava acertar pontos cruciais, como olhos e nariz, mas ele se esquivava de meus tapas...

Emmet agarrou meus pulsos e fez com que eu parasse. Eu gemi totalmente insatisfeita.

"Me larga!" – Gritei. Ele se levantou e continuou apertando meus pulsos.

"Calminha, rex..." – Ele disse e eu comecei a mexer meus braços com toda a força, querendo alcançar alguma parte dele. Ele somente ria da minha cara.

"Escuta, eu vou te falar aonde o Edward está e você pode ir até lá... Mas você tem que ficar calma."

Eu bufei e assenti.

"Ok... Mas você tem que acertar uma piadinha primeiro..."

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

"EMMET, TU QUER MORRER?!"

Ele riu.

"E quem vai me matar?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Me pergunta se eu sou arroz?" – Ele perguntou. Eu arquei uma sobrancelha. Esse cara deve ter batido a cabeça muito forte quando era criança, só pode...

"Eu estou vendo que você não é um arroz, Emmet."

"Bella, é a piada."

"Ah!"

Ele fechou os olhos como se estivesse contando até dez. Fala sério, quem devia estar sem paciência era eu!

"Você é um arroz?"

"Sim! Sou. Agora me pergunta se eu sou um feijão."

Jesus, aonde essa idiotice ia parar? Ia ter alfaces, cenouras e repolhos na conversa também?

"Você é um feijão?" – Perguntei com a voz mais arrastada que consegui. Emmet começou a rir.

"Claro que não! Já não disse que sou um arroz?"

E então ele me soltou, enquanto rugia de tanto dar risada.

E eu não achei nenhuma graça nisso. Nenhuma mesmo...

Passei a mãos pelos meus cabelos, que alias estavam bem embaraçados, e respirei fundo. Eu só queria encontrar o Edward e olha o que eu tinha que passar...

"Bella?" – Emmet disse de repente, dando passos largos até ficar bem na minha frente.

"Quer saber, Emmet? Não quero mais saber onde está o Edward. Eu vou procurar por ele sozinha!"

Mas Emmet não me deixou fazer isso. Muito pelo contrário.

Ele agarrou meus ombros e me puxou de encontro a si. Naquele momento, eu não pensei muito no que ele estava tentando fazer. Talvez me dar uma chave de braço? Eu esperei de tudo, menos o que ele fez.

Ele me beijou.

Simples assim. Emmet me puxou contra si e colou nossos lábios. Quando eu finalmente percebi o que estava acontecendo, eu comecei a desferir tapas em todos os cantos que eu conseguia encontrar, mas como anteriormente, ele mal parecia sentir. Ele fechou seus olhos, mas os meus continuavam bem abertos.

Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo? Eu não fazia a menor idéia.

"Bella?" – A voz assustada de Edward ecoou nos meus ouvidos e, naquele momento, eu realmente quis morrer.

**Continua!**

**Oi gente!**

**NÃO me matem, por favor! Tudo tem uma razão e logo tudo vai se solucionar!**

**Espero que gostem deste capitulo... eeeee: NÃO esqueçam das reviews, ok?**

**BEIJOS!**


	8. Capitulo Sete

**Capitulo Sete**

"_Bella?"_

Eu parei de me mexer instantaneamente. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Edward, atrás de mim, vendo essa cena bizarra. Eu _beijando _seu irmão. Meu Deus!

Agora é que eu estou fudida mesmo!

Emmet finalmente me largou, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

"Eddie!" – Ele disse todo sorridente. Eu senti uma raiva imensa crescer no meu peito. O que aquele idiota tinha feito? E a história de que ele sabia que eu gostava do Edward? E a historia de correr atrás?

Eu estava mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio e ninguém queria me ajudar naquilo!

Eu fechei minhas mãos em punhos e estava pronta para voar em cima daquele anta quando a voz de Edward me dilacerou.

"Vocês estão... _Juntos_?" – Edward perguntou.

"NÃO!" – Eu gritei de repente, girando meu corpo e olhando para Edward. Uma dor ainda mais forte invadiu meu peito quando eu o vi.

"Não é o que parece." – Ele murmurou. Eu saltei e corri até ele.

"Edward, eu JURO que não é o que você está pensando!" – Eu gritava, apertando seus braços. Ele me olhava com uma expressão dura.

"EMMET!" – Eu gritei, sem desviar meus olhos de Edward, – "EXPLICA PRA ELE!"

O grandalhão ainda sorria. Cachorro! Ele andou até nós e fez um gesto estranho com as mãos.

"O que você quer que eu explique, Bella? Que nós vamos ser cunhados ao quadrado?"

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

"Emmet, QUE MERDA VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?"

Edward se desvencilhou do meu aperto.

"Não Bella! Para! Eu vi o que vocês estavam fazendo... Se beijando. Está tudo bem eu... Entendo."

Eu não sabia o que fazia primeiro: Matar o Emmet ou o Edward?

"Você não entende MERDA nenhuma, Edward! Emmet me agarrou! Ele é maluco, vamos levar ele pro hospital e..."

"Bella, eu já falei que não tem problema. Eu... Só preciso de um tempo para processar isso."

E então Edward passou por mim e entrou na mansão.

A idéia era correr atrás de Edward, mas assim que eu coloquei meus olhos no grandalhão sorrindo ao meu lado, a vontade de matá-lo foi mais forte que eu. Eu dei um grito e pulei em cima do infeliz, estapeando todo seu corpo com o máximo da minha força.

"HEY! PARA BELLA!"

Mas eu nem escutava. Desferi socos e mordidas em toda parte que eu alcançava.

"BELLA!"

Eu nem liguei para seus chamados. Levantei meu joelho e mirei meu alvo, exatamente no meio de suas pernas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – Emmet caiu de joelhos no chão, segurando as partes intimas, sua expressão era pura dor.

"ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NÃO MEXER COMIGO!" – Eu gritei e em seguida sai correndo atrás do Edward.

XxX

Na minha humilde cabeça, eu iria atrás de Edward, imploraria pelo seu perdão, ele aceitaria, nós nos beijaríamos e seriamos felizes para todo o sempre.

Mas essa merda aqui é a minha vida e nela nada dá certo. É por isso que não foi nada disso que aconteceu.

Depois de socar a anta sobre duas patas que se denomina de Emmet Cullen, eu realmente sai correndo em direção ao quarto do Edward.

Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que falar para ele acreditar em mim. Algo do tipo: "Oi, seu irmão me atacou sabe se lá por que... Você prefere acreditar nele ou em mim?", não parecia nada sensato a se falar.

Por fim, quando eu finalmente parei na frente da porta de madeira do quarto de Edward, eu estava completamente louca, afoita e sem ar. E o pior: Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que falar.

Até rimou.

"Entro, não entro, entro, não entro?" – Ai, como eu queria ter um trevo pra decidir isso por mim! Merda, parecia tão simples enquanto eu estava correndo...

Eu bufei alto, cruzei os braços e encostei a testa na porta.

Ei... Alguém estava falando lá dentro! Coloquei minha atenção totalmente voltada à isso.

"_Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas ela está com outro."_

EPA!!!!

Outro nada! PORRA!

Eu me irritei e invadi o quarto do Edward. O coitado me olhou completamente assustado, o celular ainda na orelha e os olhos esbugalhados.

"Edward, eu juro que o Emmet me agarrou!" – Eu choraminguei. Edward ainda ficou um tempo me olhando, mas depois murmurou um "Te ligo depois," e jogou o celular na cama. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e respirou fundo.

"Bella, eu não estou bravo. Entendo completamente seu lado."

Eu ri.

"LADO? QUE LADO?"

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Eu fui um perfeito filha da puta com você. Quero dizer, a Rose é sua irmã, e por favor, você não merecia isso."

Eu cruzei os braços.

"Eu sempre quis você, achei que já tivesse deixado isso bem claro."

Ele mordeu os lábios.

"Eu vi."

Sangue subiu na minha cabeça e eu apontei para ele irritada.

"TA VENDO! JÁ TA JOGANDO NA CARA! EU SABIA QUE AQUELA HISTÓRIA DE ENTENDER MEU LADO ERA LADAINHA...!"

Ele pareceu realmente envergonhado. Ele mordeu o lábio e olhou para o chão e eu quase pude ver suas bochechas corarem. O que era totalmente fofo, se eu não fosse levar em conta a situação.

"Ta, mas a verdade é que ele realmente veio pra cima de mim... Ah, Edward, fala sério, você vai ser PAI e ta achando ruim de me ver aos beijinhos com outro cara?"

"Bella! É... Bem... É meu irmão! Porque você não escolheu alguém que não fosse da família?"

Ta, eu entendia perfeitamente bem essa parte da história. Mas Rosalie também era minha irmã e mesmo assim eu o beijei... Será que ele não se lembra disso nessas horas?

Eu rolei os olhos e cruzei os braços, completamente irritada com a situação.

"Eu preciso mesmo que você confie em mim."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Confiar...?"

Eu esfreguei o rosto e respirei fundo. Eu queria Edward, mas havia tantos obstáculos... E eu nem sabia o quanto ele me queria também. O que provavelmente não era muito, já que ele estava com Rose até agora.

"Eu preciso que você me diga por que você ainda está com a Rosalie."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Ela está grávida e..."

Eu balancei a cabeça. – "Não." – Disse séria. – "Antes de tudo isso acontecer, você estava com ela. Eu quero saber se você a ama."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos... Respirou fundo e então, quando olhou para mim novamente, eu já sabia o que ele ia falar. E aquilo começou a doer...

"Sim. Eu amo a Rosalie."

Eu senti todo meu corpo tremer.

Ele a amava. Mas é lógico que a amava... Se não, nós não estaríamos aqui ainda. Eu que fui idiota de acreditar em Jasper, ou em qualquer um... Eu sou mesmo uma retardada.

"Tudo bem." – Minha voz não passava de um murmúrio. Edward deu alguns passos em minha direção e segurou meus ombros. Eu olhei para ele e podia sentir meus olhos molhados.

"Eu estou confuso, Bella. Você..."

Eu balancei a cabeça de novo.

"Não fala nada. Você e Rose, esse é o certo. Eu não vou mais ficar no seu caminho, Edward, não mesmo. E dessa vez é sério. Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes e... É isso."

E então eu me virei e saí dali.

O mais rápido que eu consegui.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, por que você não quer comer, amor?" – Minha mãe me perguntava aquilo pela décima vez no dia. Será que ela não entendia que eu precisava de silêncio para ter minha fossa em paz?

"Mãe..."

Ela entendeu o recado e se levantou, saindo do meu quarto. Eu enterrei ainda mais meu rosto no meio dos travesseiros, querendo fugir dali... Daquele mundo.

"BELLA?"

Eu levantei a cabeça, olhando para a porta. Ali, no batente, estava encostada minha queridíssima irmã.

"O quê?" – Perguntei emburrada.

Rose colocou a mão na boca e correu para o banheiro. Logo depois eu ouvi os agradáveis sons de vômitos.

Eca.

Rose grávida era tão... Nojento.

Não muito mais tarde, ela voltou, entrou no meu quarto e deitou-se ao meu lado. Eu dei um chute nela, com a minha perna, esperando que ela entendesse que era pra ela sair, mas ela continuou ali.

"Bella..." – Ela começou e sua voz estava baixa e... Triste?

"Ahn." – Foi tudo que eu falei, sem ter coragem de tirar o rosto do travesseiro.

"Bells, olha para mim, por favor."

Eu bufei e girei meu corpo, ficando de barriga pra cima. Rose, muito folgada, virou-se de lado e me abraçou, aconchegando-se no meu corpo.

"Ai, Rosalie!" – Eu gemi de insatisfação, mas ela pareceu nem ligar. Seu rosto estava meio apoiado no meu pescoço e eu comecei a sentir algo molhado... Ela estava... CHORANDO?

"Que... O que você está fazendo?" – Perguntei e ela me apertou ainda mais.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, irmã..."

A voz dela era tão cheia de dor que eu não pude sentir a habitual raiva que eu nutria por ela. Ao invés disso, eu só queria ajudá-la...

"O que houve, Rose?"

Ela fungou e esfregou os olhos no meu pescoço.

"Ah, Bella... Se você soubesse..."

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

"Você pode me contar, sabe como é..."

Ela assentiu.

"Bella... Eu não sei o que fazer..."

"Porque?"

"Você promete que não conta pra ninguém?"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Rosalie Swan, que merda você fez dessa vez? Não vai me dizer que você traiu o Edward... DE NOVO?"

A raiva já estava começando a voltar a aparecer. Mas Rose negou.

"Não, eu não o trai... Por favor, prometa."

Eu pensei... O que eu faria? Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que Rose ia falar.

"Eu não posso prometer. Eu tenho que saber o que é primeiro."

Ela negou.

"Não, Bella... Eu só vou te contar se você prometer."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Então não conta, Rose. Eu não vou prometer nada até eu saber do que se trata."

Ela fungou de novo, as lágrimas mais abundantes agora, molhando todo meu ombro.

"Ok, eu vou te contar então... Mas só prometa que vai tentar ser compreensiva então..."

Eu assenti. Isso eu poderia ser.

"Bem... Meu filho..."

Eu olhei para o alto de sua cabeça loira.

"Ele... não... É... do Edward."

PLOFT!

Esse foi o barulho da pedra que afundou no meu estomago, me fazendo ficar sem ar.

A frase da Rose se repetiu mil vezes na minha cabeça. Por tanto tempo que a mesma até se ajoelhou na cama e olhou para mim, com os olhos inchados.

"Não... É...?" – Eu perguntei novamente, e ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

_Oh-Meu-Deus_.

"Como...?" – Foi tudo que eu consegui perguntar.

"Todas as vezes que eu e Edward fizemos sexo, nós usamos camisinha, Bella."

Eu abri minha boca.

"Edward sabe...?"

Rosalie fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Sim."

Eu arregalei ainda mais meus olhos. Por que raios Edward havia assumido então? Meu Deus, que loucura!

"Por que... Ele...?"

"Eu disse que o pai era o carinha da faculdade, e que papai iria me matar se soubesse. Então eu pedi que ele me ajudasse e ele disse que iria, mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Ele não me beijou nem uma única vez desde isso, Bella. Ele simplesmente está me ignorando, como se eu fosse sua irmã ou algo do tipo..."

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava escutando.

"Vocês não estão juntos?"

Ela negou.

"Nem de longe. Eu não agüento isso, Bella. Eu só preciso que ele me abrace, mas nem isso ele quer. Ele me disse que nós dois fomos o pior erro da vida dele. O pior _erro_, Bella!"

E então ela desatou a chorar como nunca. Eu me levantei e ergui meus braços, a puxando para um abraço.

Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Rose me apertava e chorava no meu ombro, enquanto eu tentava raciocinar corretamente.

Edward não era o pai do filho de Rose...

Isso era como um sonho.

Mas então a coerência voltou ao meu ser, e eu afastei Rosalie, segurei-a pelos ombros e olhei dentro dos seus olhos azuis.

"Rose. Escuta, você não pode continuar com isso."

Ela fungou.

"Isso é sua culpa. Você não pode metê-lo nisso com você, e se você o amar de verdade, você vai deixá-lo ir. Rosalie, você está dando para ele uma conseqüência de um ato que ele não fez. Você está sendo má."

Ela abriu a boca, mas não falou nada por alguns segundos.

"Mas... Eu o amo..."

Eu a sacudi.

"Não, não ama. Se o amasse, deixaria ele em paz."

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Mais deixá-lo em paz, significaria..."

"Sim. Vocês não podem levar uma relação por pena. Você não enxerga isso, Rosalie?"

Minha irmã assentiu, finalmente parecendo arrependida. Ela respirou fundo, e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Você está certa. Eu vou falar com ele."

Eu sorri, tentando realmente me animar com aquilo. Mas a verdade, é que eu não estava tão feliz assim. Talvez eu estivesse, se eu não tivesse a certeza de que Edward amava minha irmã. Ele não iria deixá-la sozinha, porque era isso que caras certos faziam. E eu sabia que, mesmo com tudo aquilo entre nós, Edward ainda era um cara certo.

Eu vi Rose saindo para ir falar com Edward, mas não a vi voltar. Eu dormi. Foi um sono pesado e eu estava totalmente desconfortável, mas mesmo assim dormi.

Quando eu acordei ainda não havia amanhecido. Eu rolei na cama e fechei os olhos, mas minha cabeça estava pesada e meu estômago vazio. Eu mordi o interior da bochecha, tentando esquecer a parte física, igual ao que os monges faziam, mas eu sabia desde o principio que não ia dar certo. Por fim, me levantei e me arrastei até a cozinha.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas, eu vi o Marshmallow, meu cachorro, andando de um lado para o outro. Eu parei no último degrau e assisti ele indo até a parte onde ficava sua ração, depois da cozinha, e trazendo até a sala, comendo e depois voltando para buscar mais.

Era totalmente normal isso. Ele tinha alguns problemas e realmente achava que a ração tinha um gosto melhor se ele levasse ela para passear antes de comer. Mas o que estava me intrigando é que ele só fazia isso quando tinha alguém por perto.

E, bem, não é como se fosse normal ele fazer isso às três da manhã.

Pé ante pé, eu andei calmamente até o sofá. Meus olhos ainda estavam se ajustando à escuridão quando eu vi:

Um cobertor e um travesseiro estavam ali. Alguém estava dormindo no sofá.

Mas... Quem?

Eu estava preparada para virar e continuar meu caminho até a cozinha quando senti braços fortes me prenderem, uma mão parando nos meus lábios.

Minhas cordas vocais entraram em ação e meu grito foi abafado pela mão. Eu me debati e tentei me livrar do aperto, mas, estranhamente, parecia que eu conhecia...

Olhei para trás e...

"Edward?" – Indaguei assim que ele deixou a mão cair. Eu vi os cantos dos lábios dele se curvarem em um sorriso fraco.

Eu voltei meu olhar para o sofá e depois para ele.

"Você está dormindo aqui?"

Ele assentiu.

"Por quê?!"

Ele suspirou e contornou meu corpo, sentando no sofá. Eu o segui.

"Rose." – Sua voz estava rouca. – "Ela foi lá em casa, disse um monte de besteiras para minha família inteira. Eu só a trouxe até aqui e continuei para me certificar de que ela não vai cometer a mesma loucura por aqui."

Eu abracei meus joelhos.

Eu sabia do que ele estava falando... Mas ele, obviamente, estava tentando esconder de mim.

"A parte em que você não é o pai do filho dela?" – Perguntei asperamente. Eu vi seus olhos se abrirem em surpresa, mas logo ele já tinha recomposto sua expressão.

"Então ela já te contou?"

Eu assenti.

"Eu... Meio que encorajei ela a ir até você... Er, desculpe. Não comentei nada de fazer escândalos."

Edward esfregou o rosto e deixou a cabeça repousar no encosto do sofá.

"É só..." – Ele bufou. – "Não é como se tudo não estivesse complicado o bastante sem tudo isso."

Eu mordi minha bochecha e assenti.

"Eu acho que ela está tentando consertar."

Ele deu um riso sarcástico.

"Ter um filho sozinha é uma ótima maneira de consertar as coisas."

"Ela entende que não é justo com você. Por mais que você a ame, você sabe que isso é verdade."

Ele me olhou intensamente por alguns segundos. Eu podia ver as faíscas saindo dali.

"Você fala como se..."

Eu esperei, mas ele não concluiu.

"Como se o quê, Edward?"

Ele enrolou os dedos em uma postura nervosa. Eu inclinei meu corpo para mais perto do dele.

"E então?" – Perguntei.

Ele piscou.

"Não é nada de importante."

Merda. Eu estava cansada daquilo. Porque não podíamos ser honestos? Porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Porque meu coração tinha que estar batendo tão rápido que parecia que ia pular do meu peito a qualquer segundo?

Eu suspirei.

"Só me diga o que você está sentindo."

Ele grunhiu baixinho.

"Você não iria gostar de saber."

Eu sorri.

"Não pode ser tão ruim assim."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Você."

Eu esperei ele concluir.

"Eu o quê...?"

Ele ergueu a mão até que ela estivesse roçando em minha bochecha. Eu senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo.

"Eu só não tenho forças para te esquecer, Bella."

Aquilo realmente me surpreendeu. Na medida que ele jogava as palavras para fora, eu senti meu corpo inteiro ficar rígido. Eu arregalei meus olhos e meus lábios se abriram.

"Não... Esqueça." – Minha voz era trêmula e eu podia sentir que todo meu corpo tremia junto com esse timbre.

A mão dele em minha bochecha caiu e parou em meus ombros. Ele acariciou toda a extensão do meu pescoço, sorrindo fracamente. E então, ele a puxou de volta, causando uma repentina sensação de perda em minha pele.

"Edward." – Eu chamei. Ele me olhou por baixo dos cílios longos dele, me dando sua total atenção. – "Quando você estiver livre." – Minha voz falhou nesse momento, mas eu a recuperei. – "Eu ainda vou estar aqui."

Ele sorriu e dessa vez o sorriso chegou até os olhos. Depois, calmamente, ele assentiu. Eu suspirei e me levantei, indo até a cozinha, preparando meu sanduíche e depois voltando para o meu quarto.

Me sentindo bem mais leve dessa vez.

---------*---------

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, me diga que você _não _fez isso." – Alice implorava ridiculamente para mim. Nós estávamos sentadas no sofá da sala dela e eu tentava desviar das patas insistentes do Chico, seu gato branco e preto totalmente carente por mim.

"Eu fiz. Porque tanta surpresa, afinal?"

Ela rolou os olhos e passou a mão pelos fios curtos.

"Só faltou você ficar nua em cima de uma bandeja com uma maçã na boca, Bella. Você deu seu voto de que estaria esperando por ele, quem faz isso nos dias de hoje?"

Eu bufei e apertei o queixo do Chico.

"Eu."

Ela riu alto.

"SÓ você. Depois você chora igual à uma maluca e se hospeda aqui em casa."

Eu fiz uma careta. Aquilo era verdade... Edward me deixava muito confusa. Aliás, ultimamente, eu não conseguia pensar em nada muito coerentemente. Por exemplo, o simples fato de que, agora, Alice sabia de _toda _a minha história com Edward não era uma coisa que eu desejasse desde sempre.

Eu só acabei tendo que contar para alguém. E esse alguém foi ela.

"Eu só queria deixar claro que eu estaria lá depois que ele resolvesse tudo."

"Ah sim." – Ela fez uma falsa expressão de entendimento. – "Fazê-lo saber que terá você quando bem entender é mesmo uma coisa ótima."

"Ele falou que não consegue me esquecer, Alice."

"Você acha isso bonitinho. Eu acho que isso só demonstra o quanto ele é galinha e prepotente."

"Ele queria assumir um filho que não é dele! Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! Pare de ser tão negativa!"

Ela cruzou os braços, repentinamente sem fala.

"É um trouxa galinha e prepotente. Satisfeita?" – Ela disse por fim. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos, em sinal de rendição.

Como se eu precisasse de _mais isso_.

Eu senti algo vibrar no bolso do meu casaco e eu entendi que era meu celular. Atendi sem nem olhar o visor.

"Bella?" – A voz de Jacob soou.

"Oi Jacob."

Ele respirou fundo.

"Bella, eu estou com a Rose."

Eu olhei para os olhos amarelos do Chico.

"Sei. E?"

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Eu escutei vozes de fundo.

"Acho melhor você só vir pra cá."

Eu olhei para o relógio. 16H22.

"Agora? Escuta, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nós estamos no hospital e... Bem, será que você pode vir ou não?"

A menção da palavra hospital me fez ficar mais alerta. Eu empurrei ainda mais o celular na minha orelha.

"Estou indo para aí."

Depois de quase quinze minutos, eu estava estacionando na frente do hospital. Alice não parava de falar no meu lado e, enquanto eu corria para dentro, ela estava nos meus calcanhares. Eu entrei e fui direto para a recepção.

"Oi." – Disse nervosamente. A enfermeira me olhou entediada.

"Em que posso ajudar?"

Eu olhei para Alice e depois abri a boca.

"Ahn... Vim ver minha irmã."

"Nome?"

"Rosalie Swan."

Depois de algumas olhadas no computador, a enfermeira olhou para mim um pouco mais alerta e disse:

"Ela não está no quarto ainda. Você segue aquele corredor até o fim que vai chegar na área de pronto-socorro. Ela deve estar por lá."

Eu assenti e fui para lá.

"Não deve ser nada." – Alice ficava repetindo, mas eu nem a escutava direito. Assim que entrei naquele formigueiro que era o Pronto Socorro, eu procurei os cabelos loiros da Rosalie, que só serviam como ponto de referência mesmo.

Ao invés disso, achei Jacob.

"Onde ela está?" – Perguntei assim que cheguei até ele. Ele parecia... Apavorado.

Eu segurei os ombros dele e o sacudi.

"FALA, PESTE!"

Ele pareceu voltar a si.

"Ela entrou... Eu... Eu não tive coragem de ir com ela."

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Porque esse imbecil não falava logo o que estava acontecendo?

"Jacob, o que a minha irmã tem?"

Ele mastigou o lábio.

"Eu não sei. Ela só estava muito mal e então eu a trouxe para cá."

"Aonde vocês estavam antes disso?"

Ele olhou para o chão.

"No... Bar..."

Eu arregalei meus olhos, mas foi Alice quem berrou.

"NO BAR? BEBENDO?"

Ele assentiu.

"ELA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA SEU IMBECIL!"

Eu estava tentando processar aquilo.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em responder, eu vi a porta sendo aberta e pulei para a área dos consultórios.

Abri a primeira porta.

Havia um médico ali, olhando com asco para o pé roxo de um homem velho. Eu fechei sem nem me desculpar.

Fui para a próxima porta: Quando eu abri, vi uma médica e um médico aos beijos. Fechei devagarzinho e com sorte, eles nem me notaram.

Na terceira porta eu, finalmente, encontrei a Rose. Ela estava sentada na maca, uma bacia em suas mãos e uma expressão de nojo no rosto. Eu percebi que havia uma agulha no seu braço e soro.

"ROSE!" – Eu gritei e ela olhou para mim.

"Ah, Bella..."

Mas eu não ia bancar a irmã boazinha. Não mesmo. Quero dizer, ela estava grávida e teve a coragem de ficar bêbada? Que tipo de mãe essa idiota seria?

"Você é uma retardada." – Grunhi. Ela assentiu e eu vi seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"ENGOLE ISSO!" – Eu gritei de repente. Ela fungou e me fitou com medo.

"Você não tem nenhum direito de chorar. Você está aqui porque teve a brilhante idéia de se embebedar mesmo sabendo que estava grávida. Você é uma idiota, egoísta e prepotente, Rosalie. Não pensa em ninguém, só em você. Me diz, qual foi o draminha que você passou dessa vez? Sua unha quebrou? Porque você acha que é a pessoa mais infortunada do mundo e não olha ao seu redor garota! Você merecia ficar sofrendo pra sempre! SEMPRE!"

Eu vi as orbes azuis dela tremerem quando eu terminei de falar. Eu estava sem ar, mas eu havia dito o que eu queria. Ela precisava escutar aquilo; Ela precisava cair na real. Não era uma vida e sim duas. A criança não tinha culpa das bobagens que a mãe fazia.

Eu não ia deixar ela fuder com a vida de alguém tão inocente assim.

"Bella... Me... Desculpa." – Ela choramingou e depois vomitou uma nova onda na bacia. Eu dei um passo para trás.

"Já me cansei das suas desculpas. Porque você não entende nada, Rosalie?"

Ela olhava para o chão, parecendo ainda mais verde agora.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para mim.

"Eu estou tão tonta... Eu comecei a sangrar, Bella, por isso eu vim pra cá."

Foi como uma pontada.

"Você continuaria bebendo se não fosse por isso?"

Ela assentiu.

"Eu não quero esse bebê. Ele é um estorvo, estragou minha vida e minha relação com o homem que eu amo. Eu não quero ele, eu estava bebendo para prejudicá-lo."

Eu abri minha boca, incapaz de articular algumas palavras.

Eu havia escutado certo? Minha irmã era tão obtusa a esse ponto? Ela estava colocando a culpa de suas ações em... UMA CRIANÇA?

Eu senti nojo, ódio, repulsa, tudo junto. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Rosalie era tão egoísta que isso emanava maldade. Eu balancei a cabeça, totalmente descrente. Eu queria chutar a cara dela e fazê-la entender como ela estava sendo injusta e maldosa... Mas eu simplesmente não tinha ações.

"Você..." – Comecei, mas antes que eu pudesse terminar, os olhos dela giraram e a bacia caiu no chão. As mãos dela ficaram moles e sua cabeça tombou na maca.

Ela desmaiou.

Eu senti meu coração bombear rapidamente.

"SOCORRO!" – Foi tudo que consegui gritar.

**XxXxX**

"Bella? Bella? Acorda..." – Eu escutei.

Meu pescoço doía terrivelmente. Eu abri meus olhos e focalizei o rosto do Emmet. Dei um grito.

"Heey, calma, gatinha..."

Eu engasguei com minha própria saliva.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?!" – Perguntei.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e deu de ombros.

"Ligaram atrás do pai do bebê lá pra casa." – Respondeu. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"E onde está Edward?"

"Ah, não. Eu falei que era eu e vim pra cá. Ele nem está sabendo."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"HEIM? Porque você fez isso?!"

Ele olhou para o teto distraidamente.

"Ah, não sei... Eu sei que ele não é o pai, então..."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Emmet, o que o cu tem a ver com as calças?"

Ele não me respondeu... Mas, pensando bem, eu também não queria saber. O Emmet era um puta cara estranho. Às vezes parecia tão inteligente e do nada, ele aparecia com essas histórias de louco. Será que ele tinha algum problema mental? Eu até pensei em perguntar, mas achei melhor não. Eu estava cansada e com sono, meus músculos doíam e eu estava com fome também.

Apesar disso tudo, o que mais me doía era o meu coração.

Rose era minha irmã mais velha. Eu a conhecia desde que eu nasci e mesmo com todas as nossas brigas, mesmos com todos os xingamentos e os tapas, ela continuaria sempre sendo minha irmã. Meu sangue!

Quero dizer, eu nunca esperei isso dela. Claro que deve ser difícil realizar que existe mesmo alguém dentro de você, mas saber disso e fazer o que ela fez é inaceitável.

É inumano.

"Rose estava muito mal quando eu sai de lá, você sabe..." – Emmet falou de repente. Eu olhei para ele confusa.

"Você estava lá com ela?"

Ele apenas assentiu.

"Você não está com raiva dela?"

Ele negou.

"Você _sabe _o que ela pensa sobre esse bebê?"

Ele me olhou como se me avaliasse. Segundos depois, respondeu:

"Sei. Ela não quer o bebê."

"E ela quase o matou por conta de seu egoísmo sem limites."

"É."

Eu dei uma risada sarcástica, estralando alguns dedos.

"Bela resposta, Emmet. Sabe, pensando bem, acho que você e a Rose combinariam direitinho. Você beija os outros à força, ela mente descaradamente..."

Eu olhei para ele e vi que suas bochechas pareciam ligeiramente coradas.

Emmet estava com vergonha? Eu recapitulei minha frase só para perceber que ele devia era estar me batendo e não com vergonha.

"Eu não sou bom o bastante para ela."

Eu esfreguei os olhos, não dando muita importância à essa afirmação dele.

"Você está falando sério? Vocês seriam como o gordo e o magro. Um completa o outro, depois de alguns anos vocês começariam a roubar e tudo mais..."

Ele só balançou a cabeça.

Eu fechei meus olhos, tentando não pensar muito sobre aquilo. Realmente, eu tinha coisas mais importantes a ponderar do que Emmet e Rosalie juntos. Senti alguém se sentar no banco ao meu lado e me reajustei rapidamente.

Era Jake.

"Oi." – Ele disse timidamente. Ele ainda estava envergonhado por ter ajudado Rose a se embebedar.

"Cachorro!" – Eu murmurei. Jake pegou minha tirada sarcástica e deu um peteleco de leve no meu ombro. Ele ergueu a outra mão e me mostrou um copo de café que ele trazia.

"É pra mim?" – Perguntei. Ele assentiu.

"Desculpe, eu odeio café."

Eu vi a expressão dele ir ao chão... E quase ri com isso.

"Poxa, Bella!"

Dei de ombros.

"Você quer que eu faça o quê? Volta lá e me traz uma coca que eu fico feliz."

"Você sabia que coca tem cafeína, né?"

"Jake..."

Ele bufou e tomou ele mesmo o copo de café. Depois, jogou no lixo e cruzou os braços.

"Você não vai pegar minha coca?"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Você queria mesmo?"

Eu rolei meus olhos.

"Esquece, Jake."

Uma enfermeira veio até nós e ficou nos olhando meio indecisa. Eu me levantei e ela começou a falar:

"Você é a irmã da Srta. Swan, certo?"

"É."

"Bem, ela desmaiou por causa da falta de glicose, como você já foi informada. Os exames dela acabaram de sair e o médico mandou vir te chamar, caso você queira estar com ela quando ele for dar as noticias."

Eu respirei fundo. Eu estava muito, muito brava com a Rose, mas eu ainda estava ali e isso devia significar alguma coisa. Por fim, eu assenti e disse à enfermeira que eu já estava indo para o quarto onde Rose estava.

Quando eu cheguei no quarto, Rose estava sentada, olhando para algum ponto na parede. Ela não disse nada quando eu entrei e eu também não fiz questão de falar nada. Me sentei na ponta de sua cama, esperando pelo médico. Ele chegou cerca de cinco minutos depois. Sorriu para nós e começou a folhear os exames dela.

"Bem," – Ele começou. – "Srta... Swan, certo?"

"É." – A voz de Rose estava seca.

"Bem, Srta. Swan, aqui comigo estão os resultados dos seus exames. Eu gostaria de perguntar, a senhorita sabia que estava grávida?"

Ela assentiu. O médico respirou fundo.

"Bem, dois meses de gestação e com o que você fez ao seu próprio corpo não é algo muito bom. Felizmente, o feto está se recuperando bem. Apesar disso, nós não sabemos se haverá alguma conseqüência seria. Esperamos que não. Bom, você ainda vai ficar de repouso aqui, mas seus exames estão bons. Só tem que me prometer que não irá mais beber nenhuma gota de álcool pelos próximos meses, ok?"

Rose mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu. Ela fechou os olhos com força e falou, de uma só vez:

"Doutor, eu queria tirar."

O médico abriu a boca várias vezes.

"Um aborto?"

Ela assentiu.

O médico olhou para mim e eu não falei nada. Não tinha coragem de falar, muito menos forças. Rose queria mesmo tirar um filho?

Eu esfreguei meu rosto desesperadamente.

"Rose, por favor." – Murmurei com toda a força que consegui reunir. Ela nem olhou para mim. Eu me arrastei até ela e agarrei seus ombros. – "Para de ser idiota!"

Ela fez um bico.

"É a minha vida, Bella. Eu cuido dela. Aliás, se o doutor não fizer isso por bem, eu vou simplesmente dar um jeito de tirar o bebê eu mesma."

Eu arregalei os olhos e eu tinha certeza de que o médico estava fazendo o mesmo atrás de mim.

Eu a larguei como se tivesse levado um choque. Olhei para o médico.

"Nós não podemos simplesmente prendê-la aqui? Eu juro que ela tem problemas mentais... Ela é perigosa para si mesma!"

O médico me olhou com pena, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Eu puxei os fios do meu cabelo. Um desespero estranho estava subindo pelo meu estômago. De alguma forma muito estranha, eu tinha criado um senso bizarro e gigantesco de proteção em relação à esse bebê. Eu não podia deixar a idiota da minha irmã tirar a vida de um ser inocente assim.

Não podia.

"Eu já volto." – Murmurei e sai do quarto. Assim que eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, meu celular já estava em minhas mãos. Disquei o número e assim que o receptor atendeu, desatei a falar:

"Edward? Eu preciso que você venha ao hospital. Agora."

Eu sabia que aquela era a única chance do meu sobrinho sobreviver.

**XxXxX**

Quando Edward chegou, dez minutos mais tarde, ele estava com a respiração entre cortada e os cabelos apontando para todas as direções possíveis. Eu abri um grande sorriso e o abracei assim que ele chegou perto de mim, enterrando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro gostoso que ele emanava.

Cedo demais, nós nos separamos.

"Bella." – Ele saudou, parecendo mais calmo do que quando chegou.

"Desculpe, Edward. É... Rose... Ela quer tirar o bebê. Você é minha última esperança."

Eu vi sua pupila dilatar e em seguida, uma expressão raivosa tomou conta de seu rosto.

Ele contornou meu corpo e entrou no quarto. Eu não entrei também, fiquei do lado de fora, tentando não escutar o que eles falavam lá dentro.

Eu sabia que aquilo só estava me levando cada vez mais longe da minha própria felicidade. Eu sabia que eu nunca teria Edward para mim como eu queria, mas eu precisava salvar aquele bebê.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, ele parecia dez anos mais velho. Eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas, tentando entender o que havia se passado. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu fracamente para mim.

"Ela vai ficar com o bebê." – Falou e aquela frase foi como música para mim. Eu soltei todo o ar que prendia e deixei meu sorriso brotar livremente no meu rosto.

"Obrigada, Edward." – Agradeci. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Obrigado por me avisar o que ela queria fazer."

Eu assenti.

"O que ela pediu em troca?"

Ele deu uma risada fraca enquanto começávamos a andar.

"Eu só a fiz prometer que ia ficar com o bebê. Ela ficou gritando que não era justo comigo, que ela não ia deixar eu ajudá-la nisso... Mas no final ela acabou concordando comigo."

"E vocês não estão namorando então?"

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse acabado de falar que era o presidente.

"Mas é claro que não, Bella! Achei que você já soubesse."

Eu não respondi. Mesmo que minha relação com Edward fosse impossível, por aqueles meros segundos, eu não pude evitar de ficar feliz.

**XxX**

**Eu amo as reviews de vocês. Obrigada!**

**Não deixem de comentar, por favor! Eu realmente queria ter tempo de agradecer uma por uma, mas infelizmente ou eu agradeço ou eu escrevo novos capítulos. Sintam-se abraçadas, por favor.**

**Amo muito tudo isso! (ÊÊÊ frase de mc donalds.. haha)**


	9. Capitulo Oito

**Capitulo Oito: Bem vinda, Claire**

Eu olhava fixamente para a barriga redonda da minha irmã, bem na minha frente.

Como podia ter ficado tão grande em tão pouco tempo?

Quero dizer, ela estava com cinco meses, e mais parecia sete. Rosalie tinha agora uma perfeita imitação de uma melancia debaixo das roupas.

"Vamos logo, Rose. Nós vamos chegar atrasadas desse jeito." – Renée disse, parecendo levemente irritada. Eu não podia julgá-la: Ela estava agüentando todas as manias estranhas e mimadas de uma Rosalie grávida.

"É, vamos logo." – Resmunguei, girando a chave do carro nos dedos.

Os últimos três meses passaram tão rápido que eu mal pisquei e eles já estavam dançando na minha frente. Rosalie estava cada vez mais rechonchuda e, estranhamente, eu idolatrava cada dia mais o pequeno causador das reclamações constantes da minha irmã.

Era quase surreal mas, sempre que eu chegava perto de Rose, ela começava a reclamar que o bebê começava a chutar e chutar todos os cantos de sua barriga. Eu ria, fascinada com aquilo e ela me xingava, tentando até mesmo me proibir de chegar a dez metros dela.

Eu não estava às boas com a minha irmã até agora. Eu tentava relevar o fato de que ela tinha quase matado o bebê que eu tanto adorava, pensando que ele estava bem e seguro agora. Mas, sempre que eu a via reclamando, era impossível não querer jogá-la pela janela.

Edward sempre vinha nos visitar. Ele havia comprado boa parte dos brinquedos que se acumulavam no quarto de Rosalie e, juntamente com Emmet, sempre nos acompanhavam nas consultas.

Hoje seria um grande dia. Iríamos descobrir o sexo do bebê.

Antes que eu pudesse me preparar, nós estávamos entrando na sala de ultrassom. Emmet estava tão nervoso quanto um pai, o que me fazia estranhar ainda mais aquele ser. Edward, como sempre, ficava ao meu lado, sorrindo e, vez ou outra, esbarrando em mim. Como sempre, eu sentia o familiar lampejo de vida no meu corpo, e tão logo quanto começava, terminava.

"Uau, vocês enchem mesmo isso aqui." – A médica disse, sorrindo amavelmente. Nós sorrimos amarelo para ela, pois sabíamos que só estávamos todos ali por causa de Carlisle.

"Eai, já da pra ver o pintão, doutora?" – Emmet perguntou apressadamente. Todos nós soltamos exclamações e eu pude ver claramente Edward beliscar a cintura do irmão, uma expressão de incredibilidade no rosto.

A mulher sorriu e assentiu. Ela olhou para Rose e perguntou:

"Pronta?"

Rose rolou os olhos.

"Só fale logo e não se assuste quando aquele ser," – Ela apontou para Emmet que vibrava ao nosso lado, - "Começar a gritar."

A médica assentiu.

"Bem," – Ela começou e todos nós, inconscientemente, inclinamos a cabeça para ela. – "É uma MENINA!"

Emmet murchou.

Edward sorriu.

Mamãe começou a chorar.

Eu soltei um gritinho de excitação.

E Rose não fez nada.

Afinal, era uma menina. Uma linda menininha, eu podia apostar. Com certeza, ela se pareceria com a tia! Eu pensei em como ela iria ser... Em como eu iria lhe ensinar sobre como chutar sacos e mostrar o dedo do meio. Eu ri desse pensamento, sabendo muito bem que eu não ia fazer nada disso.

"Um doce pelos seus pensamentos." – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto nós andávamos em direção à cantina do hospital. Eu me assustei e dei um pulo, o vendo fingir, descaradamente, que não havia sido ele. Quando eu me recuperei, dei um soco de brincadeira em suas costas.

"Hey!" – Ele protestou. Eu rolei os olhos.

"Você está ficando tão bobo quanto o Emmet." – Apontei o grandalhão tristonho com o queixo. Emmet andava na frente de todos, parecendo miseravelmente infeliz.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

"Ah não, tudo menos isso!" – Reclamou e eu ri gostosamente.

A minha relação com Edward nunca mais passara de simples conversas e arrepios involuntários. Eu podia sentir o tremendo amor sacolejando meu coração, mas eu fazia o possível para não pensar nisso. Para todos os efeitos, Edward ainda era o pai do bebê, mesmo que Rosalie insistisse em não deixá-lo registrar em seu nome.

Nós finalmente chegamos e pegamos uma mesa. Emmet se ajoelhou ao lado de Rose, colocou o rosto a centímetros de sua barriga e murmurou:

"Por favor, me diga que você aí dentro é um garotão e que o aparelho quebrou..."

Eu bufei, irritada.

"Emmet, quer parar com isso? Você é tão infantil."

Edward concordou comigo.

O almoço foi rápido e tranqüilo. Mamãe e Emmet discutiam sobre as fotos da ultrassom, enquanto ele afirmava que um "ponto mais pontudo" era certamente o pintinho que a médica não havia visto. Eu dei uma olhada rapidamente e não entendi bulhufas, então desisti de tentar.

"Qual nome você vai dar pra ela, Rose?" – Edward perguntou amavelmente. Rose fez um gesto displicente com a colher que segurava, mostrando que não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

E não tinha mesmo. Eu bem sabia por que, todo santo dia, eu enchia o saco da Rose, falando que ela devia ter escolhido pelo menos alguns nomes.

Nós acabamos voltando pra casa bem cedo. Rose foi direto pra cama, Emmet pra casa dele e mamãe foi ao supermercado. Acabamos ficando eu e Edward, lado a lado, na sala de TV.

"Então..." – Ele começou. Eu somente resmunguei, mostrando que eu estava escutando.

"Você não gosta de nenhum nome?"

Eu entendi naquele segundo. Eu gostava sim de um nome, mas não queria dar essa idéia para Rose. Ela já me acusava diariamente de gostar demais daquela criança.

"Ahn..."

Edward sorriu e tombou a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

"Me fala qual é ele."

Eu olhei para os meus dedos. Não tinha certeza se queria falar... Eu ainda estava tentando dar um jeito de decidir como induzir Rose a aceitar esse nome.

"Claire." – Respondi finalmente. Edward ficou olhando para o meu perfil por alguns segundos.

"É lindo." – Completou por fim. – "Posso dar essa idéia à Rose, se você quiser."

Eu virei o corpo tão rápido que senti minha coluna estralar.

"Sério?" – Perguntei. Edward sorriu e assentiu.

"Com certeza."

Eu voltei a olhar para frente, muito mais calma dessa vez.

"Obrigada. Mesmo."

Ele sorriu.

Não é como se com certeza Rose fosse aceitar, mas havia, pelo menos, oitenta por cento de obter um resultado positivo. Eu fechei os olhos, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Era tão estranho ter Edward tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Eu sentia seu calor tão perto de mim e sabia que não podia tocá-lo. Aquilo me deixava fraca.

"Ahn, Bella?"

Eu pisquei.

"Pode falar."

Ele demorou alguns segundos.

"Bem... É... Eu só..."

Eu resolvi girar minha cabeça e a expressão tímida dele me assustou.

"Edward Cullen, você está mesmo gaguejando?"

Ele me olhou parecendo exasperado e deu um sorriso nervoso. Em seguida, ele deu um pulo e ficou em pé, em frente à mim.

"É só que... Não, quero dizer, eu não estava gaguejando... Eu só... Eu só queria saber se... Se você quer ir jantar comigo hoje."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, tentando analisar aquela situação.

Ele estava me chamando para jantar... Seria algo como... Um... Encontro?

Engoli em seco, tentando controlar o MEU nervosismo.

"Ah"

Ele olhou para os lados.

"Não precisa ir se não quiser. Eu só pensei que seria legal, para variar um pouco."

Eu assenti rapidamente.

"Não!" – Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e eu me apressei em completar. – "Eu quero dizer, eu iria adorar sair para jantar em algum lugar."

Ele pareceu soltar o ar e um sorriso muito mais calmo apoderou-se de seu rosto bonito.

"Isso é bom."

Ele não tinha idéia do quanto.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Quando o volvo de Edward parou graciosamente na frente da minha casa, eu já estava completamente pronta. Eu senti o familiar formigamento no estômago enquanto eu corria até seu carro, antes mesmo que ele pudesse sair para ir me chamar.

"Boa noite." – Ele falou surpreso. Eu sorri e já abri a porta do passageiro, escorregando para dentro e colocando o cinto. Ele fez o mesmo.

"Então, aonde vamos?" – Perguntei.

"É uma surpresa."

Eu rolei os olhos, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Edward estacionou em frente à uma loja muito colorida. Ele saiu e abriu a porta para mim. Em seguida, ele circulou meu pulso e me guiou, até a entrada da loja.

E então eu percebi onde estávamos. Era uma loja de bebês.

Assim que entramos, um sininho ecoou e uma vendedora sorridente e loira veio nos atender. Ela vestia um avental colorido e sapatos laranjas.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Sim. Eu fiz uma encomenda... Ahn... No nome de Edward Cullen, por favor."

Os olhos dela se iluminaram e o sorriso se ampliou. Ela assentiu e correu para o fundo da loja. Enquanto isso, eu comecei a olhar as coisas expostas ao meu redor.

Havia desde roupinhas até brinquedos educativos. Eu andei até um grande varal cheio de roupas femininas e comecei a avaliar uma por uma.

"Você gosta?" – Edward perguntou tão perto que eu senti meu coração pular de susto.

"Ahn... Sim... É..." – Balbuciei as palavras, não sabendo bem o que responder. Ele sorriu para mim, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, a atendente voltou com um pacote nas mãos.

"Aqui está, senhor Cullen."

Edward aceitou o pacote e eu logo andei até ele para ver do que se tratava. Ele me entregou e só então eu pude avaliar.

Era um macacãozinho.

E, onde ficaria o tórax do neném, em letras garrafais, estava escrito:

_Tenho a melhor titia do mundo._

A Isabella que eu conheço, teria começado a rir imediatamente.

Ela teria achado aquilo bizarro e esquisito. Teria zoado da cara de Edward, mesmo ele sendo o amor de sua vida.

Mas, contrariando tudo isso, essa nova Isabella, a que tinha um carinho inexplicável pelo pequeno serzinho que crescia em Rosalie, somente conseguiu abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, sem conseguir falar nada.

Eu olhei para o tamanho minúsculo daquela roupinha e imaginei uma rechonchuda criança dentro dele, sorrindo para mim.

E aquilo _me _fez sorrir.

Eu percebi que estava quase às lagrimas e mordi os lábios, tentando abortá-las.

Olhei para Edward e balancei a cabeça.

"Obrigada." – Murmurei. Ele apontou algo em baixo do macacão e eu puxei, só para ver um lindo babador de pano, com os dizeres "_Claire" _na frente.

Eu estava tão presa naquele singelo momento, que mal percebi quando a atendente se inclinou para nós e perguntou, com uma voz afetada:

"É menina então, huh? Aposto que vai ser uma gracinha. Vocês ficam muito bem juntos."

Eu levantei os olhos assustada só para notar que Edward parecia encabulado. Rapidamente, eu neguei com a cabeça e a mulher mordeu a boca, visivelmente pensando na cagada que havia feito.

"Oh, desculpe."

"Não. Não tem problema." – Edward apressou-se em dizer e eu olhei vagarosamente para baixo, avaliando o tamanho da minha pancinha.

Quando nós saímos de lá, eu ainda dava olhadelas para minha barriga.

"Edward?" – Perguntei não muito tempo depois.

"Sim, Bella?"

Eu apalpei meu ventre.

"Eu to gordinha?"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, e mal olhou para minha barriga antes de responder:

"Não."

Eu o olhei cautelosamente.

"Você nem olhou."

Ele rolou os olhos, parecendo impaciente.

"Eu tenho certeza que posso estimar suas medidas e chegar muito próximo das verdadeiras."

Eu ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas quando entendi sua frase, me calei abruptamente. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e estava quase a um passo de explodir quando senti meu bolso vibrar.

Demorou algum tempo até eu perceber que era meu celular.

Por fim, o agarrei e o levei à orelha, sem nem olhar o identificador.

"_Bella?_" – A voz de Rosalie se fez presente. Eu rolei os olhos.

"O que é?" – Curta e grossa. Eu nunca disse que tinha perdoado minha irmã, disse?

"_Eu só queria saber onde você está_." – Ela disse em uma voz manhosa.

Eu vi que Edward havia parado de andar então parei também.

"Estou um pouco longe. Do que você precisa?"

"_Estou com algumas dores. Queria que você viesse até aqui."_

Abri minha boca várias vezes antes de realmente falar.

"Você jura? Rose, tem certeza? Aonde é a dor?"

"_É na barriga_."

Ok, Bella, respira... Inspira...

"Quer saber, fica aí quietinha que eu já estou indo aí."

Eu desliguei e olhei para Edward; Ele parecia triste.

"Rose está com algumas dores. Tem problema nós...?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso fraco.

"Claro que não. Vamos."

Eu assenti, recomeçando a andar até o volvo.

XxX

Quando nós chegamos na minha casa, eu já estava preocupada. Não havia nenhuma luz ligada, o que era realmente estranho. Eu entrei e procurei por todos os cômodos e não achei Rosalie em nenhum deles. Por fim, quando eu já estava ligando pela terceira vez para o celular dela, Edward apareceu na sala, abanando um bilhete nas mãos.

"Porta da geladeira." – Ele disse, me entregando o bilhete.

_Bella,_

_A dor passou. Desculpe estragar seu encontro. Fui até Port Angeles com um amigo, beijo – Rose._

Eu amassei o papel em minha mão e o joguei no cestinho do lixo, totalmente irritada. Quem Rosalie pensa que era? Eu podia jurar que ela fez de propósito!

"É. Acho que nossa saída furou mesmo." – Disse totalmente chateada, me jogando no sofá. Edward olhou para fora parecendo preocupado.

"Você pode ir embora se quiser." – Falei. Ele me olhou assustado.

"Eu só estava pensando se você gosta de macarrão."

Eu ri.

"É claro que eu gosto de macarrão."

Eu vi os olhos verdes dele brilharem.

"Eu sou um ótimo preparador de macarrão."

E só então, eu captei a idéia.

Parece que nós iríamos ter uma noite interessante.

XxX

Eu nunca fui boa em cozinhar.

Nunca.

Mesmo.

"Que quente." – Reclamei pela décima vez. Eu olhava Edward com seu suéter e sentia calor por ele. Deus, como ele agüentava?

"Bella, se aquiete."

Eu ri.

"Esse seu suéter me dá calor."

"Ele está em mim não em você."

Eu fiz um bico.

"Grosso."

Ele tirou os olhos do macarrão e me olhou. Depois, balançou a cabeça e então, eu assisti enquanto ele puxava seu suéter pela cabeça e o jogava na cadeira mais próxima.

Ok, Edward Cullen com aquela camiseta preta colada ao corpo era maldade.

Eu realmente não devia ter feito isso.

"Está mais frio agora, Isabella?"

Eu quase engasguei com minha própria saliva. As palavras que meu cérebro mandava para minha boca era: "NÃO! AGORA ESTÁ FERVENDO!" mas tudo que eu tinha que fazer era me concentrar e falar: Sim, Edward, está muito melhor agora.

"S-Sim." – Gaguejei por fim. Ele sorriu e voltou a olhar para o macarrão.

Eu me levantei e fui até seu lado, olhando fixamente para a massa que se desenvolvia na panela.

"Que cara boa." – Disse sorridente, sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo dele me queimar.

Não literalmente, claro.

"Pode pegar o molho por favor?"

Eu assenti, feliz por ser útil. Peguei a panela com o molho e já ia passando para ele quando...

Ooops.

Lá se foi uma blusa.

"Eu sinto muito!" – Gemi colocando o que restou do molho ao lado dele. Ele mordeu os lábios, jogou o molho na panela e desligou o fogo.

Eu corri para a lavanderia, tirando a blusa no caminho e a jogando na máquina de lavar. O plano era fácil: Eu iria pegar outra blusa qualquer e colocar.

"Bella?!" – Eu ouvi a exclamação de Edward e girei, encontrando seu olhar, preso nos meus seios.

Epa... Meus seios?

Olhei para baixo.

EU AINDA ESTAVA SEM BLUSA.

Olhei para o rosto dele novamente, totalmente envergonhada. Ele fez um gesto confuso com as mãos e saiu dali rapidamente.

Quando eu voltei para a cozinha, devidamente vestida com uma blusa bem maior que eu, Edward já havia colocado a mesa e estava sentado ali, totalmente sozinho e lindo à minha espera. Ele sorriu docemente quando eu me sentei e nós começamos a comer em silêncio.

"Está muito bom. Você é um ótimo cozinheiro." – Elogiei.

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado."

Eu sorri, voltando a comer.

"À propósito, Bella." – Eu levantei os olhos, e nossos olhares se encontraram. – "Você, definitivamente, não está gorda."

Eu assenti, completamente incapaz de falar algo coerente... Pelo resto da noite.

**XxX**

Eu afrouxei o nó da gravata do meu uniforme, tentando deixar aquela roupa um pouco mais confortável.

Como se isso fosse mesmo possível.

Naquele momento, eu só pensava em como eu queria acabar de uma vez meus anos escolares, mesmo sabendo que depois ainda teria a faculdade pela frente. Esfreguei os olhos e entrei na picape, dirigindo na minha surpreendente velocidade de 60 km/h até minha casa.

Assim que eu cheguei, eu vi Rose sentada no jardim. Fui até ela e coloquei as mãos na cintura, tentando entender o porquê daquela bola ambulante estar sentada ali.

"Mamãe estava me irritando lá dentro." – Ela explicou ao me ver. Eu rolei os olhos e sentei ao lado dela. Fiz um carinho rápido na barriga coberta pelo vestido colorido e bocejei.

"Como foi seu dia?" – Ela perguntou. Eu dei de ombros, afinal, escola nunca era interessante. Não sem Edward por lá.

"Normal. E o seu?"

"Irritante, já falei."

Eu ri.

"É só pra você ter uma idéia do quanto eu sofro com você."

Ela fez uma careta.

"Eu não sou tão chata quanto a mamãe."

"Ah, é sim senhora. Alias, você é muito mais chata que a mamãe."

Rose rolou os olhos e tentou se levantar. Eu me levantei para ajudá-la e ela continuou pendurada na minha mão, até entramos em casa. Renée estava lá, uma bandana na cabeça e roupas de ginástica, em uma posição totalmente quebra-costelas, bem na frente da TV.

"O que você está fazendo?" – Eu perguntei. Rose ainda murmurou um _Eu avisei! _Baixinho.

Renée girou o rosto e olhou para nós.

"Ginástica! Como ter um bumbum durinho em uma semana!" – Ela apontava para TV enquanto dizia isso. Eu quase não acreditei... Quero dizer, as pessoas realmente acreditavam nisso?

Minha mãe parece que sim.

Eu rolei os olhos e continuei andando, com Rose se apoiando em mim. Eu já estava ficando bem cansada de brincar de apoio então eu parei e me desvencilhei da minha queridérrima irmã, correndo pra cozinha.

"Bella!!!" – Ela chamou com a voz irritada. Eu ri sozinha e abri a geladeira, pra caçar algum alimento lá dentro.

"BELLA, COMO VOCÊ É MÁ..." – Ela continuou enxendo. Eu já estava com meio pedaço de pudim na boca quando resolvi ir até lá. E quase engasguei com a comida quando vi que a infeliz continuava no mesmo lugar.

"Rosalie, perdeu as pernas?" – Perguntei chocada. Ela fez um bico estranho e cruzou os braços em cima da melancia que ela chamava de barriga.

"Eu preciso de alguém pra me apoiar, Bella."

Eu ri.

"Para de ser mimada! Tem grávidas que trabalham nos manguezais até o dia que o bebê nasce..." – Eu disse, mesmo sem saber se isso era verdade. Err... Existia de tudo nesse mundo não é?

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Sério?"

Eu dei um sorrisinho amarelo e assenti.

"Nossa... Ai, mas eu não sou essas mulheres, então dá pra vir me ajudar?"

Eu bufei mas fui lá. E reboquei a infeliz até a cozinha, peguei um pedaço de pudim pra ela e ainda tive que cortar.

Cortar PUDIM... Ô coisinha mais preguiçosa.

"Err... Bella?"

Pelo tom de voz dela eu já sabia que eu ia ter trabalho.

"O que você _quer_?"

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Eu estava aqui pensando... Eu estou com uma vontade tão tão tão tão grande de comer milho..."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Milho? Que nojo, Rosalie!"

Ela fingiu que nem me escutou.

"Mas aí eu pensei de novo e percebi que o que eu quero mesmo é milho com calda de cereja por cima..."

Ok, agora é a hora que o pudim degustado sai pra fora né? QUE NOJO!

Ela parou de falar e olhou pra mim sorrindo.

"NEM PENSAR!" – Guinchei alto e claro. – "ESSA NOJEIRA AÍ NEM EXISTE!"

Ela abriu os lábios e fechou, igualzinho a um peixe. Depois ela juntou as mãos e olhou pra baixo.

"Mas e se ela nascer com cara de milho com calda de cereja, Bella?"

Eu parei onde eu estava e começei a imaginar uma criança assim...

"Não dá pra ninguém nascer assim, Rosalie! Não viaja e come seu pudinzinho que já ta bom demais!"

Ela empurrou o prato pra frente e ele veio parar bem pertinho de mim. Bem, já que ela não queria, eu comecei a comer, já tava cortadinho mesmo...

"Vai ser o primeiro bebê do mundo com cara de milho com calda de cereja, Bella! Anda, você tem um carro e nós podemos ir procurar."

Eu olhei pra cara dela.

"Só nos seus sonhos." – Eu disse com a boca cheia de pudim.

Ela bufou alto e eu ri por dentro. Ela era tão tolinha se achava que eu ia mesmo sair de casa pra tentar encontrar milho com cereja...

"Ai... AI!" – Rose começou a gemer. Eu larguei minha colher e me ajoelhei ao lado dela.

"O que?" – Perguntei assustada. Ela deu de ombros, com uma tremenda cara de dor.

"Acho que eu estou tendo contrações!"

Eu engasguei com minha própria saliva.

"Impossível! Você só está de oito meses!"

Ela gemeu de novo e eu me levantei em um pulo.

"MANHÊ!" – Gritei, - "A Rose ta tendo contrações!"

Renée chegou na cozinha rapidinho e me ajudou a levantar a Rose.

"Leva ela pro hospital, Bella!" – Ela disse e eu assenti, começando a puxar Rose.

"Eu vou pegar as coisas dela e você vai levando ela pro hospital, rápido, rápido, rápido!" – Renée começou a ordenar enquanto apontava para vários lados diferentes. Eu ainda fiquei um tempo olhando aquilo e quando Rose me cutucou que eu fui me lembrar de correr com ela pra picape.

Eu coloquei ela sentada no banco do passageiro e voei pro do motorista, sai da vaga cantando pneu.

"BELLA!" – Ela gritou de repente. Eu freei com tudo e olhei pra cara dela.

"O que foi?!"

Ela respirou fundo.

"Passou. Podemos ir comprar milho com calda de cereja agora?"

Sabe quando você está uma pilha por causa de algum fato e do nada chega um infeliz e diz pra você esquecer? O seu peito não começa a desinflar e uma pedra não cai no seu estomago?

E depois você não fica morrendo de vontade de esganar o tal infeliz? Mesmo que ele seja sua irmã grávida de oito meses?

Pois é.

Eu tentei me controlar, mas não consegui.

"SUA IDIOTA!" – Gritei e acho que até Renée ouviu. Eu esfreguei o rosto, sabendo que não poderia dar minhas chaves de braço nela. Por fim, resolvi ligar o carro e ir em busca do maldito milho com calda de cereja.

Nós fomos até o centro de Forks e começamos a caçar a pé alguma lojinha que vendesse milho. Nós estávamos andando há cinco minutos quando a Rose começou a reclamar.

"Você quer ou não quer o maldito milho?" – Perguntei irritada e ela se calou. E então eu vi: Circulando a pracinha havia um moço com um carrinho de milho. Eu larguei a Rose e sai correndo igual uma desvairada.

"MOOOOOÇO!" – Gritei, - "ESPERAAAAAAA!"

O coitado do homem levou um susto tão grande que deu um pulo pra trás. Quando eu finalmente cheguei até ele e comprei o maldito milho, eu percebi que ele tentava manter certa distancia de mim. Eu até pensei em explicar pra ele que os lunáticos eram minha família e não eu, mas resolvi que ia deixar assim mesmo.

"Toma seu milho." – Entreguei pra Rose que estava sentada em um banquinho. Ela sorriu toda feliz e pegou o milho, mas ainda ficou olhando pra minha cara.

"O que?"

"A calda, Bella."

Eu abri a boca em descrença.

"Ah desculpe, mas o moço falou que hoje eles estavam em falta de calda de cereja." – Menti descaradamente. Ela rolou os olhos.

"Que podre esse vendedor de milho. E agora?"

"E agora você come ou me dá que depois dessa corrida eu fiquei com fome de novo."

Ela puxou o milho para perto do peito defensivamente.

"Fica longe do meu milho!"

Eu ri e me sentei ao seu lado.

"Então come."

Ela bufou.

"Sem a calda não é a mesma coisa."

Eu esfreguei o rosto.

"JÁ SEI!" – Gritei de repente. Ela deu um mini pulo sentada ao meu lado.

"QUEM MORREU?"

Eu dei um tapa na testa dela.

"Ninguém morreu idiota! Me escuta: Eu vou até aquele supermercado ali," – Apontei. – "E volto já. Fica bem quietinha aqui escutou?"

Ela assentiu.

"Você vai trazer a calda de cereja?"

"Vou!"

E então sai correndo em direção ao supermercado. Eu continuei correndo pelos corredores e ia desviando das velhinhas com seus carrinhos até que...

SPLASHHH...

Cai sentada de bunda no chão.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIÊÊÊÊÊÊ!" – Gemi em alto e bom som.

Eu olhei pros lados e percebi que não havia mais ninguém por ali. Reclamando, me levantei sozinha e acabei batendo em algo. Olhei para trás e vi a plaquinha: _Piso Molhado._

Merda.

Praguejando pra Deus e o mundo, eu continuei minha busca, desta vez andando. Finalmente entrei no corredor dos doces e comecei a procurar a maldita calda.

Eu a achei não muitos segundos depois. Havia apenas um tipo de calda de cereja e lógico que estava na última prateleira. Olhei pros lados de novo e não tinha mais ninguém por ali. Me sentindo completamente infeliz, eu comecei a pular tentando alcançar o tubinho.

"Precisa de ajuda, gatinha?" – Ouvi uma voz perguntar atrás de mim. Girei e meu coração deu um pulo.

"EMMET?"

Ele pareceu se surpreender também.

"OPA! Bella?! Foi mal pelo gatinha!"

Eu rolei os olhos me lembrando do nosso pseudo beijo muito mal explicado.

Eca.

"Ta, ta... Só pega aquele tubinho de calda de cereja pra mim, vai..."

Ele assentiu e levantou a mão pegando o tubo. Eu agradeci e comecei a andar em direção ao caixa.

"EI, Bella!"

Eu olhei pra trás.

"Onde você vai? Edward está aqui também." – Ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. Maldito!

"E daí? Preciso ir."

Ele riu.

"Você está morrendo de vontade de ficar que eu sei."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Não estou não."

Ele me ignorou e começou a me puxar.

"Emmet, dá pra me largar?"

"Pra falar a verdade não, Bellinha. Anda, olha ele ali."

Eu comecei a procurá-lo.

"Onde?" – Perguntei depois de algum tempo. Eu não conseguia achá-lo!

"Era mentira!"

Eu abri a boca surpresa.

"Ele não está aqui?!"

"Está, mas ainda não o encontramos."

"Emmet, você seria um ótimo par pra Rosalie. Dois encefálicos."

Ele não me respondeu. Mas logo eu esqueci isso porque nessa hora eu realmente vi Edward.

Ele estava parado na frente das prateleiras de enlatados, parecendo totalmente compenetrado. Eu sorri sozinha e me desvencilhei do aperto do Emmet, andando rapidamente até o meu querido ex-cunhado.

"Oi!" – Saudei feliz. Eu vi o corpo dele pular de susto.

"Be-Bella!" – Ele balbuciou para depois sorrir lindamente.

"O que vocÊ está fazendo aqui?" – Fiz a pergunta mais idiota de todas. Ele deu de ombros.

"Ahn... Compras... E... Você está comprando calda de cereja?"

Eu olhei pras minhas mãos.

"Ai meu Deus!" – Gemi, - "Esqueci da Rosalie!"

Eu vi os olhos verdes dele se arregalarem em surpresa, mas como eu sai correndo, eu não pude ver mais nada. Só parei quando cheguei no caixa.

"São seis e setenta e cinco." – A mulher disse entediada. Eu já ia caçar dinheiro no meu bolso quando eu vi o braço de Edward na minha frente. Os olhinhos da mulher brilharam ao olhar para ele.

Ela sorriu bobamente e aceitou o dinheiro, levando um ano para dar o troco. Eu bufei irritada e peguei o tubinho da mão dela sem nem esperar pela sacola. Então eu sai marchando para fora do supermercado.

"Bella!" – Edward gritou, - "Espera!"

Mas eu não parei. Felizmente, ele me alcançou.

"Você está aqui com a Rose?" – Ele perguntou e eu senti uma pontinha de ciúmes.

"Sim." – Respondi.

Ele assentiu e continuou andando junto comigo. Logo nós encontramos minha irmã com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Que demora! O milho vai esfriar desse jeito... O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?"

Eu empurrei a maldita calda de cereja pra ela e ela a abriu com os dentes e começou a espalhar pelo milho. Edward arregalou os olhos e eu comecei a rir.

"O que?" – Ela perguntou irritada, dando a primeira mordida.

"Rose, você sabe que isso aí é calda e não manteiga não é?" – Edward perguntou.

"É claro que eu sei. Onde está Emmet?"

Eu parei de rir e olhei pra eles.

"No supermercado."

Desde quando ela se interessava pelo Emmet?

Resolvi deixar isso pra lá, afinal esquentar minha cabeça com a minha irmã era pedir enxaqueca. Sentei no banco ao lado dela e fechei meus olhos, pensando na vida.

Minha vida era mesmo complicada. Eu estava apaixonada pelo meu ex-cunhado e minha irmã estava grávida de um cara que ela nem conhece. Mas é claro que meus pais e os pais do Edward achavam que o filho era dele. Além de ter sido beijada pelo ex-cunhado da minha irmã que até agora não me dera nenhum motivo pra isso, o que só fez com que minha relação com Edward ficasse mais estranha ainda.

É...

Melhor não pensar em nada mesmo.

"Bella? Bella?"

Eu abri os olhos e olhei para Edward que me chamava. Ele parecia preocupado e olhava diretamente para a barriga de Rosalie.

Só então eu reparei... Ela havia feito... Xixi?

"Você fez xixi?!" – Perguntei surpresa. Ela olhou para baixo e tomou um susto.

"O que? Não eu não fiz isso!"

Ela largou o milho e se levantou. Só então eu percebi que ela estava totalmente molhada.

"A bolsa dela deve ter estourado..." – Edward falou calmamente. Eu olhei pra cara dele e depois voltei o olhar pra Rose.

"E agora?!"

"Agora agente leva ela pro hospital, né..."

Eu assenti.

"Hospital? Não! Eu ainda estou de oito meses! Eu devo ter feito xixi mesmo..."

Eu a ignorei e juntamente com Edward começamos a puxá-la.

"Não, eu tenho medo de hospitais! Que droga, me larguem..."

Edward nos guiou até onde o Jipe de Emmet estava estacionado. O mesmo estava colocando as compras no porta malas e quando nos viu ali, pareceu confuso.

"O que?"

"A bolsa dela estourou."

Emmet coçou a cabeça e começou a procurar algo com os olhos.

Nós não perdemos tempo e já fomos empurrando Rose para dentro do carro. Emmet fechou o porta malas e foi para o lugar do motorista, mas continuava procurando algo.

Foi só no meio do caminho que ele perguntou, bem baixinho, para o Edward.

"Cara, cadê a tal da bolsa?"

Edward lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, mas explicou o que havia acontecido.

Quando nós chegamos ao hospital, Rose reclamava de pontadas esquisitas na barriga e então, meia hora depois, ficamos sabendo que ela já estava com quatro centímetros de dilatação.

O médico nos explicou que infelizmente eles teriam que fazer o parto, pois sem a bolsa o bebê não sobreviveria. Ele disse que apesar de perigoso, eles tentariam fazer o melhor para o bebê e Rose.

Eu escutei tudo calada. Mamãe e papai chegaram, Esme e Carlisle também. Edward ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, mas eu não conseguia dizer muita coisa.

Eu sai de casa reclamando com Rose porque ela queria milho com calda de cereja e agora... Claire estava correndo risco de vida.

Era tudo tão surreal, tão repentino que ficava difícil encaixar na minha pequena e problemática cabeça.

"Bella." – Escutei a voz de Edward e só então percebi que eu estava em pé.

Ele deu um beijo em minha testa.

"Vai dar tudo certo."

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, realmente querendo acreditar naquilo.

"O que você acha de irmos comer alguma coisa?"

Eu apenas pisquei e ele encarou isso como um _sim_. Não muito mais tarde, eu estava sentada em uma mesinha na lanchonete, um sanduíche na minha frente e um copo de suco na minha mão.

"Come, Bella."

Eu dei uma mordida. Amargo... Desde quando sanduíches eram amargos?

Felizmente, consegui comer tudo. Edward me abraçou e me levou até a sala de espera novamente.

Certa hora, uma enfermeira me chamou. Ela disse que Rose iria ter o bebê e gostaria que eu estivesse com ela.

Eu achei estranho, mas fui. Rose estava com um aspecto terrível... Suada e respirando com dificuldade. Eu apertei sua mão e ela tentou sorrir.

"Obrigada." – Ela disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não tem problema."

Ela apertou ainda mais minha mão.

"Obrigada por tudo. Por ter me ajudado nisso. Eu devo tudo à você."

Eu mordi minha boca, sem saber o que falar.

"Irmãs... São pra isso."

Ela sorriu e em seguida jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou bem alto.

Depois que ela voltou, ela olhou para mim e deu um meio sorriso.

"Isso dói demais..."

Eu ri.

"Você consegue... Quero dizer, você não é nenhuma mulher que trabalha no manguezal, mas eu sei que você consegue."

Ela tentou rir, mas deve ter doido, porque ela fez uma careta de dor em seguida.

"Ok, querida," – O médico falou, - "Estamos prontos. Quando eu contar até três você empurra, tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu e apertou ainda mais minha mão.

"Um... Dois... Três!"

Rose gritou e fez força. O médico ainda teve que pedir para ela fazer isso duas vezes. Na terceira, eu escutei um som novo.

Um choro agudo irrompeu a sala e eu senti o aperto de Rose afrouxar. Ela sorriu para mim e eu sentia como se meu corpo inteiro explodisse. Um sentimento novo e único.

"Parabéns!" – O médico disse e logo uma enfermeira voltava com um pacotinho enrolado nos braços. Rose deu um sorriso enorme e eu também. Ali estava ela.

"Claire..." – Ela murmurou e depois olhou para mim. – "Sua tia que escolheu seu nome... É lindo, não é?"

Eu olhei incrédula para ela. Como ela sabia que...?

"Você pode entregar ela para minha irmã, por favor?" – Rose pediu e aquilo me surpreendeu ainda mais. Porém, antes que eu pudesse pensar, a enfermeira me entregava aquele pequeno pacotinho. Eu a peguei um tanto quanto desajeitadamente, sentindo como era leve e quente. Então eu olhei pela primeira vez para o rosto de Claire.

Ela era vermelha, inchada e esquisita. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e eram gordinhos, assim como as mãozinhas e os pezinhos. Eu levantei a mantinha rosa e olhei a parte intima dela, só pra ter a certeza de que era mesmo uma menina. Depois, eu finalmente pude realizar aquele fato.

Eu era tia.

Eu era tia.

Eu era tia.

"Senhorita, nós temos que levá-la para fazer exames."

Eu me assustei e assenti, entregando Claire para elas. Estranhamente, aquilo foi mais difícil do que eu pensei. Ficar com ela nos braços era agradável e... Necessário.

"Promete que traz ela de volta logo?" – Pedi sem pensar. A enfermeira sorriu e assentiu.

"Sim, agora descanse um pouco, ok?"

Eu sorri e assenti.

_Eu era tia!_

Eu parecia flutuar quando andei até a sala de espera. Lá, seis rostinhos ansiosos me esperavam.

"Como ela está?"

"Como ela é?"

"Elas estão bem?"

"Nasceu ou não?"

"O que aconteceu?

"FALA, BELLA!"

Eu não pude evitar: Comecei a gargalhar.

"O que? Porque você está rindo desse jeito menina?!" – Renée perguntou visivelmente confusa. Eu fiz um gesto estranho com as mãos.

"Nasceu! E ela é a coisinha mais feia que existe."

Todos olharam para mim escandalizados.

"Mas, pra mim, é linda."

E depois, tudo que eu senti foram os braços fortes do Edward me segurando pela cintura e me levantando do chão. Eu enfiei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço enquanto continuava a rir sozinha.

Todos eles me abraçaram. E se abraçaram também. Depois, quando nós pudemos ir ver Rose no quarto, todos nós a abraçamos também. Havia bexigas e flores em todos os cantos do quarto. Nós esperamos meia hora até que uma enfermeira viesse com aquele pacotinho rosa nas mãos outra vez. E quando isso aconteceu, nós seis pulamos em cima da coitada de uma vez só.

"Ei!" – Rose gritou enquanto nós discutíamos quem iria pegá-la primeiro. – "DÁ PRA VOCÊS LEMBRAREM QUE A MÃE SOU EU?"

Todos nós olhamos para ela abismados.

E depois, enquanto a enfermeira suspirava agradecida e corria com Claire até ela, nós entendemos que talvez, só talvez, Rose também estivesse feliz com tudo aquilo.

Eu senti a respiração quente do Edward no meu pescoço quando eu parei no fundo da cama da Rose. Eu fechei os olhos e sorri sozinha.

Por hora, estava tudo bem.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Sim, eu sei. Eu demorei MUITO. Isso é meio... Injustificável. **

**O fato é simples: A inspiração pra essa fic foi lá pras cucuias. Mas eu sou brasileira, e não desisto nuuuuuuuuunca! :D**

**Na verdade, eu nem ia postar mais. Só que vocês deixam os comentários e meu coração é mole... Hahaha, portanto, eu fiz uma promessa pra mim mesma: Terminarei essa FIC!**

**Beijos!**

***NÃO ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS***


	10. Capitulo Nove

**Capitulo Nove**

Eu sei, eu estava sendo uma idiota.

Mas eu não conseguia me controlar. Minha perna tem vida própria!

Eu respirei fundo e tentei me imaginar em outro lugar. Um, dois...

Não, não estava dando certo.

"Bella? Está tudo bem?"

Eu comecei a rir descontroladamente.

"Sim!" – Guinchei. Edward olhou para mim rapidamente enquanto trocava a marcha. Senti o carro acelerar e minha perna começou a tamborilar em um ritmo ainda mais rápido. Merda, isso estava ficando estranho.

"Ahn... Tudo bem então."

Eu assenti totalmente nervosa.

Ali estava eu. No carro de Edward, com Edward, sozinhos. Eu estava indo diretamente para a casa dele.

Dormir.

Com ele. Sozinha.

Sem mais ninguém naquela bendita casa.

Ok, se controle Isabella Swan.

Eu queria matar alguém naquela hora.

Ou matar Esme. Porque a idéia havia sido dela.

"_Nossa, Bella... Você está com uma cara péssima!" – Ela havia dito na cara dura. – "Porque você não vai pra casa dormir?"_

_Eu neguei, enquanto balançava Claire nos meus braços._

"_Estou bem aqui." – E então um maldito bocejo me denunciou. Mas não era para mim que eles estavam olhando e sim para Edward._

_Ele estava dormindo sentado._

E então, depois de Esme ter a idéia brilhante de nós dois irmos para casa dormir, aqui estava eu. E ele.

Sozinhos. Ai meu Deus, eu estou começando a repetir as coisas, não estou?

Isso não é um bom sinal.

Eu senti o carro frear e só então percebi que estávamos nos jardins dos Cullen. Engoli em seco enquanto via Edward sair do carro e abrir a porta para mim.

Sempre tão cavalheiro.

Eu sai e nós fomos juntos andando até a entrada. Já passava da uma da manhã.

Ele destrancou a porta e nós entramos.

"Você está com fome?"

Eu o olhei assustada. Ele sorria para mim.

"A-Acho que si-sim."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu, começando a andar até a cozinha. Eu o segui.

A cozinha dos Cullen era uma das coisas mais impressionantes de toda a casa. Havia armários embutidos por todos as paredes e tudo parecia tão novo e sofisticado.

"O que acha de panquecas?"

Eu sorri.

"Panquecas parece muito bom."

Eu achei que fosse ter uma parcela de ajuda nisso. Só achei. Edward parecia um verdadeiro monopolizador cozinhando. Ele não admitiu nem que eu o ajudasse a pegar os ingredientes. Eu tive que ficar sentada o olhando enquanto ele fazia a mistura e fazia as panquecas. Não muito depois de começar, um cheiro maravilhoso invadiu minhas narinas e eu senti meu estômago protestando tão alto que quis me enfiar em baixo da mesa.

Edward girou e colocou um prato na minha frente.

"Bom apetite." – Ele disse se sentando ao meu lado. Eu peguei o garfo, a faca e comi afoitamente.

Estava deliciosa.

"Você cozinha tão bem sempre ou é só porque eu estou aqui?"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu gosto. É como um passatempo."

Eu sorri, imaginando como seria bom ter ele cozinhando para mim todos os dias.

O som estridente do celular dele me tirou de meus devaneios. Ele se levantou e foi falar com quem quer que fosse na sala e enquanto isso eu terminei minha panqueca. Bebi os últimos vestígios de suco e coloquei tudo na pia e os lavei. Em seguida, fui até a sala só para ver que Edward havia acabado de desligar o celular. Ele esfregou o rosto, parecendo realmente cansado.

"Então..." – Comecei um pouco incerta, indo até onde ele estava e colocando a mão em seu ombro. Ele me olhou e soltou um suspiro longo.

"Longo dia."

Concordei.

"Então você agora é... _Papai_." – Não pude evitar, minha voz tremeu na última palavra. Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo avaliar isso.

De repente, ele sorriu.

"Não, eu acho que não. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que eu sou tio."

Eu inclinei minha cabeça, confusa. Do que ele estava falando? Tia ali era eu!

Ele voltou a olhar para mim e piscou, sorrindo de uma forma encantadora. Se eu não estivesse tão confusa, com certeza iria desmoronar ali mesmo.

"Você pode me descrever a Claire, Bella?"

Eu mordi o lábio.

"Pequena e amassada."

Ele riu fracamente.

"Mais detalhes, por favor."

Eu pensei um pouco. Durante toda a noite eu olhei para ela. Eu vi as bochechas rosadas, as pequenas covinhas, os poucos cabelos escuros...

E então, eu entendi.

"Você acha que...?"

Ele respirou fundo e assentiu.

"Não é possível. Emmet é o pai da Claire?"

"É só uma suposição. Mas eu devo afirmar que eu sou bom em ler os outros."

Minha boca abriu e fechou várias vezes. Emmet e Rose... _Juntos_?

Seria mesmo possível?

Eu pensei na presença constante dele na gravidez de Rose. Pensei nas covinhas da Claire... De repente, ela parecia tão idêntica à ele.

Pensei no beijo que ele arrancou de mim.

E se ele tivesse feito aquilo para eu não ficar com Edward? Será que ele sabia que se nós ficássemos juntos e juntássemos dois mais dois entenderíamos tudo?

Então porque ele havia falado todas aquelas coisas antes de me beijar?

Eu só pude pensar em uma coisa: Emmet não sabia o que fazer. Ele provavelmente queria que eu ficasse com Edward, pois assim Rose estaria livre para ele e ao mesmo tempo não queria pois aí nós descobriríamos tudo.

Eu olhei para o rosto dele e sorri.

"Como você se sente, tio do dia?"

Ele riu. Lindo e brilhantemente.

"Cansado e você tia do dia?"

"Cansada."

"O que acha de irmos dormir então?" – Ele estendeu sua mão para mim e eu aceitei prontamente. Era tão bom sentir o calor de sua pele junto à minha.

"É uma ótima idéia."

Nós andamos até o andar superior e ele parou na frente do mesmo quarto em que eu havia ficado da outra vez. Eu suspirei e me despedi dele com um beijo no rosto. Assim que a porta foi fechada atrás de mim eu cambaleei até a cama e me joguei ali.

Dormindo instantaneamente.

XxX

No meu sonho, eu corria livremente por um caminho cheio de flores. Sentia o vento bater no meu rosto e isso só me fazia ter mais energia para correr. Eu estava tão feliz: Além de estar correndo por um lugar lindo ainda estava perdendo umas calorias...

"Bella?"

Oi? Parei e olhei ao meu redor. Não havia ninguém ali, apenas eu e a imensidão verde.

"Bella, acorde..."

Acordar? Eu já estou acordada! Coloquei as mãos na cintura, não entendendo quem estava falando.

"Bella? Bella?" – Algo quente pressionou minha bochecha, mas não havia nada ali.

Eu olhei para cima e de repente um monte de gosma verde e quente estava caindo bem em cima de mim.

"AAAAH!" – Gritei, tentando me desvencilhar daquilo.

"BELLA!"

Algo me chacoalhou e então eu não estava mais lá. Eu estava deitada e assim que abri os olhos eu vi os de Edward me encarando preocupado.

"Ed-Edward?" – Perguntei incerta. Ele pareceu se acalmar.

"Você estava gritando, Bella. O que aconteceu?"

Eu me sentei na cama e olhei para os lados. Já estava claro lá fora.

"Er... Ahn... Não importa." – Fiz um gesto estranho com as mãos.

Ele assentiu e então se levantou. Eu quase tive que me lembrar de parar de babar em seu corpo magnífico, mas então ele falou e eu fechei a boca.

"Eu estou indo para o hospital. Você quer vir ou prefere dormir um pouco mais?"

Eu olhei para a cama e depois para ele. Estava prestes a dizer: _Tudo bem, eu vou, _quando meu queridíssimo estômago fez questão de se fazer presente com um audível _Rooooinc_.

Eu senti minhas bochechas arderem de vergonha.

Edward, por outro lado, apenas sorriu.

"Eu acho que eu já estou quase sendo coroado como seu colaborador de alimentação."

Eu sorri vagamente, pois era mesmo verdade. Minhas últimas refeições só haviam acontecido por causa dele.

"É," – Murmurei, jogando os pés para fora da cama e me levantando, - "Acho que sim."

Nós andamos juntos até a cozinha e lá havia Maria, a empregada dos Cullen. Edward foi para o hospital e eu fiquei lá, comendo o maravilhoso desjejum de Maria.

"Nossa!" – Eu disse pela terceira vez, com a boca cheia de broinhas, - "Isso aqui está mesmo muito bom, Maria!"

Ela sorriu agradecendo.

"Queria eu ter uma de você lá em casa. Geralmente eu tomo água no café da manhã, sabe..."

Ela apenas assentia. Será que ela era muda?

Eu parei de comer e fiquei olhando-a zanzar de um lado para o outro.

De repente, pareceu muito lógico. Eu nunca havia a visto falar. Ai Jesus! Que vergonha!

Sorrateiramente, puxei o celular do bolso e disquei o número do Edward. Ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

"_Bella? Está tudo bem_?"

Eu mordi a boca. Como eu ia falar sem ela escutar?

Felizmente, ela escolheu àquela hora para entrar na área de serviço.

"Edward! A Maria é muda?!"

Passaram-se alguns segundos do outro lado da linha. Eu estava quase desligando para ligar de novo quando ele respondeu.

"_Não, Bella_."

Eu juntei as sobrancelhas, espiando para ver se ela estava próxima.

"Então porque ela não fala nada?"

"_Eu acho que você tem que perguntar isso pra... Ela_."

Ele falou isso com um tom tão divertido, que eu não pude deixar de concordar. Desliguei e assim que a mulher entrou na cozinha eu sorri para ela.

"Maria," – Chamei calmamente. Ela não me atendeu de primeira, mas depois que eu chamei pela quinta vez ela olhou, - "Você tem algum problema auditivo?"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa.

"Não, Bella."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca foi parar no chão.

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

EU VOU MATAR O EDWARD!

A voz que saiu da boca da meiga Maria não era normal. Era forte, rouca e... MASCULINA!

"MARIO?!" – Gritei estupefata. A empregada soltou uma alta gargalhada, completamente masculina.

"Eu não posso dizer que estou acostumado com isso, Bella! Geralmente as pessoas não me confundem com mulher!"

Eu olhei para as roupas cinzas dela/dele, totalmente confusa. Como pode? As feições são tão... Femininas!

"Bom... O que eu posso fazer se você usa calças?"

Ela/Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e eu me senti mal instantaneamente. Afinal, e se ele resolvia me bater? Vai saber né!!!

"Bella, é o meu uniforme. Alias, o que você está fazendo aqui ainda?"

Eu o olhei confusa.

"Heim?"

Ele pegou a frigideira e apontou em minha direção.

Eu não precisei nem mais de um segundo para sair correndo dali.

-------------

Foi só no terceiro dia que Rose pode sair do hospital. Eu, minha mãe, Edward, Emmet e Charlie viemos todos a escoltando, como se ela pudesse simplesmente deixar o bebê cair a qualquer momento.

O que, se tratando de Rose, era bem possível.

Era meia noite e todos já estavam dormindo. Eu me levantei, morta de fome, e resolvi ir fazer um lanchinho na cozinha. Minhas meias batiam nos meus joelhos e meu short era curto e folgado. O top e o ninho que eu chamava de cabelo completava meu estonteante visual de dormir.

Aparentemente, tudo estava sob controle. Eu fiz meu gigantesco sanduíche e comi tudo em poucas dentadas. Depois, eu andei silenciosamente até o andar superior novamente, até tropeçar em algo. Eu olhei para baixo, pensando que era alguma roupa ou coisa assim, mas então vi a forma rechonchuda do bebê.

Eu me agachei e peguei Claire no colo. Ela estava dormindo, e mal parecia perceber que estava deitada no chão. Mas como ela teria vindo parar ali? Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que ela estava deitada no berço da ultima vez. E ela mal abria os olhos, quanto mais pular do berço e engatinhar até o corredor!

Eu devo tê-la apertado enquanto pensava, pois ouvi o gemido baixinho e agudo vindo dela. Então, desconfiada, empurrei com o pé a porta do quarto de Rose. Lá dentro estava tudo escuro, por isso entrei, coloquei Claire no berço e tirei as cobertas de cima da minha irmã.

"O que a sua filha estava fazendo no corredor?" – Perguntei irritada. Rose colocou o travesseiro por cima da cabeça, tentando abafar o som. Mas é claro que eu estiquei meus braços e, com toda a força que eu consegui, arranquei ele de suas mãos, o jogando no outro extremo do quarto. Rose soltou uma série de palavrões seguidos.

"Dá pra sair do meu quarto?" – Ela resmungou irritada.

"Claro!" – Eu adorava quando as pessoas se faziam de irritadas para cima de mim. Eu costumava dar uma patada em cima da outra, sem nenhum arrependimento, - "Assim que você me explicar porque você colocou sua filha de DIAS no CORREDOR!"

Rose sentou-se e eu quase não a reconheci no emaranhado de cabelos loiros.

"Não é obvio?"

Que ela era uma jumenta? Isso eu já tinha descoberto faz tempo...

"NÃO!"

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Ela não parava de chorar. Pelo menos lá ela ficou quieta."

Um, dois, três, quatro... Respira, inspira... Aúúúúún... ALGUÉM AÍ TEM DICAS DE MEDITAÇÃO?

Porque com uma irmã como essa, eu juro que eu morro antes dos vinte!!!

"ROSALIE, SUA RETARDADA!" – Eu berrei, mal me importando com o horário, - "ELA É UM BEBÊ, NÃO UM BRINQUEDO, PORRA!"

Minha irmã me lançou um olhar perverso, como se a errada ali fosse eu.

"Bella, ela é minha filha, tudo bem? Você pode parar de bancar a chata, porque eu vou cuidar dela."

Eu ri alto e falsamente.

"Claro! Do mesmo jeito que você mente sobre o pai dela."

Ela me olhou confusa.

"Do que você está falando, Isabella?"

Ok, não era para eu falar isso. Não agora. Não ainda. Mas a Rosalie me tirava do sério. Ela não era só uma idiota, ela era o inferno em pessoa. Ela devia ter miojo em vez de cérebro na cabeça, não era possível.

"EU SEI MUITO BEM QUEM É O PAI DA CLAIRE." – Gritei. Em um segundo, ela se levantou e correu até mim, tapando minha boca com suas mãos. Irritada, eu abri minha boca e mordi sua palma com toda minha força. Rose guinchou e quicou três metros para trás.

"Sua canibal!" – Ela resmungou. Eu andei até ela e apontei meu dedo em sua direção.

"Rosalie, estamos avisadas: Se você não tratar sua filha melhor, a cidade inteira vai ficar sabendo que você traiu seu namorado com o _seu querido cunhado."_

Eu vi suas pupilas ficarem tão pequenas que tudo que se podia ver em seus olhos era a imensidão azul. Revoltada, cansada e saturada, eu virei as costas, marchando até meu quarto.

Para tentar ter, enfim, uma noite de sono.

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu fui acordada com cutucões na minha perna. Eu abri meus olhos lentamente, ainda não me sentindo preparada para acordar. Rolei para um lado, rolei para o outro, sempre querendo voltar ao meu lindo sonho, mas o maldito cutucão continuava. Por fim, eu resolvi que era mesmo algum infeliz tentando me acordar.

"Sim?" – Perguntei com a voz carregada de ironia. O rosto inchado de Rose apareceu na minha frente, sorrindo amavelmente.

"Bom dia, maninha."

Tudo bem, me dêem um tiro, por favor.

"O que você quer?" – O que? Pelo menos eu não era falsa. Rose, parecendo não gostar da minha atitude, rolou os olhos e olhou para algo do outro lado da cama. Assim que eu segui seu olhar, eu quase cai no chão.

Emmet estava ali.

Instintivamente, eu puxei o lençol até meu pescoço, me sentindo nua, mesmo que não estivesse.

O grandalhão sorriu para mim e eu tive que me perguntar mentalmente como aqueles dois conseguiam ser tão falsos logo pela manhã.

"Posso saber o que vocês querem?" – Eu procurei o relógio que ficava na minha mesinha de cabeceira... - " São 8:30 da manhã! Puta que pariu, Rosalie!"

Minha irmã nem se preocupou em me responder. Ela se sentou na ponta da minha cama, circulando meus tornozelos com suas mãos.

"Bella, nós precisamos conversar."

Eu soltei um lamurio.

"Não pode ser depois do meio dia?"

"Bella, a conversa é séria."

Eu me remexi na cama. Que saco! Ninguém entendia que eu era uma adolescente e que adolescentes precisavam de MUITO sono?

Eu olhei para Emmet e sorri falsamente, assim como eles haviam me ensinado dois minutos mais cedo.

"Eu sei que você é o pai da Claire." – Olhei pra Rose, - "E você a mãe. Tudo bem, é só vocês não me irritarem que isso continua entre nós. Então, agora posso voltar a dormir?"

Eles não pareciam nem um pouco satisfeitos.

"Quem te contou isso?" – Emmet perguntou, parecendo assustado.

Eu bufei.

"Ninguém."

"Ah, Bella, fala sério, quem te contou?"

Eu fiz um bico, tentando colocar o lençol sobre meu rosto. Não deu certo.

"Já disse que ninguém, sua chata!"

Ela não me deixou em paz.

"Bella, nós precisamos saber se o Edward sabe disso."

Eu me encolhi.

"Qual é a diferença? Que eu saiba vocês nem namoram mais. Apesar de que, quando vocês fizeram a Claire, vocês ainda namoravam, né? Credo, gente, vocês podiam ter um pouquinho mais de consideração..."

A minha vontade, realmente, era falar como eu havia sido idiota por não ter agarrado o Edward. Quero dizer, que tipo de família era aquela? Porque eu e Edward tínhamos que ser os mais bonzinhos? Eu sempre quis ser a malvada e no final, quem acabou traindo, transando e ficando grávida foi a Rose!

Não que eu quisesse ficar grávida de qualquer jeito. Mas, bem, se eu soubesse disso antes, teria me poupado muitas dores de cabeça.

Eu deixei de vagar por pensamentos e os dois ainda estavam ali na frente, esperando pela minha confirmação.

"Olha só, se vocês querem tanto saber isso, porque vocês não perguntam para o Edward, heim?"

Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices. Merda, isso havia sido o verde que eles esperavam!

"E-Eu que-quero dizer, não foi ele que me contou, mas... Mas... Mas... Ele deve saber, lógico!" – Menti muito mal. Rose se levantou, passando a mão pelos fios loiros, parecendo aterrorizada. Ela andou até Emmet e eles se abraçaram.

"Será que ele contou pro seus pais?" – Rose perguntou dramaticamente. Aquela cena quase me fez vomitar.

"EPA, EPA, EPA!" – Exclamei revoltada, - "Eu acabei de saber que vocês estão juntos, não preciso dessa cena de comprovação no meio do meu quarto!"

Emmet deu um passo para trás.

"De-Desculpe, Bella. Rose, acho melhor nós irmos falar com o Edward."

Ela concordou.

"Vamos. Bella, você pode ficar com a Lilly?"

Como se eu não soubesse. Bela mãe, querida irmã.

"Fico, né..."

Ela sorriu para mim e os dois saíram porta a fora. Assim que eu ouvi o clique alto, eu peguei meu celular, discando o numero de Edward imediatamente. Ele atendeu no quinto toque, a voz tão grogue de sono que eu quase tive pena.

"Edward?" – Perguntei alertamente. Ouvi um bocejo do outro lado da linha.

"É..."

Eu sorri sozinha. Só mesmo ele para me fazer sorrir aquela hora da manhã.

"Rose e Emmet estão indo para aí. Eles vão te pegar e acordar e começar a fazer milhões de perguntas sobre o que você sabe deles dois. Confie em mim, é melhor você sair daí."

Ele pareceu acordar de repente.

"Co-como eles descobriram que eu sei?"

Ok, agora era a parte que eu contava tudo. Merda. Rapidamente, contei o que aconteceu na madrugada e ele começou a engasgar, provavelmente com saliva, quando eu disse sobre Rose deixar o bebê no corredor.

"Eu estou indo para aí."

Aquilo me assustou. Eu esperava que ele fosse para qualquer lugar, não pra minha casa.

"E se eles voltarem para cá?"

Eu quase pude sentir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Mas eu só vou pegar vocês duas, nós não vamos ficar aí."

Ele falou essa frase de uma forma tão carismática, que eu quase perdi meu chão, mesmo que estivesse sentadinha em minha cama.

Uma palpitação começou em meu peito. Oh, Deus...

"Tudo bem, eu te espero aqui então." – Murmurei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

"Pode esperar. Eu estou indo pra você."

E desligou.

E eu? Bem, eu fiquei meia hora, sorrindo sozinha.

Me fazer sorrir nove horas da manhã? Só Edward Cullen consegue.

* * *

Eu estava escondida atrás de alguns arbustos, com Lilly bem presa no carrinho cor de rosa, quando vi o volvo prateado de Edward estacionar com um rugido baixo perto do meio fio. O sorriso que apareceu em meu rosto foi instantâneo, e eu corri para lá. Ele saiu do carro, me ajudou a colocar o carrinho do porta malas e, antes que pudesse perceber, nós estávamos na estrada.

Eu recostei minha cabeça no banco, suspirando. Adorava andar com Edward no carro.

Na realidade, eu me sentia uma pessoa completamente diferente com Edward. Eu não precisava fingir que era forte, pois me sentia protegida por ele. Eu gostava de sentir o cheiro de seu perfume e ouvir sua voz doce.

"Está com sono?" – Ele perguntou de repente. Eu abri os olhos, o olhando confusa.

"Na verdade não."

Ele sorriu, trocando a marcha.

"Parecia. Estava de olhos fechados."

_É porque eu estava divagando sobre como é bom ficar com você. _Pensei ironicamente. Eu não sabia o que ele sentia por mim. Vendo tudo que Rose e Emmet fizeram, eu me perguntava se deveríamos ficar juntos. Infelizmente, essa não era, nem nunca foi, a solução dos nossos problemas.

Nós poderíamos fazer isso, seria quase como um "troco". Mas, o que realmente importava para mim, e eu sabia que para Edward também, era o que nossos pais iriam pensar. Quero dizer, para todos os outros, Edward era o pai de Claire.

Senti o carro parar e olhei pela janela assustada. Nós estávamos em Port Angeles, e eu podia ver a garoa fina que caia sobre o centro. Edward abriu a porta, tirou o carrinho do porta malas, colocou Claire dentro, e só então abriu a porta para mim. Eu me senti uma inútil por ter passado tanto tempo pensando e não ter percebido isso, mas, no fim, ele pareceu feliz de poder tê-lo feito.

Assim que nós saímos da cobertura do estacionamento, ele abaixou a cobertura do carrinho de Lilly e agarrou meu pulso, correndo comigo até um local não muito longe. Só quando eu vi as habituais escadas de mármore que eu percebi que estávamos entrando em um shopping.

"Compras? Você está falando sério?" – Perguntei, me sentindo estranha. Eu nunca havia entrado em um shopping com Edward. Parecia o tipo de coisa que minha irmã faria e não eu.

Edward ainda não havia soltado meu pulso, e a vontade de escorregar minha mão e entrelaçar nossos dedos estava tão forte que chegava a doer. Nós continuávamos andando.

"Não precisamos fazer compras. Eu estava pensando em comer em um ótimo restaurante que tem na praça de alimentação."

Aquilo fez muito mais sentido. Eu sorri genuinamente.

"Ufa. Eu já estava quase achando que você me confundiu com a Rose."

O aperto em meu pulso se foi e eu me senti mal instantaneamente. Ele parou e girou o corpo para mim, soltando o carrinho. Eu engoli em seco.

"Eu nunca poderia te confundir com a Rose, Bella." – Ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos. Eu quase podia sentir a eletricidade entre nós, - "Você é muito, _muito _melhor do que ela."

Aquela frase me fez desmoronar por dentro. Isso, com certeza, não devia ser permitido. Quero dizer, eu tinha certeza de que, se Edward não tivesse sorrido e entrelaçado nossas mãos naquele exato instante, eu nunca teria saído do transe em que eu me encontrava.

Eu era apenas um robô, andando sem saber para onde. Era como se minhas pernas se mexessem por conta própria.

Só ele podia fazer aquilo comigo.

"E... Aqui estamos nós."

Eu pisquei e focalizei o restaurante na nossa frente. Era pequeno, mas, sabe se lá porque, parecia ser mesmo um ótimo lugar para se almoçar.

Eu e Edward sentamos em uma mesa e ele pegou Lilly no colo, apertando-a contra si. Eu coloquei meu queixo em minhas mãos, olhando aquela cena maravilhada.

"Você fica muito bem fazendo isso." – Disse baixinho, ligeiramente tímida. Ele levantou o rosto e sorriu para mim.

"Claire é apaixonante." – Ele se limitou a dizer.

"Vocês dois são."

Assim que aquelas palavras escaparam da minha boca, eu tive que me segurar para não cortar minha própria goela. Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso. Mas, felizmente, ele apenas assentiu, sorrindo ainda mais. Eu não sabia se poderia lidar com alguma frase depois disso.

Nosso almoço – raviólis – chegou logo. Felizmente, eu havia trazido uma mamadeira com leite para Claire, e assim que ela acordou, Edward parou de comer para alimentá-la. Eu estava bebendo um gole de coca quando uma voz fina me interrompeu.

"Oh-meu-Deus!" – A infeliz gritou, - "Que coisa mais fo-fi-nha!"

A mulher, que tinha cabelos curtos e vermelhos, se ajoelhou ao lado de Edward. Ela colocou suas mãos em cima de Lilly, a olhando desejosamente.

"Meu Deus, como ela é linda!" – A maluca disse, arrastando as mãos pela barriguinha saliente de minha sobrinha.

Eu limpei a garganta e ela girou o rosto para mim.

"Ela é filha de vocês?" – Perguntou. Eu senti minha língua travar.

"Não... Sobrinha." – Edward respondeu calmamente, sem tirar os olhos de Claire. A mulher pareceu ainda mais feliz com isso.

"Ela é tão linda... Tão, tão, tão... Vocês já pensaram em levá-la para fazer um book? Ela pode ser modelo! Bebê propaganda!"

Eu imaginei minha pequena sobrinha no meio de um monte de câmeras. Argth. Esse era o tipo de coisa que Rose adoraria. Fiz uma nota mental de nunca deixá-la saber disso.

"Na verdade, nós achamos que é _muito_ cedo. Ela não tem nem um mês."

A mulher fez um bico esquisito.

"Esse é o problema dos jovens! Vocês perdem muito tempo! Ela poderia ser ótima como bebê de novela. Eles querem bebês desse tamanho para fazer recém nascidos."

A imagem de Claire coberta por sangue falso me fez ter ânsia de vômito.

"Não, não, obrigada de qualquer forma." – Edward se apressou em dizer. A mulher, finalmente, se levantou, não sem antes beliscar a bochecha rosada de Claire.

"Jesus, que mulher mais maluca." – Eu comentei, assim que ela estava longe o bastante.

"É... Só acho melhor nós não comentarmos nada disso com a Rose. Você sabe como ela é..."

É claro que eu sabia.

"Você leu meus pensamentos." – Disse sorrindo.

A comida estava deliciosa. Até Claire pareceu satisfeita. Ela mamou tudo e dormiu no meu colo. Então, antes que eu pudesse me preparar, Edward se levantou, pagou a conta, e logo nós estávamos no carro, indo em direção a Forks novamente.

"E então," – Eu comecei, - "Até quando você vai fugir do Emmet e da Rosalie?"

Ele apertou o volante, parecendo chateado.

"Nem me fale nisso. Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ouvi-los dizer que é tudo mentira. Ou então, tentarem me chantagear para eu não contar a ninguém."

Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando.

"Eu sei como é. Você não se sente como se estivesse cheio de tantas intrigas... Como se tudo que você quisesse fazer era fechar os olhos e esquecer do mundo ao seu redor?"

Eu só percebi o que havia falado quando terminei. Inesperadamente, eu me senti mais leve. É claro que eu sabia que Edward podia achar que eu estava ficando maluca, mas, ao invés disso, ele somente me olhou e sorriu, logo voltando a prestar atenção na estrada.

"Eu me sinto _exatamente _assim."

Eu não disse nada.

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo toda a tensão sexual que estava ali. Aquilo com certeza não devia ser bom para mim. Isso só poderia dar em uma coisa: stress.

E eu falo sério! Stress mata, sabia?

Ou pelo menos é o que a minha mãe diz. Mas, considerando que ela é uma psicóloga fajuta, ela pode muito bem ter exagerado.

Edward encostou o carro em frente a minha casa e logo nós dois estávamos entrando. Renée correu até mim, parecendo assustada.

"Deus, porque você não me disse que tinha saído com ela? Eu fiquei preocupada!"

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

"Rose pediu que eu cuidasse dela, mãe."

Minha mãe nem me ouviu. Tirou Claire dos meus braços e começou a chacoalhá-la no ar. Eu me arrastei até o sofá e logo Edward se sentou ao meu lado. Coloquei os pés na mesinha de centro, liguei a TV e então recostei minhas costas no apoio.

"Ela é sempre assim?" – Ele perguntou baixinho. Eu abri os olhos assustada.

"Assim como?"

"Você sabe... Ela não para de balançar..."

Eu sorri.

"Claro. Porque você acha que a Rose é daquele jeito? Ela perdeu alguns parafusos quando era criança."

Ele sorriu e acomodou-se ao meu lado.

Só então eu percebi como eu estava cansada. Quero dizer, podia ser cedo, mas eu mal havia dormido a noite e haviam me acordado muito cedo. Suspirei, pensando em como seria bom simplesmente fechar os olhos e cair na inconsciência.

"Bella?"

Não pude conter um bocejo. Percebendo isso, Edward sorriu fracamente.

"Eu acho melhor eu ir indo."

Aquilo fez meu sono ir direto pro Alaska.

"Indo? Pra... Pra onde?"

Ele passou a mão pelos fios cor de bronze.

"Bem... Pra minha casa."

Prêmio ignorância para Bella. De novo...

"Ah... Sim... É claro..."

Edward sorriu e se levantou. Eu me levantei também, meio que por magnetismo. Nós fomos, juntos, até a porta, e eu fiz questão de abrir para ele.

"Então... Tchau."

"É..."

Ele sorriu e eu também. Deus, eu queria me enterrar em um buraco. Porque eu tinha que ser tão ignorante no sentido de me comunicar com o cara dos meus sonhos? Não é como se ele fosse me morder ou coisa do tipo.

Eu respirei fundo e inclinei meu rosto rapidamente, pronta para beijá-lo na bochecha. Percebendo meu movimento, ele inclinou seu rosto também. Eu senti meu nariz se chocar com o seu e nossas testas fizeram um clique agudo quando se encontraram. No final, eu me afastei, rindo como uma idiota.

"De-Desculpe..." – Eu disse entre risadas. Ele riu também e deu um passo para trás.

"Eu consigo lidar com isso... Bem, eu vou indo então."

Eu parei de rir e fiquei observando-o andar até seu carro, fechar a porta e dar partida. Minha vontade era gritar para ele ficar, dizer que eu não queria ficar nenhum segundo longe dele. Mas aquilo soava absurdamente piegas e ele, provavelmente, iria me considerar louca.

Ele arrancou com o carro e eu me senti mal instantaneamente. Enquanto eu me arrastava até meu quarto, eu senti como se estivesse em um lugar escuro e frio, sem nenhuma felicidade.

E, se eu não tivesse caído no sono assim que deitei na cama, eu provavelmente ficaria preocupada com isso.

* * *

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, eu sentia que estava sendo acordada. Abri os olhos e encarei o teto, para só então girar meu olhar para o rosto da minha irmã.

"O-que-você-quer-dessa-vez?" – Disse pausadamente entre rosnados. Aquela infeliz não se contentava em me acordar uma vez, e sim vinte mil por dia.

"Bella, eu preciso de sua ajuda."

Eu rosnei sozinha.

"Caralho, Rosalie! Que merda você fez dessa vez?" – Eu estava completamente irritada. Me sentei na cama sentindo minha cabeça rodar, e, quando Rose praticamente se sentou no meu colo, eu tive ímpetos de arremessá-la pela janela.

"Bella, eles descobriram tudo!"

Eu engoli em seco.

"Tudo o que?"

Ela tremia.

"Que Edward não é o pai e sim Emmet!"

Eu arregalei meus olhos, descrente. Me levantei da cama em um pulo.

"Quem descobriu?"

"Esme e Carlisle! Bella, eu preciso _fugir_!"

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu esperava tudo, menos que ela quisesse fugir. Quero dizer, onde está aquela parte da história onde assumimos alguma responsabilidade?

"Rose, você endoidou de vez? Fugir? Pra onde, infeliz?"

Ela mexia as mãos descontroladamente.

"Eu não sei! México... Cuba... Brasil! Eu não me importo, só preciso dar o fora de Forks antes que eles me encontrem aqui!"

Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés e falava tudo tão rápido que eu tive que agarrá-la pelos ombros e mantê-la parada. Ela suspirou e olhou nos meus olhos.

"Você não vai fugir pelo simples motivo de que vocês dois tem que assumir essa responsabilidade, Rosalie!"

Ela não se conformou.

"Eles vão me matar! Como eu vou olhar pra eles, Bella? Eu não só trai o filho deles com o outro filho como engravidei dele!"

Engoli em seco, querendo sair daquilo tudo. Era muito pra minha cabeça. A voz irritante da Rose enxia meus ouvidos e tudo que eu queria fazer era gritar para ela calar a boca. Eu não queria mais isso. Não queria ter que ajudá-la com suas idéias malucas e suas crises de falta de responsabilidade. Ela nunca queria dar a cara a tapa, e eu sempre tinha que ficar com a pior parte. Era sempre assim. Sempre.

"Eu não vou te ajudar nisso, Rose."

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Mas você é minha irmã! Você tem que me ajudar! Deve ter alguma lei que diga isso, que irmãos tem que se ajudar e vice versa!"

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

"Claro, porque você sempre me ajudou tanto..."

Ela prendeu os cabelos loiros entre os dedos e os puxou, parecendo descontrolada.

"Olha, eu posso te ajudar. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa, Bella, só me ajude agora."

Ela se ajoelhou e agarrou minhas coxas. Eu quis sair dali, mas sabia que o aperto era forte o suficiente para nós duas cairmos e rolarmos pelo chão.

"Idiota, me larga!" – Gritei irritada, tentando dar um chute nela.

"Não, Bella! Você precisa me ajudar!"

Eu esfreguei a mão no rosto.

"Não! Se você quer tanto fugir pegue o carro e sai por aí!"

Mas ela não parecia contente com isso.

"Bella, eu e Emmet já arquitetamos tudo. Mas nós precisamos de vocês dois! Por favor, é nossa única esperança."

Meu coração parou de bater por um segundo.

"Nó-nós do-dois?"

Ela se levantou, finalmente me olhando nos olhos novamente.

"É, você e Edward."

Eu engoli em seco.

"Sem chance."

A loira oxigenada endoidou de vez. Ela deu um gritinho agudo muito alto.

"Olha!" – Ela começou, - "Eu já falei que te ajudo, não falei? Vai, Bella! Eu faço qualquer coisa!"

Eu cruzei meus braços, saindo de perto da maluca.

"Não! Não! Não!"

Nesse segundo, a porta foi aberta. Eu e minha irmã giramos a cabeça ao mesmo tempo para ver o rosto infantil de Emmet ali. Ele sorriu para nós.

"Está tudo pronto, gatinhas!"

Eu quase vomitei.

"Eu não vou fazer parte disso! SEM CHANCE, JÁ DISSE!"

Mas eles não me deram tempo pra pensar. Ao invés disso, eles fizeram um comando estranho com a cabeça e, no segundo seguinte, eu estava sendo carregada por Emmet. Tão rápido quanto eu nunca imaginei, eu havia sido jogada no banco de trás do jipe gigantesco dele, e ele estava arrancando com o carro.

"PAREM, PAREM, PAREEEEEEEEEEEM!"

Ninguém me escutou.

"Edward?" – Rose perguntou para Emmet. O grandalhão acelerou ainda mais o carro.

"Com sorte nós o tiraremos de lá sem que ele acorde. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai ser ainda mais implicante do que a Bella. E outra, ele sabe karatê."

Eu esperniei do banco de trás.

"EU ESTOU AQUI, DA LICENÇA? SE VOCÊS NÃO PARAREM O CARRO NESSE MINUTO, EU VOU PULAR PELA JANELA E..."

"Bella, menos." – Minha irmã disse como se estivesse falando sobre suas unhas. Eu quase tive um ataque do coração nessa hora.

"VOCÊ TÁ MALUCA SUA ABUTRE? ISSO É SEQUESTRO! VOCÊS DOIS VAO SER PRESOS PORQUE EU VOU DENUNCIAR VOCêS! VAO MORRER NA PRISÃO! E NUNCA MAIS VAO VER A LUZ DO DIA... VÃO VER O SOL XADREZ E..."

"Nossa, como ela resmunga, né, Rose?"

Eu senti que, agora, eu mesma estava começando a tremer. Mas não de medo e sim de raiva. Eu queria voar em cima daquele idiota e jogá-lo pela janela, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso, o carro iria bater em algum lugar. Eu apertei minhas mãos em punhos, lutando comigo mesma para manter a Bella durona dentro de mim, bem escondida.

"Emmet," – Rose disse baixinho, - "É melhor você ficar quieto, ela ta ficando vermelha..."

Ele tirou os olhos da estrada e olhou para mim.

"Puta merda! É verdade! Caralho, como você consegue mudar de cor assim, Bella?"

Meu ponteiro do "no limite da raiva" já estava transbordando e tanto eu, quanto Rose, sabíamos que mais uma palavra e tudo estaria perdido.

"Emmet, cala a boquinha, cala, amorzinho..."

"Que? Mas essa menina é do mal! Ela ta completamente vermelha, Rose, parece um pimentão e..."

"!"

Sem conseguir me controlar, eu voei na direção do imbecil, agarrando seu pescoço e o apertando. Em contrapartida, o carro desviou totalmente do trajeto, indo a toda velocidade em direção ao acostamento da estrada. Rose gritou, Emmet me empurrou e eu mordi seu ombro, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O carro pipocou e bateu com força em algum lugar. Eu, que estava sem cinto e bem no meio dos dois bancos, fui jogada em direção ao vidro. Tudo que eu pude sentir foi uma dor aguda no meio da minha testa, e, no segundo seguinte, tudo já tinha ficado preto.

**Nota da Autora**

**Viram? Eu não demorei tanto!!! =) Deixem reviews que isso é o que me faz escrever ;)**

**Beijos!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Capitulo Dez

**Capitulo Dez**

Quando você desmaia, é mais complicado acordar. Geralmente sua cabeça fica realmente pesada e há aquele pequeno incomodo no seu estomago, como se ele tivesse sido completamente espremido e agora estivesse tentando voltar ao normal.

Eu abri os olhos lentamente, tentando me situar, mas tudo que consegui foi sentir a dor intensa na minha testa.

"Vocês são completamente idiotas. No que vocês estavam pensando? E onde está Claire? Sério, vocês tem muita sorte de eu não ter ligado pra policia. São dois imbecis, que não tem zelo nem pela própria vida, imagina pela dos outros... Pela de _Bella_."

"Edward, na boa, mano, você ta exagerando. Foi essa pirada que se jogou em cima de mim e, alem do mais, ela me deu uma mordida muito forte, ta latejando..."

Só então percebi que havia algo gelado bem em cima de onde doía, e eu estava com a cabeça em algo muito confortável e quente.

"Emmet, cala a porra da tua boca antes que eu cometa um homicídio."

Eu não ouvi mais a voz do Emmet. Ao invés disso, Rosalie começou a falar.

"Olha aqui, Eddie, nós não te chamamos aqui pra escutar sermão não... O problema é que o jipe está todo quebrado e nós temos que fugir daqui logo."

Ouvi uma risada sarcástica, e parecia ter vindo de Edward.

"Fugir? Sério? Vocês não se cansam de viver nesse circo continuo que é a vida de vocês?"

Abri mais meus olhos e só então pude ver o queixo quadrado de Edward. Eu estava, muito provavelmente, deitada com a cabeça em seu colo.

"Olha, ela acordou!" – Emmet rugiu, parecendo contente. Edward girou o rosto para mim e acabou apertando muito a compressa de gelo na minha testa.

"A-A-A-AAAAi..." – Gemi involuntariamente. Ele tirou a compressa de gelo com cuidado, dando um sorriso tímido para mim.

"Desculpe. Você está bem? Consegue enxergar? Sabe quem eu sou? Nós vamos te levar pro hospital agora, querida, nós já estamos indo..."

Minha mente rodava com tudo que Edward havia dito. Eu estava prestes a respondê-lo quando ele disse _'querida'_. Nesse ponto, tudo ficou branco.

"Edward, pare de enchê-la com perguntas! Ela está ótima, não está vendo? Nós não vamos pra hospital nenhum, não temos tempo!" – Rose resmungou, jogando os braços pra cima como se estivesse querendo culpar à Deus. Edward fez uma expressão raivosa e ela se encolheu no mesmo segundo.

"Cala a boca, Rosalie."

Eu respirei fundo e tentei me levantar. Minha cabeça doía muito e eu ainda estava bem tonta, mas consegui ficar sentada. Edward me ajudou durante o processo, até que eu estivesse estabilizada e com equilíbrio. Ele tinha o rosto realmente perto e eu podia até mesmo sentir seu hálito fresco contra minha bochecha.

Então, como um raio, tudo voltou a minha mente.

Rosalie, Emmet, fugir... Ele dizendo que eu estava vermelha como um pimentão... Batida...

Eu me joguei contra Edward e ele me agarrou bem a tempo de eu não cair.

"Eles.sã.malucos." – Eu disse pausadamente, olhando em seus olhos verdes, - "Sério, eu estou com medo."

Ouvi os dois xingando-me atrás de mim, mas tudo que eu queria era sair correndo.

"Tudo bem, eu não vou cair na deles dessa vez."

Eu suspirei aliviada.

"Obrigada. Eles me seqüestraram."

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Mas, no segundo seguinte, sua expressão parecia ser de quem acabou de entender. Ele olhou para Emmet repreensivamente e, depois para Rose. Os dois não disseram nada.

"Andem, os dois, pra dentro do volvo. Nós vamos levar a Bella pro hospital agora."

Eu deixei que Edward me ajudasse e nós entramos no volvo. Ele me deixou no banco traseiro e se ergueu para ir para o banco do motorista. Porém, assim que fez isso, ele foi empurrado bruscamente para dentro.

"ENTRA, ENTRA!" – Emmet gritou e Rose pulou para o banco do passageiro. Edward ainda estava tentando sair de cima de mim (onde ele tinha caído quando lhe empurraram), quando Emmet deu partida no carro e saiu cantando pneus.

"PUTA QUE PARIU!" – Edward rugiu, completamente irritado, - "QUE MERDA VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?"

Eu encostei minha cabeça no banco, fechando os olhos.

"Eles estão seqüestrando... Nós dois dessa vez."

Edward olhou para mim e para a minha súbita calma. Eu mal tinha forças para arrancar os miolos daqueles dois idiotas.

Eu procurei pela mão de Edward e a apertei. Ele me olhou e eu movi meus lábios, sem emitir som. – "Deixe eles pararem e nós acabaremos com eles."

Ele mordeu o lábio, não parecendo gostar daquilo. Emmet e Rose cantarolavam uma musica no banco da frente, parecendo felizes demais por terem conseguido fugir para se importar com nós dois.

"Mas e sua cabeça?" – Ele perguntou gentilmente, arrastando seu corpo para perto de mim. Eu deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, me sentindo bem melhor daquela forma.

"Eu estou bem. Juro."

Ele suspirou e encostou em minha cabeça. Eu tinha certeza que poderia dormir daquela forma e, por isso, fechei meus olhos, entregando a mim mesma a inconsciência muito desejada por mim.

* * *

Quando eu acordei novamente, eu não estava mais em um carro. Eu estava em algo mais macio do que isso. E, estranhamente, eu sentia um cheiro forte de cigarro no ar.

Assim que abri meus olhos, percebi que eu estava sozinha. Em cima de uma cama redonda e mal cheirosa, em um cômodo pequeno e escuro. Havia uma luz vermelha no canto, que iluminava tudo muito precariamente.

Eu joguei meus pés para fora e me levantei. Depois de andar um pouco, acabei me achando em frente a um grande espelho redondo. As bordas estavam pretas, mas eu podia ver o miolo, que era exatamente onde meu rosto pálido e cansado estava.

De inicio, eu me assustei. Havia um curativo enorme no meio da minha testa, e eu me senti como se estivesse em um desenho animado que o galo crescia exatamente naquele lugar. Meu cabelo estava embaraçado e minha blusa parecia mais larga do que nunca. A calça jeans que eu vestia era a única coisa passável em mim.

Escutei o clique da porta e, ao olhar para lá, vi Edward.

"Oh," – Ele exclamou baixinho, - "Você acordou."

Eu sorri.

"Sim. Foi você?" – Apontei para o meu curativo. Ele andou até mim e analisou o esparadrapo de perto. – "Na realidade foi Rose. Mas eu acho que ficou grande demais."

Eu rolei os olhos. Aquilo estava praticamente cobrindo o meu rosto.

"É. Só pra saber... Onde nós estamos?"

Ele sorriu um pouco.

"Claro. Nós estamos em um motel de estrada. Eu acabei pegando no sono com você e, quando acordei, estávamos parados aqui. Você parecia dormir tão profundamente que eu te trouxe para cá."

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco.

"No... Colo?"

Ele assentiu, mas não pareceu dar muita atenção aquilo. Não tanto quanto eu e minha mente perturbada e obcecada.

Eu suspirei alto, só então percebendo que estava morrendo de fome. Meu estomago, claro, fez questão de deixar isso bem explicito, e roncou sonoramente. Eu fechei meus olhos, não querendo ter que olhar para Edward nesse momento.

É desse jeito que se conquista um cara, com certeza.

"Eu acho melhor nós irmos comer." – Ele comentou. Eu finalmente o olhei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. Ele, porém, não parecia nem um pouco preocupado. Sorriu para mim, e, passou os dedos pela minha bochecha docemente. Aquele simples gesto fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais corada.

"Você está bem quente." – Ele disse, preocupado, - "Está se sentindo bem?"

Eu engoli em seco.

"Ótima." – Disse, - "É só a fome mesmo. Vamos?"

Ele concordou e, então, nós dois saímos do quarto.

No caminho até a pequena e empoeirada lanchonete, eu percebi que nós estávamos – definitivamente – no meio do nada. Emmet e Rosalie estavam sentados em uma das mesinhas privativas do lugar, comendo sanduíches enormes e suculentos.

"Uau." – Eu comentei, me sentando ao lado de Rose. Edward se sentou ao lado de Emmet. Eles pareciam tão sorridentes e felizes que mal deviam se lembrar que haviam seqüestrado seus irmãos há algumas horas.

Ao me lembrar disso, minha raiva voltou com força total. Agora que eu não estava mais tonta, eu não podia deixar isso passar. Juntei as sobrancelhas, na minha melhor expressão raivosa, e dei um tapa na mesa. Os três me olharam surpresos.

"Eu vou pra casa!" – Anunciei irritada. Rose rolou os olhos e Emmet voltou sua atenção para a comida. Apenas Edward me olhava.

"Não dá."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas confusa.

"Como não? É claro que dá! E é isso que eu vou fazer! Agora!"

Eu me levantei e estava prestes a sair quando Edward me puxou, fazendo com que eu caísse em seu colo. Eu me levantei em um pulo.

"Nós não podemos ir pra casa porque nós não temos dinheiro para a gasolina."

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

"O QUE?"

Rose deixou de comer e olhou para mim.

"Eu e Emmet esquecemos nossas carteiras no jipe e... Bem, Edward, quando soube do seu acidente, não pegou a dele. E, bem, com aquela confusão que foi pra te tirar de casa, eu acho que você também não tem nada aí com você, certo?"

Eu estava tremendo, irritadíssima. Como assim não tínhamos dinheiro para gasolina?

"Então como vocês vão pagar por isso?!"

Emmet foi quem respondeu.

"Eu tinha vinte dólares no bolso. Anda, trepadeira, senta e come um pouco. Pode ser sua última refeição."

Eu não sabia se ficava com raiva pela forma ridiculamente sombria que ele disse a ultima frase ou questionava o porque dele me chamar de trepadeira. Acabei ficando com a ultima opção. Ele riu abertamente quando eu perguntei.

"Você está brincando? Você parecia um macaco quando me agarrou no carro!"

Eu suspirei alto, escondendo meu próprio rosto nas mãos. Me perguntei como estávamos alugando quartos se não tínhamos dinheiro. De repente, senti que a luz vinha até mim.

"Mas é tão obvia a solução! Nós vamos até um telefone e ligamos para casa!"

"Acredite, a esse momento, Esme deve estar maluca. E eu não acredito que ninguém vá cooperar com isso." – Emmet disse.

"Mas eu não quero que eles cooperem! Eu só quero dinheiro pra ir pra casa!" – Levantei as mãos para o alto, tentando encontrar alguma lógica naquilo tudo.

Eu era tão azarada.

Eu percebi que Edward havia se levantado e parado bem na minha frente. Ele tinha uma expressão de dor no seu rosto. Quando ele falou, sua voz era tão suave que eu quase não a escutei.

"Por favor, não chore. Eu vou cuidar de você."

Eu engoli em seco e só então percebi que estava, de fato, chorando. Meu Deus! Onde tudo isso iria parar? Eu estava tão psicologicamente abalada que mal conseguia controlar minhas lagrimas. Eu abri a boca para falar, mas tudo que consegui foi soltar uma lufada de ar. De repente, eu me sentia fraca. Eu deixei meu corpo tombar e Edward me pegou, mantendo-me colada a ele, segurando todo meu peso morto.

"E-Eu estou can-cansa-da-da..." – Gaguejei ridiculamente. Ele me arrastou até estarmos os dois sentados, dessa vez em uma mesa vizinha a de Rose e Emmet. Os dois não vieram nos perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas eu também não imaginei que viriam. Edward pediu um lanche para mim e eu, lentamente, comi tudo, me sentindo um pouco melhor. Depois, nós fomos até o quarto de motel improvisado, e eu sentei na ponta da cama. Eu não tinha celular, nem Edward, mas eu poderia ligar a cobrar.

Peguei o telefone e tamborilei meus dedos pelos números apagados. Respirei fundo e disquei um número conhecido.

No terceiro toque, a voz simpática de Alice surgiu.

"_Alô?_"

"Alice! É Bella."

"_Uau... Você sabia que estão te procurando?"_

Eu prendi meus dedos no fio do telefone, tentando improvisar algo.

"É... Eu meio que... Fui... Ahn, seqüestrada pela minha irmã e pelo meu cunhado."

"_O que? Edward e Rosalie te seqüestraram?"_

Ops. Eu havia esquecido que ela não sabia quem era meu novo cunhado.

"Na verdade, Edward foi seqüestrado também. Rosalie e Emmet me seqüestraram."

Eu ouvi uma série de chiados do outro lado da linha antes de tudo voltar a ser pronunciado de forma clara.

"_Eu estou passada! Não acredito nisso."_

Eu suspirei.

"É. Olhe, Lice, eu conto tudo quando eu voltar. No momento, eu só preciso de um pouco de dinheiro. Você pode mandar algum pra mim?"

"_Como?"_

Eu mordi os lábios. Merda, como ela ia mandar dinheiro se não havia cartões para eu sacar?

"É... Acho que vai ter que ser pelo correio."

"_Você sabe que vai demorar, pelo menos, uns dois dias, não sabe?"_

Eu cocei a cabeça.

"Sei. Mas você pode fazer isso?"

Ela não respondeu imediatamente.

"Sim. Só me dê o endereço então."

Enquanto eu terminava a ligação, eu ouvi a porta do quarto sendo aberta. Eu sabia que era Edward, mas esperei desligar para virar e olhar para ele. Assim que o fiz, percebi que ele estava sentado timidamente na ponta da cama. Eu cruzei minhas pernas e esperei que ele dissesse algo.

"Falou com Alice?"

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

"Ela está mandando um pouco de dinheiro. E então nós vamos poder voltar pra casa."

Ele sorriu.

"Bom."

Eu encostei minhas costas na parede e fechei os olhos.

"Que horas são?" – Perguntei, - "Parece que já é tarde."

"São oito e trinta."

Eu abri os olhos novamente, fixando o olhar na expressão tímida de Edward.

"O que foi?"

Ele engoliu em seco.

"Ahn, é sobre o quarto."

Eu enrijeci.

"Esse?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"É que, bem, não havia muitos quartos disponíveis."

Oh Deus. Eu estava pronta para gritar. Ele não devia ter feito isso... Não, ele não me faria dividir o quarto com a minha irmã...

Minha expressão deve ter ficado aterrorizada, pois ele pareceu bem mais preocupado depois disso.

"Eu quero dizer, eu posso dormir no carro, se você se sentir mal e..."

"Espere."

Eu havia escutado bem?

"VOCÊ vai dormir aqui?"

De repente, meu estômago estava dando piruetas dentro de mim.

"É... Era o plano."

Eu coloquei a mão sobre o peito, com medo que ele escutasse o som do meu coração batendo contra meu tórax. Deus, ele iria dormir comigo? Aqui? Quantas vezes eu havia sonhado com isso? Desejado isso?

Ele se levantou, tirando a poeira inexistente de sua blusa.

"Mas eu vou indo então... Não tem problema com o carro, é... até que é confortável."

Eu me levantei mecanicamente, agarrei seu pulso e o puxei.

"Não." – Disse, - "Você pode dormir aqui, é claro."

Um lindo sorriso cortou seu rosto e meu coração amoleceu perante isso.

Oh, merda. Eu iria mesmo dormir com Edward Cullen.

* * *

O pequeno banheiro acoplado ao quarto era tão mal cheiroso quanto o resto do hotel. Enquanto a água morna caia sobre minhas costas, eu não conseguia parar de pensar que Edward, meu príncipe encantado e impossível desde sempre, estava do outro lado da porta, esperando para dormir comigo.

Não que eu estivesse nervosa. Na verdade, eu sabia que nada iria acontecer. Não só pelo fato de que estávamos em um lugar estranho e fedido, sem nenhum dinheiro e ainda por cima com Emmet e Rosalie no quarto ao lado, mas eu também estava com um curativo imenso no meio da testa que estragaria qualquer clima.

Eu suspirei e fechei o registro, pronta para voltar. Passei a toalha por todo meu corpo demoradamente e, quando peguei a camisa de Edward, me senti como se pudesse explodir a qualquer segundo.

Aquela ali era a camisa dele, que ele havia me emprestado para dormir. Eu não tinha nenhuma roupa aqui e isso era o mais largo e confortável que eu iria conseguir. Ele, por sua vez, estava simplesmente sem nada cobrindo seu tórax.

Esse simples pensamento me fez ficar mais quente do que o normal. Eu enfiei a camiseta dele pela cabeça rapidamente, e percebi que ela batia no meio das minhas coxas. O cheiro dele estava impregnado ali, e eu sabia que nunca mais tiraria aquela peça se dependesse de mim.

Me olhei no espelho quadrado e rachado do banheiro, só para encontrar uma garota muito mais limpa do que a que havia entrado no banheiro há meia hora. Eu havia tirado o ridículo curativo e agora havia somente uma mancha roxa e feiosa no meio da minha testa. Tentei esconder aquilo com o cabelo, mas meus fios acabavam caindo para o lado e lá estava a ridícula mancha.

Tudo bem, pensei sozinha, estava na hora de sair.

Eu girei a maçaneta e abri rapidamente, pois sempre preferi as coisas rápidas. O quarto estava escuro, apenas uma luz vinha da pequena TV velha que havia ali. Eu girei meus olhos e encontrei Edward deitado, os olhos fixos na tela.

E ele estava mesmo sem camisa. É claro.

Meu coração bombeou forte dentro do peito. Céus, eu queria me agarrar a ele e nunca mais soltar. A forma como seu tórax era branco e definido... Eu podia ficar o dia inteiro olhando sem cansar.

Ele girou o rosto e sorriu para mim.

"Tudo bem?" – Ele perguntou docemente. Eu assenti, andando até a cama. Me sentei na ponta.

"Eu vou dormir no chão, é claro." – Ele comunicou.

"No chão?"

Eu olhei para o chão e depois para a cama. – "A cama é bem grande, cabe nós dois."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Sim, mas eu não acho certo... Eu... Vou ficar bem no chão. Há cobertores e travesseiros o bastante."

Eu engatinhei até seu lado e me cobri com as cobertas.

"Edward, você não precisa ser cavalheiro. Não tem problema dormir aqui. É sério."

Ele piscou algumas vezes, mas por fim, respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu me encolhi ainda mais, não querendo prestar tanta atenção nisso como meu corpo pedia.

"Tudo bem então... Você está com sono?"

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, apesar de mal entender o que ele havia perguntado. Só percebi o que era quando ele desligou a TV. O quarto inteiro ficou em uma penumbra e eu mal conseguia enxergá-lo.

"Eu vou deixar você dormir."

Eu suspirei, enquanto sentia ele se enrolar em baixo das cobertas. Eu curvei meu joelho e, delicadamente, senti a pele dele. Na verdade, senti o pano de seu jeans, mas ainda assim era ele. Sorri sozinha, baixinho, só para ele não perceber.

"Boa noite, Edward." – Disse. Ele se mexeu ao meu lado.

"Boa noite, Bella."

Eu fechei os olhos, pensando em como seria bom se eu simplesmente fizesse isso todos os dias... Por toda a minha vida.

Mas, por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia dormir. A presença de Edward ali, sentir o calor que emanava de sua pele, o cheiro embriagante de seu corpo, tudo isso contribuía para eu ficar cada segundo mais desperta do que antes. Eu enrolei meus pés, e fechei os olhos com mais força, tentando fazer a inconsciência chegar até mim.

"Edward?" – Chamei em um determinado momento, cansada de fingir que estava dormindo. Para minha surpresa, sua resposta foi quase imediata.

"Sim?"

Eu sorri sozinha. Graças a Deus estava escuro o suficiente para ele não conseguir me ver fazendo isso.

"Não consigo dormir."

Ele riu um pouco.

"Eu também não."

Aquilo me encheu de animo. Eu me sentei na cama e pude ver a sombra do meu amado ex cunhado fazendo o mesmo. Em um segundo, uma luz fraca irradiou o ambiente. Só então eu percebi que Edward havia ligado o abajur. A luz era tão fraca que só o iluminava parcialmente. Apesar disso, eu não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo.

Ele era lindo em todos os ângulos e sentidos. Seus olhos, na escuridão, pareciam ainda mais brilhantes e verdes. Eu suspirei, sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer de antecipação.

"Sabe, eu nunca estaria aqui ainda se não fosse por você." – Ele confidenciou.

Pisquei algumas vezes.

"Como assim?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo estar pensando se deveria ou não continuar. Por fim, depois de um longo suspiro, ele voltou a falar.

"Eu queria ficar aqui com você, Bella."

"Ma-mas..."

"Eu cansei de me importar com os outros. Cansei de negar que eu sinto algo por você."

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida. Foi como se um muro gigantesco caísse bem diante dos meus olhos. Eu nunca esperaria que ele dissesse aquilo, mas, em contrapartida, meu coração dava saltos e piruetas dentro do meu peito.

Ele inclinou seu rosto e seus olhos se fixaram nos meus. Sua boca entreaberta me fazia ter arrepios, mas eu não conseguia dizer nada.

"Bella, tudo que você precisa fazer é me aceitar... E eu serei seu."

A mão de Edward voou para minha nuca e ele começou a massagear o local. Apenas a textura de sua pele contra a minha me fazia ir ao céu. Eu havia escutado direito? Ele havia dito que gostava de mim?

"Edward, eu não..."

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, claramente pensando que eu iria recusá-lo. Com medo disso, eu parei o que estava falando.

"E Rose? E Emmet?" – Perguntei em um fio de voz. Ele somente aumentou a pressão de seus dedos em minha nuca.

"Bella, _nada_ mais importa pra mim." – ele sorriu, - "Só você."

Aquilo me fez perder – definitivamente – os pilares. Eu me sentia caindo em queda livre, sendo que meu único apoio era Edward.

Mas como ele podia estar dizendo aquilo? Na minha cabeça complicada, isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Eu comecei a abrir e fechar a boca, me sentindo como um peixe fora d'água. Edward, percebendo isso, inclinou ainda mais seu rosto contra o meu. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu mal conseguia articular pensamentos.

"Bella..." – Ele sussurrou.

Eu fechei os olhos, mas não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada. Tudo que eu sabia é que ele estava ali, bem na minha frente. Pedindo por mim.

E como eu poderia negar?

Eu ergui meus braços e os enrolei em seu pescoço.

"Eu aceito." – Disse baixinho. Um sorriso imenso apareceu em seus lábios, mas não por tempo o bastante. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, Edward havia colado nossos lábios de uma forma abrupta e enlouquecedora. Sentir seu gosto era tão bom, tão viciante, que eu mal me sentia viva. Era como um sonho.

Ele me puxou contra si, fazendo com que eu sentasse em seu colo. Como eu estava vestindo sua blusa, ela acabou indo parar em minha cintura. Eu arranhava suas costas nuas e aquilo fazia ele grunhir entre nossos beijos, fazendo com que o clima ficasse ainda mais quente.

Ele escorregou uma de suas mãos até meu Cox e me pressionou contra o centro pulsante de seu quadril. Eu, que me sentia embriagada, deixei que isso me motivasse a inclinar-me contra ele e fazer com que ele se deitasse no colchão roto do motel fuleiro. Ele não colocou nenhum empecilho na minha tentativa, e logo eu me sentia no controle.

Apesar disso, não era aquilo que eu queria. Naquele momento, eu não quis ser a Bella que eu costumava ser.

Eu não sabia como fazer aquilo. E, internamente, eu não queria segurar as rédeas da situação.

Eu queria ser vulnerável uma vez. Eu queria que ele me mostrasse, cuidasse de mim e me protegesse, nesse momento tão intimo e novo para mim. Eu escorreguei para longe e, quase magneticamente, ele se arrastou para cima de mim, nunca parando de me beijar.

Eu deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e ele se postou no meio de minhas pernas, levemente entreabertas. Com suas coxas, ele fez com que eu as distanciasse mais, e, assim, ele, cuidadosamente, despencou parte de seu peso contra mim. Inesperadamente, aquilo foi bom.

Ali, completamente escondida por ele, eu me sentia segura e relaxada. Eu sentia que não precisava armar minha auto segurança de sempre, pois ele estaria ali por mim.

Cautelosamente, brinquei com o cós de sua calça. Podia sentir como ele estava rígido e pulsante e aquilo me intimidava um pouco. Eu estava pronta para colocar minhas mãos em baixo de mim quando ele puxou minha mão direita com delicadeza na direção de seu membro. Nossos lábios se deslocaram e ele emitiu um grunhido de prazer.

Eu estava quase sentindo as borboletas no meu estômago explodirem de prazer quando os lábios de Edward se separaram abruptamente dos meus. Abri meus olhos confusa, e ele já havia se sentado na cama, parecendo preocupado com algo.

"O que foi?!" – Perguntei, ligeiramente histérica. Só então eu pude escutar batidas fortes na porta.

"_Bella? Edward?" _– Rosalie gritava a plenos pulmões. Tudo que eu queria era rasgar minha irmã por inteira. Como ela se atrevia a me atrapalhar ATÉ nessas horas?

Edward se levantou e andou até a porta, parecendo tão chateado quanto eu. Ele a abriu e Rose estava lá, parecendo completamente animada.

"Vamos para a balada, pessoal!" – Ela disse. Eu rolei meus olhos e afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Ela havia acabado de estragar _minha_ balada particular com seu ex namorado.

"Rose, eu não acho que..." – Edward começou, mas minha queridíssima irmã mal o escutou. Ela entrou no quarto e andou até mim, só para me puxar.

"Me larga, sua energúmena!" – Reclamei, realmente irritada. Cruzei meus braços e fiz um bico que, provavelmente, estava do tamanho do mundo. Rose, sem deixar se abalar, sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Bella, para de ser chata uma vez e levanta daí que nós vamos pra balada!"

Eu mal lhe dei atenção. Percebendo isso, ela começou a me cutucar freneticamente.

"Levanta... Levanta... Levanta..."

"PARA, PORRA!" – Gritei irritada, me levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro, - "Parece um rec repete!"

Eu abri a torneira e enfiei meu rosto na pia.

"Ai Bella, como você é velha..."

Eu fechei a torneira e me voltei para ela.

"Claro, Rosalie, vamos na balada, por que não? Nós temos tanto dinheiro não é mesmo? E, ah, porque é que eu estou aqui? Ah sim, porque VOCÊ e o EMMET são DUAS PRAGAS NA MINHA VIDA!"

Ela suspirou e olhou para Edward, que havia se sentado e estava acompanhando toda a discussão calado.

"Edward, manda essa garota ser um pouquinho mais jovem?"

"Rosalie, eu não vou em balada nenhuma." – Respondi rapidamente. Sai do banheiro e me deitei na cama, cobrindo-me até o pescoço.

"Ei, o que vocês estão esperando?" – Emmet entrou no quarto já perguntando. Eu cobri minha cabeça inteira. – "CARALHO, Eddie! O que você e a piradona estavam fazendo?"

Ok, depois dessa declaração eu tive que olhar. De que raios Emmet podia estar falando?

Rose parecia tão abismada quanto Emmet. Os dois olhavam diretamente para Edward, e eu não fazia a menor idéia do porque. Me levantei e andei até o lado de Rose, procurando algo no corpo de um tímido Edward, que parecia realmente encabulado.

"Porque vocês dois não dão o fora daqui?" – Edward perguntou. Rose começou a rir escandalosamente.

"Eddie, eu não posso acreditar nisso... Você está... EXCITADO?"

Meu rosto esquentou imediatamente. Só então eu entendi porque Edward estava tão curvado sobre os próprios joelhos. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu quis me enfiar em baixo da terra.

"Parece que nós atrapalhamos algo, Rosie!" – Emmet exclamou feliz. Rose, por outro lado, pareceu compreender aquilo de forma não muito boa. Ela olhava de mim para ele e repetiu isso durante umas dez vezes.

Até que, enfim, ela olhou para Emmet.

"Emm, vai buscar uma garrafa."

Emmet a atendeu prontamente e eu, coitada, fiquei sem entender. Rose pareceu encarnar uma general quando nos mandou sentar no chão, até que Emmet chegasse.

"Do que ela está falando?" – Perguntei sem emitir som a Edward, que estava sentado, mais vermelho do que nunca, bem na minha frente. Ele deu de ombros e, naquele momento, Emm entrou com a garrafa. Rose a colocou bem no meio de nós e deu um sorrisinho.

"Quero somente a verdade por aqui."

Eu me levantei imediatamente.

"Sem chance. Eu não vou fazer isso."

Edward fez o mesmo.

"Não há nenhuma maneira no mundo para que eu brinque dessa coisa idiota." – Ele disse.

Mas eles pareciam realmente dispostos a usar da força física. Enquanto Emmet fez com que Edward se sentasse novamente, Rose praticamente pulou em cima de mim.

"GIRA, EMMET!" – Ela gritou, ainda me segurando. Em poucos segundos a garrafa parou em uma posição completamente estranha. Rose, sem nem olhar, ordenou que era sua vez de perguntar para mim.

"Verdade ou conseqüência, _Swan_?" – Ela disse com uma voz baixa que eu, particularmente, achei bizarra.

"Eu não vou fazer isso."

Ela apertou minha barriga.

"AI, AI, AI!" – Gritei, - "TA, VERDADE, "SWAN"!"

Rose sorriu.

"Você deu pro Edward?"

Há-há. Como se ninguém soubesse que ela ia fazer aquela pergunta.

"Idiota, se você queria saber se eu dei ou não pro seu ex namorado era só perguntar. Não precisava desse circo todo."

"Eles gostam de bancar os palhaços, Bella, esse é o problema." – Edward alfinetou.

Rose, porém, mal o escutou.

"Eu não estou preocupada se você deu ou não para o Edward. Eu estou mais preocupada com o fato de que você não é mais virgem e nunca me contou!"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Você acabou de estragar minha tentativa, retardada!"

Ouvi Edward se engasgar com a própria saliva. Rose o olhou maleficamente.

"Você estava tentando desvirtuar minha irmãzinha?" – Ela questionou, realmente parecendo assustadora dessa vez.

Eu quase pude ver o coração de Edward indo até a boca e voltando. Ele arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos na frente do tórax nu. Se eu fosse ele, eu colocaria na frente de outro lugar que, provavelmente, faria muita falta no futuro, quando ele quisesse procriar.

"Rose, eu... Eu... Eu não..."

Mas Emmet foi mais rápido. Como ele estava colado ao irmão, ele entrou na briga e lhe deu um cutucão, fazendo ele cambalear até estar a centímetros de Rose. Ele ainda olhou para trás, parecendo realmente furioso.

"Você quer perder um irmão, sua anta?"

Emmet pareceu confuso. Mas, logo em seguida, ele começou a rir novamente.

"Ah, Eddie, ela não vai te matar! Relaxa e goza!"

Eu, Edward e até Rosalie tivemos que rolar os olhos com esse comentário inútil e descabido do Emmet.

"Olha aqui!" – Rose gritou de repente, - "Você é um cachorro!"

Edward piscou algumas vezes.

"Eu? Você me seqüestrou!"

"E você queria comer minha irmãzinha!"

Eu fiz uma careta. Mas que porcaria! Comer alguém é um termo totalmente descabido ao ato sexual e...

"Porra, Rosalie, você teve um filho com meu irmão e queria me fazer acreditar que era meu!" – Edward continuou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"O que é isso? Vai jogar na cara agora?"

Edward pareceu escandalizado. Tudo bem, eu também estava.

"É a verdade, idiota!" – Comentei, andando até eles e ficando ao lado de Edward, - "E, me diz, O QUE VOCÊ TEM A VER COM QUEM EU TRANSO OU NÃO?" – Gritei em alto e bom som.

"É, Rose, o que você tem a ver com isso?" – Emmet perguntou, totalmente alheio ao debate.

Rose fechou as mãos em punhos e olhou para nós três, um de cada vez.

"Eu... Eu... Eu não quero que minha irmãzinha seja _comida_!"

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim.

"PORRA, MAS QUE MERDA, PARA DE FALAR QUE ALGUÉM VAI ME _COMER_! QUE TERMO MAIS IDIOTA!"

Eu falei aquilo tudo muito rápido e estava tão irritada, que gritei a plenos pulmões. Quando eu fechei a boca novamente, Rose estava a, pelo menos, três metros depois do que ela estava antes.

Senti os braços fortes de Emmet me agarrarem e, sem pedir permissão, ele me levantou do chão. Eu estava pronta para gritar quando ele começou a me chacoalhar, de modo que tudo que eu podia pensar era chutar suas partes intimas de uma maneira tão forte que ele nunca mais conseguiria andar na vida.

"Emmet, PARA!" – Edward berrou, me tirando dos braços do seu irmão sem cérebro. Ele me puxou para perto e eu, convenientemente, repousei minha cabeça em seu ombro, me sentindo, pelo menos uma vez, um pouco protegida. Senti que ele me abraçava, mas antes que eu pudesse desfrutar, Rose já estava bem ao nosso lado, tentando tirar as mãos tão desejadas de Edward de mim.

"Tira...As...Mãos...De...Cima...DELA!" – Rose falava, enquanto tentava a todo custo arrancar as mãos dele da minha pele.

"Não!" – Edward repetia, andando para trás e me levando junto.

"É... NÃO!" – Me intrometi na conversa, fazendo minha cara mais feia na direção da minha irmã.

"Bella! Você não entende?"

"É claro que eu entendo."

Ela sorriu.

"_Entendo_ que você é uma praga na minha vida, sua imbecil!"

Rose suspirou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Não, Bella..." – Ela pareceu triste de repente, - "Você não pode ficar com ele. Você é muito nova."

Tudo bem, eu tive que me controlar. O que raios ela achava que tinha a ver com isso? Então, enquanto eu pensava em vinte e uma mil quatrocentos e setenta e duas respostas atravessadas para ela, sua expressão mudou radicalmente.

"Já sei!" – Ela gritou feliz, - "Nós vamos dançar e você vai encontrar alguém que irá valer a pena!"

Os meus olhos se arregalaram, mas quem gritou foi Edward.

"Você fumou maconha, Rosalie?!" – Meu ex-cunhado perguntou, realmente assustado. Eu não podia falar nada, estava tão embasbacada quanto ele.

Naquele minuto, aquela parecia a idéia mais idiota e revoltante de todas. Eu tinha certeza que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa, desde me jogar em um lago com jacarés famintos até dançar a macarena no baile anual de Forks, _menos_ ir aonde a Rose queria.

Mesmo assim, quando duas horas depois eu estava em frente a uma boate piscante e lotada, eu tive que rever todos os meus conceitos.

"Vamos dançaaaar!" – Rose gritou animada, puxando a mim e Emmet para dentro do antro de pessoas malucas que achavam que gritar era demais. Edward correu atrás de nós, parecendo completamente irritado. E, bem, ele realmente estava. Eu tentei contar quantas vezes ele xingou Emmet e Rose no caminho, mas parei quando chegou a cinqüenta.

Assim que nós entramos, eu percebi que nunca devia ter vindo. Lá dentro era quente e ainda mais lotado do que no exterior. Havia tantas pessoas rindo, gritando e se esfregando, que eu tive medo de pisar na cabeça de uma enquanto tentava andar. Rose se chacoalhava por inteira na minha frente, como se aquele fosse o melhor lugar do mundo.

"Uhul!" – Minha irmã gritou, - "Finalmente o gostinho da liberdade!"

Eu dei um passo para trás, com vergonha daquilo. Quero dizer, ela gritou tão alto que várias pessoas viraram para olhar. Eles deviam estar achando que ela era uma ex-presa que havia acabado de ser libertada ou coisa assim. Eu sorri amarelo para todos os olhos curiosos.

"Que garota estranha, né?" – Tentei comentar casualmente com o desconhecido mais próximo de mim. Ele pareceu se aliviar por perceber que – supostamente – eu não conhecia a despirocada.

Infelizmente, Rose resolveu girar para trás e agarrar minha mão novamente, fazendo meu disfarce ir por água a baixo.

"Ei!" – Emmet gritou, - "Rose, olha só aquilo!"

Ele parecia tão animado que eu resolvi olhar também. E, quando fiz isso, eu tive que parar para pensar: Eu nunca iria parar de me surpreender?

O _aquilo _de Emmet era nada mais nada menos do que uma jaula no meio da pista de dança. Sim, você leu certo. Uma _jaula_. Daquelas em que tigres ficam. Ou, aquelas em que depravados sociais com problemas em casa dançam quando querem ganhar dinheiro.

Eu estava quase deixando esse pensamento para lá quando percebi uma coisa.

_Ganhar dinheiro_.

Eu comecei a rir sozinha. Nããão, eu não podia ter pensado aquilo.

Tudo bem, eu comecei a me desesperar. _EU _tinha mesmo pensado aquilo? Quero dizer, você espera que Emmet pense isso.

Não eu.

Eu não sou maluca igual a eles! Não sou!

Ai meu Deus... OS GENES ESTARIAM AGINDO?

Travei no lugar e virei, pronta para correr. Agora, além de tudo, meus próprios pensamentos estavam me assustando. Infelizmente, o lugar estava tão cheio que eu não consegui dar nem um passo sem trombar com uma garota que fumava, bebia e dançava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela me deu um olhar feio enquanto eu sorria, me desculpando.

"Bella!" – Ouvi Edward me chamar, e aquilo foi como uma luz no fim do túnel. Corri até ele e o abracei, pronta para ficar lá durante toda a noite.

"O que aconteceu, Bella?" – Ele perguntou preocupado. Mas, claro, eu não disse nada. O que ele iria pensar de mim? Provavelmente que eu era tão maluca quanto minha irmã.

Ele, cansado de esperar pela minha resposta, puxou meu rosto e me fez olhar em seus olhos. Aquela foi minha perdição. Eu tinha certeza que ele devia ter algum tipo de imã em seus olhos, pois eu não conseguia desviar o olhar de jeito nenhum. A música alta, de repente, ficou baixa e a multidão já não me importava mais.

"O que aconteceu?" – Ele repetiu, me tirando de meu transe momentâneo. Eu pisquei algumas vezes e tremi em seus braços fortes.

"Na-nada. O que teria acontecido além de nós dois estarmos metidos nessa merda toda?" – Fingi uma risadinha, mas ele não pareceu se convencer. Merda, eu precisava de aulas de teatro urgentemente.

"Ei, _dois_." – Rose chamou, aparecendo de repente. Ela tinha dois copos de bebida transparente em suas mãos. – "Se afastem e bebam isso."

Eu estava pronta para negar quando vi Edward pegar os copos.

"Está compactuando com o inimigo?" – Perguntei abismada e Rose me deu um peteleco antes de sumir das nossas vistas novamente. Edward sorriu e me entregou meu copo. Eu o levei até o nariz e cheirei.

Álcool.

O vi bebendo todo o conteúdo e, para não ficar atrás, bebi também. Aquilo desceu pela minha garganta rasgando e queimando o que estivesse no caminho. Eu não me surpreenderia se encontrasse buracos no meu canal digestivo depois disso.

Quando terminei, senti que podia rodar facilmente no lugar. Eu não estava nem um pouco acostumada com aquilo, apesar de beber sempre que havia álcool no lugar. Infelizmente, fazia muito tempo que eu não administrava meu lado rebelde. A gravidez de Rose e todos os outros problemas haviam tirado isso de mim.

"Vai me contar o que houve agora ou eu preciso te dar outra bebida?"

Eu o olhei abismada.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Edward Cullen."

Ele deu seu melhor sorriso torto.

"E então? O que aconteceu?"

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, tentando assemelhar que ele estava _mesmo _tentando me embebedar.

"Sem chance." – Respondi por fim. Ainda faltava muuuito para eu falar coisas assim.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele já não estava na minha frente. No segundo seguinte, um copo estava parado bem em baixo do meu nariz.

"Bebe." – Ele disse autoritário e aquilo, bizarramente, fez um arrepio subir pela minha espinha.

"Não." – Fiz beicinho e cruzei os braços. Eu achei que ele fosse ficar irritado, mas, ao invés disso, Edward levantou as sobrancelhas sedutoramente.

"Então você não _consegue_?"

Meu sangue subiu.

"É claro que eu consigo."

"Você está com medo. Medo de beber um pouco..."

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos. Como ele podia ser tão baixo ao ponto de me falar que eu não conseguia? Ele sabia que eu conseguia, só estava fazendo isso porque queria que eu bebesse o bastante para falar o que ele queria.

Puxei o copo da mão dele e o bebi. Agora o liquido não rasgou tanto quanto antes. Em compensação, quando eu abri os olhos novamente, eu estava vendo dois Edwards na minha frente. Abri os braços para encontrar equilíbrio, mas havia pessoas, então, eu simplesmente cai para frente.

E ele estava lá, é claro. Me segurou e, pela qüinquagésima vez na noite, senti como se pudesse ficar em seus braços durante toda a vida.

Ele colou seu queixo em minha orelha e eu pude senti-lo sorrir.

"Você vai me contar agora, Bella?"

Um arrepio cruzou minha espinha de uma forma arrebatadora. Eu me sentia ridiculamente zonza em seus braços.

Eu pisquei e girei meu rosto, ficando tão colada nele que podia sentir seu hálito.

"Eu pensei em uma... Forma de conseguir dinheiro."

Ele pareceu surpreso.

"E qual forma seria?"

Eu suspirei e olhei significativamente para a jaula. Edward acompanhou meu olhar e, quando voltou para mim, eu podia ver claramente que ele estava escondendo o riso.

"Você quer dançar na jaula, Bella?" – Ele perguntou ironicamente. Eu bati em seu peito e empurrei meu corpo para trás, mas isso só fez com que eu caísse em cima de um cara alto e forte. Ele tentou me beijar enquanto eu me levantava, mas, felizmente, eu consegui acertar seu pé e ele saiu quicando pela boate.

"Viu!" – Eu disse irritada, - "Era por isso que eu não ia te contar!"

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Agora que eu sei eu posso sempre te impedir."

Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura.

"E porque você faria isso?"

Ele circulou meu pulso e me trouxe para perto de si novamente.

"Eu acho que prefiro você longe desse tipo de coisa."

Tudo bem, eu poderia ter ficado feliz com aquela declaração. Mas não naquele momento.

Ali, em seus braços, tudo que eu podia pensar era como ele estava sendo hipócrita. Quero dizer, eu era bizarramente apaixonada por ele desde sempre e, mesmo assim, nós nunca conseguíamos ficar juntos. Eu empurrei ele novamente e dessa vez consegui ficar parada e em pé.

"Você é um idiota." – Eu disse determinada, - "Fala como se ligasse muito para mim. A verdade é que você sempre será apaixonado pela Rose."

Ele agarrou meus ombros e me sacudiu. Aquilo só fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais tonta.

"Do que raios você está falando? Rose? Isso é mesmo sério?"

Eu fechei os olhos com força e sai de seu aperto, me misturando na multidão. Eu ainda consegui escutar Edward gritar por mim, mas eu tinha um objetivo e ele não iria me parar.

"Eu quero subir ali." – Eu disse firmemente para o gerente. Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse maluca, mas então parou os olhos em meus seios e deu um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

"É maior de idade?" – Foi tudo que ele perguntou. Eu afirmei e ele começou a me empurrar em direção a uma espécie de quarto cheio de roupas. Antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, eu estava sem minhas roupas.

"Me escute: O importante é mostrar tanto do seu bumbum quanto você pode. Isso te faz ganhar um cachê maior." – Uma mulher muito loira me disse.

Eu assenti.

"É só dançar, certo?" – Perguntei inocentemente enquanto ela me empurrava para a boate novamente. Eu tinha certeza que Edward estava maluco atrás de mim. Ela me ajudou a subir os degraus até a jaula e eu quase cai diversas vezes. Então, os holofotes foram colocados ali e a música parou. Eu vi cada cabecinha virar em minha direção.

E então eu cai em mim.

PUTAQUEPARIU QUE MERDA EU ESTAVA FAZENDO ALI EM CIMA?

Girei o corpo, pronta para sair correndo. Mas ali estava dois seguranças gigantescos e tudo que eles faziam era olhar para meus seios. Eu quis socá-los e fazê-los engolir seus próprios olhos.

"Pare de me olhar assim!" – Gritei irritada, mas eles mal me escutaram. A loira estranha me empurrou para dentro da jaula e eu sabia que aquela era – definitivamente – a minha maneira de entrar em uma jaula ridícula: Tropeçando.

Aos poucos, eu ouvi uma melodia ridícula tocar. Ouvi várias exclamações lá em baixo e eu sabia que entre eles estavam Edward, Rose e Emmet. Eu mal tive tempo de terminar de pensar isso quando o grito escandalizado da Rose ecoou por toda a boate.

Então era isso. Ali estava eu: bêbada e em uma jaula. E com roupas intimas que não eram minhas. É claro que aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que eu faria... Eu devia estar mesmo maluca... A não ser que...

Eu tinha mudado.

Seria possível? Quem eu era? Quem eu estava sendo?

Eu andei até a ponta da jaula e ela tremeu um pouco. Fechei meus olhos, tentando esquecer que eu estava mesmo ali. Seria somente eu, a música e dezenas de pessoas que eu nunca mais veria na vida.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos no ferro e embalei meu corpo no ritmo da melodia. Eu sabia que devia estar ridículo, mas as sonoras exclamações de prazer me espantavam.

Então eu abri os olhos.

Eles poderiam mesmo estar _gostando_?

Eu girei, prensando meu traseiro nas grades. Aquilo seria a coisa mais ridícula do mundo se eu não estivesse com álcool o suficiente no corpo e uma raiva descomunal de Edward. Deslizei até o chão e ouvi os homens gritarem extasiados.

"Puta merda..." – Murmurei baixinho, me afastando sorrateiramente das grades. Acho que minha coerência normal estava voltando, pois eu já estava começando a sentir a vermelhidão no meu rosto. Mas então, quando eu girei o rosto para os seguranças, eu vi algo que me fez travar.

Edward estava ali. Imóvel como uma perfeita estátua. Ele tinha os olhos vazios e sem emoção alguma.

Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, levando-os para trás. Fiz com que elas descessem pelo meu corpo, mostrando a ele que eu era muito mais do que Rose podia ser. E como ele era idiota por não ficar comigo.

Uma fúria surpreendente irradiou meu peito. Eu dançava o mais sensualmente que podia, mexendo ao máximo meu quadril. Eu não estava fazendo aquilo por estar bêbada dessa vez. Eu estava fazendo por vingança.

E isso deixava tudo muito mais excitante.

Meus olhos não saiam dos de Edward. Ele parecia congelado, como se estivesse desapontado. Eu quase cheguei a ficar triste por isso, quando vi seus lábios se moverem.

"Vire." – Ele disse, mas eu apenas pude ler isso. Fiz como ele mandou, dando uma mexida a mais no quadril. Eu queria tanto vê-lo que acabei descendo meu tronco e pude olhá-lo pelo meio das minhas pernas.

Ele então balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele estava realmente decepcionado. Eu me levantei novamente, e, ainda dançando, fui até ele e o puxei para dentro da jaula comigo. Pude ouvir pessoas gritando de todas as partes, mas aquilo parecia não estar na mesma sintonia que nós dois.

"Você está feliz por ter feito isso?" – Ele perguntou com a voz mais fria e seca que ele pode. Eu engoli em seco e assenti.

"O que foi? Não gosta do que vê?"

Ele entortou os lábios enquanto eu o empurrava até que suas costas bateram nas grades da jaula. Então eu girei o corpo e encostei minhas costas em seu peito, encaixando meu bumbum em seu quadril.

E, puta merda, minha cabeça girou. Havia algo rígido esperando por mim ali.

"Eu acho que já tenho minha resposta." – Disse, rebolando contra ele. Pude senti-lo prender a respiração, até que ele colocou as mãos em meus quadris e me afastou.

"Meu corpo e mente não estão em sincronia, Isabella."

Eu girei, chegando tão perto dele que nossos narizes se tocavam.

"Então há alguém bravo por aqui?"

Seu maxilar ficou tenso e ele parecia poder me matar a qualquer segundo. Suas mãos voaram para minha nuca e ele me puxou até sua boca.

"Você quer que eu a trate como uma vagabunda, Isabella?"

Eu me afastei e continuei a dançar.

"Você me deu bebida. Você me renegou. Você foi canalha o suficiente para fazer isso comigo."

"Não coloque a merda da culpa em mim. Você está sóbria."

E eu estava mesmo.

Enquanto isso, ele estava soltando fogo pelas ventas. Eu me inclinei em sua direção e estalei um beijo em seus lábios.

"_Isso_ é apenas um detalhe."

Então, quando eu senti que ele se curvava e me jogava grosseiramente em seu ombro, saindo comigo a todo vapor daquela jaula, eu soube que eu estava completamente e irreversivelmente ferrada.

**Nota da Autora**

**Gente, sério, eu vou parar de pedir desculpas pela demora. Pq, eu adoro essa fic. Realmente adoro e escrevo sempre que posso. Posto quando posso, depois de tentar betar eu mesma isso aqui. Vão ter milhões de erros, é claro, por que eu não sou nenhuma doutora em português, aliás, eu nunca nem fui fã de português. Meu negócio é escrever, não importa a língua.**

**Então, eu sei que eu demoro. Eu sei que é chato (também leio fics). Mas eu não vou abandonar isso daqui, então, eu quero que vocês entendam que quanto mais reviews vocês deixam, mais empolgada eu fico e, consequentemente, mais rápido eu postarei. **

**É isso. Muiiito, muito, MUITO obrigada a todas (todos?) que lêem, que vibram e que esperam pelos capítulos. Por mais que demore, eu estarei aqui até o fim dessa história.**

**Um beijo enorme!**


End file.
